L'éternité près de toi
by aviva94
Summary: Rapprochement, perte, trahison, quand le destin s'en mêle !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

En ce début d'octobre, une neige précoce tombait sur Cardiff et l'homme resserra son manteau, pressant le pas pour traverser la place en direction de l'office de tourisme. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit bureau, il secoua la tête pour faire tomber les flocons qui s'étaient posés sur ses cheveux et baissa son col.

Il passa derrière le comptoir et alluma l'ordinateur puis se rendit dans la réserve. Il en revint lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner.

– Ianto ? fit la correspondante.

– Oui, Tosh, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas venir aujourd'hui.

– Tu as un souci ?

– Rien de bien grave, juste une toux persistante qui m'oblige à rester chez moi. Je vais faire venir le médecin.

– Tu veux que je demande à Owen de passer ?

– Il n'est pas médecin de ville, je ne vais pas le déranger pour si peu.

– Je suis sûr qu'il se fera plaisir de venir te soigner. Je l'appelle, ne t'en fais pas.

– D'accord, finit-elle par abdiquer. Je te remercie.

– Mais de rien, c'est bien normal, de plus, comment veux-tu que l'on se passe de toi ? répondit-il affectueusement.

– Charmeur, va ! fit-elle en riant, brusquement interrompue par une quinte violente.

– Tosh, ça va ? s'inquiéta le Gallois.

– Oui, répondit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

– Très bien, reste au chaud, je t'envoie Owen dès que je l'aurais eu au téléphone.

– Merci Ianto, fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune homme retira son manteau et le posa sur le comptoir puis il composa le numéro de téléphone du médecin tout en lisant les mails qui étaient arrivés depuis la veille.

– Allo ? entendit-il après quelques sonneries.

– Owen, ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore !

– Si, pourquoi, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Pourrais-tu aller voir Tosh ?

– Pourquoi, elle a un problème ?

– Elle tousse énormément et je pensais qu'il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui la soigne. Elle voulait faire venir un médecin de ville.

– Tu as eu raison, fit-il soudain beaucoup plus réveillé. Je m'habille et je passe chez elle. Je te tiens au courant.

– Merci Owen.

– Mais de rien, je suis médecin avant tout, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le Gallois sourit puis récupéra son manteau et ouvrit la porte menant à la base secrète. Quand il passa le sas, il leva les yeux vers le bureau de son leader et eut la surprise de n'y voir aucune lumière, soit Jack dormait encore, soit il était déjà sorti.

Le jeune homme posa son manteau sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Concentré sur la préparation de la première tournée de café, il n'entendit pas le Capitaine descendre les marches et venir le rejoindre.

– Bonjour Ianto, fit-il après l'avoir un instant détaillé.

Surpris, ce dernier fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque, la tasse lui glissa des mains et se brisa sur le sol. Il se baissa prestement en bredouillant des excuses et commença à ramasser les morceaux. L'immortel s'accroupit à son tour et l'aida à rassembler les bris, frôlant involontairement la main du Gallois. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit soupir qui fit lever les yeux de son leader.

– Tu devrais être plus prudent, tu vas finir par te blesser, fit-il en souriant.

– Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu, j'ai été surpris.

Le jeune homme se releva, n'osant pas regarder le Capitaine et jeta les morceaux dans la poubelle.

– Je vais devoir aller acheter d'autres tasses, il va nous en manquer, dit-il en saisissant un mug pour le remplir.

– Très bien, fais ce qu'il faut. Merci, finit-il en prenant la boisson que lui tendait Ianto.

Il quitta la cuisine et monta dans son bureau, laissant le jeune homme terminer de préparer la machine pour la tournée suivante.

Quand l'alarme du sas retentit, il tourna la tête et vit Gwen et Owen entrer, suivis de peu par Tosh, emmitouflée dans son manteau, un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prit les tasses et s'approcha de ses collègues.

– Mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il à l'informaticienne, tu devrais être bien au chaud au fond de ton lit.

– Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, intervint le médecin. Elle est plus têtue qu'une mule.

– J'ai du boulot, il fallait que je vienne, plaida la jeune femme.

– Nous aurions pu te remplacer, fit le Gallois. Bon, va t'asseoir et reste tranquille, nous allons nous occuper de toi. Owen, tu lui as donné un traitement ?

– Oui, mais elle n'a pas été le chercher.

– Je vais y aller, de toute façon, je dois sortir pour acheter des tasses, j'en ai encore cassé une ce matin. Donne-moi l'ordonnance, Tosh.

– Je te remercie, fit-elle en toussant, mais j'y serais allée ce soir.

– Il vaut mieux commencer rapidement, je t'assure, ça ne me dérange pas.

– Que se passe-t-il ? entendirent-ils soudain.

Jack se tenait sur la passerelle et les regardait puis il descendit les marches et vint les rejoindre.

– Tosh, que fais-tu là, tu devrais être chez toi, tu n'as pas l'air en forme !

– C'est ce qu'on lui a dit, mais elle n'a pas voulu écouter, fit Gwen en s'approchant.

– Je vais aller lui chercher ses médicaments, fit Ianto en prenant le document que lui tendait sa collègue. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il récupéra son manteau et quitta la base rapidement. Le Capitaine le regarda partir sans un mot puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

– N'hésite pas à aller t'allonger si tu en as besoin. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider également.

– Merci Jack, mais ça va aller. Il faut simplement que ma toux m'oublie un peu.

L'immortel lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis s'éloigna pour aller voir le médecin. Gwen le regarda passer puis baissa les yeux sur son ordinateur, sentant une bouffée de chaleur remonter le long de son dos. Elle soupira doucement et ouvrit un fichier.

– Owen, tu penses qu'elle peut travailler ?

– Elle serait mieux chez elle, mais rien ne l'empêche de venir. Avec le traitement que je lui ai prescrit, elle devrait sentir une différence assez rapidement, il faut simplement qu'elle ne reprenne pas froid avant d'être guérie.

– Très bien, donc en cas d'intervention, elle restera ici, décida le Capitaine.

Il repartit vers son bureau. La Galloise se leva et monta les marches à sa suite. Une fois dans la pièce, elle ferma doucement la porte et s'approcha. Jack fut un peu surpris par sa présence mais ne dit rien.

– Tu m'as l'air fatigué, fit-elle en contournant la table.

– Non ça va, j'ai besoin de peu de sommeil, tu le sais bien. Tu as un problème ?

– Eh bien ! Je me disais que je pourrais t'inviter à aller boire un verre ou on pourrait se faire une sortie au restaurant.

– Et ton fiancé, il en pense quoi ? fit-il sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il avait commencé à lire.

– Je peux très bien inviter un ami à dîner. Il le fait également, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait jaloux.

– Peut-être à cause de tes sentiments pour moi, dit-il en la regardant.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-elle en rougissant un peu.

– Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais il ne faut pas te faire d'illusions, je t'apprécie en tant qu'agent, mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi, quoi !

– Je sais que je te plais, mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir te laisser aller.

L'immortel resta silencieux en la détaillant. Elle était fiancée, pourquoi lui faisait-elle du rentre-dedans ? L'alarme du sas retentit et il se leva pour voir le Gallois entrer dans la zone informatique. Son regard s'illumina soudain et la jeune femme s'en rendit compte. Elle s'approcha de lui et le dévisagea puis baissa les yeux vers les postes où travaillaient ses collègues. Elle vit le réceptionniste donner un paquet à Tosh puis retirer son manteau et passer dans la cuisine pour déposer le repas. Pendant tout ce temps, le Capitaine ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

– C'est donc ça !

– Quoi ?

– C'est lui qui t'intéresse ! Permets-moi de te dire que tu fais fausse route !

– Et pourquoi ?

– Il est hétéro, tu devrais le savoir ! De plus, tu as descendu sa fiancée ! Pas sûre qu'il t'accorde plus d'importance que ça !

– Et alors, mater est interdit maintenant ! De toute façon, cela ne te regarde en rien. Tu ferais mieux d'aller reprendre ton poste, lâcha le leader, sérieusement agacé par son attitude.

Elle quitta la pièce et descendit l'escalier, jetant un regard mauvais à Ianto qui sortait de la cuisine avec son plateau.

Il distribua les tasses et finit par le Capitaine qui avait repris sa place dans son fauteuil. Lorsque le Gallois tapa à la porte, il leva les yeux et lui fit un signe de la main tout en souriant.

– Merci Ianto, dit-il en prenant sa boisson.

Il en but une gorgée qu'il apprécia en fermant les yeux, sous le regard amusé du réceptionniste.

– Je voulais te demander, fais-tu quelque chose ce soir ? dit-il les paupières toujours baissées.

– Euh, non, rien de particulier. Avez-vous besoin de mes services ?

– Eh bien ! Je me disais que nous pourrions discuter un peu, je connais le reste de l'équipe, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler et je voudrais réparer cet oubli. Serais-tu d'accord pour qu'on le fasse ?

Ianto le fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. N'ayant pas de réponse, le leader ouvrit les yeux et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Le Gallois sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps et lutta contre l'impérieuse envie qu'il avait de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

– Ianto !

– Oui Monsieur ! fit-il redescendant brusquement de son nuage. Je peux rester, si vous le souhaitez, je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

– Très bien, alors c'est entendu, lorsque les autres seront partis, tu viendras me rejoindre. Nous pouvons même dîner ensemble si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

– Aucun Monsieur, que voulez-vous que je commande ?

– Je laisse cela à ta discrétion. Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon, c'est pour discuter que nous allons nous voir ! fit-il pour le mettre à l'aise, tout en espérant que la soirée se terminerait par un rapprochement qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux.

– Oui, évidemment, fit-il. Je vais aller à l'office, j'ai quelques documents à exposer.

– Très bien. À tout à l'heure. Au fait, tiens, je t'avais emprunté ça, fit l'immortel en lui tendant le chronomètre.

– Merci, je me demandais où j'avais bien pu l'oublier, répondit Ianto en le glissant dans sa poche.

Le Gallois sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta un instant sur la passerelle. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'immortel qui avait repris sa lecture, il descendit les marches et surprit le regard insistant de Gwen. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ayant récupéré les tasses puis monta à l'office où il resta jusqu'au déjeuner puis il y retourna après avoir nettoyé et rangé la cuisine.

En fin d'après-midi, en entendant la voix de Owen, il ouvrit la porte du passage secret et ses collègues entrèrent dans le petit bureau.

– Bonne soirée Ianto, fit Tosh en sortant sur le quai.

– À demain, dit le médecin en la rejoignant.

Gwen s'arrêta près du comptoir et posa ses mains dessus. Elle fixait le Gallois qui la regarda à son tour.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Ne crois pas qu'il s'intéresse sérieusement à toi, tu ne seras qu'un amusement pour lui, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– De Jack et de ses intentions envers toi !

– Je ne vois pas…

– Arrête, ne fais pas l'innocent, le coupa-t-elle. Je vois bien comment il te regarde. Il n'a qu'une envie, celle de te mettre dans son lit !

– Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ! fit Ianto en la défiant du regard.

Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Jack apparut.

– Pas encore partie Gwen ? Ton fiancé doit t'attendre, fit-il amusé par son visage décomposé.

– Si, j'y allais, je disais bonsoir à Ianto, répondit-elle en se sauvant.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir puis l'immortel s'approcha du comptoir, prenant bien soin de rester à distance du jeune homme.

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, aucun problème.

– Que te voulait-elle vraiment ?

– Rien en particulier. Elle semble penser que vous auriez certaines intentions me concernant, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur les documents qu'il avait entre les mains.

– Oh, je vois. Et qu'en penses-tu ?

– En auriez-vous vraiment ? répondit-il en le fixant.

– Qui sait ! fit Jack avant de s'éloigner. Nous y allons ?

– Je vous suis, juste le temps de fermer le bureau, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Le leader le regarda un instant, essayant de savoir si l'éventualité d'un rapprochement serait envisageable puis s'engagea dans le couloir. Ianto passa commande pour le repas du soir, demandant une livraison pour 19 h puis verrouilla l'office et descendit dans le Hub. Il alla directement à la cuisine et prépara deux tasses qu'il porta dans le bureau de son Capitaine.

Celui-ci l'attendait, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les bras du siège, les doigts joints devant ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la table de travail, hésitant sur l'attitude à avoir.

– Assieds-toi, fit-il en prenant le café qu'il lui tendait.

Le Gallois obéit et prit une gorgée pour se donner contenance. La question de Jack lui trottait dans la tête et il ne savait pas si ce dernier avait demandé ça par jeu ou s'il avait vraiment envisagé que cela fut possible.

– Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi !

– Que puis-je vous dire que vous ne sachiez déjà, tout est dans mon dossier. Je suppose que vous l'avez lu.

– Effectivement, mais je ne pense pas que tout y soit inscrit ! J'ai pu voir toutes tes notations et les appréciations de ton ancien directeur, mais n'aurais-tu pas des choses plus personnelles qui pourraient m'aider à mieux te connaître.

– Pas vraiment Monsieur, mon quotidien se résume à Torchwood, rien de bien palpitant en dehors cela.

– Pas de petite amie ? fit Jack, le voyant soudain rougir légèrement.

– Non Monsieur. Plus rien que mon boulot.

– Eh bien ! Il faudrait que tu arrives à te changer les idées, je sais que tu as vécu un grand malheur et j'en suis le premier désolé crois-moi, mais tu devrais sortir avec d'autres jeunes gens. Tu finiras bien par trouver une jolie demoiselle qui ne sera pas insensible à ton charme, dit-il s'amusant de voir son teint s'accentuer vers un rouge plus soutenu.

Le Gallois se sentait mal à l'aise. Plaire à nouveau à une jeune femme n'était pas une chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment, il était bien plus attiré par un certain Capitaine qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Cependant, depuis son embauche, il ne cessait de flirter avec lui, de laisser passer des sous-entendus plus qu'évidents. Mais Ianto n'osait pas laisser libre cours à cette envie qu'il avait de lui faire comprendre que ses intentions pourraient trouver une issue plus que favorable.

– Ok, changeons de sujet puisqu'il me semble que cela t'ennuie…

– Du tout Monsieur, simplement, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exposer ma vie privée, le coupa Ianto.

– Donc, tu en as une !

– Si on veut, je vais au cinéma et je lis beaucoup. Mis à part cela, je passe mes soirées seul et…

Il se tut en surprenant le haussement de sourcil de l'immortel ainsi que son petit sourire en coin. Il en avait trop dit et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

– Seul ? insista le Capitaine.

– Oui Monsieur.

– Ianto, veux-tu me faire plaisir. Arrête de me dire _Monsieur_ ou _Capitaine_, j'ai un prénom. Fais comme les autres, appelle-moi Jack. Tu veux bien ?

– Oui Mon… Jack, se rattrapa-t-il in extremis.

– C'est bien mieux comme cela !

L'immortel le fixa en souriant, s'amusant de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Puis il se redressa et posa la tasse vide sur le bureau, se penchant par-dessus pour se rapprocher du Gallois. Celui-ci fixait toujours sa boisson, n'osant pas regarder l'immortel puis Jack se pencha un peu plus et tendit le bras pour passer sa main sous son menton, lui faisant relever la tête. Ianto eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine et laissa échapper un soupir.

– Je te fais peur ? demanda le leader.

– N… non Monsieur !

– Ianto, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire !

– Oui, pardon Jack, répondit-il en se levant.

– Alors, c'est ça, je te fais peur !

– Non !

– Tu viens de dire oui !

– Oui, pour votre prénom…

Ianto était de plus en plus perturbé et le Capitaine s'en rendit compte. Il finit par se lever et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses doigts sur ses épaules puis les laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Le Gallois avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un soupir. Jack prit ses mains et caressa les paumes tout en avançant son visage. Ianto pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, cette odeur qui l'enivrait chaque fois que son leader passait près de lui.

– Que penses-tu de la mise en garde de Gwen ? souffla l'immortel tout près de sa bouche.

– Je…

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il ne put en dire davantage. Le Capitaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'attrapa par la taille, le collant contre lui puis passa une de ses mains dans son dos, l'autre remontant lui caresser la nuque, sa langue glissant doucement sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à s'ouvrir. Ianto accéda à la demande et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Un instant surpris, le Gallois répondit avec ferveur, se laissant emporter par le feu qui brûlait en lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les mains de Ianto avaient trouvé leur chemin sous la chemise du leader et caressaient doucement la peau tiède. Il s'écarta brusquement, sentant le désir de l'immortel, son corps ayant également réagi à l'échange.

Jack le retint par la main et le rapprocha à nouveau. Il le serra dans ses bras et ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou du jeune homme qui se tendit sous la caresse.

À ce moment, l'alarme du sas retentit et Ianto en profita pour s'échapper de ses bras. Il remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue, le dos à la porte, lorsque Gwen entra dans la pièce. Il s'était rapproché du mur et elle ne le vit pas immédiatement.

– Jack, fit-elle en se plantant devant le leader qui remettait sa chemise dans son pantalon. J'y ai bien réfléchi, tu ne peux pas me repousser comme ça. Tu va boire un verre avec Owen et Tosh et tu refuses de le faire avec moi. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je fais ce que je veux de mon temps libre. Je te l'ai dit, rentre chez toi !

– Non, Jack ! C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça ! Je t'ai dit que tu perdais ton temps !

Le Capitaine tourna les yeux vers le Gallois et Gwen suivit son regard. Elle se raidit brusquement en apercevant son collègue qui la dévisageait puis celui-ci quitta brusquement le bureau.

– Ianto, attends ! lança l'immortel. Gwen, disparais avant que je ne me fâche !

Sur ces paroles, il attrapa son manteau, s'élança dans l'escalier et passa le sas juste avant qu'il ne se referme, mais le jeune homme était déjà parti. Il le rattrapa sur la baie et le prit par le bras.

– Ianto, pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé ?

– Je ne veux pas…

– Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Ianto, nous n'avons pas fini de discuter et de plus, nous n'avons pas dîné, je te rappelle ! À quelle heure doit passer le livreur ?

– 19 h.

– Très bien ! Et si nous finissions de parler chez toi, je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas nous déranger, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il l'obligea à le regarder et perçut des larmes dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme acquiesça sans rien dire puis il prit son téléphone et modifia l'adresse de livraison de la commande. Jack appela Gwen et lui dit de fermer le Hub et l'office avant de partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du Gallois sous l'œil inquisiteur de la caméra derrière laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans un bureau puis éteignit les ordinateurs et quitta la base.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Ianto invita son leader à passer dans le salon et le rejoignit après avoir accroché les manteaux à la patère de l'entrée.

– Je vous sers un café ? demanda-t-il.

– Je veux bien !

Le Gallois passa dans la cuisine et prépara les boissons. Assis sur le canapé, le Capitaine ne quittait pas la porte des yeux, attendant de voir reparaître le jeune homme. Cependant, il lui sembla qu'il mettait beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude et il se leva pour voir se qu'il se passait. Quand il entra, Ianto avait le front posé sur la machine et ne bougeait pas.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! fit l'immortel en s'approchant doucement.

Sans rien répondre, le Gallois secoua la tête et lui donna sa tasse puis quitta la pièce pour aller sur le balcon.

– Ianto, tu ne vas pas te laisser impressionner par elle !

– Non, souffla-t-il.

– Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je ne veux pas être entre vous.

– Comment ça entre nous ! Mais il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça pourrait être le cas ?

– La manière dont elle vous regarde, les mots qu'elle a dits… fit-il en baissant les yeux sur la boisson.

– Ianto, c'est elle qui se fait des idées, de plus, je te rappelle qu'elle est fiancée et que j'ai encore le droit de choisir avec qui je veux être, fit-il en passant ses doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête.

Il prit sa tasse et la posa avec la sienne avant de l'enlacer tendrement, rapprochant doucement son visage du sien, avant de goûter ses lèvres. Le Gallois répondit au baiser, entrouvrant sa bouche pour accueillir la langue inquisitrice.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit et le jeune homme alla répondre, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Il attendit le livreur et récupéra la commande puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer les plats. Quand il revint, le Capitaine était adossé à la baie vitrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Je vous propose de manger dehors.

– Tu ne crains pas qu'il fasse trop froid ?

– Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut, dit-il en posant les assiettes sur la table.

Il rapprocha deux parasols chauffants qu'il disposa de chaque côté du balcon et invita l'immortel à s'asseoir pendant qu'il les allumait. Effectivement, une douce chaleur se diffusa, rendant l'atmosphère bien plus agréable. Il s'installa à son tour et ils mangèrent en silence, le Capitaine coulant quelques regards à son hôte, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi troublé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Ianto proposa un café que l'immortel accepta bien volontiers. Quand le jeune homme déposa la tasse près de lui, Jack lui saisit le poignet, l'empêchant de partir et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se leva et caressa tendrement sa joue puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre sa boisson et de rentrer dans le salon.

Il ne savait pas comment agir envers le Gallois, il désirait plus que tout lui montrer tout l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, mais il hésitait, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. À pas tranquilles, il se déplaçait devant les étagères, buvant par petites gorgées, essayant de cerner les goûts de son hôte. Ce dernier était également rentré après avoir débarrassé la table et fermé la fenêtre.

Il mit un fond musical et s'assit sur le canapé, laissant son visiteur continuer de déambuler tranquillement. Il le vit s'arrêter devant les photos exposées et caresser doucement le cadre qui représentait Lisa, puis s'écarter en soupirant.

Jack se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Après un long moment de silence, il se décida à parler.

– Je crois que je devrais te laisser, tu as manifestement envie d'être seul et je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et prit son manteau. Le Gallois s'était levé et se rapprocha de lui sans rien dire mais il attrapa le vêtement et le remit à sa place.

– J'aimerais que vous restiez, fit-il dans un murmure, en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Oui M… Jack, se reprit-il.

– Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites !

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, mais prit ses lèvres délicatement et se serra contre lui. Le Capitaine le sentait trembler et il l'enlaça, approfondissant le baiser qu'il avait initié.

– Ianto, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! dit l'immortel en quittant ses lèvres.

– J'ai envie de me sentir aimé, souffla le Gallois, une larme perlant à son œil.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son leader, le nez dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Le souvenir de Lisa était encore bien présent mais le Capitaine l'attirait tel un aimant, il ne savait plus où il en était.

– Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher, murmura Jack. Je vais rester près de toi.

Il l'entraîna vers sa chambre et le jeune homme se laissa faire. L'immortel défit sa cravate après lui avoir fait retirer sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise. Ianto était toujours sans réaction, il semblait déconnecté de ce qu'il se passait. Quand il fut torse nu, il frissonna légèrement et releva les yeux, fixant le visage de son leader. Jack défit la ceinture de son pantalon et laissa tomber le vêtement. Il incita le jeune homme à se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il rabattit la couette et s'assit près de lui pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, Ianto l'attrapa par le poignet.

– Je voudrais que vous veniez près de moi.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, tenta le leader.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable, fit le Gallois en le tirant à lui. Je voudrais dormir dans vos bras.

– Si c'est ce que tu désires !

Le jeune homme le lâcha pour lui permettre de se déshabiller à son tour et ouvrit la couette pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Quand il fut installé, Ianto posa sa tête sur son torse et sa main sur son ventre puis ne bougea plus. Jack le sentit se détendre et sa respiration s'apaiser, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Il n'osait pas bouger, la proximité de son corps ayant réveillé le sien. Il soupira doucement et ferma les paupières puis sombra à son tour dans un sommeil léger.

Au matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme était toujours dans la même position, mais sa main s'était déplacée et était maintenant posée sur son bas-ventre. Il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Puis, il sentit les doigts glisser et caresser doucement sa peau. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, ainsi que sa respiration. Il ferma les paupières, tentant de calmer la réaction de son corps, mais rien n'y fit. Un léger soupir lui échappa et Ianto se redressa pour le regarder.

– Jack !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le Gallois tout près de son visage. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa, le jeune homme se colla contre sa peau, glissant ses doigts sur sa hanche pour remonter sur sa taille. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et vrillèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Puis le Capitaine le bascula sur le dos et entreprit de picorer son torse, le caressant sensuellement, allant jouer avec ses boutons de chair, lui tirant des gémissements dont il se gorgeait. Puis il remonta dans son cou, jusqu'à son oreille qui mordilla doucement.

Il sentait Ianto se tendre sous ses doigts et réagir de manière positive à ses caresses. Il glissa sa main sur ses abdominaux qui se creusèrent, descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre et rencontra le boxer dont il était toujours vêtu. Il passa ses doigts sur le tissu, constatant son désir et exerça une légère pression qui fit se cambrer le Gallois. Un nouveau gémissement échappa au jeune homme et Jack se redressa un peu pour le regarder.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

– Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?

– Oui.

– L'as-tu déjà fait ?

– Non. Aime-moi, murmura-t-il, fais-moi me sentir vivant.

– Ianto, mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça, souffla le Gallois les yeux au bord des larmes.

– Là n'est pas la question, évidemment que j'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour la mauvaise raison.

– Elle était peut-être dans le vrai alors ! dit Ianto en détournant les yeux.

– Comment ça ?

Jack prit son visage et l'obligea à le regarder. Il cherchait à comprendre ce brusque accès de tristesse. Il semblait être prêt à se donner à lui uniquement dans le but d'échapper à sa détresse. Ce n'était pas ce que le Capitaine cherchait, il souhaitait partager un moment de bonheur avec lui, il ne voulait pas que le Gallois prenne l'acte comme une échappatoire.

– Ianto, parle-moi, fit-il en picorant ses lèvres de baisers légers. Je peux te donner ce que tu veux, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

– J'ai envie de toi Jack, il n'y a aucune autre raison. J'ai envie de tendresse, d'amour… de toi…

L'immortel le regarda amoureusement et essuya une larme qui venait de s'échapper.

– Très bien, alors je vais t'aimer Ianto, je vais te faire voir ce qu'il peut y avoir de meilleur dans l'amour, mais si tu veux arrêter, il faudra me le dire et je n'insisterai pas. Tu es libre de ton choix.

Il reprit ses caresses et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. Il se déplaça et se coucha sur lui, faisant toucher leurs érections au travers du tissu. Il ondula doucement des hanches, le sentant durcir lentement. Le Gallois passa ses mains dans son dos et l'attira à lui, laissant sa langue batailler avec celle de son partenaire.

Puis Jack quitta sa bouche pour glisser sur son cou, sa clavicule, son torse. Il saisit un téton entre ses lèvres et commença à le malmener doucement tandis que ses doigts divaguaient sur sa peau. Ianto gémit et se tendit puis passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son leader qui maintenant butinait ses abdominaux, continuant son chemin vers son bas-ventre.

Quand il atteignit le boxer, il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique et descendit le vêtement tout en continuant d'embrasser la peau de chaque côté du sexe, ignorant totalement celui-ci, pourtant fièrement dressé. Le Gallois leva la tête pour le regarder pendant un instant, la laissant retomber avec un gémissement au moment où le Capitaine passait sa langue sur le gland légèrement humide de désir. Il finit de le débarrasser de son sous-vêtement et passa ses mains de part et d'autre du membre turgescent.

– Jack, souffla le jeune homme, oui… humm...

L'immortel continua sa lente ballade, léchant la hampe tendue sur toute sa longueur avant de prendre délicatement le gland dans sa bouche et de le caresser de sa langue. Un peu plus de liquide perla et Jack sut que Ianto n'en aurait certainement pas pour bien longtemps avant de se laisser emporter par la jouissance. Il effleura la peau en remontant vers la taille tout en prenant le membre entièrement, serrant les lèvres par pressions légères. Des vagues de sensations brûlantes déferlaient dans le corps du Gallois. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus sonores et brusquement, il se déversa dans la bouche de l'immortel qui avala la semence et continua ses allées et venues lentement, laissant les spasmes qui secouaient Ianto se calmer peu à peu.

Quand il le relâcha, le sexe avait déjà repris une certaine vigueur, signe que son propriétaire était prêt pour le round suivant. Le Capitaine remonta prendre les lèvres soupirantes, glissant la langue à la rencontre de sa consœur, faisant goûter au jeune homme sa propre saveur. Puis il s'écarta et le regarda pendant quelques instants en souriant. Le torse humide de sueur, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, Ianto était dans un état d'abandon total qui ravit le leader.

– Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Le Gallois entrouvrit les paupières et le fixa sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il s'arrêtait en si bon chemin, mais il ne dit rien et se leva. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et se glissèrent dans la cabine. Jack se colla contre son dos pendant qu'il allumait le jet et l'enserra dans ses bras, faisant frotter son érection contre les fesses de son amant. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière et la posa sur son épaule, la tournant légèrement pour présenter ses lèvres dont le Capitaine s'empara tout en continuant à laisser dériver ses doigts, faisant naître des frissons sur la peau humide.

Puis il lui fit poser les mains sur le mur et parsema sa colonne vertébrale de petits baisers brûlants, tout en s'accroupissant, s'arrêtant un instant au niveau des reins pour passer ses doigts dans l'entrejambe que le jeune homme ouvrit en déplaçant ses pieds. Une phalange glissa doucement le long de la raie puis de son autre main posée sur son dos, l'immortel incita son partenaire à se pencher, lui offrant une vue pleine et entière sur son intimité. Il écarta un peu plus les deux lobes fermes et passa sa langue sur la peau sensible, laissant une traînée de salive. Puis il se releva et du bout du doigt, il visita le bord de l'anneau de chair, s'en allant mordiller la peau le long de l'épine dorsale. Il fit doucement pénétrer une phalange, attentif à ne pas blesser la chair délicate. Ianto gémit et se redressa un peu, mais Jack se pencha sur lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Deux autres doigts se joignirent au premier et détendirent le passage.

Au bout d'un moment de ce traitement, le Capitaine retira sa main et se frotta contre les fesses de son partenaire avant de guider son membre jusqu'à l'entrée convoitée.

– Je vais venir en toi, souffla l'immortel. Je serai aussi doux que possible, détends-toi.

Quand il le sentit s'introduire en lui, Ianto eut un brusque sursaut accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur. Jack ne bougea plus, se contentant de le frôler du bout des doigts puis il se saisit de son sexe, lui imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui lui fit oublier la souffrance pour se concentrer sur le plaisir.

Il finit par s'enchâsser complètement dans le corps de son amant et le fit se relever pour s'appuyer contre lui. Il lui prit les lèvres en un tendre baiser puis commença à bouger par petits mouvements à peine perceptibles qui devinrent peu à peu plus amples. Ianto reposa ses mains sur la faïence et accueillit en lui ce sexe désiré.

– Tu es si étroit, souffla l'immortel en accentuant ses va-et-vient. J'aime me sentir en toi…

Le Gallois gémit doucement, se cambrant pour mieux s'offrir et permettre à son leader de s'enfouir encore plus profondément en lui. Celui-ci agrippa ses hanches et accentua la vigueur de ses coups de reins, sentant monter la jouissance dans son corps. Ianto ahanait doucement, venant à la rencontre de ce membre puissant qui le fouillait encore et encore.

L'eau qui continuait de couler sur leurs corps unis ajoutait au sentiment de bien-être qui les avait envahis. Le jeune homme râlait sous les coups de boutoir de plus en plus vigoureux et Jack se saisit de son sexe pour le masturber frénétiquement. Un cri retentit dans la salle d'eau et Ianto se déversa dans sa main, l'immortel en fit de même au tréfonds de son corps, poussant son membre toujours plus loin en lui. Peu à peu, le rythme se ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter et le Capitaine serra son amant entre ses bras, restant toujours profondément enfoui dans son intimité.

Quand le sexe radouci quitta son abri, il le fit se tourner et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel.

– Ianto, j'en avais envie depuis si longtemps, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le Gallois restait silencieux et finalement, Jack s'écarta pour le regarder. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et chercha dans ses yeux le sentiment d'amour qu'il souhaitait y trouver, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une immense détresse. Brusquement pris d'un doute, il réfléchit rapidement. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point !

– Ianto, ai-je fait une erreur ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue.

– Non, c'était parfait, exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais venant de ta part, souffla-t-il finalement avant de poser sa joue contre son torse et de glisser ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Le Capitaine le serra contre lui et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux, soupirant doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone du leader se mette à sonner. Rapidement, il alla prendre la communication, tout en s'essuyant et laissa échapper un juron en voyant le nom de Gwen s'afficher.

– Oui ! lâcha-t-il irrité.

– Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne viens pas bosser aujourd'hui ?

– Pourquoi, il y a un problème à la base ?

– Non !

– Très bien, alors tu peux te passer de moi pour la matinée, il me semble.

– Où es-tu ?

– En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

– Ah d'accord ! fit-elle. Je savais bien que tu finirais par y arriver ! J'espère que ta nuit a été agréable.

– Gwen, ce que je peux faire de mes nuits ne te regarde pas, je n'ai aucune autorisation à te demander. Maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu t'occupes de tes affaires. Préviens Owen et Tosh que je serai là cet après-midi.

– Comme tu veux !

– Et Gwen ! Arrête de me surveiller, j'ai aussi une vie privée. Tu devrais en faire autant et t'occuper de ton fiancé.

– Mais…

– Au revoir, la coupa-t-il en mettant fin à la communication.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Il se tourna et vit le Gallois sortir de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et ouvrit les bras. Le jeune homme accepta l'invitation et vint se serrer contre lui.

– Nous avons le temps, fit Jack. Tu es bien plus important qu'elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi suis-je plus important ? Je ne suis rien, j'ai tout perdu. Comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi dans l'équipe après ce que j'ai fait ?

– Ianto, il ne faut pas que tu ressasses les mauvais souvenirs. Je suis là moi et je ne risque pas de mourir. Je resterai près de toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

– Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves mieux ou que je meure, c'est ça ? fit-il en le regardant.

– Mais d'où te viennent des idées pareilles !

Plus le jeune homme se confiait à lui, plus le Capitaine sentait son mal-être sous-jacent. La perte de sa fiancée avait été un rude choc pour lui et il s'était plongé dans son travail, asseyant d'occulter la douleur qui lui rongeait le cœur et tentant de faire oublier sa trahison. Comment lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il l'aimait ! Ianto n'avait rien dit, ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément mais si l'envie de dévoiler ses sentiments tenaillaient l'immortel, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du Gallois.

– Jack, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment, ne me laisse pas, garde-moi près de toi.

– C'est bien mon intention, ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'aimerais une chose, pourrais-tu me la donner ?

– Laquelle ? fit-il en vrillant son regard dans celui de l'immortel.

– Je voudrais que tu me fasses un sourire, j'aime te voir sourire, même si maintenant je me rends compte que c'est pour te cacher derrière une façade.

Le Gallois continuait de fixer ses yeux, il voyait une petite lueur les illuminer, il avait envie de se perdre dans l'océan bleu qu'il avait devant lui.

– Allez, insista Jack d'une voix douce. Fais-moi plaisir, j'aimerais te voir sourire.

Ianto accéda à sa demande et son sourire, d'abord timide, s'accentua peu à peu. L'immortel finit par prendre ses lèvres en un doux baiser voluptueux et lorsqu'il le relâcha, il lui semblait que le jeune homme était un peu apaisé.

– Tu es bien plus craquant quand tu es heureux. Laisse-moi te rendre heureux, tu veux bien ?

– Oui, répondit-il en s'échappant de ses bras pour quitter la chambre.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Faire du café !

– Ça, je t'avoue que c'est une très bonne idée, fit-il en lui emboîtant le pas après avoir attaché la serviette autour de ses reins.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et regarda le jeune homme préparer les boissons puis il s'approcha et glissa ses mains dans les poches du peignoir qu'il portait, mettant volontairement un obstacle entre ses doigts et la peau tentatrice de son amant. Celui-ci soupira doucement mais continua à surveiller le nectar qui coulait dans les tasses.

Quand ce fut prêt, il lui tendit par-dessus son épaule. Avant de le lâcher, Jack déposa un baiser dans son cou puis alla dans le salon, suivi par son hôte.

OoOoO

À la base, Gwen tournait comme un lion en cage, elle fulminait. Jack l'avait rembarrée d'assez rude manière et elle ne l'acceptait pas.

– Tu devrais arrêter de tourner en rond, fit Tosh sans lever les yeux de son écran. Il n'arrivera pas plus vite.

– Quoi ?

– Jack est occupé, tu devrais le savoir puisque tu le surveilles.

– Il fait ce qu'il veut, il l'a toujours fait, maugréa la Galloise, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

– C'est le privilège de la fonction, répondit la jeune informaticienne. Tu devrais le laisser respirer.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! asséna Gwen avant de quitter la zone principale.

Owen leva la tête et la regarda partir. Il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas réussi dans son entreprise et s'en réjouissait. Puis il s'approcha de Tosh et s'assit près d'elle.

– Ça ne se passe pas comme elle le voudrait, dit-il ironique.

– Non, mais Jack devrait faire attention et protéger Ianto, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il n'est pas bien en ce moment, il a besoin d'aide.

– Jack est assez grand pour se défendre, fit le médecin.

– Je ne parlais pas de lui, mais de Ianto. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il semble malheureux en ce moment !

– Il est tellement discret, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait attention, mais maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, il me semble un peu distant.

– Il aimait Lisa, il s'en veut.

– Il ne pouvait rien faire.

– Je le sais, tu le sais, Jack aussi, mais pour Ianto, c'est une perte importante. Il faut qu'il accepte et qu'il oublie.

– Oui, mais que faire pour l'aider ?

– Laisse faire Jack, m'est d'avis qu'il a déjà commencé, fit-elle doucement.

– Tu crois que…

– Ils ont passé la nuit chez Ianto. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.

– Effectivement. Donc, Gwen est en colère parce que Jack n'a pas voulu d'elle, c'est bien ça !

– Il est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre et elle ne l'accepte pas. Elle se croit irrésistible.

Owen sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, puis ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa collègue et la regarda en se calmant peu à peu.

– Au fait, tu sembles aller mieux !

– Oui, effectivement, ton traitement a été efficace, je ne tousse plus du tout et j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

– Tant mieux, tant mieux, fit-il en retournant à son poste avant de s'arrêter pour la regarder. Au fait, accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? demanda-t-il un peu timidement.

– On le fait tous les jours !

– Oui, bien sûr, mais je te proposais une sortie, tous les deux.

– D'accord. Mais Gwen ne va pas apprécier de rester seule ici, fit-elle.

– Non, j'imagine, répondit le médecin avant de retourner à son poste. Tu peux prévenir Jack ?

– Oui, mais je vais attendre un peu, je ne voudrais pas le déranger à nouveau.

Elle se concentra sur le décryptage de son fichier pendant que son collègue finissait ses analyses. La matinée fut calme, la faille était sage depuis quelques jours, leur permettant de traiter les dossiers en attente. Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, Gwen refit son apparition et s'installa à son poste. Elle semblait un peu calmée, mais elle avait le visage fermé.

Tosh enregistra ses fichiers puis elle téléphona à son leader.

– Jack, excuse-moi de te déranger.

– Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien en particulier, je voulais te prévenir que je sortais déjeuner avec Owen.

– Aucun problème. Je vais prendre le relais, ne t'en fais pas.

– Rien ne presse, répondit-elle, Gwen reste ici.

– Elle ne va pas apprécier, fit le leader en riant.

– Je m'en doute, mais avec le coup d'éclat qu'elle t'a fait ce matin, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre te dénigrer encore, dit-elle en baissant la voix et en s'approchant de la zone médicale.

– Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, va déjeuner tranquillement et je m'occuperai de cette affaire cet après-midi. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne à rester à sa place.

– Très bien. Alors à tout à l'heure et embrasse Ianto pour moi.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, fit-il en raccrochant.

Gwen avait suivi la conversation, mais n'avait pu en saisir la fin. Voyant ses collègues prendre leur manteau, elle fit de même, mais en passant près d'elle, Owen s'arrêta et la regarda.

– À tout à l'heure, nous mangeons à l'extérieur, dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'apprêtait à se joindre à eux.

– Bin et moi alors ?

– Toi, je ne sais pas, fais-toi livrer quelque chose, lança le médecin en prenant le bras de Tosh pour l'entraîner vers le sas.

La Galloise se laissa tomber sur son siège et frappa le bureau de ses deux poings fermés.

OoOoO

Jack était assis sur le canapé, le jeune homme lové contre lui. Il laissait ses doigts caresser doucement sa peau, s'amusant des frissons qu'il lui provoquait.

– Ça ne va pas arranger l'animosité de Gwen envers toi, fit-il.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tosh et Owen sont partis déjeuner en ville, tu es ici avec moi, faut pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle doit être seule à la base.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je suis bien mieux près de toi. Tu préfèrerais déjeuner avec elle ?

– Non, absolument pas, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne cherche à se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je te défendrai, fit le Capitaine ironique.

Ianto releva la tête et le regarda un instant puis il passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais merci quand même, dit-il doucement.

– Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai faim. Je vais commander quelque chose. Tu veux quoi ? répondit le leader en saisissant son téléphone.

– Aucune importance, fais comme pour toi.

– Très bien, chinois, ça te dit ?

– Oui, pas de problème.

Le Gallois se leva, laissant l'immortel appeler le traiteur et passa dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Jack vint le rejoindre et le regarda un instant boutonner sa chemise rouge avant de soupirer doucement et de s'approcher.

– Si tu me tentes comme ça, nous n'allons jamais partir, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Monsieur, répondit Ianto avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Je préfère te voir comme ça, murmura le Capitaine. J'aime quand tu te sens bien. C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Jack, fit-il en le fixant dans la glace.

– À la bonne heure !

À son tour, il s'habilla et retourna dans le salon. Ianto venait de récupérer la commande et posait les boites sur la table basse. Ils déjeunèrent de bon appétit puis le Gallois prépara le café. Il but le sien, planté devant la baie vitrée, silencieux, comme absent.

– Jack, j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi ce soir, fit-il sans se retourner.

Le Capitaine fut un peu surpris par l'invitation abrupte, mais se reprit aussitôt et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

– Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, j'en serai heureux, dit-il en glissant ses mains sur sa taille et en se collant contre son dos.

Dans la vitre, il vit le Gallois fermer les yeux et posa un baiser dans son cou puis il le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Bien, je crois que nous devrions y aller. Je rentrerai avec toi ce soir.

– D'accord, répondit-il en prenant la tasse de son amant pour aller la déposer dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, Jack l'attendait dans l'entrée et lui tendait son manteau. Il l'enfila et récupéra ses clés puis ils quittèrent l'appartement pour le Hub.

En arrivant, le Capitaine monta dans son bureau et fut suivi par Gwen. Elle ferma la porte et vint près de lui. Il la regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle parle. Mais elle ne disait rien et s'assit sur le bord de la table, à la place qu'affectionnait le Gallois quand il venait discuter avec lui.

Quand Ianto se présenta devant la porte avec son plateau, il lui fit signe d'entrer et lui sourit. Gwen soupira bruyamment, montrant clairement que le réceptionniste la gênait, mais Jack n'en tint aucun compte. Il se leva et vint à la rencontre de son amant pour prendre sa tasse, le remerciant d'une caresse sur la joue.

– Tu veux ton café ? demanda le jeune homme en tendant la boisson à la jeune femme.

– Pose-le, pour le moment, j'ai à parler avec Jack !

– Très bien, mais il est meilleur chaud, fit-il avant de quitter la pièce en refermant doucement derrière lui.

– As-tu besoin d'être aussi désagréable avec lui ? railla l'immortel.

– Pourquoi, ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec lui que…

– Gwen, il vaut mieux que tu te taises, la coupa-t-il. Tes paroles risqueraient de dépasser ta pensée, ce serait dommage que je sois obligé de me passer de tes services.

– Tu veux me virer ! lâcha-t-elle en colère. À cause de lui !

– Non, à cause de ton attitude envers moi !

– Mais…

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par l'alarme de la faille et Jack sortit rapidement pour aller rejoindre Tosh qui venait d'arriver et lisait les données qui s'inscrivaient sur l'ordinateur.

– Alors ? interrogea-t-il.

– Ce ne sont pas des Weevils, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire et ça se déplace vite.

– Il est où ?

– Près du centre commercial !

– Très bien. Tu restes ici, les autres, avec moi.

Ils descendirent rapidement dans le garage et montèrent en voiture. Après une hésitation, Gwen s'était installée à l'arrière, laissant au Gallois le siège avant. Jack s'en rendit compte, mais ne dit rien. Ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation, dirigés par Tosh qui continuait de surveiller les déplacements de l'intrus.

– Tu pourras le rejoindre plus facilement en prenant la prochaine à droite, fit-elle par l'oreillette.

– Ok, c'est parti, lança le Capitaine en tournant brusquement au carrefour.

Le véhicule roulait vite et les pneus crissaient, les passants s'écartaient par prudence en le voyant arriver.

– La prochaine à gauche, fit Tosh.

Jack suivait les indications, Ianto se tenait à la portière pour éviter de perdre équilibre dans les virages secs et Gwen et Owen ne disaient pas un mot.

– Il est là, à 100 m, lança l'informaticienne.

– Très bien, on continue à pied, fit le Capitaine en freinant brusquement.

Tous descendirent rapidement et sortirent leurs armes. Jack leur indiqua diverses directions et ils se séparèrent. Après un rapide coup d'œil au Gallois, il partit à son tour. Prudemment, chacun arpenta les allées et les ruelles, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

– Tosh, où est-il ? demanda l'immortel.

– Toujours dans votre périmètre, mais je ne sais pas lequel de vous est le plus près. Très bien, Jack, ne bouge plus pendant un instant.

Il s'exécuta et la jeune femme nota sa position, elle fit de même avec les trois autres membres et il s'avéra que l'intrus était plus près du réceptionniste.

– Ianto, fais gaffe, il n'est pas loin de toi, fit-elle.

– Merci, mais il n'y a rien.

– Pourtant, il est là.

Le Gallois regardait autour de lui, mais tout était calme. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête et quelque chose le percuta, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Sous le choc, il poussa un cri, entendu par toute l'équipe. Jack, qui se dirigeait déjà vers lui, hâta le pas. Lorsqu'il arriva près du jeune homme étendu sur le sol, Owen était déjà près de lui.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il au médecin.

– Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai entendu crier, mais quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà sans connaissance.

– Euh Jack ! fit Gwen, tu devrais venir voir ça.

Le Capitaine la rejoignit et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait. Sur le mur, il y avait une trace de brûlure récente. Il posa sa main dessus et constata que c'était chaud. Sur le sol, il ramassa un sac et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

– Tosh, il n'y a rien ici, dit-il en revenant vers le Gallois.

– Le signal n'est plus là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Une minute, il était là, la minute d'après, il avait disparu.

– Ianto, comment te sens-tu, fit-il en s'accroupissant près du jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Un peu groggy, mais ça va aller.

– Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai rien vu, je suis désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, le principal, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessé. Tu peux te lever ?

– Euh oui, fit-il en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Il eut un vertige et Jack l'attrapa avant qu'il ne retombe sur le sol, le serrant contre lui en attendant qu'il reprenne son équilibre. Gwen les regardait sans rien dire, elle voyait son leader s'occuper du jeune homme et en était jalouse. Il aida son amant à s'installer dans le SUV et ils rentrèrent à la base.

En arrivant, Owen insista pour examiner le Gallois qui commença par refuser, mais devant la mine inquiète du Capitaine, il finit par accepter. L'immortel resta près de lui jusqu'à ce que le médecin décide que tout allait bien.

– Je vais faire du café, fit Ianto en descendant de la table médicale.

– D'accord, mais vas-y doucement, répondit le leader en le regardant partir. Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? fit-il s'adressant au médecin.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

– Très bien, alors je monte dans mon bureau, je voudrais examiner le contenu de ce sac, fit-il en le soulevant.

– Je range et je te rejoins, répondit Owen.

L'immortel quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Gwen le regarda passer sans rien dire, elle réfléchissait au moyen d'écarter définitivement le Gallois.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto déposa les tasses sur chaque bureau puis rejoignit le Capitaine qui discutait avec le médecin. Il avait vidé le sac sur la table et tournait un objet entre ses doigts, cherchant à savoir de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Le jeune homme lui tendit sa boisson et le leader le remercia en la prenant.

– Tu as une idée de ce que cela peut être ? demanda Owen.

– Non, absolument pas, c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre d'artéfact. Ianto, tu en penses quoi ?

– Je peux faire des photos et lancer une recherche dans la base de données, peut-être que l'Unit aura quelque chose.

– Très bien, alors je te le confie, répondit le Capitaine en lui tendant l'objet.

– Bon, puisque tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je retourne à mes analyses, fit le médecin.

Il quitta la pièce et descendit les marches. En passant près de Tosh, il la rassura sur l'état de santé du jeune homme et surprit un coup d'œil de Gwen.

– Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta l'immortel en s'approchant de son amant.

– Oui, ne t'en fais donc pas. Owen ne m'aurait pas laissé reprendre mon boulot sans ça !

– Évidemment, mais vas-y doucement quand même.

– Je vais juste faire des photos, il n'y a rien d'épuisant. Je serai dans les archives si tu as besoin de moi, fit-il.

Jack sourit à cette précision et lui prit la main pour en caresser tendrement la paume. Le Gallois ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

– Je viendrai peut-être t'y retrouver alors, souffla le Capitaine avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant avant de quitter le bureau. Arrivé sur la passerelle, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son amant, lui adressant un sourire timide mais bien présent. Jack en fut heureux et retourna s'asseoir. Ce soir, il pourrait continuer à l'aider à remonter la pente, à oublier autant que faire se peut, la douleur de la perte subie.

Pendant près d'une heure, il se concentra sur ses dossiers puis une brusque envie de café se fit dans son esprit. Il descendit à la cuisine et se servit. Il en profita pour remplir la tasse du Gallois et alla le rejoindre aux archives. En arrivant, il le trouva penché sur la table, essayant de photographier l'artéfact dans les meilleures conditions. La position avait quelque chose d'attirant, une invitation à passer les doigts sur ce corps désiré. Jack n'écouta pas la petite voix qui lui disait d'attendre, de ne pas déranger le jeune homme pendant qu'il travaillait. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa paume sur ses reins, le faisant se redresser brusquement.

Il attrapa au vol la main qui allait le gifler et regarda son amant, surpris par cette réaction. Ianto baissa les yeux, une jolie couleur rouge teintant ses pommettes.

– Désolé, Jack, je ne m'y attendais pas.

– Mais tu es tendu comme un arc, dis-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, mais Owen a cette manière de me toucher quelquefois et cela m'énerve au plus haut point.

– Comment ça, aurait-il des vues sur toi ? Dois-je être jaloux ?

– En aucune manière, je peux te l'assurer, en fait, je crois qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. J'ai vu qu'il faisait la même chose à Tosh et à Gwen.

– Pour Tosh, c'est normal, mais Gwen ! fit l'immortel.

– Aucune idée, tu sais comment il est !

– Oui, bien sûr ! Alors, je suis pardonné ?

– Je ne sais pas, fit le Gallois avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Jack s'en rendit compte et son cœur fit un bond. Le jeune homme semblait reprendre vie, c'était très agréable. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa langue demanda le passage qu'elle obtint sans difficulté, allant à la rencontre de sa consœur qu'elle goûta doucement.

– Et là, suis-je pardonné ? souffla-t-il en picorant le cou de son amant.

Un gémissement lui répondit, les mains du Gallois s'agrippèrent à sa chemise, le collant un peu plus contre lui. Jack sentit sa virilité se réveiller et sourit contre les lèvres de son amour avant de s'en emparer de nouveau.

Il finit par s'écarter et détailla le visage de son amant, les paupières toujours baissées, les lèvres rougies et gonflées par leur baiser. Il alla fermer la porte à clé et leva les yeux vers la caméra dont il voyait le point rouge clignoter, signe qu'elle enregistrait. Il fixa l'objectif pendant un instant, puis il la débrancha et revint près du jeune homme, glissant ses mains sous les revers de la veste pour la dégager de ses épaules. Il déboutonna la chemise et posa des baisers papillon sur le torse offert, descendant lentement vers la ceinture.

Ses gestes étaient doux et empreints d'une grande tendresse. Ianto soupira et ouvrit les paupières pour le regarder. Jack revint vers son visage après avoir fait tomber le pantalon et le boxer, effleurant la peau du bout des doigts. Il le prit par la taille et le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur la table.

Le Gallois lui ouvrit sa chemise et souleva son T-shirt pour le lui retirer puis l'attira à lui pour coller sa peau à la sienne. Il le débarrassa d'une partie de ses vêtements et posa ses mains sur le boxer qu'il portait toujours, malaxant doucement le fessier ferme, faisant frotter leurs virilités réveillées. Il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu, caressant la peau délicate puis il saisit le membre qu'il libéra de sa gangue de coton, lui appliquant des va-et-vient qui le firent un peu plus réagir. Il passa son pouce sur le gland suintant, étalant le liquide qui perlait.

– Prends-moi, soupira-t-il. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Jack porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier, mais le Gallois les intercepta pour les lécher consciencieusement, son regard perdu dans celui de son amant puis il les présenta à l'entrée de son intimité, incitant l'immortel à les glisser en lui. Le Capitaine l'embrassa tout en pénétrant l'antre chaud, un doigt après l'autre, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le blesser. Il les fit bouger doucement pour préparer sa venue.

– Viens, souffla Ianto en lui retirant la main.

Jack obtempéra et se posa tout contre son anneau de chair. Il commença à investir le corps de son amant, le sentant se tendre et l'entendant gémir. Il reprit ses lèvres et initia un baiser passionné auquel le jeune homme répondit avec ferveur. Le mouvement du bassin était lent et régulier, le faisant s'enfouir un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand il fut enfilé jusqu'à la garde, il ne bougea plus et caressa son amant, allant butiner la peau de son cou, le faisant s'allonger, les fesses sur le rebord de la table.

Il se redressa et reprit ses mouvements, accélérant progressivement la cadence de la pénétration, touchant la prostate à chaque retour. Totalement offert, Ianto laissait échapper des râles dont se gorgeait l'immortel. Il sentait la jouissance prendre possession de ses reins et saisit le membre du Gallois, le masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de boutoir.

– Jack, je vais… je vais… hannn…

Dans un cri, le jeune homme se déversa dans sa main, des spasmes le parcourant violemment, tirant le Capitaine à son tour vers la délivrance qui se fit presque aussitôt. Ce dernier continua de lentes allées et venues jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler et reprenne doucement le contrôle de sa respiration. Il passa ses mains sur le corps de son amant, essuyant la sueur dont il était recouvert puis se retira doucement, un peu de sperme tombant sur la table. Il fit se redresser le Gallois et le serra contre lui.

– Ianto, est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, je suis bien, fit-il en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il possédait le jeune homme et une fois de plus, celui-ci ne disait rien. Jack aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il l'aimait, mais le silence de son amant l'incitait à se taire.

– Ian, parle-moi.

Mais il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

– Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ?

Le Gallois s'écarta et attrapa ses vêtements, Jack n'insista pas. Toujours sans un mot, Ianto se rhabilla, nettoya la table et attendit que l'immortel se soit vêtu pour déverrouiller la porte. Avant de sortir, celui-ci rebrancha la caméra et ils remontèrent vers la zone principale, Jack s'arrêtant un instant pour tapoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur de réserve.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Gwen les fixa pendant que Ianto allait dans la cuisine et le leader s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier. Il la regarda et vint près d'elle. Il posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau et approcha son visage.

– Je t'ai pourtant demandé de ne pas nous surveiller sur les écrans ou autrement. Je vais devoir de le dire de quelle manière !

Elle baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec son stylo. Effectivement, quand elle avait vu le Capitaine descendre dans les sous-sols, elle s'était doutée qu'il allait rejoindre le Gallois. Elle avait donc mis la caméra en marche pour les espionner mais le Capitaine s'en était rendu compte et avait coupé la transmission. Après les avoir vus s'embrasser, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait droit à un spectacle des plus intéressants, mais elle en avait été pour ses frais.

– Ne cherche pas ce que tu as pu récupérer, il n'y a plus rien, souffla l'immortel avant de rejoindre son amant.

Elle pianota rapidement sur son clavier et constata, qu'effectivement, les images avaient été effacées, elle se mordit les lèvres et jura à voix basse.

– Ianto, comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça va. Elle nous surveille, c'est ça ?

– Qui ?

– Gwen, c'est bien à cause d'elle que tu as débranché la caméra !

– Oui. Demain, je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Il y a des choses que je n'apprécie pas vraiment.

– Elle est têtue, tu devrais le savoir.

– Oui, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas elle que je veux près de moi lorsque je m'endors et quand je me réveille. C'est toi que je veux serrer dans mes bras.

Le Gallois haussa un sourcil sans rien dire. Jack passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

– Ça a l'air de t'étonner !

– Un peu, qu'ai-je de si particulier pour que tu sois plus intéressé par moi que par elle !

– Tu en as de ces questions ! Elle ne m'attire pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. J'avoue qu'au début, ce n'était pas le cas, je pense même que c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai embauchée, mais maintenant, mes priorités sont tout autre. Crois-tu qu'avec le temps tu arriveras à m'aimer un peu ?

Jack avait posé la question en espérant que Ianto lui parlerait, qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait, mais rien n'y fit, il resta silencieux et se détourna pour servir le café. L'immortel soupira, quelque chose bloquait le Gallois, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Pourtant, quand il était dans ses bras, quand il lui faisait l'amour, il le sentait répondre avec son cœur. Plus il cherchait et moins il trouvait de raison à son comportement.

Ianto lui tendit sa tasse et porta les autres à ses collègues puis s'arrêta un moment auprès de Owen.

– Les photos sont faites, je vais les mettre en traitement ce soir et demain, tu pourras voir avec Tosh ce que vous pouvez en tirer.

– D'accord, mais avant de partir, je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil à l'artéfact, tu pourrais me l'apporter ?

– Oui bien sûr, je vais te le chercher, ensuite, je le mettrai dans les archives sécurisées jusqu'à demain matin.

Le Gallois quitta la zone médicale et déposa son plateau dans la cuisine avant de monter dans le bureau du Capitaine. Il en descendit quelques minutes plus tard avec l'objet et le laissa sur le bureau de Tosh. Gwen s'approcha et le regarda, réfléchissant aux remontrances qu'elle avait reçues.

– Bien, pour ce soir, je pense que tout le monde peut rentrer. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, demain, nous avons du boulot, fit le Capitaine.

Ianto enfila son manteau et attendit que l'immortel soit prêt à partir. Tosh et Owen se préparèrent également et la jeune femme se pencha sur l'artéfact.

– C'est gravé de symboles, fit-elle. Demain, je vais essayer de les décoder, nous pourrons peut-être savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Le médecin retourna à l'infirmerie, ayant oublié de fermer à clé l'armoire à pharmacie. Le leader était monté dans son bureau pour récupérer son manteau et descendait les marches quand Gwen prit l'artéfact dans ses mains, le manipulant sans précaution.

– Fais attention, il y a des boutons et je ne sais pas à quoi ils servent, fit Ianto.

– Et alors, tu crois que cela doit m'empêcher de le regarder.

– Je disais simplement qu'en l'absence de renseignements sur le fonctionnement de cet appareil, il vaut mieux faire gaffe.

– Gwen, fais ce qu'il te dit. Tu sais bien que l'on est jamais assez prudent, fit Jack en tendant la main.

Mais la Galloise serrait l'objet entre ses doigts et un mécanisme s'enclencha. Un sifflement se fit entendre et un vortex se matérialisa derrière Tosh et Ianto. Le jeune homme tenta de résister à l'attraction qu'il ressentait, mais rien n'y fit. Il lança un regard désespéré à son amant et le vit essayer de l'attraper. Ianto tendit le bras, mais sa réaction ne fut pas assez rapide et Tosh et lui se retrouvèrent projetés dans la lumière. Puis brusquement, ce fut le noir total et le silence.

OoOoO

– Tosh, tu vas bien ? demanda Ianto.

– Oui, tu sais où on est ?

– Non, mais il fait froid. Attends, je vois de la lumière là-bas, nous allons nous approcher. Reste près de moi.

Il lui prit la main et elle resserra son blouson sur sa poitrine. Prudemment, ils se déplacèrent et finalement, sortirent de la grotte dans laquelle ils étaient. Leurs yeux se portèrent sur un paysage immaculé, lisse et froid. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Ianto serra sa collègue contre lui pour tenter de la rassurer.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je n'en sais rien, fit-il en boutonnant son manteau.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Gwen a dû activer l'artéfact en le touchant, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention. Les inscriptions n'avaient pas encore été traduites, je devais te donner les photos que j'avais prises.

– Ianto, qu'allons nous devenir ? Si c'est bien cet appareil qui nous a envoyés ici, nous ne pourrons jamais repartir.

– Fais leur confiance, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront, fit-il en tentant de la rassurer.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour examiner un peu mieux l'endroit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Jack, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

Il revint auprès de la jeune femme et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

– Viens, retournons nous mettre à l'abri. Il faut que nous trouvions le moyen de faire du feu ou nous allons mourir de froid.

Ils rentrèrent dans la caverne et examinèrent les parois. Des cavités naturelles pourraient faire office de refuge, mais il leur fallait réchauffer l'atmosphère. Ianto regarda autour de lui et découvrit un amoncellement de branchages. Il s'approcha et l'examina puis recula rapidement, un peu angoissé.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Oui et j'espère que le locataire de cet endroit n'aura pas la mauvaise idée de revenir avant que nous ne soyons partis !

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai trouvé une sorte de nid et je n'ai pas très envie de rencontrer son propriétaire au vu des ossements qui s'y trouvent.

Il se tourna vers son amie et constata qu'elle tremblait. Il retira son manteau et voulut le poser sur ses épaules.

– Non Ianto, fit-elle en levant la main. Il fait très froid ici, garde-le sur toi, nous allons faire du feu.

– Comme tu veux, fit-il en le remettant.

Ils s'activèrent autour du nid de branchages et rapportèrent le nécessaire auprès des cavités qu'ils avaient choisies pour leur servir d'abri. Ianto s'accroupit et entassa des petites brindilles puis choisit une écorce et un morceau de bois dur qu'il râpa contre la pierre pour lui donner une pointe grossière et entreprit de le faire racler sur le support. Après quelques minutes, le frottement des deux morceaux de bois laissèrent apparaître un mince filet de fumée et Tosh ajouta de l'herbe sèche qu'elle avait trouvé près du nid.

Un peu plus tard, de joyeuses flammes dansaient et une chaleur bienfaisante se fit sentir. La jeune femme présenta ses mains pour se réchauffer et sourit à son ami.

– Je ne te savais pas aussi doué pour faire du feu, fit-elle.

– C'est la base de ce que l'on apprend pour survivre en milieu hostile. Je remercie mon professeur de sciences pour ça.

– Tu l'as appris à l'école ?

– Oui, nous faisions des excusions quelquefois et nous dormions à la belle étoile. Il était partisan du tout naturel, donc pas de lampe et pas d'allumettes, dit-il en souriant.

– Eh bien, tu pourras le remercier, ça nous est rudement utile.

Il leva la tête et lui sourit.

– Par contre, il va falloir essayer de chercher quelque chose à manger, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester ici.

– Ils vont trouver, ne t'en fais pas, fit Tosh essayant de paraître rassurante.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète, la spécialiste informatique, c'était elle et elle n'avait pas accès aux ordinateurs de la base pour trouver la solution.

OoOoO

Au Hub, Jack et Owen restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, dévisageant Gwen qui tenait encore l'appareil entre ses mains. Puis ils regardèrent l'espace vide ayant du mal à croire que leurs deux collègues avaient disparu.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin.

– Ianto t'avait demandé de ne rien toucher, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas écouté ? s'emporta le leader en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

– Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela prêterait à conséquence, je voulais juste le regarder.

– Fous le camp Gwen, tu es virée, c'était la connerie de trop ! Allez, dégage ton cul d'ici et laisse ton badge d'accès !

Elle pâlit brusquement, cela en était fini maintenant de ses espoirs. Elle avait vainement cherché un moyen d'évincer le Gallois et le déclenchement de l'appareil avait fait son affaire en le faisant disparaître dans le vortex. Pendant une seconde, elle avait pensé que, Ianto n'étant plus là, le Capitaine lui tomberait dans les bras. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé berné et elle se retrouvait maintenant à devoir quitter un travail qui, somme toute, lui plaisait vraiment et tout ça, simplement à cause de sa stupidité.

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux, tendant de réfléchir à une solution pour faire revenir ses collègues.

– Ianto, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant, que puis-je faire ?

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

L'alarme du sas retentit, indiquant que Gwen quittait les lieux. Le Capitaine s'assit à son poste et tripota la carte qu'elle venait de déposer puis pianota sur le clavier pour lui retirer son accréditation. Il serait temps plus tard de s'occuper de sa mémoire, définitivement cette fois-ci !

Owen alla interroger les ordinateurs pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Sur l'écran, s'affichaient des données, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui avait déclenché l'activation de l'artéfact. Il allait devoir examiner tout cela de plus près, mais il aurait besoin d'un spécialiste en informatique pour l'aider.

– Jack, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Tosh.

– Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, personne n'est aussi doué que Tosh, fit l'immortel en faisant sourire son collègue.

– Je le sais bien, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

– Oui, je vais contacter l'Unit pour essayer de leur _emprunter_ quelqu'un. J'espère que je pourrai trouver la perle rare.

– D'accord, fit le médecin. Jack, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, finit-il après un instant de silence.

– Ouais, lâcha le leader. Bon, je vais téléphoner. Tâche de voir si tu peux trouver quelque chose.

– Ok.

L'immortel monta les marches et s'enferma dans son bureau. Pendant quelques instants, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce et s'installa sur son siège, posant sa main sur la table où le Gallois avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour discuter avec lui, puis il saisit le téléphone.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il redescendit dans la zone informatique et passa dans la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de café, utilisant la machine de secours pour ne pas toucher à celle du Gallois. Il en porta une au médecin qui était concentré sur ses recherches.

– Owen, nous aurons quelqu'un demain matin. L'Unit a accepté de nous déléguer l'un de leurs employés. J'espère simplement qu'il sera à la hauteur. Bien, je vais dormir ici ce soir, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

– Ça te pose un problème si je reste aussi ?

– Du tout, tu peux dormir dans le canapé. Je vais commander le repas.

– Ok. Pizza pour moi si tu veux bien !

Le Capitaine acquiesça sans rien dire et décrocha le téléphone. Une demi-heure plus tard, il remontait à l'office pour récupérer les boites auprès du livreur.

Ils dînèrent dans la salle de conférence, continuant de réfléchir à ce qu'il était possible de faire, mais l'angoisse leur étreignait le cœur. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de solution, ils perdraient définitivement leurs amis.

– Bien, je te propose d'aller boire un verre avant de nous coucher, il faut que l'on se change les idées, fit l'immortel.

– Si tu veux, mais si la faille s'active ?

– Je vais transférer l'alarme sur mon bracelet, nous serons prévenus. Allez, viens, dit-il en se levant, sa boite de pizza à la main.

Ils sortirent de la base par l'ascenseur invisible et allèrent au _Terra Nova_. Owen commanda les boissons et rejoignit son leader qui avait trouvé une table disponible à l'écart des autres consommateurs. La tête basse et les doigts dessinant le contour du verre, le médecin réfléchissait.

– Tu crois qu'on pourra les retrouver ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Je ne sais pas où ils ont atterri, mais s'ils sont toujours ensemble, on les repèrera dès que nous aurons trouvé comment les rejoindre.

– Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

– Le chronomètre de Ianto possède un localisateur.

– Ah bon ! Et pour quelle raison ?

– C'est moi qui l'y aie mis. D'ailleurs, chacun de nous devrait avoir un objet insignifiant contenant ce genre de technologie. En cas de problème, c'est très utile.

– Il est au courant ? fit le médecin après un instant en le fixant.

– Non, mais il le garde toujours sur lui, alors j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur choix.

– Je ne te parlais pas du chronomètre !

Le Capitaine le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête.

– Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment partagé. Pour le localisateur, je pensais vous proposer d'en faire autant, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, fit-il pour changer de conversation.

– Mais il y a bien quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? insista le médecin.

– Oui, souffla le leader.

– Quelque chose de sérieux ?

– Pour moi, oui, mais pour lui, je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, il vient de traverser une épreuve des plus difficiles. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait plus trop où il en est.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, chacun pensant à l'être qui manquait.

OoOoO

Après s'être installé plus confortablement, Ianto avait pris la décision d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il leur fallait trouver du bois et de la nourriture, ils s'étaient donc éloignés de la grotte tout en laissant des marques bien visibles faites de morceaux de branches plantés dans la neige. Malgré une intense recherche, ils ne trouvèrent rien mis à part du combustible pour leur feu et ils reprirent le chemin de leur abri.

En arrivant, Ianto se tourna, ayant l'impression d'être surveillé puis les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, un frisson leur parcourant l'échine et rentrèrent rapidement se mettre à l'abri. Le cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Le Gallois prit son arme et vérifia son chargeur, mais il ne lui restait que deux balles. Rapidement, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir à se défendre. Mais il n'y avait rien de bien probant si ce n'était des branchages pour approvisionner le feu. Il fouilla dans le tas et en sortit un morceau plus gros que les autres d'environ deux mètres de long. Il le donna à la jeune femme et ils guettèrent avec angoisse l'arrivée de la bête.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'entrée de la grotte, la luminosité fut soudain réduire au minimum. Ianto se plaça devant son amie, la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait et serra son arme dans son poing.

La créature resta un moment à renifler l'air puis elle avança doucement. Elle était si grande qu'elle touchait presque le haut de la grotte. Sa fourrure était très abondante, d'une couleur gris-blanc un peu brillante. Deux petits yeux noirs suivaient les mouvements des jeunes gens qui tentaient de se protéger. Sa gueule s'ouvrit sur une mâchoire hérissée de dents acérées.

Le Gallois la détaillait et en eut froid dans le dos. Comment allait-il pouvoir éviter qu'ils se fassent dévorer ?

– Ianto, j'ai peur, souffla Tosh.

– Ne bouge pas, reste bien derrière moi.

La bête continuait d'avancer, la bave tombant de sa gueule, un grognement roulant dans sa gorge. Elle s'arrêta et tendit sa patte pour tenter d'attraper sa proie, mais le Gallois recula, entraînant sa collègue avec lui. La créature reprit sa marche puis stoppa de nouveau en se ramassant sur ses pattes arrières. Ianto sentait qu'elle allait bondir et il la mit en joue. Avec deux balles seulement, il hésitait, s'il la ratait, elle allait les dévorer. Puis, brusquement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

– Deux balles, murmura-t-il.

– Quoi ? demanda Tosh.

– Il me reste deux balles.

– Oui, mais tu peux l'avoir, non ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûr. Si je la loupe, elle va être furieuse et je ne pourrai pas te défendre.

– Que veux-tu faire alors ?

Le jeune homme ne quittait pas la bête des yeux et ne répondit pas.

– Non, tu n'y penses pas, fit-elle après un instant de silence, comprenant ce que le Gallois avait en tête. Ianto, je ne veux pas mourir, je sais que tu nous sortiras de là. Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et fixait toujours la bête. Puis au moment où elle bougeait, il tira, visant le front, mais en chargeant, la trajectoire se finit dans son œil. Cela décupla sa rage et elle se mit à rugir de douleur.

– Cours ! cria-t-il au moment où les griffes l'atteignaient à la poitrine, le projetant contre le mur.

La jeune femme s'échappa vers le fond de la grotte et entendit une seconde détonation puis un cri. Elle se retourna et vit son ami bloqué contre la paroi. Rapidement, elle ramassa le morceau de bois qu'elle avait laissé tomber et revint vers lui pour tenter de le défendre. La bête la vit arriver et se tourna vers elle. Tosh posa un bout de son arme improvisée sur le sol, présentant l'autre face à la créature qui s'élançait déjà. La jeune femme s'arque bouta sur le bois et fut projetée en arrière sous le choc de l'impact. L'animal venait de s'empaler de lui-même et s'écroula, le cœur transpercé.

– Mon Dieu, Ianto, fit Tosh en se précipitant auprès de son collègue.

Celui-ci gisait sur le sol, une tache de sang se formant sur sa chemise lacérée. Elle écarta les lambeaux de tissu, pâlissant brusquement lorsqu'elle vit la blessure. Les larmes aux yeux, elle plaqua ses paumes sur la plaie béante et compressa du mieux qu'elle put. Au bout d'un long moment, elle retira prudemment ses mains et constata qu'elle ne saignait plus. Elle déchira un morceau de son chemisier et l'appliqua sur la blessure. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour éviter l'infection sinon le Gallois allait mourir.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Un peu plus loin, la créature qui les avait attaqués était étendue, morte, le pieu toujours fiché dans son poitrail. Ianto avait essayé de la tuer sans y parvenir, mais il avait été très sérieusement blessé. Il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve une solution pour mettre son ami à l'abri du froid ambiant. Dans son état, il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

Ses yeux passaient de la bête à son collègue, ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête puis elle eut une révélation. Il lui suffisait de prendre la peau de l'animal pour en couvrir le Gallois ! Elle fouilla dans les poches du blessé et trouva son couteau. Après deux heures d'un travail acharné, elle parvint à dépecer la bête. Avec un morceau de silex grossièrement taillé, elle gratta la chair qui restait puis se releva pour regarder le résultat.

Un peu plus loin dans la grotte, elle avait découvert un minéral qui agissait un peu comme le sel et elle alla en chercher une bonne quantité qu'elle étala en couche épaisse. Elle dut faire plusieurs aller-retours pour parvenir à recouvrir entièrement la peau humide. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que la réaction se fasse et assèche les tissus. Elle fit également un mélange avec de la neige, malaxant bien pour obtenir une sorte de pâte qu'elle voulait appliquer sur la plaie.

Elle ranima le feu et tira le Gallois pour l'en approcher. Il était pâle mais respirait doucement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure et vit que le sang avait séché, formant un fragile emplâtre sur la plaie. Elle posa dessus la préparation qu'elle avait faite, afin de renforcer la protection. Puis elle passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa sur le front. Ianto gémit doucement mais ne bougea pas.

– Jack, murmura-t-il.

Tosh le regarda et sourit malgré sa tristesse puis elle se leva et s'approcha de la bête. Une telle quantité de viande ne devait pas être perdue, elle leur permettrait de survivre le temps que leurs collègues arrivent à les retrouver. Elle entreprit de découper des morceaux qu'elle alla ensuite glisser sous la neige, dans la cache de glace que le Gallois avait creusé.

Dans la soirée, elle fit cuire quelques parties charnues en les piquant sur un morceau de bois et mangea tout en surveillant le jeune homme toujours inconscient. Le froid se faisait plus mordant et elle attisa un peu le feu puis elle s'allongea tout contre le corps du blessé et le serra dans ses bras, lui faisant partager sa chaleur. Doucement, elle finit par s'endormir, la tête posée au creux de l'épaule de son ami.

Au matin, quand elle s'éveilla, le Gallois respirait faiblement, mais il était toujours vivant. Elle s'écarta doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et ralluma le feu puis elle alla voir la peau. Pendant la nuit, le minéral dont elle l'avait recouverte avait absorbé toute l'humidité et elle pouvait maintenant être utilisée. Tosh la tira jusqu'au foyer et bascula délicatement son ami sur le côté. Elle étala la fourrure puis remit Ianto sur le dos et l'enveloppa dans les longs poils chauds après avoir vérifié sa blessure.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla et resta un long moment, les yeux rivés au plafond. La veille, il avait fait une entorse à sa sobriété et il était rentré, soutenu par Owen qui n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état que lui. Il passa sa main sur son front puis se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Quand il fut habillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de café. En passant, il avait vu son collègue encore vêtu, vautré à plat ventre sur le canapé, une main posée par terre.

Il mit la boisson près de lui et le secoua doucement. Le médecin ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retourna sur le dos.

– Jack ?

– Tu aurais dû l'ouvrir, fit-il en montant la banquette.

– Pas eu le courage, dit-il en prenant la tasse que lui tendait son leader. Merci.

– L'homme de l'Unit ne va pas tarder.

– Ok, je vais aller prendre une douche, j'en ai besoin.

– Vas-y, je vais allumer les ordinateurs et monter l'attendre.

Owen finit son café et se leva. Il déposa sa tasse dans la cuisine et se rendit dans les sous-sols.

Jack releva la protection qui empêchait Myfanwy de descendre vers eux. Le nouveau ne devait pas être effrayé par leur chien de garde ou il fuirait sans demander son reste. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour retrouver leurs deux collègues.

Le Capitaine remonta à l'office et alla faire quelques pas sur le quai. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la baie, il ne vit pas une jeune femme s'approcher et s'arrêter derrière lui. Une impression d'être surveillé le fit se redresser et il saisit son arme lentement puis se tourna.

L'arrivante eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant la main posée sur le pistolet, mais elle se reprit très vite.

– Bonjour Monsieur, fit-elle. Je suis envoyée par l'Unit.

– Désolé, répondit l'immortel en refermant son manteau. Nous sommes un peu à cran en ce moment.

– Je veux bien le croire, Monsieur.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Eirian McDowell, Monsieur. Je suis informaticienne.

– Très bien. Alors rentrons si vous le voulez bien, fit-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

Tout en marchant, il la détaillait, grande, de longs cheveux auburn, de magnifiques yeux verts légèrement en amande, elle était très féminine malgré la tenue stricte qu'elle portait. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'office et le Capitaine referma derrière eux puis fit le tour du comptoir, souriant en voyant la jeune femme détailler l'endroit, visiblement surprise.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici, ce n'est que notre couverture. Le plus intéressant est en bas, fit-il en appuyant sur le bouton.

Le panneau s'ouvrit et il passa dans le couloir. Quand ils franchirent le sas, Eirian laissa son regard divaguer dans la zone. Tout paraissait si incroyable qu'elle en restait sans voix.

– Je vous sers un café ? demanda l'immortel en continuant son chemin.

– Euh, oui, merci.

Quand il revint, elle était toujours immobile, les yeux levés vers le haut de la colonne d'eau. Elle baissa la tête et le regarda en prenant la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

– Ça impressionne, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

– Eirian, je vous présente Owen Harper, notre médecin. Owen, voici Eirian McDowell que nous envoie l'Unit, fit-il quand son collègue les rejoignit.

– Bienvenue dans notre QG, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Jack, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils nous proposaient un homme ?

– Je suis tout aussi qualifiée qu'eux, ne vous en faites donc pas, s'insurgea la jeune femme.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardonnez mon manque de tact, tenta le médecin. L'une des personnes que nous devons retrouver est aussi une informaticienne et elle est très douée, je dois dire que c'est peut-être même la meilleure.

– Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Owen, Tosh est la meilleure, c'est vrai, mais nous ne connaissons pas encore Eirian assez bien pour dire qu'elle ne l'est pas au moins autant, essayons de rester partial ! Désolé, mais nous sommes comme une famille, nous savons quelles sont les qualités et compétences de chacun, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes fermés au sang neuf.

– Je vous comprends Monsieur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider à les retrouver.

– Eirian, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me dire _Monsieur_, je m'appelle Jack.

– Très bien Jack, fit-elle avec un sourire. Où puis-je m'installer ?

– C'est le poste de Toshiko, répondit-il en lui indiquant l'ordinateur. Je vous laisse vous familiariser avec le matériel, ensuite, nous aurons une petite réunion en salle de conférence. Il faudra aussi vous installer, vous allez rester avec nous le temps que nous retrouvions nos amis.

– À l'heure du déjeuner, j'irai me trouver un hôtel. J'en ai vu un en arrivant, ça fera l'affaire.

– Je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, fit le leader.

– Pourquoi, vous avez aussi des chambres ?

– Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons de quoi vous loger. Bien, je dois faire une bricole dans mon bureau et je vous rejoins, Owen, je te laisse l'accompagner.

Le Capitaine monta les marches et s'arrêta un instant sur la passerelle. La jeune femme avait l'air d'être aussi volontaire que Tosh, restait à savoir si elle était aussi douée qu'elle. Il rentra et referma la porte. Son regard tomba sur le journal de son amant et il le prit entre ses mains, le serrant sur son cœur en soupirant doucement. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cuir et ferma les yeux puis il se reprit et le mit dans le tiroir de son bureau. Personne ne devait lire ce que le Gallois écrivait, c'était son jardin secret, même lui le respecterait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la salle de réunion. Les deux jeunes gens l'attendaient en faisant connaissance. Owen avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'organisation et Eirian écoutait attentivement. Elle tourna la tête en voyant l'immortel arriver et se leva pour le saluer.

– Je vous en prie, fit-il, nous ne sommes pas chez l'Unit. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça quand j'arrive.

– Désolée, Monsieur.

– Ne le soyez pas et n'oubliez pas, moi, c'est Jack.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en reprenant sa place.

Owen n'avait pas bougé et jouait distraitement avec le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Le Capitaine s'assit et ils commencèrent à discuter. Au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme était au courant de toute l'affaire, elle avait, sous ses doigts, les photos de l'artéfact incriminé et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque le leader la retint.

– Je vais commander le repas, vous désirez quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je ne sais pas, faites comme pour vous. À l'Unit, nous avions un self, j'imagine qu'ici c'est différent !

– Oui, nous nous faisons livrer, vous avez le choix : italien, chinois, mexicain… Vous voyez, c'est simple, il vous suffit de savoir ce que vous voulez et on vous le trouve.

– J'avoue que cela n'a pas d'importance, je vous laisse faire, fit-elle en se levant. Je vais commencer à traiter les photos, si vous le voulez bien.

– Très bien, allez-y. Owen, ton choix ?

– Pizza si tu veux bien.

– Ok, alors allons-y pour des pizzas, répondit l'immortel en partant à son tour.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Eirian retourna s'installer à son poste et chargea les images, lançant le traitement de reconnaissance aussitôt après avoir vidé la carte-mémoire que le Gallois avait utilisé. Le programme de Tosh s'enclencha et des fragments de photos se superposèrent à un rythme effréné. La jeune femme était stupéfaite de la vitesse à laquelle l'ordinateur travaillait et Jack sourit en s'approchant d'elle.

– Nous vous avions bien dit qu'elle était la meilleure. C'est elle qui a boosté le traitement des données. Ici, nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, il nous faut tout pour la veille !

– J'avoue que lorsque je devrai repartir chez l'Unit, cela va me faire drôle de retomber dans l'apathie qui est de mise chez eux, fit-elle très sérieusement.

– Eh bien, profitez-en et amusez-vous bien, répondit le leader en souriant, avant de remonter à l'office pour récupérer la commande qui venait d'arriver.

Quand il revint, il appela ses collègues et tous allèrent s'installer en salle de conférence. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent de ce que la jeune femme avait déjà pu trouver, mais ils n'avaient pas encore la solution pour récupérer les deux disparus. Le Capitaine proposa un café, s'excusant à l'avance et arguant que lorsque Ianto serait de retour, elle pourrait goûter au nectar du Gallois. Quoi qu'il en soit, la boisson se révéla buvable, mais à mille lieues de celle que l'immortel appréciait tant.

Durant l'après-midi, Jack s'occupa de mettre une pièce à la disposition de la jeune femme. Il transforma en chambre improvisée, une salle inutilisée située assez près des douches afin qu'Eirian puisse avoir toutes les commodités possibles et une certaine autonomie. La ventilation fonctionnait et il lui donnait les clés.

Une alarme se déclencha et Owen vint seconder la jeune femme qui ne savait pas comment gérer le problème. Il lui montra la procédure et allait appeler le Capitaine quand celui-ci fit irruption dans la zone.

– Jack, ce sont des Weevils !

– Ok, je vais y aller. Restez ici !

– Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

– Non, ça ira, fit-il en partant vers le parking.

La jeune femme le regarda s'en aller puis interrogea le médecin du regard. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son leader, mais ne chercha pas plus loin, soit il avait envie d'être seul, soit il ne voulait pas laisser Eirian sans surveillance.

Il opta pour la seconde raison, après tout, ils ne savaient encore rien d'elle, elle aurait pu être chargée de trouver des informations sur eux afin de renseigner l'Unit, mieux valait être prudent.

OoOoO

Dans la grotte, Tosh prenait soin de Ianto. Celui-ci avait repris connaissance mais souffrait et ne pouvait pas bouger. La jeune femme maintenait le feu et s'assurait que le Gallois restait bien au chaud sous la fourrure. Elle lui fit cuire des petits morceaux de viande et fit fondre de la neige pour qu'il puisse boire. La fièvre le gagnait et le déshydratait de manière alarmante.

Quand il se rendormit, elle alla se poster à l'entrée de leur abri, laissant ses yeux divaguer sur le paysage immaculé. Une larme roula sur sa joue à la pensée que peut-être, elle ne reverrait jamais ses amis. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils avaient été projetés dans cet enfer blanc et elle commençait à perdre espoir.

Elle retourna auprès du Gallois et se glissa à ses côtés sous les longs poils chauds. Elle finit par s'endormir, lovée contre son corps, le nez dans son cou.

OoOoO

Au Hub, Eirian eut un sursaut. Les informations qui défilaient commençaient à prendre forme. Elle leva la tête et regarda vers la passerelle. Jack était revenu de sa chasse et s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il ne s'était pas montré.

– Euh, Owen ! appela-t-elle hésitante.

– Oui, fit l'intéressé en la regardant.

– Je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

Le médecin s'approcha et examina l'écran. Les symboles gravés sur l'artéfact semblaient différents de ce qu'il avait vu. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne comprenait pas.

– Les inscriptions ont changé ?

– Non, c'est mon programme de reconnaissance, il les traduit.

– Il faut le dire à Jack, répondit Owen. Avec ça, on va sans doute arriver enfin à quelque chose.

– Il s'est enfermé, tu crois qu'on peut le déranger ?

– Il vaut mieux ne pas le tenir dans l'ignorance. Il s'isole quand ça ne va pas, il est comme ça !

– Très bien ! Je vais imprimer ce que j'ai et je vais monter le voir.

– Je viendrai avec toi. Préviens-moi quand tu seras prête.

– Ok !

Le médecin reprenait espoir. Cette jeune femme était douée, effectivement. Si Tosh était là, l'équipe ferait des étincelles, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, si elle était là, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'Eirian !

Quand le dossier fut prêt, ils se rendirent auprès de l'immortel. En les voyant arriver, il repoussa le rapport qu'il essayait vainement de lire depuis un bon moment et s'adossa à son fauteuil.

– Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en les voyant rester silencieux.

– Oui, mon programme a traduit les symboles. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir comprendre à quoi il peut bien servir.

– Est-ce que ça dit où ils sont et comment les ramener ?

– Eh ! Doucement Jack ! Elle vient de te dire qu'elle les avait traduits, pas qu'elle les avait compris. Laisse-lui un peu de temps !

– Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas où ils sont. Ils pourraient être prisonniers ou blessés, il faut les retrouver.

– C'est bien notre intention, mais ça fait trois jours qu'Eirian est sur ce boulot. Elle fait de son mieux, je t'assure.

– Je m'en doute bien, répondit l'immortel. Excuse-moi, fit-il en regardant la jeune femme. Pardon, je peux te tutoyer ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Bien, je vous propose de sortir prendre l'air. Nous avons besoin de faire une pose.

– Si tu veux, répondit Owen. Je vais ranger mon matériel et je vous rejoins.

– Avant de partir, je peux mettre le programme en route ? demanda la jeune femme en se levant.

– Oui, bien sûr ! De toute façon, je dois transférer l'alarme de la faille sur mon bracelet.

Quand chacun eut fini, ils se retrouvèrent devant le sas et quittèrent la base. Ils allèrent s'installer à la terrasse d'un café et profitèrent du soleil d'hiver qui leur offrait ses rayons. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais à aucun moment, ils n'abordèrent le problème de l'artéfact. Par un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au Hub, ils reprirent leur travail dans un silence quasi monacal. De temps en temps, Myfanwy poussait un cri qui faisait lever la tête à Eirian, mais celle-ci ne s'inquiétait pas. Le chien de garde était confiné dans le haut de la base et n'était relâché que le soir. À ce moment-là, la jeune femme était tranquillement installée dans ses quartiers.

Owen rentrait chez lui, le soir venu, mais au matin, il arrivait très tôt. Il dormait mal et passait de longues heures, le regard perdu dans les lumières de la ville.

Une nuit, Jack se réveilla en sursaut, il avait entendu du bruit alors que la base aurait dû être silencieuse. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement puis remonta l'échelle à pas de loup. Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre, se faisant régulier, lancinant. Il sortit de son bureau et regarda dans la zone informatique. Avec surprise, il constata qu'Eirian était à son poste, absorbée par une lecture qui semblait des plus intéressantes. Il descendit la rejoindre et elle sursauta en le voyant arriver.

– Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? demanda l'immortel.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais des choses qui me trottaient dans la tête et impossible de fermer l'œil. Je vous ai réveillé ?

– Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai besoin de peu de sommeil. Il va falloir graisser ta chaise, elle fait un bruit infernal, fit-il.

À ce moment-là, le sas s'ouvrit, laissant passer le médecin. Depuis que l'informaticienne était installée dans la base, Jack avait programmé l'alarme pour qu'elle ne se déclenche pas la nuit, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de ne pas être dérangée lorsqu'il sortait faire un tour. Les poings sur les hanches, le Capitaine regarda Owen entrer et s'arrêter pour les observer.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, fit-il comme pour s'excuser.

– Il semblerait que l'insomnie soit contagieuse, répondit Eirian.

– Effectivement ! Je vais faire du café, vous en voulez un ? demanda l'immortel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

– Oui, merci, répondirent les jeunes gens d'une même voix.

Avec un sourire, il prépara les boissons et les rapporta puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé après leur avoir déposé les tasses. Il but par petites gorgées, regrettant le nectar de son amant, tout autant que son absence. Il soupira doucement et attira l'attention d'Eirian qui le fixa pendant quelques instants. Jack sentit le regard insistant et leva les yeux. La jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête en rougissant quelque peu. Le Capitaine ne la laissait pas indifférente et cela la perturbait.

Elle se replongea dans l'examen des fichiers, essayant de faire taire l'envie qu'elle avait d'un rapprochement avec le leader. Elle était là pour les aider à retrouver deux collègues qui avaient disparus par le fait de la maladresse d'une ancienne employée. Mais pourquoi ne pas envisager de mêler l'utile à l'agréable ! Elle avait entendu parlé du Capitaine et maintenant qu'elle le connaissait un peu mieux, elle se rendait compte que l'évaluation de son caractère était un peu surfaite. Il savait se montrer humain et attentif, rien à voir avec l'homme froid et distant qui était si souvent décrit.

L'immortel finit par quitter la zone et alla faire un tour dans les cellules. Il devait s'occuper des pensionnaires, Ianto n'était pas là, c'était à lui de le faire. Il finit par Myfanwy auprès de laquelle il resta quelques minutes avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Dans l'après-midi, une alarme retentit, montrant une activation sur les docks en plusieurs endroits. Jack n'avait pas le choix, il avait besoin de ses deux collègues.

– Owen, Eirian, cette fois, vous venez tous les deux, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le parking.

La jeune femme, un peu surprise, les suivit sans rien dire et s'installa à l'arrière du SUV. Sa présence sur le siège déclencha le basculement de la plate-forme de l'ordinateur de bord et alluma l'écran. Elle vit un point lumineux se déplacer et donna les indications au Capitaine.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient sur les lieux et se séparèrent après avoir pris leurs armes. Rapidement, le Capitaine trouva l'origine d'une des activations et s'en approcha, mais il n'y avait rien à proximité, c'était juste un portail lumineux.

– Owen, fit-il par l'oreillette, tu as quelque chose ?

– Non, rien du tout, je suis arrivé trop tard, ça s'est refermé !

– Et toi Eirian ? interrogea le leader.

– Rien non plus, mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un courir et j'ai vu une ombre. Je vais dans la même direction.

– Sois prudente, on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en continuant sa progression.

Mais elle était inquiète. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait été sur le terrain, son domaine, c'était les ordinateurs. Chez l'Unit, elle ne quittait jamais la salle de commandement, mais elle n'avait pas osé l'avouer au Capitaine. Elle fut brutalement jetée contre le mur et poussa un cri. Le temps qu'elle tourne la tête pour voir l'agresseur, elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'épaule et tira au jugé.

En entendant la détonation, les deux hommes convergèrent rapidement vers leur collègue. Quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune femme était assise sur le sol et son agresseur gisait près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, pointant son arme dans la direction du bruit et fut soulagée de voir arriver le leader.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en se baissant.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte, fit-elle avec une grimace lorsque le médecin examina la blessure.

– Jack, il faut la ramener, elle a besoin de soins.

– Ok, accompagne-la, je m'occupe de celui-là, fit-il en chargeant le mort sur son épaule.

Ils retournèrent au SUV et Owen aida la jeune femme à s'installer. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'ordinateur, elle les informa que l'anomalie s'était refermée et qu'il n'en restait aucune trace.

L'immortel déposa le corps dans le coffre et se remit au volant. Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence et avec rapidité. Sitôt arrivés, le médecin accompagna la jeune femme à l'infirmerie et lui demanda de se dévêtir pendant qu'il préparait le scanner, il voulait s'assurer que la blessure n'était pas grave.

Quand Jack remonta des sous-sols, Eirian finissait de se rhabiller. Owen avait nettoyé la plaie et fait quelques points de suture, mais tout allait pour le mieux. Cependant, il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne sur le terrain avec une épaule dans cet état.

– Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda le leader en s'approchant d'elle.

– Juste une égratignure, le baptême du feu si l'on peut dire.

– Pourquoi _baptême_, tu n'avais jamais été en intervention ?

– Non, jamais, c'est une première pour moi.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Je pensais que tous les agents de l'Unit étaient formés pour ça !

– Non, pas tous ! Mon travail se bornait aux ordinateurs, c'est tout.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire, ça aurait pu te coûter la vie !

– Désolée, je ne pensais pas d'une activation telle que celle-ci pouvait être dangereuse.

– Quand nous partons, nous ne savons jamais sur quoi on va tomber, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de personnel entraîné. Owen, fit-il en se tournant vers le médecin.

– Oui Jack !

– Quand elle pourra se servir de son bras, je voudrais que tu l'emmène dans la zone de tir et que tu lui enseignes la base de ce que l'on a besoin.

– Elle peut commencer dès demain, cela ne pose pas de problème, elle est touchée à l'épaule gauche et elle est droitière.

– Ok, alors voyez ça dès que possible. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, fit l'immortel.

– D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, quand elle retournera chez l'Unit, ils ne la reconnaîtront pas !

– Ça, je te fais confiance, mais n'oublie pas que notre but premier est de ramener Tosh et Ianto !

– Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ? répondit Owen.

– Je sais, soupira le Capitaine, à moi aussi ils me manquent.

Cependant, s'il était vrai que l'absence de leurs collègues laissait un grand vide dans la base, Jack pensait également à celui que Ianto avait creusé dans son cœur.

Eirian avait suivi l'échange en silence et retourna à son poste. Quand l'immortel se rendit dans la cuisine, elle le regarda passer puis baissa la tête sur son clavier. Ce soir, elle essayerait de discuter avec lui, elle voulait savoir si elle avait une chance de l'intéresser.

Le médecin profita d'un moment calme pour faire l'autopsie de l'alien qui avait agressé sa collègue puis prépara sa cryogénisation. Quand ce fut fait, il appela l'immortel qui, seul, pouvait boucler les dossiers.

En fin d'après-midi, Owen rentra chez lui, poussé dehors par un Capitaine impatient de se retrouver seul dans la base. Seul, enfin, pas tout à fait, mais contrairement à Eirian, le médecin, lui, avait un appartement.

Après un repas calme, le leader invita la jeune femme à aller boire un verre et lui fit visiter Cardiff. La neige tombait par intermittence rendant la ville plus jolie, mais cette fin d'année était bien morne pour l'immortel. Cependant, il ne désespérait pas, sa collègue semblait très bien maîtriser son sujet et il avait bon espoir.

En rentrant dans la zone informatique, elle déposa son manteau et secoua ses cheveux. Le Capitaine passa dans la cuisine, en revint avec deux tasses et alla vers le canapé. Elle prit la sienne et resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le leader se retourne vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Non, du tout ! Simplement, je me demandais ce que vous faisiez de vos soirées. Depuis que je suis ici, chaque fois que je viens, vous êtes toujours là.

– Je vis ici, c'est normal.

– Pas de petite amie ?

– Non !

Elle posa sa tasse et s'approcha jusqu'à presque le toucher puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres, délicatement. Le Capitaine mit ses mains sur ses bras et la repoussa doucement.

– Non, Eirian, quand j'ai dit _pas de petite amie,_ cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait personne dans ma vie.

– Mais…

– Je suis désolé, vraiment.

– Quel genre de relation avez-vous alors ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Vous ne quittez jamais la base depuis que je suis arrivée.

– Non et c'est normal, tu es chargée de le retrouver.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur sa bouche, balbutiant des excuses et rougissant à vue d'œil. Elle recula et faillit s'asseoir à côté de sa chaise, perdant équilibre et fut rattrapée in extremis par l'immortel.

– Pardon, je ne savais pas, ce n'était…

– Pas inscrit dans mon dossier, finit-il en riant. Non, je m'en doute bien. Je ne le crie pas sur les toits, votre siècle n'est pas prêt pour ça !

– Notre siècle ? Comment ça ?

Eirian était éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et la façon qu'avait le Capitaine de parler du 21e siècle la perturbait encore plus, à croire qu'il venait d'un autre espace-temps.

Jack la regarda intensément. Devait-il lui dire qu'il était immortel ? La mettre devant le fait accompli s'il se faisait tuer n'était sans doute pas la bonne solution. D'un autre côté, il espérait bien qu'elle trouverait le moyen de ramener ses collègues rapidement, ainsi, elle pourrait retourner chez l'Unit et rien n'aurait besoin d'être dit.

– Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire. Capitaine, qui êtes-vous exactement ? Il y a des bruits de couloir à Londres qui…

– Qui quoi ? Que disent-ils ?

– Que vous seriez d'un autre… temps ? fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Certains disent que vous passez d'un siècle à l'autre comme on franchirait une porte. J'avoue que je ne sais plus que penser.

– Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Elle la prit et le suivit jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent. Jack finit sa boisson et posa sa tasse tout en sondant le visage de son interlocutrice.

– Ce que je vais te dire, très peu de personnes le savent, mais je pense que tu es en droit d'avoir certaines réponses, cependant, il me faudrait ta parole que rien de ce que je vais t'expliquer ne sortira d'ici. Il en va de ma sécurité et de celle des membres de cette équipe, y compris de la tienne lorsque tu sauras.

– Je vous le promets, fit-elle en le regardant. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

– Très bien, alors voilà ! Je suis effectivement d'un autre temps, du 51e siècle pour être exact. Il y a longtemps, je vivais sur la péninsule de Boeshane, au fin fond de l'univers. J'ai été un agent du Temps, j'ai beaucoup bourlingué et fait pas mal de bêtises que je regrette maintenant. Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré le Docteur sur une plate-forme qui servait de relais pour des émissions télévisées. Des créatures, les Daleks, l'ont envahie et tué toutes les personnes présentes, y compris moi. Mais Rose, la compagne du Docteur, m'a ramené à la vie et depuis, je ne peux plus mourir, je suis immortel. Pour avoir certaines réponses, je suis venu ici, à Cardiff, je savais que la faille spatio-temporelle qui traverse la ville servait de point de ravitaillement au Tardis. Alors j'ai attendu et j'ai été enrôlé par Torchwood en 1869. Au début, c'était contre mon gré, je n'avais pas le choix, mais peu à peu, je me suis investi et j'ai apprécié ce travail. Au passage à l'an 2000, j'ai dû prendre les rênes de l'institut et j'ai recruté Owen, ainsi que Tosh et Gwen, qui nous a quittés depuis. Pour Ianto, ce fut différent, c'est lui qui est venu me demander de l'embaucher. À nous tous, nous protégeons Cardiff du mieux que nous pouvons. Voilà, tu sais tout ! fit-il en la fixant.

La jeune femme restait sans voix, se contentant de le dévisager. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avait du mal à passer.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Euh ! Oui, fit-elle hésitante. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas banal comme histoire.

– Je veux bien te croire, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Chaque fois que je dois m'expliquer, j'ai toujours les mêmes réactions.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous ne pouvez pas mourir !

– Non ! Je sais, cela surprend quelquefois, mais à force, on s'y fait.

– Comment réagissent les autres ?

– C'est difficile, surtout la première fois, mais après, ils savent qu'il n'y a qu'à attendre. Mon retour se fait plus ou moins rapidement selon ma façon de mourir.

– Vous êtes vous déjà marié ?

– Oui, mais sa perte a été douloureuse. Ne pas s'attacher est très difficile, l'amour ne se commande pas.

– Je comprends, répondit-elle. Donc, en ce moment, vous êtes avec Ianto, c'est bien ça.

– Oui et il me manque terriblement, fit-il dans un souffle. Je ne t'ai pas choquée au moins !

– Non, pas du tout, du moment que vous êtes heureux ensemble, c'est le principal. Chacun est libre d'aimer qui bon lui semble. Nous le retrouverons, je vous le promets, dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Ses doigts étaient légers comme les ailes d'un papillon et un instant, l'esprit de Jack s'envola en un autre lieu et un autre temps.

La jeune femme vint se blottir dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Le Capitaine la serra contre lui, la faisant gémir sous la douleur ressentie de son épaule blessée.

– Désolé, fit-il en la relâchant un peu.

Eirian finit par s'assoupir et Jack en fit de même.

Au matin, le sas s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Owen, qui les trouva dans la même position. Il s'approcha et toucha le bras de l'immortel qui battit des paupières un instant avant de fixer son regard sur le médecin. Le leader se dégagea doucement et reposa la tête de la jeune femme sur le dossier du canapé puis se leva pour s'étirer.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Owen.

– Oui, bien sûr, viens dans la cuisine, elle a encore besoin de dormir.

– Je m'en doute !

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines ! Nous n'avons fait que parler.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça ! lança le médecin.

– Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Hier, nous sommes allés boire un verre et lorsque nous sommes rentrés, elle m'a embrassé. J'ai dû lui expliquer pas mal de choses, y compris que je n'étais pas libre. Ianto n'est pas là, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller voir ailleurs, je te l'ai dit, je tiens à lui, fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

Le médecin resta silencieux quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit dans la zone principale. Il recula d'un pas et vit Eirian s'étirer en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la cuisine encore un peu endormie.

– Salut, ça va ce matin ? demanda Owen.

– Oui, désolée Jack, je me suis endormie hier.

– Aucun souci, tiens, fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse. Après, tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche, histoire de te réveiller. Nous avons encore du boulot.

– Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai pu décrypter certaines données. Je pense que je vais pouvoir trouver quelque chose de concret dans peu de temps.

– Très bien, on verra ça tout à l'heure, pour le moment, bois ton café et file.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers son poste de travail pour allumer l'ordinateur. Owen la regarda puis se tourna vers son leader.

– Elle est bonne ! fit-il.

– Oui, je dirais presque autant que Tosh, avoir ces deux-là ensemble serait un atout de plus pour notre équipe.

– Pourquoi ? Tu envisages de lui demander de rester ?

– Tu serais contre ? J'ai dû lui expliquer pas mal de choses, elle est au courant pour ma particularité, la garder ici serait s'assurer que rien ne serait divulgué chez l'Unit.

– Sans doute, mais si tu lui as avoué ça, c'est que tu avais confiance en elle !

– Effectivement ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle irait en parler, n'empêche qu'elle nous serait très utile ici. De plus, j'ai également dans l'idée de recruter une personne supplémentaire, histoire d'être un peu plus à l'aise pendant les interventions. Je sais que Tosh est tout à fait apte à faire face lors de nos sorties, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Toi non plus, je suppose, finit-il en dévisageant le médecin.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, mais reposa sa tasse en grognant et partit vers la baie médicale, accompagné par le sourire de l'immortel, qui, lui, monta dans son bureau.

En fin de matinée, Eirian vint le voir et hésita avant de taper sur le montant de la porte. Finalement, elle se décida et le Capitaine l'invita à entrer.

– J'ai quelque chose, fit-elle, mais pour voir ce que ça donne, mieux vaudrait une pièce sécurisée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien ! La dernière fois, d'après ce que m'a expliqué Owen, un vortex s'est ouvert en bas. Vous avez eu de la chance que rien ne passe ici. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux éviter que cela se reproduise.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi. Que proposes-tu ?

– Comme je te l'ai dit, il nous faut une pièce sécurisée. Pour le reste, il suffit de suivre les indications que j'ai pu traduire.

– Très bien ! Et quand veux-tu faire ça ?

– Dès que possible !

Le Capitaine se leva et sortit de son bureau, suivi par la jeune femme. Ils descendirent l'escalier et se rendirent auprès du médecin. Après un rapide topo, il fut décidé d'utiliser la zone de tir comme champ d'action et tous trois s'y rendirent.

– Au fait Owen, l'Unit a accepté de nous fournir le renfort dont je t'ai parlé. Tu vas retrouver un de tes anciens collègues Eirian, fit-il en prenant l'artéfact entre ses mains.

– Qui vous ont-ils délégués ?

– Un certain Neill Morgan, tu le connais ?

– Oui, il est très compétent, cela m'étonne un peu qu'ils laissent partir un élément de cette valeur !

– J'ai su être convaincant, fit l'immortel avec un sourire. Explique-moi ce que je dois faire, continua-t-il.

– Il faut appuyer sur ces deux boutons en même temps et surtout ne rien relâcher, répondit-elle.

Le leader posa ses doigts et regarda ses collègues un instant avant d'enfoncer les contacts. Un vortex se matérialisa pendant quelques instants puis se referma. L'immortel se tourna vers la jeune femme qui réfléchissait. Elle relut rapidement ses notes et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Sitôt que le vortex est ouvert, il faut relâcher à droite. Normalement, ça stabilise.

– Tu es sûre ?

– C'est ce qui a été traduit, maintenant, il peut y avoir des variations dans la langue et là, je n'y peux rien.

– Jack, intervint Owen, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ce serait d'attendre ce Neill. Eirian pourrait se mettre derrière son ordinateur et nous suivre sur son écran. S'il y a un problème, elle pourrait nous aider en restant en arrière.

– D'accord ! Qu'en penses-tu ? fit-il en s'adressant à l'informaticienne.

– Je croyais que vous vouliez les récupérer rapidement ?

– C'est le cas, mais sans nous précipiter. Neill sera là demain matin. Nous referons le test à la première heure. En attendant, vérifie bien tes données.

– Très bien !

Ils quittèrent la zone, le médecin rangea ses affaires et rentra chez lui après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Eirian sortit passer la soirée dans un pub près de la base et Jack resta dans son bureau, faisant revivre, derrière ses paupières closes le visage du jeune Gallois qui lui manquait tant. Il soupira et se leva pour aller s'occuper des pensionnaires puis resta un moment auprès de Myfanwy et finalement, regagna sa chambre où il s'endormit bien avant le retour de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci arriva dans la base silencieuse et leva les yeux vers la passerelle. Comment un homme aussi séduisant pouvait-il être attiré par un autre homme, cela dépassait l'entendement, mais chacun était libre de son choix et elle avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas laisser son désir pour lui menacer son emploi. Elle se rendit dans ses quartiers et après une douche chaude, elle se coucha et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Au matin, quand elle entra dans la zone informatique, elle fut accueillie par une bonne odeur de café fraîchement préparé. Elle alla allumer son ordinateur puis rejoignit le Capitaine dans la cuisine. Celui-ci lui tendit sa tasse avec un sourire.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, comme un loir !

Ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé et Jack regarda l'heure. Il ne devait pas louper l'arrivée du nouveau membre de l'équipe. Le sas s'ouvrit, laissant passer Owen qui les salua avant d'aller déposer ses affaires.

– Le café est prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à te servir, fit le leader.

– Ok, merci ! Il arrive quand ? demanda le médecin en pénétrant dans la pièce.

– Il ne devrait pas tarder, on va le voir venir de toute façon, inutile que je monte tout de suite.

– D'accord ! Eirian, tu es sûre de tes calculs, fit Owen en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

– Autant qu'on puisse l'être avec une technologie extraterrestre. Je t'assure que j'ai tout vérifié plusieurs fois.

– Je voulais juste en être certain.

– Owen, laisse-la souffler. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais donc pas !

Le médecin se leva en bougonnant quelques mots puis retourna à l'infirmerie. Il vérifia sa mallette et s'occupa d'analyses en attente sur lesquelles il travailla pendant une heure avant que l'immortel ne l'appelle.

– Owen, je te présente Neill Morgan qui va renforcer notre équipe. Neill, vous connaissez déjà Eirian et voici Owen Harper, notre médecin.

– Enchanté, fit-il en serrant la main tendue. Bonjour Eirian, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant, rougeur qui fut remarquée par Jack et Owen.

Grand, bâti comme un athlète, brun, le nouveau venu dégageait une impression de puissance assez intimidante.

– Bien, tout le monde en salle de conférence, nous devons faire le point avant de nous lancer dans une nouvelle activation, fit l'immortel.

Tous se rendirent dans la pièce et s'installèrent autour de la table. Jack expliqua le but de la mission et Eirian fit l'exposé de ses recherches. Une fois que tout fut au point, les trois hommes descendirent dans la zone de tir. L'immortel fournit un fusil SIG 551 Swat à Neill qui le soupesa et épaula.

– Vous avez un grand choix d'armes, fit le militaire en vérifiant l'éclairage de la torche.

– Effectivement, il est important que chacun trouve chaussure à son pied et celui-ci semble vous aller comme un gant, répondit le leader.

Avec une petite moue satisfaite, il remercia le Capitaine. Dans la zone informatique, la jeune femme s'installa derrière son écran.

– Jack, fit le médecin, que ferons-nous si nous ne les trouvons pas ?

– Ne dis pas ça, il faut essayer, Gwen a fait une connerie, à nous de la réparer ! lâcha l'immortel. Eirian, je vais enclencher !

– C'est quand vous voulez, répondit-elle.

Le Capitaine regarda les deux hommes et posa ses doigts sur les boutons. Il appuya et un vortex se matérialisa. Quand il fut complètement ouvert, il relâcha la pression sur celui de droite et l'accès resta stable. Resserrant sa prise sur la poignée de sa mallette, Owen suivit son leader quand il passa le portail lumineux.

Sitôt qu'ils eurent traversé, l'activation s'interrompit. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, les yeux plissés, gênés par la luminosité du paysage. Jack ouvrit son bracelet et activa la localisation. Il espérait que Ianto avait toujours son chronomètre sur lui. Brusquement, il y eut un signal et il poussa un profond soupir. Il montra la direction à ses deux collègues et ils avancèrent.

Après une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la grotte. Prudemment, ils entrèrent puis s'arrêtèrent pour tenter de percer l'obscurité. Neill alluma la lampe de son fusil et balaya les ténèbres. Jack sortit son pistolet et Owen, son Glock. Tout était silencieux et ils s'avancèrent lentement vers la source légèrement lumineuse qu'ils pouvaient distinguer. En s'approchant, ils virent qu'il s'agissait des braises d'un feu qui s'éteignait doucement. Toujours en silence, ils se déployèrent en éventail, pointant leurs armes vers la masse qu'ils voyaient sur le sol.

– Soyez prudents, souffla l'immortel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en percevant un mouvement, mais celui-ci stoppa aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, ils virent la masse s'agiter de nouveau en se redressant quelque peu. Ils armèrent et mirent en joue.

– Jack, c'est toi ? murmura Tosh n'osant plus faire un geste.

Le Capitaine leva les yeux vers ses collègues puis s'approcha prudemment, soulevant un morceau de la protection tout en tenant son arme devant lui. En voyant apparaître la chevelure de la jeune femme, il dégagea la peau d'un geste brusque et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

– Jack, pleura-t-elle. Il m'avait semblé reconnaître ta voix.

– Là, calme-toi, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Son regard se porta sur la forme allongée près d'elle et qui ne bougeait pas. Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos en reconnaissant le manteau de son amant.

– Ianto, reprit Tosh, il est blessé. Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Le médecin était déjà près du Gallois et l'examinait en secouant la tête. Il était brûlant de fièvre et sa blessure s'était infectée malgré tous les soins apportés par son amie.

– Il faut repartir rapidement Jack, fit-il, je ne peux rien faire ici.

À ce moment, un cri les fit se tourner vers l'entrée de la grotte. Tosh paniqua, se rappelant que la bête qu'elle avait tuée avait poussé le même avant de les attaquer. Elle s'accrocha au bras du Capitaine, tremblant comme une feuille.

– Neill, couvre-nous. Owen, tu es prêt ?

– Ok ! Oui ! répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

– Tosh, il faut que j'active le portail, reste près de moi, fit-il en sortant l'artéfact de sa poche.

Il appuya sur les boutons au moment où la créature se présentait à l'entrée de leur abri, diminuant brusquement l'apport de lumière. Le vortex s'ouvrit et Jack le stabilisa puis il fit passer la jeune femme et attrapa son amant toujours enveloppé dans la peau. Owen sur ses talons et Neill assurant leurs arrières, ils franchirent le portail qui se referma brusquement, au moment où la bête tentait de les agripper. Quand ils furent en sécurité dans la base, le Capitaine posa le corps et releva la tête en entendant le cri de la jeune femme.

Il suivit le doigt pointé et vit une patte qui s'agitait sur le sol. Le membre avait été sectionné au moment de la fermeture, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que l'animal arrive à les attraper.

Aidé par Neill, l'immortel reprit son amant et suivit Owen qui guidait Tosh vers la baie médicale. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la zone, Eirian s'approcha, les interrogeant du regard. Jack lui sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Une fois les deux rescapés installés, il alla faire du café puis revint auprès du Gallois.

– Il a essayé de me protéger, fit Tosh. Mais la bête a été trop forte. Il n'avait que deux balles.

– Je suis désolé, répondit le Capitaine. Nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt. Il a fallu du temps à Eirian pour arriver à traduire l'artéfact.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et fit un léger sourire puis s'approcha à la demande de la Japonaise.

– Je te remercie, fit-elle.

– Je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Le plus compliqué a été de gérer le stress de l'emploi, chez l'Unit, c'est plus calme.

– Jack, il va s'en sortir hein ! reprit Tosh en montrant le Gallois.

– Fais confiance à Owen, il est le meilleur.

Le médecin releva la tête en entendant son prénom et vint près de la jeune femme.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça va, mais il a été blessé, je n'ai rien pu faire, fit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement puis releva son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tosh se laissa faire, trop secouée pour réagir. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, il s'écarta et essuya ses larmes du pouce puis il retourna auprès du Gallois.

Jack qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, laissa sa place et quitta la baie médicale en soupirant. Le cœur lourd, il monta dans son bureau, permettant ainsi au médecin d'avoir les coudées franches pour soigner le jeune homme.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit Neill passer le seuil de la pièce et l'invita à s'asseoir. Pendant tout le temps où le médecin avait commencé à s'occuper de ses collègues, il était resté silencieusement en arrière, voyant le professionnalisme de l'équipe.

– Monsieur, fit-il. Maintenant que vos amis sont revenus, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le Capitaine releva la tête et le fixa quelques instants.

– Êtes-vous si pressé de rentrer à Londres ? demanda-t-il.

– Non Monsieur, en aucune manière. Je voulais simplement savoir en quoi je pouvais me rendre utile.

– Oh ! Eh bien, pour ça, ce n'est pas le travail qui manque. Pour commencer, lorsque nous aurons des interventions, vous viendrez avec moi. Nous laisserons Owen et Eirian ici. Tosh a besoin de repos, donc pour le moment, elle secondera votre amie.

– Très bien ! Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller voir si je peux trouver un hôtel.

– Vous devriez peut-être vous installer ici en attendant. Nous avons des pièces disponibles que nous pouvons aménager. Votre amie semble avoir trouvé ses marques, elle pourrait vous aider.

– Eirian loge ici ? fit-il surpris.

– Oui, tout comme moi, répondit le Capitaine.

– Oh ! Dans ce cas, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que je trouve quelque chose en ville ?

– Pour quelle raison ? fit l'immortel en le dévisageant.

Après quelques secondes, la lumière se fit et il sourit.

– Ne vous y trompez pas, elle a une chambre bien à elle dans les sous-sols et un accès direct à la surface.

– Oh ! J'avais cru…

– C'est ce que j'avais compris. Non, ne vous en faites pas, contrairement à ce qui se dit à l'Unit, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, fit-il en s'amusant de la réaction de son interlocuteur.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais.

– Vous peut-être, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait des bruits de couloir à Londres. Eirian m'en a déjà parlé. Cela ne concernait pas mes relations avec les autres, mais c'est tout comme. Voyez avec elle et nous descendrons vous trouver quelque chose.

– Bien Monsieur, fit Neill en se levant.

– Au fait, ici, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, moi, c'est Jack.

– D'accord, Jack, répondit le militaire.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le Capitaine pensif. Décidément, on lui avait fait une réputation des plus détestables. Il finit par se lever pour aller rejoindre le médecin.

– Alors Owen ?

– Je ne te cache pas qu'il est mal en point, mais je vais te le remettre sur pieds, fais-moi confiance. Pour le moment, je l'ai perfusé pour enrailler l'infection au plus vite. Ce que Tosh lui avait mis sur la blessure l'a protégé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, elle a réussi à le faire s'alimenter assez régulièrement. Il faudrait que tu la rassures, sans son intervention, il est certain que Ianto serait mort. Elle lui a sauvé la vie.

– Très bien, je vais lui parler. Je crois que la base va se transformer en hôtel, fit le leader avec un petit sourire.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai proposé à Neill de s'installer dans les sous-sols auprès d'Eirian. Et Ianto et Tosh vont rester ici le temps de leur guérison, donc…

– Effectivement, vu comme ça ! répondit Owen en riant. Au fait, que vas-tu faire de ça, fit-il en montrant la peau sur le sol.

Jack se pencha et la regarda, il passa ses doigts dans les longs poils argentés puis sourit.

– Je crois que je vais la confier à un ami pour qu'il la traite, j'ai toujours eu envie d'une peau de bête au pied de mon lit !

Owen secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le Gallois. Les constantes étaient bonnes et le pouls bien frappé, mais sa température ne baissait pas. Il s'occupa de nettoyer la plaie et fit les points de suture nécessaires puis recouvrit la blessure. Une infection, c'était déjà bien suffisant, pas la peine d'en rajouter une seconde.

Pour le repas du midi, le leader laissa le soin à Eirian de passer commande après qu'elle eut demandé le choix de chacun. Ils se retrouvèrent en salle de réunion, l'écran mural montrant les images de la caméra braquée sur le Gallois. Tosh avait quitté l'infirmerie et déjeunait avec eux. Owen était très attentif à son bien-être et cela fit sourire le Capitaine.

Après le déjeuner, l'immortel se rendit auprès de son amant et remercia Eirian lorsqu'elle vint lui porter un café. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants, se rendant compte des sentiments qu'éprouvait son leader pour le Gallois. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas feints et elle souffrit pour lui. Elle savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque celui que l'on aime est blessé.

– Jack, fit-elle doucement, si je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

– Merci, mais pour le moment, il faut attendre. Owen m'a dit que le plus gênant était la fièvre mais je ne désespère pas. Nous avons un très bon médecin.

– Très bien ! Bon, j'y retourne, je voudrais quand même connaître l'utilité exacte de l'artéfact. Nous pourrions en avoir besoin, sait-on jamais !

Elle quitta la baie médicale et alla s'installer à son poste. Elle fut rejointe par Tosh qui lui sourit. Elle l'avait longuement observée et s'était rendue compte que l'immortel ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle avait craint un moment que l'épisode Gwen se reproduise, mais il lui semblait que la jeune femme avait compris.

– Eirian, comment trouves-tu le boulot ? demanda-t-elle.

– Intéressant, je dois dire. Chez l'Unit, j'étais cantonnée à la salle informatique et je ne m'occupais que de programmes. Ici, c'est beaucoup plus, comment dire… fit-elle en cherchant ses mots, c'est beaucoup plus remuant !

– J'avoue que tu as raison. Comment va ton épaule ?

– Mieux ! Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, rien de bien méchant, mais Jack a demandé à Owen de me faire une petite formation. Mes seules armes ont toujours été les ordinateurs. Rien de bien dangereux.

– C'est vrai. Mais tu verras, ici, il y a autant d'interventions sur le terrain que de recherches dans les fichiers, c'est ce qui rend ce boulot si passionnant. Bon, je te laisse, j'aimerai aller m'allonger un moment, fit Tosh, visiblement fatiguée.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Non, je vais juste sur le canapé. Merci.

Quand il la vit s'installer, Owen se rendit auprès d'elle, passant sa main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, puis la glissa sur sa joue en lui souriant tendrement. La jeune femme le fixa quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Il se releva et la recouvrit d'un plaid puis alla voir Ianto.

Le Capitaine était retourné dans son bureau et surveillait le jeune homme sur l'écran de la CCTV. Il vit le médecin lever le pouce, signe que tout allait bien. Il se replongea dans la lecture de son dossier et passa l'après-midi à se mettre à jour dans ses rapports. Au bout d'un moment, il contacta un ami tanneur auquel il demanda de traiter la peau qu'ils avaient ramenée. Le professionnel proposa d'envoyer un employé pour en prendre livraison et s'engagea à faire le travail en une semaine. Le leader le remercia et raccrocha.

En début soirée, il descendit se faire un café et fit le tour des postes. Eirian avançait gentiment sur ses fichiers, Neill avait fini de s'installer dans une pièce des sous-sols, pas très loin des quartiers de la jeune femme, Tosh avait rejoint Owen et tous deux s'occupaient des analyses de Ianto. Quand il vit le leader arriver, le médecin posa ses éprouvettes et l'invita à s'asseoir.

– Jack, ce soir, je vais te laisser le veiller. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, mais s'il y en avait, tu sais où me joindre.

– Tu rentres chez toi ! fit-il, tu as raison, va décompresser un peu.

– J'ai invité Tosh à dormir à la maison, elle sera mieux installée qu'ici, non pas que le canapé ne soit pas confortable, mais elle sera mieux dans un lit.

Jack sourit en les regardant, effectivement, rien ne remplaçait un bon matelas pour bien dormir, mais il supputait que ce n'était pas là la seule raison de cette invitation.

– Très bien, Neill s'est arrangé une chambre, lui aussi, je pense que ce soir, chacun aura sa chacune, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Bien, allez-y et passez une bonne soirée, dit-il en montant les marches. Au fait, Owen, n'oublie pas de me laisser les instructions pour Ianto. Je voudrais savoir quoi faire s'il se réveille.

– Ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu, tu auras tout sur ton bureau, mais il n'y a pas grand chose, juste t'assurer qu'il boive s'il reprend connaissance, mais par petites gorgées uniquement et de l'eau pas trop froide, il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse des coliques.

– D'accord, par contre, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à l'installer sur le canapé, il sera mieux que sur ta table.

– Oui, bien sûr, je te laisse préparer, je finis de ranger.

– Je viens t'aider, fit Tosh en se dirigeant vers le leader.

À deux, ils ouvrirent le lit et aérèrent les draps que le Gallois avait mis à l'intérieur. Le combiné était utilisé de temps en temps lorsque l'un des membres était blessé ou quand il était trop tard pour rentrer après une intervention.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils transportèrent le blessé et l'installèrent confortablement. Owen s'assura que la perfusion était toujours en place puis récupéra son blouson et souhaita une bonne soirée aux autres membres tout en entraînant Tosh vers le sas. Neill, qui était venu les aider, invita Eirian à dîner à l'extérieur et le Capitaine se retrouva seul dans la base, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme endormi.

Il s'assit près de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue puis il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Le Gallois semblait moins chaud et sa respiration était régulière. L'immortel finit par s'éloigner et téléphona pour se faire livrer son repas. Une demi-heure plus tard, il montait le récupérer et retournait auprès de son amant. Il tira une chaise et s'installa, la boite de pizza sur les genoux, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du bel endormi. À force de le fixer, il vit que ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il posa la nourriture et s'approcha de son visage, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

– Ianto, fit-il dans un murmure, Ianto, écoute-moi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, nous t'avons trouvé et je t'ai ramené auprès de moi. Je sais que tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

Mais il n'y eut pas d'autre réaction, les beaux yeux bleus restaient obstinément fermés. Jack glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme, la serrant dans la sienne. Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres du Gallois accompagné d'un gémissement, mais il resta inconscient. À quoi pouvait-il donc rêver ?

Le Capitaine posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis se releva et alla se faire un café. Cette attente était pénible et angoissante, pourtant, la fièvre semblait céder peu à peu, signe que l'infection avait été enraillée.

Fort tard dans la nuit, l'immortel finit par s'assoupir, allongé auprès de son amant. Il fut brusquement réveillé par un cri que venait de pousser le blessé.

– Tosh, cria-t-il en se débattant. Attention !

Le leader le prit dans ses bras, murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille, mais le jeune homme faisait preuve d'une grande agitation. Il le berça doucement pour qu'il se calme, ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment, se détendant progressivement.

Le menton posé sur ses cheveux, le Capitaine le gardait contre lui, caressant doucement sa joue.

– Calme-toi, Ianto, tout va bien, souffla-t-il.

– Jack ?

L'immortel s'écarta et baissa son regard sur le visage du Gallois. Celui-ci, les yeux ouverts, tentait de l'apercevoir.

– Je suis là, tout va bien, répéta-t-il, ne t'en fais pas, tu es à la base.

Il le recoucha sur son oreiller et l'observa quelques instants. Le regard fiévreux, le jeune homme finit par se fixer sur son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il. Je suis là.

Peu à peu, l'angoisse dans le regard du blessé laissa place à plus de tranquillité. Il se détendit doucement et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Le Capitaine resta près de lui, le veillant jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin.

Quand celui-ci passa le sas, son regard se porta sur le canapé et il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir ses deux collègues. Il s'approcha et Jack ouvrit les yeux. Délicatement, il s'écarta et se leva pour venir près de Owen.

– Il s'est réveillé cette nuit, fit-il comme pour s'expliquer. Mais ça a été très court. Je pense qu'il a fait un cauchemar. Sa fièvre semble moins élevée, mais il est de nouveau inconscient.

– Très bien, je vais l'examiner.

– J'ai besoin d'un café, fit l'immortel, tu en veux un ?

– Oui, merci ! Au fait, Tosh arrivera un peu plus tard, je l'ai laissée dormir.

– Aucun souci, de toute façon, c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour le moment. Si nous avons un problème, il y a Neill et Eirian.

Après s'être assuré de l'état de santé de son patient, Owen retourna à la baie médicale. Le Gallois était sur la bonne voie, sa température était presque normale.

Peu après, les deux autres membres résidents arrivèrent dans la zone et le Capitaine les salua puis monta dans son bureau.

Une fois installé, il alluma la CCTV et fixa l'écran. Ianto avait repris connaissance, c'était un grand pas, mais son état de santé l'inquiétait. Cette blessure sur sa poitrine demanderait du temps pour guérir et il n'imaginait pas le Gallois rester sagement à la base pendant que les autres membres iraient sur des interventions. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve quelque chose pour l'occuper et ce n'était pas facile.

En attendant, il devait régler le problème Gwen. Normalement, les souvenirs étaient effacés dans les 24 heures, mais retrouver le Gallois et son amie avaient monopolisé plus de temps que prévu. Maintenant, il devait faire le ménage ! De plus, le Retcon avait déjà été utilisé sans succès sur la jeune femme. Il décida d'en parler au médecin. En modifiant la formule, ils devraient arriver à obtenir un produit qui ne laisserait aucune possibilité à Gwen de se rappeler son emploi chez Torchwood.

– Owen, fit-il par le communicateur, lorsque tu auras un moment, j'aimerais te parler.

– Pas de problème, je finis ce que j'ai en route et je monte.

– D'accord !

L'immortel prit un dossier et commença à le lire, jetant de temps en temps un regard sur l'écran, il avait du mal à se concentrer et dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller auprès de son amant. Il souffrait de le voir ainsi, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il avait eu des nanogènes sous la main, il est certain qu'il s'en serait servi, mais cette technologie n'était pas disponible sur Terre. Il regretta son vaisseau Chula, mais c'était du passé, son présent, c'était Ianto !

Une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin vint le rejoindre et lui apporta un café que Tosh, qui venait d'arriver, avait préparé. Après y avoir été invité, il s'assit face à son leader et goûta sa boisson. Ce n'était pas celle du Gallois, mais l'intention y était, de plus, cela permettait à la jeune femme de s'occuper l'esprit, elle aussi était inquiète pour son ami.

– Owen, je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de modifier la formule du Retcon !

– Comment ça ?

– Gwen !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai que la dernière fois, ça n'a pas été une réussite.

– Oui, effectivement ! Il faut trouver quelque chose, je ne la veux plus ici et j'aimerais d'autant qu'elle n'aille pas crier sur les toits ce que nous faisons à l'institut. J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'elle n'a pas appréciée de se faire virer.

– Je crois qu'à sa place, je préfèrerais me faire oublier. Elle a quand même failli les faire tuer tous les deux. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu endurer, ce devait être éprouvant, fit le médecin en tournant le regard vers la passerelle.

– Elle est toujours en bas, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le Capitaine. Elle est près de Ianto. À part ça, comment va-t-elle ?

– Pas trop mal, mais elle fait des cauchemars. Cette nuit, ça a été difficile pour elle, soupira Owen.

– Oui, pour Ianto aussi, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, il faut simplement les entourer et qu'ils arrivent à oublier. Éventuellement, je pourrais envisager un traitement, mais je ne voudrais pas les assommer de médicaments. Nous avons quand même besoin d'eux, même s'ils ne viennent pas sur le terrain.

À ce moment, Neill se présenta à la porte du bureau. Il resta un instant à regarder les deux hommes discuter, il hésitait à les déranger, mais Jack lui fit un signe et il entra.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le leader.

– Avec Eirian, nous voulions vous parler, mais ça peut attendre.

– Je vous laisse la place, fit le médecin en se levant, de toute façon, nous avions fini. J'y retourne Jack et je m'occupe de ce que tu m'as demandé.

– Parfait. À tout à l'heure. Owen, dis à Eirian de monter. Vas-y assieds-toi, il fallait aussi que je vous parle, dit-il en s'adressant au militaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme venait les rejoindre et l'immortel lui demanda de fermer la porte.

– Bien, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

– Eh bien, l'Unit a téléphoné ce matin, répondit Neill et on nous a demandé de rentrer.

– Et que souhaitez-vous faire ?

– J'avoue que je me sens bien ici, répondit-il. Et je pense qu'Eirian est de mon avis. De plus, vous avez encore deux blessés qui ne sont pas prêts de retourner sur le terrain, alors, j'avais pensé…

– Que vous pourriez rester ! le coupa le Capitaine. C'est précisément ce dont je voulais vous parler. Nous avons besoin de personnel à long terme et vous semblez bien adaptés à notre manière de travailler. Certaines choses particulières ne doivent pas être divulguées et j'avoue que vous laisser repartir en connaissant ces détails, me pose quelques problèmes.

– Vous avez notre parole, c'est une chose dont personne n'entendra parler, intervint Eirian, se disant que Neill n'était pas au courant de tout.

– Je m'en doute bien, si je n'avais pas eu confiance en vous, vous ne le sauriez pas ou plus ! fit-il en les regardant tour à tour.

– Comment ça, plus ? interrogea Neill.

– Lorsque nous devons cacher certaines choses qui malheureusement ont été portées à la connaissance de personnes non autorisées, nous utilisons du Retcon.

– C'est quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Un produit qui permet d'effacer la mémoire, mêlant un soupçon de dénégation et une touche d'omission couplé à un léger sédatif, ainsi l'effet ne peut pas être combattu en restant éveillé, lâcha l'immortel.

L'informaticienne eut un sursaut et le militaire ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Le coude sur le bras du fauteuil et le doigt sur la tempe, le Capitaine les observait sans rien dire, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler l'information.

– Vous voulez dire que vous faites le ménage dans les souvenirs, c'est ça, dit Neill, finalement remis.

– Oui, c'est indispensable, contrairement à l'Unit, nous devons rester dans l'ombre. Bien, votre demande de mutation définitive est prête à être envoyée, mais je voudrais connaître votre décision. Ce n'est pas une obligation, bien sûr, mais vous comprendrez que si vous partez…

– On ne se rappellera plus de rien ! finit Eirian.

– C'est exact !

– Eh bien, comme je vous le disais quand nous sommes arrivés, nous aimerions intégrer votre équipe, fit Neill et pas du tout par crainte de perdre la mémoire, mais simplement parce que le travail, ici, est nettement plus intéressant.

– Ça, pour être intéressant, il l'est, reprit le Capitaine, mais il est également dangereux !

– Oui, eh bien, on s'adaptera, n'est-ce pas Eirian, fit le militaire en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

– Oui, bien sûr ! De plus, Owen a commencé à me former aux armes.

– Je pourrais sans doute prendre la relève, Monsieur, fit Neill. C'est tout à fait dans mes compétences.

– Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit l'immortel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Cette demande n'était pas innocente, il le savait parfaitement, mais le fait est que Owen avait pas mal de travail à l'infirmerie et que cette formation pouvait tout à fait être assurée par le militaire.

– Bien, puisque la question est réglée, vous pouvez aller voir Tosh qu'elle vous fasse vos badges définitifs.

– Merci Monsieur, firent-ils d'une même voix.

– Pas _Monsieur_, Jack, les reprit-il en se levant.

– Je dois passer la commande pour ce midi, fit Eirian, avez-vous une envie particulière ?

– Non, vois avec les autres, dit-il en passant devant eux pour sortir de son bureau.

Il descendit les marches et se rendit auprès du jeune homme toujours inconscient. Il avait vu que Owen l'examinait et vint prendre des nouvelles.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas de changement, mais la plaie est propre et la fièvre est complètement tombée. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, je pense pour qu'il revienne à lui.

– Très bien, je te remercie. Au fait, il faudrait que tu fasses passer une visite d'embauche à Neill et à Eirian, depuis quelques minutes, ils font officiellement partie de l'équipe.

– Tu t'es décidé finalement ! Mais que va dire l'Unit ? Ils ne vont peut-être pas apprécier que tu débauches deux bons éléments !

– C'est leur problème, pas le mien, de toute façon, tous les deux voulaient rester !

– Oui, je m'en doute, j'ai un peu discuté avec Neill et j'ai compris que là-bas, l'ambiance n'était pas des meilleures, fit Owen.

– C'est sûr, dans une structure aussi importante, il y a rarement de la place pour les sentiments humains.

Ils furent interrompus par Eirian qui revenait avec la commande. Finalement, le choix s'était porté sur des plats mexicains et les deux hommes la suivirent jusqu'en salle de réunion. Jack alluma la CCTV et commença à manger tout en écoutant les conversations qui allaient bon train. Brusquement, il vit le Gallois s'agiter et quitta la pièce rapidement, imité par le médecin qui, installé à côté de lui, l'avait vu également.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Neill.

– Ianto semble se réveiller, répondit Tosh, penchée sur l'écran.

Effectivement, lorsque le leader et Owen arrivèrent près de lui, le jeune homme avait les yeux ouverts et semblait complètement perdu. Jack s'assit sur le lit pendant que son collègue prenait les constantes du blessé.

– Du calme Ianto, tout va bien, fit l'immortel en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Le Gallois accrocha le regard de son amant et se détendit. Satisfait de ses mesures, Owen les laissa seuls et retourna finir son repas.

– Alors, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Il lui faut du repos, mais la phase critique est passée. Il est complètement réveillé.

Dans la salle informatique, Jack essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur la peau du jeune homme. Il lui sourit tendrement et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Enfin, te voilà revenu, fit-il. Il faut arrêter de me faire des peurs pareilles, tu vas finir par me faire mourir.

– Tu sais bien que tu ne le peux pas ! répondit Ianto avec une grimace lorsqu'il voulut bouger.

– Bon alors, disons que je vais me faire des cheveux blancs !

– Et être encore plus séduisant, non merci ! Trop de personnes te remarquent déjà, lança le jeune homme, un brin ironique.

– Serais-tu jaloux ?

– Pourquoi, tu ne l'es pas toi ?

Jack sourit et reprit ses lèvres tendrement puis posa un baiser dans son cou, le faisant soupirer. Tosh s'approcha doucement des deux hommes et attendit qu'ils se séparent. Quand le Capitaine se redressa, le Gallois aperçut la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien, c'est toi qui a été blessé, je te le rappelle ! Tu es resté plusieurs jours sans connaissance et quand ils sont venus nous chercher, une autre bête a bien failli nous avoir, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

– Une autre ? fit Ianto, celle que nous avons vue n'était déjà pas commode, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile.

– Eh bien, disons qu'à mettre les pattes où il ne fallait pas, elle a eu un problème, répondit Jack.

– Comment ça ?

– Nous en avons récupéré un morceau quand le vortex s'est fermé, tu veux voir ?

Le Gallois eut une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire l'immortel.

– Bien, maintenant, il faudrait que tu te reposes. On va te laisser, je reviendrai tout à l'heure, fit-il en voyant le jeune homme bailler.

– D'accord, mais je ne suis pas fatigué ! répondit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

– Mais bien sûr, sourit l'immortel en se levant. Allez, viens Tosh, laissons-le tranquille.

Ils retournèrent auprès de leurs collègues après un détour par la cuisine pour préparer le café. Jack était soulagé, son amant allait beaucoup mieux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, chacun aida à nettoyer puis ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. La faille étant calme, Neill convia Eirian pour sa première leçon de formation avec un professionnel, terme qui la fit sourire.

Dans son bureau, le leader surveillait toujours son amant, mais passait de temps en temps sur les images de la caméra de la zone de tir. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient s'entendre à merveille et le militaire était compétent et patient. L'immortel sourit en voyant Eirian poser brutalement l'arme sur la table, visiblement hors d'elle. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle ratait la cible et cela l'agaçait. Neill lui remit le revolver dans la main puis se plaça derrière elle pour lui donner la bonne position. Les deux corps collés semblaient parfaitement s'accorder et la jeune femme se calma, se laissant guider dans le mouvement. Le coup partit et le projectile atteignit le centre. Elle se tourna avec un sourire radieux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son collègue. Le geste avait été spontané, mais elle se reprit et s'écarta. Neill fit un pas et la prit dans ses bras, vrillant son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Jack éteignit la caméra de la zone pour se reporter sur celle braquée sur son amant.

Le soir, toute l'équipe dîna à la base. Le Gallois était assis dans son lit, ses collègues installés autour de lui. Le médecin lui avait interdit de se lever et il devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur ! À la fin du repas, Tosh et Owen quittèrent le bâtiment et passèrent la nuit ensemble. Neill et Eirian sortirent au cinéma et Jack resta auprès de Ianto.

Aux environs de minuit, le Gallois finit par s'assoupir et le Capitaine s'allongea près de lui, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, le médecin arriva le premier et découvrit son leader près du blessé. Il sourit et alluma les ordinateurs. Le bourdonnement soudain réveilla l'immortel qui se leva en faisant attention de ne pas déranger son amant.

– Comment s'est passée la nuit ? demanda Owen lorsque Jack vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

– Tranquille, il a bien dormi je pense. Tosh n'est pas là ?

– Non, elle avait une course à faire.

– Pas de problème, elle a le temps.

Il prit la tasse tendue et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. Neill et Eirian vinrent les rejoindre, saluant leurs collègues. Une fois la boisson avalée, chacun s'en retourna à ses occupations. En fin de matinée, Tosh arriva avec le repas et le déposa dans la cuisine.

– Il y a eu un problème ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Non, pas vraiment, mais je dois aller parler à Jack, fit-elle en quittant son manteau.

Elle le déposa sur son siège et monta voir le leader. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer quand il l'entendit toquer. Avec un sourire, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

– Alors, comment vas-tu ? fit-il.

– Ça va. Jack, j'ai rencontré Gwen tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

L'immortel se redressa, son sourire avait disparu.

– Et ?

– Elle pense qu'elle va pouvoir reprendre son travail !

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle a toujours ses souvenirs, elle m'a dit que puisque tu ne lui avais pas effacé la mémoire, c'est que tu voulais qu'elle réintègre l'équipe.

– Elle se trompe, si je n'ai encore rien fait, c'est parce que j'ai demandé à Owen de renforcer la formule. Tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

– Elle m'a demandée de la tenir au courant, que dois-je lui dire ?

– Rien, laisse-la dans l'ignorance.

– Très bien, fit-elle en se levant. Tu viens déjeuner ?

– Oui, j'arrive.

La jeune femme quitta le bureau et Jack la suivit quelques minutes après. En arrivant dans la zone centrale, il vit que le Gallois était réveillé et s'approcha de lui.

– Comment te sens-tu ? fit-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

– Pas trop mal. J'ai faim, finit-il, faisant sourire l'immortel.

– Nous allons déjeuner, je t'apporte ton plat.

– Je voudrais me lever.

– Owen a dit non, il faut lui obéir.

– Mais…

– Pas de mais, le coupa-t-il, il ne t'a pas autorisé à te lever pour autre chose que pour aller aux toilettes. Sois patient, il n'y en a sûrement plus pour très longtemps. Attends, je reviens dans une minute, fit-il en partant vers son bureau.

Le Gallois grogna, mais resta allongé. Owen s'approcha pour vérifier ses blessures et l'aida à s'asseoir plus confortablement.

Le Capitaine revint près de lui et lui tendit son journal.

– Tu l'avais laissé dans mon bureau, mais je ne l'ai pas lu, fit-il en voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, comme tout le monde.

OoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, Ianto obtint enfin l'autorisation de quitter définitivement son lit et la première chose qu'il souhaita faire fut d'aller marcher sur le quai. Jack l'accompagna, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Une heure plus tard, après avoir déambulé dans la ville et s'être assis à la terrasse d'un café pour un peu de repos, ils rentrèrent à la base.

Ils s'installèrent en salle de réunion pour déjeuner et le leader les informa de sa décision de promouvoir Tosh au poste de second, celui-ci étant toujours vacant. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Ianto posa sa main sur son bras, secouant imperceptiblement la tête en souriant. Il était heureux que son amant ait pensé à elle pour cette responsabilité et trouvait la promotion tout à fait justifiée. Owen s'étonna, car il se disait que ce serait plutôt le jeune homme qui serait nommé, Jack étant son amant. Mais il se dit que finalement, c'était mieux ainsi et sans doute que l'immortel avait mûrement réfléchi son choix.

En début d'après-midi, pendant que le jeune homme était aux archives, le tanneur vint rapporter la peau traitée et Jack passa ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure soyeuse. Le professionnel se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal vivant sur Terre, mais ne dit rien. Le Capitaine était un bon ami et l'homme savait tenir sa langue.

Un peu plus tard, une activation se déclencha et l'immortel quitta le Hub en compagnie du militaire. Ils se rendirent sur place, mais ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien et après une heure de recherches intensives, ils rentrèrent. En arrivant, le leader alla voir la jeune femme qui était penchée sur son ordinateur avec Tosh, toutes deux cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le soir, Ianto obtint de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et le Capitaine l'accompagna. Ils dînèrent sur le balcon et s'installèrent sur le canapé pour écouter un peu de musique. La fatigue de la journée eut raison du Gallois qui s'endormit. Jack le secoua doucement et l'incita à aller s'allonger, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Ils se couchèrent et se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, l'immortel s'éveilla le premier et regarda son amant dormir. L'avoir près de lui et ne pas pouvoir le toucher était une torture, mais le jeune homme souffrait encore de ses blessures et il devait se montrer patient. Quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il plongea dans l'azur de ceux de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa délicatement puis se leva.

En grimaçant, le Gallois fit de même et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le café. Jack l'observait, appuyé contre le mur, il le détaillait et Ianto se tourna vers lui.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien, je t'admire ! Je n'ai pas le droit ? fit-il en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Un gémissement lui fit relâcher son étreinte et il s'écarta.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, c'est encore douloureux, mais ça va passer, dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

– Pardonne-moi, mais j'aimerais tellement de serrer contre moi.

Le Gallois quitta la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, rejoint par l'immortel. Ils burent leur tasse en silence puis ils allèrent s'habiller.

Une fois de plus, la journée risquait d'être longue pour le blessé, mais il refusa de rester chez lui. Ils se rendirent au Hub et saluèrent leurs collègues. Owen ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éclipser, il le fit aller à l'infirmerie pour l'examiner, ce que le jeune homme fit en grognant. Quand il se fut assurer que tout allait bien, le médecin lui rendit sa liberté. Ianto en profita pour filer vers la cuisine et préparer la première tournée de café et faire la distribution.

Installé sur le canapé, il discutait avec Tosh. Celle-ci semblait être complètement remise, mais s'inquiétait pour son ami. Elle avait à nouveau revu Gwen, mais elle ne lui en parla pas. C'était à cause d'elle que le Gallois était dans cet état et elle n'avait pas envie de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Quelques minutes après, elle le laissa pour aller auprès d'Eirian qui se débattait avec un programme récalcitrant.

Ianto les regarda travailler et ferma les yeux. Il s'assoupit durant une demi-heure et tous le laissèrent dormir. Quand il ouvrit les paupières, un peu plus tard, il croisa le regard de son amant.

– Ça va ?

– Oui, j'ai dû m'endormir.

– Effectivement, mais tu semblais en avoir besoin. Pourrais-tu commander le repas ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! Je m'en occupe, fit-il en se levant.

Après avoir demandé l'avis de l'équipe, il téléphona au traiteur chinois et monta à l'office attendre la commande.

L'activation les surprit en plein milieu du déjeuner. Rapidement, Eirian descendit consulter l'ordinateur, suivie de près par Owen et Neill, Tosh et Ianto étant restés en salle de conférence.

– Tu as quoi ? demanda le leader qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Même activation qu'hier, mais quand vous êtes arrivés, il n'y avait rien. Je ne comprends pas !

– Ce n'est pas grave, nous y allons. Tu restes ici, je te contacte une fois sur place si j'ai besoin.

Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir menant au parking. Ils quittèrent rapidement le bâtiment et se dirigèrent sur les coordonnées indiquées. En arrivant, ils se séparèrent et parcoururent les allées en silence.

– Owen, tu as quelque chose ? demanda Jack par l'oreillette.

– Non, rien pour le moment !

– Neill ?

– Rien non plus !

– Très bien, on continue, soyez prudents.

Ils progressèrent, s'arrêtant à l'intersection des allées pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

– Contact ! cria soudain le militaire.

Il se mit à courir derrière l'individu qui venait de débouler devant lui.

– Arrêtez-vous ! cria-t-il.

Mais bien loin de ralentir, l'homme continuait de courir. Jack et Owen convergèrent vers les bruits et se retrouvèrent face au fuyard qui venait vers eux. Se voyant piégé, il pointa son arme et tira. Le Capitaine poussa le médecin qui rencontra durement les caisses empilées, mais la balle faucha l'immortel et il s'effondra, une tache de sang se formant sur sa chemise. Neill arriva sur place et vit Owen se tourner sans prêter attention au leader effondré et faire feu plusieurs fois, touchant l'individu aux jambes. Celui-ci s'écroula et resta au sol.

– Va t'occuper de lui, fit le médecin en voyant le militaire immobile près du corps de l'immortel.

Neill leva les yeux, comme déconnecté puis se reprit, alla ligoter le prisonnier et le porta au SUV. Quand il revint, Owen était penché sur le Capitaine et ne bougeait pas.

– On fait quoi ? demanda le militaire en s'approchant.

– Rien, on attend !

– On attend quoi ? fit-il sans comprendre.

– Qu'il revienne, il revient toujours, répondit le médecin.

– Mais Owen, il est mort, comment veux-tu qu'il revienne !

– Ne t'en fais pas… commença le médecin au moment où le leader se mettait à inspirer douloureusement.

Le militaire eut un sursaut de surprise devant ce retour inexpliqué. Owen aida le Capitaine à se redresser puis à se mettre debout, le soutenant le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre.

– Ça va vous deux ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui Jack, c'est bon. Merci quand même.

– C'est bien normal ! Neill ?

Son collègue le dévisageait n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était vivant. Que s'était-il passé ?

– Neill, insista l'immortel, tu es blessé ?

– Non, non, balbutia-t-il. Mais vous étiez mort !

– Oui, ça m'arrive parfois, fit-il en souriant. Je crois que j'ai des explications à te donner. Rentrons.

Ils retournèrent au véhicule et rejoignirent la base. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Jack surprenant des coups d'œil du militaire dans le rétroviseur. Quand ils passèrent le sas, Owen se rendit auprès de Ianto et Tosh qui étaient installés sur le canapé et Jack demanda à Neill de le suivre. Arrivé dans le bureau, il ferma la porte et l'invita à s'asseoir. Le Gallois se leva pour aller faire du café, mais le médecin le retint.

– Je crois qu'il faudrait les laisser seuls quelques minutes, fit-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– Jack est mort et Neill l'a vu revenir.

– Oh d'accord ! Il ne savait pas ? s'enquit Eirian.

– Non, je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le prévenir. Tu ne le sais toi-même que depuis peu !

– Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ressusciter, ça doit faire un choc ! fit-elle.

– Au début, oui, fit Ianto, mais après, on s'habitue.

– Tu en es sûr ? interrogea Owen. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes pourtant.

Le Gallois ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Que chaque mort du Capitaine lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur ! Qu'il avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas !

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Owen en profita pour descendre voir le prisonnier et le soigner. Il essaya vainement de le faire parler, mais celui-ci restait silencieux. Le médecin finit par abandonner et remonta dans la zone principale pour continuer son travail.

Après une demi-heure d'entretien, Jack contacta le Gallois pour qu'il leur porte un café. Neill avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et quoi de mieux qu'une tasse du nectar de son amant pour l'y aider.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, Ianto croisa le regard du militaire. L'expression que celui-ci affichait était proche de la panique. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que son patron est immortel ! Le Gallois lui tendit sa boisson et posa celle du Capitaine sur la table puis se dirigea vers la porte.

– Ianto, fit le leader je voudrais que tu restes, j'ai à te parler.

Le jeune homme se retourna, un peu tendu. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cette demande ?

– Neill, veux-tu bien nous laisser s'il te plait !

– Oui, oui bien sûr, fit-il en se levant.

– Ferme derrière toi si tu veux bien !

Le militaire s'exécuta et descendit l'escalier, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ianto n'avait toujours pas bougé, il craignait d'entendre ce que l'immortel avait à lui dire.

– Ian, que se passe-t-il ?

Le Gallois ne répondit pas et s'appuya au montant de la porte. Le Capitaine se leva et vint près de lui.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il en voyant les larmes qui se dessinaient dans le regard de son amant.

– C'est à toi de me le dire ? Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ?

– J'avais juste envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Pourquoi, tu pensais qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose ?

Ianto secoua la tête et se blottit contre le torse du Capitaine quand celui-ci ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'immortel. Délicatement, celui-ci prit ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel qui se fit progressivement plus possessif. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport et le leader sentait son désir devenir incontrôlable.

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

– J'avais peur que tu sois passé à autre chose, répondit Ianto en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Depuis mon retour, tu ne m'as pas touché, je pensais que je ne t'intéressais plus.

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Tu étais blessé assez gravement, je te rappelle, crois-tu que j'aurais aimé te faire souffrir ? Mais dis-moi, si tu as pensé ça, c'est donc que tu m'aimes un peu !

Ianto ne dit rien, se contentant de le dévisager, il ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, il avait bien trop peur que l'immortel disparaisse comme son amour précédent.

– Excuse-moi, mais je suis fatigué, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, fit-il sans répondre à la question.

– Ianto, si je n'avais plus voulu de toi, crois-tu que je continuerais à dormir à tes côtés ? C'est un vrai supplice de t'avoir si près et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Le Gallois acquiesça sans rien dire.

– Jack, pourrais-tu m'accompagner chez moi ? dit le jeune homme après un moment de silence.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais prévenir l'équipe et on y va.

Ils se séparèrent et descendirent rejoindre les autres membres. Pendant que Ianto l'aidait à enfiler son manteau, le Capitaine les prévint qu'ils allaient être absents, mais qu'ils seraient quand même joignables en cas de problème. Owen les observa et comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de rester seuls un moment. Il croisa le regard de Tosh et vit qu'elle avait eu la même idée.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la base et se rendirent à l'appartement du Gallois. Quand ils furent entrés, Ianto accrocha les manteaux à la patère et se dirigea vers le salon. Se retrouver chez lui, lui faisait du bien, il avait besoin de changer d'environnement de temps en temps, mais comprenait très bien que l'immortel ne veuille pas le laisser seul.

Le Capitaine l'observa quelques instants avant de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se laissa aller contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il entendait le cœur de son leader battre lentement et sentait ses doigts lui caresser les cheveux, il était bien. Peu à peu, il glissa ses mains sur le dos de son amant, sentant les muscles se tendre sous ses effleurements. Il releva la tête et se perdit dans le regard azur qui le fixait. Délicatement, Jack posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les caressa du bout de la langue, demandant un passage qui se fit dans l'instant. Elle alla à la rencontre de sa consœur et elles se goûtèrent sensuellement.

Après un échange qui parut durer une éternité, ils se séparèrent et Ianto l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec son amant et ne quitterait pas l'appartement sans s'être donné à lui. Comprenant ses intentions, l'immortel tenta de le raisonner, ses blessures n'étaient pas toutes cicatrisées et malgré son désir, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Cependant, Ianto le fit taire en reprenant sa bouche, faisant glisser les bretelles et dégageant la chemise et le T-shirt. Quand il fut torse nu, le jeune homme le poussa sur le lit et se coucha sur lui, ondulant du bassin pour lui montrer à quel point il le désirait. Jack ne pouvait pas manquer de sentir le membre durci contre le sien et approfondit le baiser, faisant basculer le Gallois sur le dos. Il entreprit de lui défaire sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise tout en dévorant ses lèvres. Puis il glissa doucement dans son cou et vint picorer son torse dénudé.

Le Gallois fermait les yeux, appréciant les caresses dont il faisait l'objet et se raidit en gémissant un peu quand la bouche de son amant passa sur sa blessure. L'immortel se redressa et le regarda un instant.

– Excuse-moi, fit-il doucement. Ianto, es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

– Aime-moi, souffla-t-il, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Jack le dévisagea et nota les larmes qui menaçaient de submerger ses beaux yeux. Alors il abdiqua et reprit sa lente balade. Il défit le pantalon et le fit glisser avec le boxer puis il traça un sillon brûlant sur sa peau, s'arrêtant au nombril qu'il visita du bout de la langue. Le Gallois se tendit et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de telles sensations, un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Lentement, l'immortel continua son chemin vers le sexe dressé et donna un petit coup de langue, récoltant une perle de désir et un nouveau râle. Il titilla le bout puis fit glisser le membre dans sa bouche, caressant toujours la peau douce, s'en allant effleurer l'aine. Il suça la hampe durcie, se délectant des gémissements toujours plus nombreux du Gallois puis une de ses mains trouva son chemin vers l'intimité du jeune homme et en dessina l'entrée. Les mouvements de la bouche s'accélérèrent puis lorsqu'un doigt pénétra dans l'antre chaud, Ianto, dans un cri, laissa son plaisir s'épancher dans la cavité humide qui l'enserrait.

Après quelques instants, l'immortel quitta le membre radouci pour venir prendre les lèvres de son amour. Le corps tremblant de son orgasme, le Gallois répondit au baiser, goûtant ainsi à sa propre saveur. Le Capitaine le relâcha et se leva pour finir de se déshabiller puis récupéra le tube de lubrifiant qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il se coucha près de son amant et reprit ses caresses. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de lui faire l'amour à nouveau, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Ils reprirent leurs attouchements, les peaux se couvrirent de légers frissons et le désir monta rapidement dans le corps du Gallois. Jack libéra ses lèvres pour venir s'occuper de ses tétons durcis tandis qu'une de ses mains repartait se perdre dans l'entrejambe de son amant. Ianto gémissait doucement et se cambra lorsque les doigts trouvèrent le chemin de son intimité. Il écarta les cuisses pour permettre au Capitaine de changer de position. Celui-ci attrapa le lubrifiant et en enduisit ses doigts, puis il les posa sur l'anneau de chair, appuyant doucement sans pénétrer tout en reprenant le membre entre ses lèvres. Ianto agrippa ses cheveux quand il sentit une phalange entrer dans son corps mais se laissa aller et apprécia l'arrivée des deux suivants. Lentement, l'immortel le préparait à sa venue tout en léchant la hampe tendue. Puis il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'au gland, le libérant doucement.

Il retira ses doigts et mit du gel sur son membre douloureux puis se posa sur l'entrée convoitée. Ianto le regardait sans bouger, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Quand le leader passa la barrière de chair, il vit le visage du Gallois se crisper et sa bouche laisser échapper un cri muet. Il s'arrêta et caressa doucement le bas-ventre, attendant patiemment que la douleur s'estompe. Il prit le sexe de son amant et le massa doucement, voyant ses traits se détendre peu à peu. Puis le jeune homme commença à bouger son bassin, signe qu'attendait le Capitaine pour reprendre ses mouvements.

Lentement, il poursuivit sa progression et s'arrêta de nouveau quand il fut totalement enfoui dans le corps accueillant. Le Gallois ouvrit les yeux et vrilla son regard dans celui de l'immortel, puis tendit le bras pour passer ses doigts derrière sa nuque, l'approchant de son visage pour prendre ses lèvres. Jack se pencha et répondit au baiser, attentif à ne pas toucher la blessure de son torse. Puis il quitta sa bouche et reprit ses mouvements, lents et réguliers, cherchant la prostate qu'il finit par trouver. Ianto se cambra, la tête rejetée en arrière, des râles sortant de sa gorge. Les doigts crispés sur la couette, il se tendait vers son amant, s'offrant au membre qui le fouillait.

Le Capitaine accéléra doucement ses coups de reins, sentant le plaisir monter dans son ventre. Il caressa les abdominaux du jeune homme puis se saisit de son sexe qu'il massa lentement, passant son pouce sur le gland suintant.

– Hum, Jack, soupira le Gallois en s'accrochant toujours à la couverture qui glissait.

Sous les caresses, Ianto finit par se laisser aller et son désir se libéra dans la main de l'immortel qui, lui, se déversa au tréfonds de son corps en criant son prénom. Les spasmes violents qui les parcouraient mirent plusieurs minutes à s'estomper et le Capitaine prit ses hanches pour le coller contre lui, restant enfoui au plus profond de l'être aimé. Puis il se retira doucement et posa un baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes. Ianto ouvrit les yeux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

– Je t'aime Cariad, souffla-t-il.

Jack le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire, enfin le jeune homme lui avouait ses sentiments. Ce qui le bloquait dans cet aveu semblait être dépassé et l'immortel sourit.

– Je t'aime aussi Ianto. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ces mots, pourquoi ne me les dis-tu qu'aujourd'hui ?

– J'avais peur !

– Peur de quoi ?

– Que tu me laisses comme on m'a déjà laissé !

– Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne, tu le sais pourtant. Quand vas-tu me faire confiance ?

Le Gallois se perdit dans l'océan azur qui l'enveloppait de sa douceur. Oui, il aimait le Capitaine, mais d'autres souvenirs ressurgissaient et le faisaient encore souffrir. Cependant, blotti dans les bras de l'immortel, il savait qu'il avait trouvé un havre de paix. Il soupira doucement et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, glissant sa main sur sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Sur la table de nuit, le téléphone se mit à vibrer. Jack tendit le bras et vit le nom du médecin s'afficher. Il décrocha tout en continuant de caresser doucement les cheveux du Gallois.

– Oui Owen !

– Excuse-moi, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, je dois emmener Tosh à l'hôpital et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir…

– Elle a un problème, le coupa-t-il.

– Non, absolument pas, mais elle a des examens à faire que je ne peux pas pratiquer ici.

– Très bien, nous arrivons, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Ianto s'était relevé et le regardait sans comprendre. Pourquoi ils devaient s'en aller ? Il était bien, il aurait voulu rester là au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

– Rien de grave, fit l'immortel, Tosh a besoin d'examens supplémentaires et Owen ne veut pas laisser Neill et Eirian seuls à la base.

– D'accord ! Nous avons le temps pour un café ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

Le Gallois se leva en grimaçant et posa sa main sur son torse. Avec un soupir, il quitta la chambre, suivi par le Capitaine.

– Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

– Oui, ça tire un peu, mais ce n'est rien.

– Il faudra que tu demande à Owen de vérifier que tout va bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu risques une nouvelle infection.

– Si tu veux, fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

Après un baiser posé dans son cou, Jack passa dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Le jeune homme vint le rejoindre et s'installa près de lui. De temps en temps, l'immortel le regardait tout en buvant des petites gorgées, il sentait que quelque chose le perturbait, mais cependant, il ne dit rien. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter.

– Eh, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

– Oui.

– Ianto, à quoi penses-tu ?

– À Lisa, fit-il doucement.

Sur sa jambe, les doigts s'étaient crispés et ne bougeaient plus. Le Gallois s'en aperçut et tourna son regard vers son amant.

– Tu l'aimes toujours, c'est ça ? fit l'immortel.

– Non, Jack, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! se défendit le jeune homme. En fait, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je pense. Comment ai-je pu vous faire endurer tout ça pour une personne qui était morte depuis si longtemps !

Une larme roula sur sa joue et le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Il resta silencieux et une image lui vit brusquement, celle de Boeshane. Pourquoi maintenant, il ne le comprenait pas, mais Ianto s'écarta brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air affolé.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? fit son compagnon.

– C'était quoi ça ?

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– J'ai vu une mer et une plage… C'est un endroit que je ne connais pas !

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne savait quoi répondre. Il semblait que le Gallois ait eu les images de son enfance, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il pensait pourtant avoir bien fermé son esprit.

– Jack, c'était quoi ? insista-t-il.

Le Capitaine se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis s'accroupit devant le jeune homme.

– Je crois que c'était moi, fit-il doucement.

– Toi, mais comment ça ?

– Ianto, je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai une autre particularité.

– En plus de ton immortalité ?

– Oui, mais celle-ci est naturelle. Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, je suis… je suis télépathe, finit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

– Tu lis dans nos pensées, c'est ça !

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je t'assure.

– Comment peux-tu me faire croire une chose pareille ?

– Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais découvert Lisa !

Ianto le fixa, comme perdu, il n'arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant, ça devait être la vérité puisqu'il ne s'était rendu compte de sa trahison que lorsque la Cyberwoman avait essayé de les tuer.

– Ian, je t'assure que d'habitude, je fais attention, lorsque je veux faire le vide ou que je me sens bien, je repense à Boeshane et tu as dû capter les images. Je n'ai sans doute pas protégé mes pensées comme il l'aurait fallu. Excuse-moi.

– Non, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai été surpris, mais c'était très beau. Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'en montrer davantage ?

– Je pense que oui, mais je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais réagir, tu n'est pas télépathe toi-même et j'ignore ce qu'une intrusion de ce genre pourrait te faire. Il faudrait en parler avec Owen si tu veux bien.

Le Gallois hésita, mais finalement accepta puis se leva pour aller se laver. En passant la porte, il se retourna et regarda l'immortel qui le rejoignit. La douche fut des plus sages, juste quelques caresses et des baisers, le médecin les attendaient et ils étaient déjà en retard.

Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent rapidement l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub. Quand ils passèrent le sas, les quatre membres les attendaient et Tosh sourit. Ianto alla directement dans la cuisine pour préparer une tournée de café avant que le médecin parte pour l'hôpital. Jack se rendit à l'infirmerie et discuta quelques instant avec Owen. Quand le Gallois distribua les tasses, celui-ci le retint pour l'examiner. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le Capitaine qui lui fit un léger signe. Docilement, il s'assit sur la table et se laissa faire. Satisfait, le médecin le laissa s'en aller après lui avoir donné des comprimés à utiliser en cas de douleur.

Ianto rejoignit l'immortel qui était monté dans son bureau et resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte.

– Tu lui en as parlé ? finit-il par demander.

Jack releva la tête et l'invita à approcher.

– Non, pas encore ! Pour le moment, il doit s'occuper de Tosh. Nous verrons cela quand il reviendra ce soir. Tu es si pressé ?

– Un peu, c'est nouveau pour moi, ce serait bien si…

– Si quoi ? demanda le Capitaine en voyant son hésitation.

– J'aimerais communiquer avec toi, autrement qu'avec des mots, souffla-t-il.

– Mais tu le fais déjà, répondit Jack, s'amusant de son expression surprise. Oui, tu le fais avec ton corps, avec tes mains, avec tes lèvres, fit-il en se levant pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Tout ton être me parle sans qu'il ne soit besoin de prononcer une parole et je ne te savais pas aussi bavard !

Délicatement, il prit sa bouche pour un baiser sensuel qui fit monter le désir dans le corps du Gallois. Un léger coup à la porte les fit se séparer et Jack vit le médecin entrer.

– Excusez-moi, fit-il.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je voulais juste te prévenir que nous y allons, normalement, nous ne devrions en avoir que pour une heure ou deux.

– Pas de souci, prenez votre temps. Il vaut mieux s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

– Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure, fit son collègue en sortant.

– Owen, l'arrêta le Capitaine, quand tu reviendras, j'aurais besoin de voir une chose avec toi.

– Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-il en surprenant le regard de son leader en direction du Gallois.

Il descendit les marches et attendit que Tosh soit prête puis ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

Ianto se rendit auprès d'Eirian et discuta un moment avec elle avant que Neill ne vienne se joindre à la conversation. Les deux nouveaux semblaient très bien s'acclimater à leur nouvel emploi et ne regrettaient absolument pas leur mutation.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Bien, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous accompagner sur le terrain.

– Oui, je m'en doute, Owen est assez strict au point de vue santé, c'est une bonne chose.

– Évidemment, mais je n'aime pas rester inactif, les archives sont rangées et l'office est plutôt vide en ce moment.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt reprendre du service, intervint Neill.

– Je l'espère, fit le Gallois avant de s'éloigner pour aller faire du café.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Il fit le tour des postes et distribua les tasses puis s'occupa des pensionnaires. Quand il revint dans la zone informatique, Owen et Tosh étaient de retour et la jeune femme souriait. Les examens s'étaient bien passés et elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de reprendre son poste. Le Gallois la félicita, mais enviait un peu de sa chance.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, l'immortel descendit voir le prisonnier, mais lui aussi se heurta au mutisme de l'individu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui parler. Le Capitaine le laissa donc et remonta dans son bureau. Il convoqua le militaire et lui demanda de tenter sa chance, Owen et lui n'avaient rien obtenu, il fallait qu'un autre membre essaie à son tour.

Dans la soirée, le médecin partit avec la Japonaise, Eirian et Neill restèrent au Hub, prévoyant d'aller dîner un peu plus tard et Jack et Ianto allèrent au restaurant avant de rentrer chez le Gallois.

Après une douche câline, ils se couchèrent et se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Au matin, quand Jack se réveilla, il resta un moment à fixer son amant. Il sentait que celui-ci n'était pas au mieux et il s'inquiétait un peu. Ses blessures guérissaient doucement, mais il se rendait compte que l'inactivité lui pesait.

Quand le Gallois ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard de son compagnon et lui sourit. Après un rapide baiser, il se leva et alla faire le café. Lorsqu'il revint, Jack était dans la salle de bain et finissait sa toilette. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit son amant, assis sur le lit, buvant tranquillement sa boisson. Il le fixa sans rien dire puis s'avança et s'accroupit devant lui, passant sa main sur sa joue. Le jeune homme était étrangement silencieux.

– Tu as un problème ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Tu ne dis rien, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

– Je réfléchissais.

– On peut savoir à quoi ?

– Tu as parlé à Owen ?

– Non, pas encore ! Hier, nous n'avons pas eu le temps, je dois le faire aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit Ianto.

– J'aimerais que nous recommencions, fit le Capitaine, il y a tant de choses que je souhaiterais te montrer, mais je dois être certain que tu ne risques rien.

– Oui, je comprends, fit-il en se levant. Bois ton café avant qu'il ne soit froid, finit-il en quittant la pièce.

Jack prit sa tasse qu'il avait posée sur le sol et rejoignit le jeune homme dans le salon. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Le Gallois s'appuya contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les paupières. Il poussa un léger soupir et le Capitaine baissa les yeux sur lui. Quand il eut fini sa boisson, il posa la tasse et tourna son amant vers lui. Il le regarda quelques instants et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser très tendre.

– Nous devrions peut-être nous préparer, tu ne crois pas ? demanda le Gallois en s'écartant.

– Oui, fit-il en le lâchant à regret.

Ils allèrent s'habiller puis quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub. Quand ils arrivèrent, la zone centrale était éclairée et les ordinateurs allumés. Ianto alla faire la première tournée de café qu'il servit à Neill et Eirian qui s'étaient installés sur le canapé en attendant leur arrivée. L'alarme du sas retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Owen et Tosh qui entraient. La jeune femme remercia le Gallois quand il lui remit sa tasse et s'installa à son poste. Le médecin était au téléphone et lui fit un signe de tête en prenant sa boisson.

Après avoir monté celle de l'immortel, Ianto se rendit au bureau pour l'ouverture aux visiteurs. Le Capitaine alluma la CCTV et le regarda quelques minutes puis signa les quelques dossiers en attente.

Pendant que Ianto était à l'office de tourisme, Jack convoqua Owen. Cette histoire de télépathie avait très fortement intéressé son amant mais il devait s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien à l'utiliser. Le médecin se présenta sur le seuil du bureau et regarda l'immortel. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais leva les yeux en l'entendant toquer.

– Entre et assieds-toi, fit-il en lui montrant le fauteuil face à lui.

– Tu voulais me voir ?

– Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais je voudrais que cela reste entre nous !

– Pas de souci ! Si c'est de l'ordre du médical, la question ne se pose même pas !

– Justement, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas !

– Vas-y, explique !

– Il y a certaines choses que vous ignorez encore sur moi.

– Pourquoi, tu as autre chose que ton immortalité ?

– Oui ! Ianto en a eu un aperçu et…

– Eh, je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa le médecin, je ne veux rien connaître de tes prouesses au lit !

– Je t'en prie Owen, crois-tu vraiment que je t'en parlerais ? Non, il s'agit de tout autre chose. En fait, je suis télépathe, fit-il après un silence, surveillant l'expression de son collègue.

Il le vit se redresser brusquement et ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne dit rien et le fixa. Au bout d'un moment, il se détendit et s'adossa à son siège.

– Tu écoutes nos pensées ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, pas du tout ! Les pensées de chacun sont personnelles, il est hors de question que je vous espionne.

– Tu veux me faire croire ça !

– Comme je l'ai dit à Ianto, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais découvert Lisa bien avant qu'elle essaye de nous tuer !

– Un point pour toi, effectivement ! Mais pourquoi me le dis-tu aujourd'hui ?

– Tu es au courant de mes relations avec Ianto et il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin. Nous nous reposions et sans y faire attention, je lui ai fait passer des images de Boeshane.

– Boeshane ?

– Oui, la planète de mon enfance. Lorsque je veux me détendre, je me projette là-bas mais cette fois, je n'ai pas dû fermer mon esprit correctement et Ianto l'a vue aussi ! Il n'est pas télépathe lui-même et je ne sais pas ce que cela produirait sur lui si nous renouvelions l'expérience.

– Il te suffit de faire gaffe à l'avenir !

– Je ne serais pas contre, mais il aimerait recommencer ! C'est pour cela que je voulais te voir, je voudrais que nous fassions des tests sous ta surveillance, ainsi, en cas de problème, tu pourrais intervenir !

– Il faut que je me renseigne, mais une chose est sûre, il doit apprendre à se détendre, à faire le vide. Il est important qu'il sache fermer son esprit, ainsi personne ne pourra s'y introduire sans son consentement.

– Très bien et tu proposes quoi ?

– Des séances de méditation pour commencer, ensuite, il doit maîtriser l'accès à ses pensées.

– Il faut que je lui trouve un professeur alors ?

– Tu devrais aller au Centre bouddhiste, je suis certain que tu pourrais trouver la personne adéquate !

– Tu connais l'adresse ?

– Oui, bien sûr, c'est au _12, St Peter's Street Roath_. Tu ne peux pas le louper.

– Bien, je te remercie, je vais y aller.

– Ok, fit le médecin en se levant. Tiens-moi au courant.

– Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, quand il sera prêt, tu devras être présent, je ne veux pas risquer un accident. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

– Tu as tout à fait raison. Je vais continuer à travailler sur la formule modifiée du Retcon, à plus tard ! fit le médecin en sortant.

Jack prit son manteau et passa le sas pour rejoindre l'office de tourisme. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Ianto sortit de la réserve et s'approcha.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

– Rien, je voulais juste te prévenir que je sortais, je dois aller en ville, mais en cas de besoin, tu peux me joindre sur mon portable.

– Tu veux que je vienne ?

– Inutile, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le Gallois baissa les yeux pour cacher sa peine. Jack ne refusait jamais qu'il l'accompagne d'habitude, il se sentit brusquement de trop. Il se tourna, mais deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et le souffle de Jack lui balaya le cou, lui faisant des frissons agréables.

– Tu fais la tête ?

– Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?

– Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est pour toi que je sors, je vais au Centre bouddhiste. Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse, j'en ai parlé à Owen. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'aller me renseigner afin que tu puisses apprendre à te détendre. Il a dit que la méditation était indispensable, fit-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Le jeune homme soupira et gémit doucement. Si le Capitaine n'arrêtait pas, il devrait sans doute reporter sa visite.

– Jack, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment, fit-il en s'écartant.

– Pourquoi ? demanda l'immortel en le tournant vers lui.

Il le serra contre lui et sourit en sentant sa virilité réveillée. Il lui prit les lèvres pour un tendre baiser puis le poussa dans la réserve.

– Quelqu'un pourrait entrer, tenta le jeune homme.

– Aucun problème, je m'en occupe, fit le Capitaine en sortant rapidement pour aller tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte.

Quand il revint, Ianto souriait, amusé par la réaction de son amant.

– Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, fit le leader.

– Jack, tu n'es pas sérieux !

– Pas envie de l'être… fit-il en picorant son cou et en le débarrassant de sa veste.

Lentement, ses mains arrivèrent à se frayer un passage vers la peau douce, la chemise tomba également, avant que les doigts ne s'attaquent au pantalon, le faisant chuter à son tour. Tranquillement, Jack abandonna le cou pour descendre le long de son torse, en droite ligne vers le sexe fièrement dressé qui réclamait son attention.

Appuyé à la photocopieuse, Ianto se soumettait aux caresses et un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque l'immortel le prit en bouche, jouant de sa langue sur la longueur. Le va-et-vient se fit tantôt lent, tantôt rapide et une main se glissa dans son entrejambe pour aller effleurer les bourses pleines. Quand il le sentit au bord de la jouissance, il relâcha le membre et sourit en entendant le grognement du Gallois. Il se releva et prit ses lèvres avant de le regarder quelques instants, la main tenant toujours fermement la virilité désireuse.

– Je voudrais te sentir en moi, souffla-t-il doucement.

De son autre main, il se débarrassa de son pantalon pendant que Ianto lui retirait sa chemise et son T-shirt, le manteau étant déjà sur le sol. Ils reprirent leur baiser et Jack glissa le tube de lubrifiant dans la main de son amant. Celui-ci hésitait, jamais il n'avait fait ça et s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur !

– Tu le veux vraiment ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

– Oui.

– Mais, je n'ai jamais…

– Il y a un début à tout, le coupa l'immortel, avant de le bâillonner d'un nouveau baiser.

Lentement, Ianto changea de place, tournant le Capitaine contre la machine. Puis il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et s'empara de son membre, lui donnant un rapide coup de langue qui électrisa son amant. Celui-ci se tendit en gémissant et glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Tout en s'occupant du sexe, le Gallois passa sa main dans l'entrejambe, s'en allant titiller l'intimité convoitée. Jack écarta ses pieds pour laisser le passage et se tendit un peu en sentant un doigt pénétrer son anneau de chair. Mais il se retira presque aussitôt et la bouche le relâcha également. Ianto se redressa et le fit se tourner puis reprit ses baisers sur son dos, descendant progressivement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêtant un instant sur ses reins.

Il écarta les fesses de son partenaire et glissa une langue mutine pour humidifier l'entrée convoitée, le Capitaine se cambrant pour mieux ressentir les sensations. Lorsque la pointe pénétra, il gémit, elle fut rapidement rejointe par un doigt qui fut lui aussi accompagné de deux autres qui préparèrent l'arrivée du Gallois. Ils touchèrent la prostate et Jack laissa échapper un râle. Ianto se releva, les doigts toujours en place et vint embrasser son cou, posant sa virilité douloureuse sur les fesses de son amant. Celui-ci tourna la tête et lui offrit ses lèvres.

Le baiser se poursuivit et le jeune homme enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant avant de se guider jusqu'à l'intimité désirée. Il s'appuya et doucement s'introduisit, agrippant les hanches de son partenaire pour mieux s'enfouir en lui. La première douleur s'atténuant rapidement, le Capitaine accompagna le mouvement de son amant, se cambrant pour l'accueillir plus profondément. Lorsque le Gallois toucha sa prostate, des milliers d'étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières closes et un long gémissement se fit entendre.

Peu à peu, les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, le bas-ventre de Ianto claquait sur les fesses de l'immortel. La tête rejetée en arrière, le plus jeune se sentait gagné par le plaisir, il saisit le sexe de son compagnon et le massa au même rythme que celui de sa pénétration. Dans un cri, les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble, l'un dans la main de son partenaire, l'autre enfoui au tréfonds de son corps.

Ianto s'abattit sur le dos de l'immortel, ses jambes le portant à peine. Jack le retint pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule et le Gallois se retira doucement après quelques instants. Le Capitaine se tourna et le prit dans ses bras, tous deux récupérant lentement leur souffle. Jack regarda son amant, celui-ci, les yeux fermés, écoutait son cœur se calmer progressivement.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, je t'aime, souffla-t-il dans un murmure avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et ils s'écartèrent. Chacun récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla après une rapide toilette. Ianto le regarda un instant puis passa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse.

– Tu me ferais un bon café ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en se tournant vers la machine.

Pour éviter de descendre au Hub, il s'était fait livrer un petit modèle qui était destiné au bureau de l'office. Une fois la boisson prête, il tendit la tasse à son leader et alla rouvrir la porte. Quand il revint, Jack était appuyé à la photocopieuse et lui souriait.

– Tu vois que tu t'en es bien sorti ? fit-il à mi-voix. Tu es doué !

Il s'amusa de la teinte que prirent les joues de son amant et l'attira à lui pour le serrer contre son cœur.

– Bien, je vais y aller, fit Jack en lui tendant sa tasse. Je repasserai te dire ce qu'il en est.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis quitta l'office. Ianto le regarda partir, il avait apprécié cette nouvelle expérience, mentalement, il en remercia son amant. Sur le quai, l'immortel sourit en percevant la pensée, son esprit restait ouvert à tout ce qui l'entourait mais ce qui venait du Gallois était bien évidemment prioritaire.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, lorsque le Capitaine revint. Ianto avait fermé l'office et faisait le ménage dans le Hub. En entendant l'ascenseur invisible se mettre en marche, il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son amant. Quand la dalle s'arrêta, il descendit et s'approcha du Gallois, mais l'alarme retentit brusquement, le détournant de son but premier. Il alla consulter l'ordinateur et vit Neill arriver.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Tu viens avec moi, juste des Weevils, mais il vaut mieux que l'on soit deux, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le parking.

Ianto le regarda partir, mais Jack s'arrêta brusquement et revint vers lui.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, fit-il doucement.

Il avait perçu l'angoisse de son amant et voulait le rassurer. Le Gallois le fixa sans comprendre puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'immortel posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre le militaire.

Assise à son poste, Eirian répondit au signe de Neill qui suivit le Capitaine. Elle aussi était inquiète. Sa relation avec son collègue se faisait plus précise et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Ianto passa près d'elle et posa une main amicale sur son épaule puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Il en rapporta deux tasses et s'installa près de la jeune femme pour consommer la boisson.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis brusquement, ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle alerte. Owen et Tosh n'étant pas là, il n'avait pas le choix, Ianto devait y aller. Il laissa la jeune femme à la base et descendit prendre son véhicule. Sur le trajet, il contacta Jack pour le prévenir de son départ.

– Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, fit le Capitaine. Nous te rejoignons dès que possible.

– Je peux m'occuper de ce problème, ne te fais donc pas de souci ! fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Après un rapide regard à son passager, l'immortel accéléra l'allure et arriva sur la localisation des Weevils. Il arrêta le SUV et ils descendirent, arme au poing. Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils trouvèrent les aliens et les obligèrent à redescendre dans les égouts puis ils bloquèrent le passage. De retour au véhicule, Jack contacta Ianto, mais il n'obtint que le silence. L'angoisse le prenant, il appela Eirian qui lui donna les coordonnées. Rapidement, ils se rendirent sur les lieux, mais ils ne trouvèrent que le véhicule vide du Gallois.

Ils tentèrent de le retrouver, mais il n'y avait personne puis brusquement, Neill appela l'immortel, il venait de trouver l'arme du jeune homme.

– Eirian ! lança le Capitaine.

– Oui !

– Il s'agissait de quel genre d'activation ?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chose, on aurait dit qu'en fait, il n'y en avait pas. L'ordinateur est devenu fou et indiquait une énergie à ces coordonnées, mais quelques instants après, il n'y avait plus rien.

– Crois-tu que ça pourrait être une simulation ?

– On peut faire ça ? fit-elle surprise.

– Tu sais, lorsque tu auras travaillé quelque temps avec nous, tu comprendras que rien n'est impossible. Appelle Owen, je le veux à la base en rentrant !

– Très bien, je le contacte maintenant, fit-elle en prenant le téléphone.

Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux et finalement, Jack décida le retour à la base.

– Peux-tu ramener sa voiture ? fit-il.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Neill ouvrit la portière et trouva une carte sur le siège. Il l'examina puis se tourna vers son leader.

– Jack, Ianto lit-il les tarots ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– J'ai trouvé ça, fit-il en lui tendant la lame.

Une sueur froide passa dans le dos du leader lorsqu'il la prit, elle représentait la Mort !

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Il resta un moment à la fixer puis il la glissa dans la poche de son manteau et retourna au SUV. Les deux véhicules reprirent la direction de l'institut, mais le Capitaine était très inquiet. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Owen vint à leur rencontre et Jack vit Tosh qui les dévisageait. Eirian se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et la Japonaise s'approcha à son tour.

– Dis, Jack, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas. Ianto n'a pas disparu à nouveau ! fit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

– Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je ne sais pas. Avez-vous étudié l'activation ?

– Il n'y a pas eu d'activation, asséna-t-elle. Eirian m'en a parlé et rien n'indique que cela venait de la faille. Tu sais bien que les ondes sont différentes selon certains paramètres et je peux t'assurer que ce qui s'est produit n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque activité.

– Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je ne sais pas encore, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait utilisé un appareil qui en a reproduit les effets.

– Tu as une idée de qui ça viendrait ?

– Non, pas du tout, je dois aller faire un tour sur la base de données de l'Unit pour voir s'ils ont ce genre de chose.

– Très bien, alors vois ce que tu peux trouver.

– Jack, que fait-on pour Ianto ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il faut que je vérifie une chose, je te tiens au courant, fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

– Tosh, pourrais-tu nous faire un café, s'enquit le médecin, le tien est meilleur que celui que je fais.

– Oui, bien sûr. Café pour tout le monde ? lança-t-elle.

– Oui, entendit-elle répondre à l'unisson.

Avec un sourire, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'occupa de préparer les tasses. Quand tout fut prêt, elle servit et fit la distribution. En arrivant sur la passerelle, elle s'arrêta pour regarder le leader. Celui-ci, les coudes sur la table, se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle toqua doucement et entra.

– Jack, ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Il leva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux. La jeune femme lui tendit sa tasse et s'assit en face de lui.

– Jack, ce n'était pas une activation, il est donc quelque part par ici. Nous allons le trouver, je te le promets.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, il n'a pas d'ennemi, qui peut lui en vouloir ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais avec Eirian, nous allons tout vérifier.

– Tosh, j'ai un moyen de le pister. Sers-toi de cette fréquence, fit-il en lui tendant un papier.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un localisateur que j'ai intégré à son chronomètre, c'est avec ça que nous vous avons trouvé.

– Ok, alors ça va être simple. Je m'y mets tout de suite. À tout à l'heure, fit-elle en sortant en coup de vent.

L'immortel sourit devant sa précipitation et finit de boire sa tasse puis il lut un rapport en attente. Quinze minutes plus tard, il entendit Neill l'appeler et il sortit de son bureau.

– Que veux-tu ?

– Tosh a trouvé Ianto !

Jack rentra prendre son manteau puis dévala l'escalier tout en demandant au militaire et à Owen de l'accompagner. Ils s'installèrent dans le SUV et sortirent du bâtiment. Par l'oreillette, Tosh le dirigeait et ils arrivèrent sur place. Après un rapide briefing, chacun partit dans une direction, arme à la main.

– Jack, vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Eirian au bout de dix minutes.

– Non, toujours pas ! Je ne comprends pas, Tosh, tu es sûre que ce sont bien les coordonnées ?

– Oui, répondit-elle, le signal est bien là, à environ 50 m de ta position.

– Je n'ai rien ! lâcha-t-il irrité. Owen, Neill, vous avez trouvé ?

– Non, répondit le militaire.

– Jack, j'ai quelque chose, fit le médecin.

Les deux hommes convergèrent vers leur collègue et quand le leader arriva près de lui, Owen lui tendit le chronomètre.

– Je suis désolé Jack, souffla-t-il.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne s'en serait pas séparé !

– Il est peut-être tombé de sa poche ! Allez, viens, nous avons tout fouillé, il n'est pas là, il vaut mieux que nous rentrions, fit-il en le prenant par le bras.

Le Capitaine se laissa guider et monta dans le véhicule, laissant le volant à Owen. Les yeux fixés sur le boîtier, il tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Le retour à la base se fit sans un mot, le médecin jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à son leader, ainsi qu'au militaire qui restait silencieux. En passant le sas, l'immortel monta directement dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Les deux hommes allèrent discuter avec les jeunes femmes et Tosh regarda vers la passerelle. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine puis monta avec deux tasses de café voir son leader. Elle toqua à la vitre et Jack lui fit signe d'entrer.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit sa boisson puis s'assit face à lui. Elle comprenait le désarroi de l'immortel, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider.

– Jack, il faut que je te dise que j'ai, de nouveau, rencontré Gwen.

– Et alors ?

– Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'elle était toujours dans le coin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Je te rappelle qu'elle a toujours sa mémoire. Elle est persuadée qu'elle a toujours sa place parmi nous.

– Il n'en est pas question. Il va bien falloir qu'elle le comprenne.

– Très bien, mais elle doit venir aujourd'hui.

– Je la recevrai, ne t'en fais pas, mais nous nous verrons à l'office. Je ne veux plus qu'elle mette les pieds ici.

– D'accord, quand elle arrivera, je te préviendrai.

– Je te remercie, fit-il en se levant. Je dois descendre voir Neill. Il faut que l'on fouille Cardiff, je sais que Ianto n'est pas loin, je le sens.

– Comment ça ?

– Je…

Il hésitait. Il avait parlé de sa faculté de télépathie à Ianto et à Owen, mais il ne savait pas si l'avouer au reste de son équipe était une chose à faire.

– Va en salle de réunion, nous allons t'y rejoindre, fit-il après avoir pris sa décision.

Il sortit et interpella les autres membres, leur faisant la même demande. Tous obéirent et allèrent s'installer. En silence, ils attendirent que le leader prenne la parole. Celui-ci marchait de long en large dans la pièce puis finalement, il prit place dans son fauteuil.

– Très bien, Eirian, Neill, vous avez été mis au courant de ma particularité. Je conçois parfaitement que ce soit déroutant, mais il y a autre chose. Tosh, tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que je sentais que Ianto n'était pas loin…

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire. Le médecin se redressa et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le Capitaine l'interrompit.

– Owen, tu es déjà au courant, fit-il en le voyant se réinstaller. Ok, alors voilà, vous savez que je ne suis pas d'ici, enfin, que je ne viens pas de la Terre. Sur ma planète d'origine, nous avions certaines spécificités dont la télépathie.

Il se tut et observa les visages de ses collègues. Owen restait parfaitement calme puisqu'il était au courant et avait eu le temps d'assimiler l'information. Par contre, il vit le militaire et les deux jeunes femmes se regarder, comme éberlués par cette annonce.

– Je vous rassure tout de suite, fit-il, je n'ai jamais écouté vos pensées, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est une chose que je me refuse à faire, par contre, je reste toujours ouvert et si l'on me sollicite, je peux entendre.

Tosh tenta l'expérience et lui transmit une information sur un dossier. Avec un sourire, l'immortel la regarda.

– Je te remercie, fit-il.

– Que faites-vous ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Je pense que Tosh a voulu se rendre compte par elle-même de ce que cela pouvait donner.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux en rougissant un peu.

– Bien, pour en revenir à la télépathie, je ne la pratique jamais. Je n'ai pas à le faire et je ne le ferai pas puisque j'ignore ce que cela pourrait avoir comme répercussion sur vos esprits.

– Pourtant, ça pourrait être bien pratique dans certaines conditions, fit le militaire.

– Explique-toi ?

– Une pensée est plus rapide qu'une parole. Tu peux, pardon, vous pouvez…

– Non, je t'en prie Neill, tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, toi non plus Eirian, c'est bien plus simple comme ça, l'interrompit l'immortel.

– Ok, alors tu peux nous donner une information directement, pas besoin d'être tout près pour l'entendre et de plus, cela peut nous donner un avantage. Si ceux d'en face ne savent pas ce qu'il se dit, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

– Je suis d'accord, mais vous n'êtes pas télépathes. Je ne sais pas si vous supporteriez ce genre d'intrusion.

– Il n'y a qu'à essayer, fit Owen. Tu voulais te renseigner pour Ianto, alors pourquoi pas le faire avec nous.

– Je sais, mais pour lui, c'était autre chose, je ne voulais lui montrer que des images de Boeshane !

– Et alors, je ne vois pas la différence entre des images et des informations. Tu dois quand même entrer dans son esprit.

Le Capitaine posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses collègues l'assaillaient de questions muettes et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

– Stop ! cria-t-il soudain. Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

– Pardon Jack, fit Tosh.

– Il faut que j'aille faire un tour, dit-il en se levant. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Il quitta la pièce, monta chercher son manteau et se rendit sur le toit du bâtiment. Ses collègues l'avaient littéralement agressé en pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Laissant son regard vagabonder sur les toits de la ville, il fit le vide dans son esprit et ferma les yeux.

– Jack, entendit-il soudain par l'oreillette, Gwen vient d'arriver, elle est devant l'office.

– Très bien, je descends. Dis aux autres que nous reprendrons après mon entrevue.

– D'accord. Jack, fit-elle à nouveau après un instant de silence. Je te demande pardon.

– Ce n'est rien Tosh, ne t'en veux pas pour ça. On en reparlera tout à l'heure.

Il coupa la communication et descendit rejoindre la jeune femme qui attendait toujours devant la porte close. Quand elle le vit apparaître, elle lui sourit et s'approcha. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant son visage fermé.

– Salut Gwen. Que veux-tu ?

– Eh bien, quel accueil ! fit-elle en essayant de paraître détendue.

– Que veux-tu ? insista le Capitaine.

– Reprendre mon poste, évidemment, dit-elle. Ces quelques jours m'ont permis de réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait et je me rends compte que j'aurais dû vous écouter.

– C'est trop tard. J'ai pris ma décision, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer alors, pourquoi j'ai encore mes souvenirs !

– C'est très simple, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de toi ! lâcha-t-il.

– Oh, vous avez donc autant de travail !

– Cela ne te regarde plus, rentre chez toi !

– Mais pourtant, tu aimais m'avoir auprès de toi, j'aurais pu te donner tellement de choses, fit-elle en s'approchant lentement.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et fit encore un pas. Elle était maintenant très proche de lui et regardait ses lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser, mais au moment où elle allait les toucher, l'immortel la repoussa brusquement.

– Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

– Pourquoi, à cause de lui ! cracha-t-elle.

– Cela ne te regarde pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Tu vas le regretter Capitaine Jack Harkness, je te jure que je vais y veiller ! lança-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas décidé.

L'immortel secoua la tête, il avait bien d'autres soucis pour prendre au sérieux les élucubrations de cette femme qui se croyait bafouée. Pourtant, s'il avait ouvert son esprit comme il le faisait d'habitude, il aurait pu avoir un aperçu de ce qu'elle lui réservait.

Il retourna auprès de ses collègues et écouta les conseils de Owen. Après avoir entendu toutes les explications, il décida de tenter l'expérience. Le médecin serait près du cobaye, donc il n'y avait rien à craindre. Neill se porta volontaire. Cet homme robuste ne craignait pas d'être malmené et Jack accepta.

– Très bien, nous commencerons demain. Pour le moment, il faut que tu arrives à te détendre, il faut vider ton esprit de tout ce qui n'est pas utile. Pour ce qui est de m'empêcher d'entrer, il te suffira d'imaginer des portes. Je passerai seulement celles qui seront ouvertes. Les autres, tu devras les garder fermées.

– Ok, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais comment savoir si elles le seront bien ?

– Tu le sauras, ne t'en fais pas. Alors va te reposer et nous nous revoyons demain.

Tous se levèrent et le saluèrent avant de quitter la pièce. Le Capitaine descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires et tenta à nouveau de communiquer avec le prisonnier, mais il restait toujours silencieux.

Au moment où il allait partir, il perçut une pensée et s'arrêta. Il retourna sur ses pas et se planta devant l'individu qui maintenant le dévisageait.

– _Vous êtes inquiet ?_

– _Oui, vous ne l'êtes pas ?_ demanda l'immortel.

– _Non, je sais ce qu'il m'attend._

– _Et c'est quoi ?_

– _La mort, que peut-il y avoir d'autre ?_

– _Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, mais vous nous avez agressés et nous nous sommes défendus, je pense que c'était légitime._

– _Effectivement,_ reprit le prisonnier._ Mais pourtant, nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous faire du mal_, répondit-il._ Nous cherchons une planète pour nous installer._

– _Vous venez d'où ?_

– _De l'endroit où vous avez récupéré vos amis. Vous avez vu dans quel enfer nous vivons ! Nous voulons autre chose pour nos enfants._

– _C'est donc un de vos appareils que nous avons trouvés !_

– _Oui, lorsque vous avez poursuivi l'un des nôtres, il a fait tomber son sac en passant le vortex._

– _J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas à nos questions._

– _Nous ne parlons pas. Le seul moyen que nous avons est la télépathie et j'ai senti que vous étiez réceptif, c'est pourquoi je vous ai contacté. L'autre homme qui est venu s'est énervé, mais je ne pouvais rien faire._

– _Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens vous voir. Pourquoi n'avoir pas réagi avant ?_

– _J'avoue que j'ai eu peur._

– _Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

– _D'après ce que j'ai pu percevoir, vous vous faites beaucoup de souci pour votre ami._

– _Oui, c'est exact. Il a disparu et nous n'arrivons pas à le retrouver._

– _Pourquoi ne pas utiliser votre don ?_ demanda l'homme.

– _Sur Terre, très peu de personnes pratiquent la télépathie et Ianto ne fait malheureusement pas partie des initiés._

– _Mais vous si, vous pouvez vous glisser dans les pensées des autres._

– _Je m'y refuse._

– _Pourtant, si vous l'aviez fait tout à l'heure, vous auriez appris beaucoup de choses._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Le Capitaine tenta de se rappeler un détail qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas. Il tenta de sonder l'esprit du prisonnier, mais celui-ci se protégeait bien. N'obtenant plus de réponse, il quitta la zone de détention et remonta dans la salle informatique.

Il se fit livrer une pizza puis alla se coucher, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'à ce que, le lendemain, l'alarme du sas le tire de son lit.

Quand il descendit voir les arrivants, Tosh sortait de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café et lui en tendit une. Il la remercia puis alla voir le médecin.

– J'ai pu parler avec notre prisonnier, fit-il.

– Il s'est enfin décidé, ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit Owen. Alors, que fait-il ici ?

– Ils sont à la recherche d'une planète plus sûre.

– Et ils comptent s'installer sur la Terre !

– Non, je ne le pense pas. Ils veulent donner plus de sécurité à leurs enfants.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu as vu la bête qui nous a attaqués lorsque nous avons récupéré Tosh et Ianto ?

– Oui, et alors, ici aussi nous avons des bêtes sauvages, fit le médecin.

– Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Je vais retourner voir le prisonnier, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Juste pour vérifier son état de santé, je vais discuter avec lui.

– Ok, on y va quand tu veux.

– Très bien, alors c'est parti, fit l'immortel en quittant l'infirmerie, Owen sur ses talons.

En passant près des autres membres, il les prévint qu'ils descendaient dans les voûtes et demanda à Tosh d'appeler Martha à l'Unit pour savoir si elle pouvait contacter le Docteur. Il venait d'avoir une idée, mais cela passait par la collaboration du Seigneur du temps.

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

En arrivant devant la cellule, le médecin entra et examina la blessure puis ressortit et laissa le Capitaine interroger l'individu. Il les regarda, étrangement, aucun des deux ne parlait, mais il semblait qu'il y avait quand même discussion. L'immortel se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

– Il ne pouvait pas te parler hier, il m'a dit que son peuple ne s'exprimait que par télépathie.

– Oh, très bien ! Et de quoi avez-vous discuté ?

– Je lui ai dit que j'avais peut-être une solution pour leur faire quitter leur planète, mais que je voulais son aide.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– À deux, nous pourrons couvrir plus de surface. Nos esprits peuvent se connecter à deux secteurs différents, ainsi, nous ne nous éparpillerons pas.

– Et tu crois qu'il va accepter ? Il est prisonnier et blessé, je te rappelle.

– Ne n'en fais pas pour ça. Il est d'accord.

Le médecin allait répliquer lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un appel de Tosh. Martha voulait parler à l'immortel et ils remontèrent rapidement dans la zone informatique. Jack prit la communication et sourit en entendant la voix de son amie.

– Bonjour mon petit rossignol, fit-il sur un ton sensuel.

– Salut Jack ! Ça faisait longtemps.

– Oui, mais nous avons pas mal de travail ici.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Tosh m'a dit que tu voulais que je contacte le Docteur !

– Oui, nous avons ici, des personnes qui ont besoin de changer d'univers, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

– Pour quelle raison ?

– C'est simple, l'un d'eux va nous aider dans une recherche et je veux faire de même pour son peuple.

– Tu ne m'en diras pas plus !

– Désolé, mais je ne le peux pas, c'est particulier.

– Très bien, alors je lui passe un coup de fil et je te préviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

– Je te remercie Martha.

– Mais de rien Jack, les amis, ça sert à ça ! À bientôt.

– Au revoir, fit-il en raccrochant.

– Jack, fit Neill, peut-on savoir qui est le Docteur ?

– Longue histoire, répondit le leader avec un sourire avant de monter dans son bureau.

Dans la matinée, une alerte se déclencha et le Capitaine sortit en compagnie du militaire. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard et Jack laissa son collègue s'occuper de leur prise puis se rendit auprès des jeunes femmes, mais celles-ci n'avaient rien de nouveau concernant leurs recherches pour retrouver le Gallois.

– Owen, tu penses que l'on peut essayer la télépathie ? demanda-t-il quand il vit Neill arriver dans la zone.

– Oui, bien sûr, en espérant que la faille nous laisse tranquille.

– Très bien, alors on va faire un test.

Le militaire s'approcha et les interrogea du regard. L'immortel l'invita à s'asseoir et lui expliqua qu'il devait se détendre. Eirian et Tosh se joignirent à eux et Owen mit le brassard à son collègue pour surveiller sa tension. À la moindre alerte, ils stopperaient l'expérience.

– Je suis prêt, fit Neill.

Le Capitaine soupira puis se concentra, lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Tous purent le voir sourire.

– Merci Jack, mais je pensais que depuis le temps, ce n'était plus utile.

Owen regardait les deux hommes qui s'étaient mis à rire.

– Oui, je le sais bien, mais autant commencer par quelque chose de simple. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien ! Évidemment, c'est assez déroutant, mais je vais m'y faire.

– Ok, alors transmets-moi quelque chose et je te répondrai.

– _Comment trouves-tu Eirian ?_

L'immortel tourna la tête et regarda la jeune femme avant de répondre en souriant.

– _Tu as bon goût._

– _Je me sens bien avec elle._

– _C'est une bonne chose. Quand on aime, on est toujours bien._

– Je me doute que ce que vous vous dites est intéressant, les coupa le médecin, mais pourrions-nous participer ?

Le Capitaine le regarda.

– _C'était privé,_ transmit-il.

En voyant son air surpris, il sut que l'information était bien passée. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent également droit à quelques mots et Eirian sursauta.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, fit l'immortel en voyant sa réaction. Si tu préfères que je ne le fasse pas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

– Non, pas du tout, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Neill avait raison quand il disait que les pensées étaient plus rapides que les paroles. Je suis certaine que cela pourrait nous être utile.

– Bien, pour aujourd'hui, je pense que ça suffira, peux-tu commander le repas ?

– Oui, bien sûr, vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Tous haussèrent les épaules, lui laissant le choix. L'immortel en profita pour descendre voir le prisonnier et discuta avec lui jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le prévienne que le repas était prêt. Il remonta, le sourire aux lèvres. L'individu avait perçu les échanges qu'il avait eus avec ses collègues et était toujours d'accord pour les aider.

– Il s'appelle Kiram, fit Jack en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

– Qui ça ? demanda le médecin.

– Notre prisonnier !

– Oh, bien, ce sera plus simple de dire Eh toi ! lança-t-il en faisant sourire ses collègues.

– Oui, effectivement. Pour le moment, je préfère qu'il reste enfermé, il ne semble pas dangereux, mais je souhaite l'avoir à l'œil, répondit le Capitaine.

– Tu as raison, fit Tosh, mais il a l'air gentil.

– Il semble également être quelqu'un de confiance, dit l'immortel. Demain, nous commencerons à sortir pour essayer de capter Ianto.

OoOoO

Quand le Gallois reprit connaissance, il était assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées derrière le dossier. La pièce était dans le noir et tout était silencieux. Il essaya de rassembler ses idées et fit le point sur sa situation. Jack lui avait demandé d'être prudent et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, mais l'individu qui s'en était pris à lui était arrivé par derrière et il ne l'avait entendu que lorsqu'il avait été trop tard. Il avait senti la brûlure de la décharge électrique puis plus rien.

Il resta sans bouger, écoutant le moindre bruit qui pouvait lui parvenir, mais il semblait que celui qui s'en était pris à lui n'était pas dans les parages. Il décida de se relaxer, de faire le vide dans son esprit. L'immortel lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il se détende et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait entrer en contact avec lui et le Capitaine pourrait le sortir de là.

Au bout d'un long moment, il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme alluma la lumière et le Gallois ferma les yeux, ébloui par la brusque clarté.

– Alors, on est réveillé ! lança l'individu en s'approchant. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas !

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Bien curieux le petit ! fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur la joue.

Ianto le dévisagea et se redressa, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était inquiet. Derrière, deux autres personnes entrèrent et s'approchèrent, mais l'une d'elles resta dans l'ombre, impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

– Alors, il paraît que vous avez été un vilain garçon, lança le deuxième homme en arrivant près de lui.

– Je ne comprends pas, que me voulez-vous ?

– Vois-tu ça, Sean, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal !

– Il faudrait lui expliquer alors, répondit l'autre.

Mais au lieu de cela, l'homme lui envoya son poing dans la figure et Ianto bascula sur le sol, se cognant durement la tête. Il perdit connaissance sous le choc et les deux hommes le redressèrent puis sortirent de la pièce en le laissant de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Une heure plus tard, ils revinrent. Ianto les regarda approcher sans rien dire. Il venait de passer un long moment à faire le vide dans son esprit et appelait le Capitaine de toute la force de son mental. Une fois de plus, la troisième personne resta dans l'ombre, observant le traitement qui était infligé au jeune homme. Sean le frappa plusieurs fois puis laissa son comparse en faire de même puis ils le laissèrent sans connaissance.

Quand la lumière s'alluma de nouveau, Ianto garda les yeux fermés, mais l'un des hommes lui tira les cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête. Il gémit et entrouvrit ses paupières gonflées par les coups reçus.

– Que voulez-vous ? souffla-t-il.

– Nous n'avons rien contre vous, répondit Sean, mais on nous a payés pour un boulot, alors on le fait. N'est-ce pas Melvin, fit-il en s'adressant à son comparse.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, maintenant, on va s'amuser un peu, fit-il en défaisant la cravate.

Le Gallois tenta de se soustraire au déshabillage en règle que ses deux tortionnaires pratiquaient sur lui, mais il ne réussit qu'à tomber une fois de plus toujours attaché à sa chaise. Sean éclata de rire et ils le redressèrent puis lui enlevèrent sa chemise.

– Ouh ! Belle balafre, ça doit être douloureux, fit l'homme en appuyant sur la blessure, faisant grimacer Ianto.

Torse nu, le Gallois commençait à s'inquiéter, mais quand il vit Melvin revenir avec une bassine remplie d'eau, il paniqua.

Sur la table qui avait été approchée, il y avait un appareil avec des sortes d'électrodes. Faisant le rapprochement entre les deux, Ianto se dit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Effectivement, sa crainte se confirma lorsque les pastilles furent collées sur sa peau après que le liquide eut été versé sur lui.

Le contact fut mis et l'électricité se diffusa dans le corps du Gallois. Il tenta de retenir ses cris, mais bien vite, il dut abandonner et la pièce résonna de sa douleur. Après quelques instants, le courant fut coupé, lui laissant juste le temps de se calmer pour de nouveau être soumis au supplice. Cela dura dix minutes et il finit par perdre connaissance.

Les deux hommes le laissèrent seul et la personne dans l'ombre quitta également la pièce avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

OoOoO

À la base, les recherches étaient au point mort. Eirian et Tosh restaient assises à leur poste, tentant de trouver des informations qui pourraient les mener à leur collègue disparu, mais les journées se terminaient comme elles avaient commencé, sans nouvelles données.

L'utilisation de la télépathie se faisait plus régulière et sur les interventions, les mots étaient souvent inutiles. Cependant, le Capitaine s'était aperçu que les maux de têtes de ses collègues étaient plus nombreux et il en parla au médecin. Celui-ci fit passer des examens aux autres membres, mais ne trouva rien de probant. Il conseilla à l'immortel d'espacer les contacts afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Dans l'après-midi, le leader sortit le prisonnier de sa cellule et quitta le bâtiment accompagné par le militaire. Ils passèrent de longues heures à arpenter la ville, mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le soir, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Jack commençait à désespérer et raccompagna Kiram jusqu'à sa cellule.

L'immortel passa une nouvelle nuit agitée. Dans ses rêves, il voyait son amant le supplier de l'aider et lorsqu'il se réveilla, le Capitaine était en larmes, une douleur sourde étreignant son cœur.

Il finit par se lever et alla prendre une douche puis descendit à la cuisine se faire un café. Il se rendit auprès de Kiram et discuta avec lui. Au moment où il allait partir, l'extraterrestre le retint.

– _Je pense savoir qui pourrait vous dire où se trouve votre ami !_

– _Comment ça ?_

– _La jeune femme que vous avez rencontrée, celle dont vous ne souhaitez plus la présence, elle sait où il est._

– _Ce n'est pas possible, comment cela se pourrait-il ?_

– _Je ne fais que vous dire ce que j'ai perçu. Je pense que vous étiez trop préoccupé pour écouter ses pensées._

– _Pourriez-vous la sonder si elle revenait ?_

– _Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?_

– _Si vous dites la vérité, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester calme._

– _Alors dans ce cas, vous devriez demander à l'un de vos collaborateurs. Je sais que la jeune femme que vous appelez Tosh la voit régulièrement._

– _Je suis au courant, elle me l'a dit._

– _Je le sais, mais votre amie pourra obtenir ce que vous cherchez._

– _Très bien ! Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, je vais lui en parler. Merci pour votre aide._

– _C'est bien normal, vous faites de même pour moi, l'attente est longue, mais je sais que vous y parviendrez._

– _Comptez-sur moi !_ fit l'immortel avant de quitter la zone de détention.

Quand il arriva près des ordinateurs, il entendit le sas s'ouvrir et vit Tosh et Owen entrer. Un bruit dans la cuisine le fit se tourner et Eirian sortit de la pièce en portant deux tasses. Elle était suivie par Neill qui tendit une boisson à l'immortel.

– Bonjour, fit-il, bien dormi ?

– Pas vraiment, mais j'ai peut-être du nouveau.

– Ah !

– Je dois voir Tosh.

– Tu parles de moi ? fit la jeune femme en s'approchant.

– Oui, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi dans le bureau. Il faut que l'on discute.

– Pas de problème ! Je mets les programmes en route et j'arrive.

– Prends ton temps, répondit l'immortel en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Il se rendit dans son bureau et s'occupa d'un dossier qui attendait sa signature depuis une semaine.

Le stylo en l'air, il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Kiram quand Tosh toqua à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer et à refermer derrière elle. Elle s'approcha et lui déposa une tasse de café avant de prendre place sur le siège en face de lui.

– Tu voulais me voir ! fit-elle un peu tendue.

– Oui, en fait, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Je voudrais que tu contactes Gwen et que tu discutes un peu avec elle.

– Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu avais tiré un trait sur elle.

– C'est le cas, mais il semblerait qu'elle sache où se trouve Ianto, souffla-t-il.

– Quoi ? Comment cela se pourrait-il ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je suis les conseils de Kiram.

– Et il t'a dit qu'elle savait où il était !

– Il m'a dit d'écouter ses pensées, mais je ne le peux pas sans son consentement, alors il va s'en charger. Tosh, fit-il en se redressant, même si je n'ai qu'une chance infime de le retrouver, je veux la tenter.

– Je comprends Jack. Je vais lui téléphoner pour lui donner rendez-vous.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle se leva pour quitter la pièce. En arrivant à la porte, elle se retourna et vit que son leader avait posé son front sur ses poings fermés. Elle descendit et sortit sur le quai pour appeler la Galloise. Celle-ci fut heureuse de l'entendre et accepta bien vite l'invitation qui fut prise pour le lendemain. De retour au Hub, elle indiqua le lieu de rendez-vous à l'immortel puis reprit son travail.

Dans l'après-midi, Jack descendit voir Kiram et le mit au courant de la rencontre prévue. Il fut décidé que Neill l'accompagnerait et que l'immortel resterait en retrait afin de continuer à tenter de percevoir un éventuel appel. Si comme il le pensait, Ianto était toujours à Cardiff, il devrait pouvoir l'entendre, il était persuadé que le Gallois essayerait de lui envoyer ses pensées.

En remontant, il s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui, il y avait le militaire et Eirian, tous deux enlacés et échangeant un tendre baiser. Il recula et entra dans les archives, préférant ne pas les surprendre. Bien des fois, il avait embrassé Ianto dans ce même couloir et une larme roula sur sa joue, son amant lui manquait tellement.

Au bout d'un moment, il passa la tête par la porte et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il retourna dans la zone informatique et mit Tosh au courant de la manière de procéder pour la rencontre avec Gwen puis il demanda à tous de sortir. Il avait besoin d'être seul et leur donna leur fin d'après-midi.

Quand l'alarme du sas se fut tue, il s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait le Gallois déambuler dans la salle, s'occupant de ranger et de nettoyer. Il le détaillait, sortant de sa mémoire toutes les images de ce corps qui l'attirait et qu'il ne se lassait pas d'aimer. Puis il se leva et attrapa son manteau pour monter sur le toit.

Perché sur les poutrelles, il ouvrit son esprit et écouta tout ce qui lui parvenait. À travers tout ce capharnaüm, il tentait de percevoir un appel de Ianto. Il était persuadé que s'il était vivant et conscient, il chercherait à le lui faire savoir. Il resta immobile pendant plus d'une heure puis il se décida à rentrer.

– _Jack, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie, aide-moi,_ entendit-il soudain.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il répondit, mais après un long moment de silence, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait ce soir. Déçu, il retourna au Hub et se coucha, tentant de trouver le sommeil qui avait décidé de le fuir.

_À suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Au matin, il se leva lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit, indiquant que ses collègues arrivaient. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla puis les rejoignit.

– Merci Eirian, fit-il en acceptant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

– Tu as pu dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un peu, mais sans doute pas suffisamment. Owen ! appela-t-il. Je suis certain que Ianto est toujours en vie.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? fit le médecin avec une moue surprise.

– Hier soir, je suis monté sur le toit et j'ai perçu son appel. Il me demandait de l'aider.

– Mais comment aurait-il fait ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de ma télépathie, je lui ai précisé que mon esprit était toujours ouvert, il s'en est peut-être souvenu !

– Oui, effectivement, c'est possible. As-tu essayé de le contacter ?

– Je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Mais cela ne veut rien dire, ici, nous avons vu comment procéder, lui, le ne savait pas.

– Très bien, alors continue à rester ouvert, il t'appellera peut-être de nouveau.

– C'est bien mon intention. Tosh, ton rendez-vous est à quelle heure ?

– Dix heures au _Café Rouge_ sur le quai.

– Ok, nous avons encore un peu de temps. Neill, tu viens avec moi, nous allons chercher Kiram.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans les voûtes, laissant les autres membres finir leur petit déjeuner.

– Au fait, Jack, désolé pour hier.

– À quel propos ?

– Nous aurions dû choisir un autre endroit pour nous embrasser, fit le militaire un peu embarrassé.

– Tu m'avais vu ?

– Oui, mais quand je t'ai vu t'arrêter…

– Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa-t-il, un peu de chaleur humaine ne fait pas de mal. Prends bien soin d'elle, c'est tout.

– C'est bien mon intention.

Le Capitaine sourit et ils entrèrent dans la zone de détention. Kiram était debout devant la vitre et les regardait approcher.

– _Bonjour,_ fit-il.

– _Bonjour Kiram. Ça va être l'heure, vous êtes prêts ?_

– _Autant que vous, je dirais._

L'immortel ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir puis ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle des ordinateurs. Quand ils le virent arriver, les autres membres furent un peu nerveux. Le Capitaine ne lisait pas dans leurs pensées, mais lui, ne s'en privait pas. Ils n'avaient pas de lourds secrets à cacher, mais certains ne devaient pas être dévoilés.

– _Dites-leur de se détendre, je sais tenir ma langue,_ fit Kiram, amusé.

– Ok, ne vous en faites pas, fit le leader, il sera muet comme une tombe. Il ne me dira rien, sauf évidemment si vous envisagez de me tuer, finit-il pour tenter de les dérider.

La petite phrase produisit son effet et tous partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Après que tous eurent reprit leur sérieux, il demanda à Tosh de se rendre à son rendez-vous. La jeune femme acquiesça puis quitta la base. Neill ne lâchait pas Eirian des yeux et le Capitaine sourit.

– Je te l'emprunte, fit-il à voix basse en passant près d'elle.

Elle rougit puis se tourna rapidement pour s'intéresser aux fichiers à analyser. Owen retourna à la baie médicale et poursuivit ses recherches sur la formule modifiée du Retcon.

– On y va, fit l'immortel en invitant, de la main, Kiram à passer le sas.

Ils se rendirent sur le quai et il laissa les deux hommes poursuivre leur chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du _Café Rouge_ et attendirent que la Japonaise soit rejointe par Gwen. Quand celle-ci arriva, elle semblait de très bonne humeur.

– Salut Tosh, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies appelée. Je commençais à croire que plus personne ne pensait à moi !

– Mais non voyons ! Seulement, nous avons de gros soucis en ce moment.

– Ah bon ! Un surplus de Weevils ou un débarquement alien ? fit Gwen sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Si ce n'était que ça, on s'en sortirait. Non, c'est plus important !

– Ouh, tu m'intrigues là, dis-moi !

– Ianto a disparu. Il y a quelques jours, Jack et Neill sont partis en intervention et Ianto a dû répondre à une activation, mais quand ils sont arrivés pour lui prêter main forte, ils n'ont trouvé que sa voiture et son arme.

– Oh, mais tu m'inquiètes là, fit-elle. Vous avez des pistes, vous savez qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

– À vrai dire, non ! Nous avons tout étudié, mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

– _Et vous n'êtes pas près de le trouver !_ Et Jack ?

– Il s'inquiète.

– _Tant mieux ! De toute façon, c'est de sa faute, s'il s'était intéressé à moi au lieu de s'enticher de ce type, ça ne serait pas arrivé._ Et vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, absolument aucune ! Ianto a complètement disparu, Jack est effondré.

Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le portable de Gwen vibre. Elle regarda le message et sourit. _Besoin de votre présence pour terminer le boulot_, lut-elle.

– Tosh, il faut que je te laisse, fit-elle en se levant.

– Un souci ?

– Non, une bricole à terminer ! Je te rappelle bientôt. Au revoir.

La jeune informaticienne la regarda partir et tourna les yeux vers Neill qui attendait plus loin. Il leva le pouce et invita Kiram à rentrer à la base. En arrivant devant l'office, ils retrouvèrent l'immortel qui avait déjà été mis au courant de ce que l'extraterrestre avait découvert. Le Capitaine semblait hors de lui et le militaire se garda bien de parler.

Ils descendirent dans le Hub après que Tosh les eut rejoints puis Jack appela Eirian et Owen pour une réunion. Quand ils s'installèrent dans la salle, ils eurent la surprise de voir que _leur_ _prisonnier_ était assis auprès de l'immortel.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le médecin.

– Kiram avait raison, Gwen est au courant pour Ianto et je ne m'avancerais pas en disant qu'elle est même à l'origine de sa disparition.

– Quoi ! Non, intervint Tosh. Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille !

– Il semblerait que si ! Le message qu'elle a reçu avant de te quitter parlait d'un travail à terminer et qui requérait sa présence.

– Et tu sais où elle est allée ?

– Oui, Kiram a pu intercepter sa pensée quand elle est partie. Elle serait sur les docks dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Le plus difficile va être de trouver le bon !

– Non, Jack, tu vas pouvoir le faire, lâcha le médecin. Peu importe que tu ne veuilles pas entrer dans notre esprit, il faut que tu te connectes à Gwen. Si elle est vraiment responsable de l'enlèvement de Ianto, il faut la retrouver.

– Je suis d'accord avec Owen, intervint Neill et je pense que nous le sommes tous !

– _Vous avez une équipe loyale,_ fit Kiram.

– _Oui, je le sais, ce sont les meilleurs, _répondit l'immortel.

Les autres membres le fixèrent un instant, tous avaient perçu la transmission.

– Merci Jack, mais nous ne faisons que notre boulot ! dit Tosh.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Je crois que nous avons tous entendu ce que tu viens de dire à Kiram.

– Oh, pardon, je n'ai…

– Jack, je t'en prie, nous perdons du temps, l'interrompit Owen. Si c'était vraiment un travail à terminer, il vaut mieux que nous la trouvions très vite.

– Ok, alors on y va. Tosh et Eirian, vous restez ici, je vous confie Kiram. Owen et Neill, avec moi, fit-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Ils se rendirent au garage, s'installèrent dans le véhicule et quittèrent le bâtiment. Le militaire vérifia son arme, mais garda le silence. Il s'inquiétait pour Ianto et savait qu'il en était de même pour son leader.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sur les docks et garèrent le SUV à l'écart puis ils descendirent. Jack hésitait, mais son amant avait besoin de son aide et il sortit son arme.

– Vas-y, fit Owen, trouve-la !

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tous les bruits environnants le submergèrent, mais il parvint à faire le tri.

– _Cette fois, c'est la fin,_ perçut-il. _Plus rien ne me sauvera, elle va me tuer. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?_

– Ianto est là, fit soudain l'immortel. Je viens de percevoir sa pensée.

– Essaye de lui dire que tu es là pour lui ! lâcha Owen.

– _Ianto, tiens le coup, nous arrivons._

Il attendit, mais ne reçut aucune réponse puis brusquement, une douleur vrilla son esprit et il tomba à genoux. Le médecin se baissa pour l'aider à se relever et quand Jack le regarda, il vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de son leader.

– Elle… Je ne sais pas… je n'ai plus rien… balbutia-t-il.

– Jack, il faut y aller, debout ! asséna Owen.

L'immortel obéit puis les trois hommes s'approchèrent du bâtiment. Suivant toujours les pensées de Gwen, le Capitaine se dirigea vers le fond de l'entrepôt. Arrivé devant une porte, il s'arrêta et tendit la main pour ouvrir.

Quand ils passèrent le seuil, ils virent deux hommes entourant un troisième qui était assis sur une chaise, le frappant à tour de rôle. Gwen était devant eux et souriait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'accepterais d'être rejetée comme il l'a fait, cracha-t-elle.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu en arriverais là, fit-il entre deux coups, Jack t'avait pourtant dit que tu ne l'intéressais pas. Tu as déjà un fiancé qui t'aime, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, crois-tu que Rhys mérite ça ?

– Rhys et moi, c'est pour la vie, Jack, c'est par envie, je sais que je lui plais et je ferai tout pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

– Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter que tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir ? fit Ianto en la défiant du regard.

– C'est ce que tu penses ! Toi parti, je reprendrai ma place dans l'équipe et rien ne m'empêchera de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Je saurais bien lui faire oublier que tu as existé !

– Ça, je ne le pense pas ! lança l'immortel en sortant de l'ombre.

Pris par surprise, Sean et Melvin frappèrent violemment le Gallois qui tomba avec sa chaise. Il resta sans bouger pendant que les deux hommes s'enfuyaient, mais Owen et Jack leur tirèrent dessus et ils s'effondrèrent en hurlant de douleur, touchés à la cuisse.

Gwen essaya de quitter le bâtiment, mais Neill ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et l'obligea à sortir pour aller vers le SUV. Il l'attacha avec des menottes suffisamment serrées pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger, puis retourna chercher les deux blessés qui furent sédatés et ligotés. Quand ce fut fait, il attendit le retour de ses collègues.

En voyant le Gallois couché sur le sol, le Capitaine se précipita vers lui et le détacha. Il retira son manteau et le posa sur son corps meurtri. Owen, à ses côtés, cherchait le pouls mais il leva les yeux en secouant la tête.

– Jack, je suis désolé, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, fit-il en lui touchant le bras.

– Non, il ne peut pas être mort, il ne peut pas me laisser, dit-il en laissant couler ses larmes. Je t'en prie Ianto, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

– Jack ! insista le médecin.

Le leader se dégagea d'un geste brusque et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles puis l'embrassa tendrement, glissant sa main dans son cou en une douce caresse. Le baiser se fit plus audacieux, sa langue avait trouvé le passage entre les lèvres inertes et touchait maintenant celle du Gallois. Owen se relevait lorsque le corps de Ianto fut secoué d'un brusque spasme et le jeune homme reprit son souffle, ouvrant difficilement les yeux sur son amant qui pleurait toujours.

Le médecin s'accroupit de nouveau et prit son pouls. Il constata avec surprise que celui-ci battait.

– Pouls filant, mais bien là ! fit-il. Jack, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je t'expliquerai, pour le moment, il faut le ramener, aide-moi.

Ils redressèrent le Gallois et le Capitaine lui fit mettre le manteau puis ils l'accompagnèrent au SUV. Près du véhicule, Neill tenait Gwen en joue, celle-ci ayant été détachée et se tourna au moment où les trois hommes arrivèrent.

– Owen, va ouvrir, il faut faire vite.

Le médecin obéit et s'approcha du véhicule.

– Il est mort, pourquoi le protèges-tu encore ? lâcha la Galloise.

– Tu te trompes Gwen, il est bien vivant, répondit Owen, la main sur la poignée.

– Ce n'est pas vrai !

Ianto releva difficilement la tête et la fixa. Un instant surprise, elle se reprit. Le visage tordu de rage, elle sortit son arme et la pointa sur le jeune homme, mais Jack fut plus rapide qu'elle et tira le premier. Pas de quartiers ! Elle s'effondra sans un cri, touchée en pleine tête.

– J'en ai fini avec toi ! lâcha le Capitaine en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de son amant. Viens Ianto, rentrons, tu as besoin de soins.

Le Gallois ne répondit pas et se laissa installer sur la banquette. Jack fit le tour et monta à l'arrière, le prenant dans ses bras. Owen se mit au volant et Neill, après avoir chargé le corps de Gwen, prit place près de lui.

– Eirian, il faudrait préparer la baie médicale, fit le militaire par l'oreillette.

– Quelqu'un est blessé ?

– Nous ramenons Ianto !

– Jack, je suis désolé, fit Neill.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Je ne l'avais pas fouillée, dit-il en baissant la voix.

À la base, Tosh leva les yeux en entendant les paroles et s'approcha de sa collègue.

– Jack, dis-moi qu'il est vivant ! fit-elle.

– Oui, il est vivant, dit-il en surprenant le coup d'œil de Owen dans le rétroviseur.

Le retour fut rapide et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux jeunes femmes les attendaient dans le garage. Ianto avait perdu connaissance et Jack le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les autres membres le suivaient en silence, le médecin réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait vu.

Allongé sur la table, le Gallois fut recouvert d'un drap. Tosh s'approcha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous dire, fit Jack. Je voudrais que vous rentriez chez vous, sauf toi, dit-il en s'adressant au médecin. Neill, Eirian, allez passer la soirée dehors, s'il vous plait et ne revenez pas dans cette pièce avant demain. Neill, occupe-toi de vider le SUV, mets les prisonniers dans une cellule et le corps à la morgue, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

– Ok, pas de problème ! Pour ce qui est de te laisser du temps, j'avais prévu une virée à Swansea. Nous pouvons dormir là-bas, ne t'en fais pas.

– Très bien, alors à demain !

– Vas-y Tosh, fit Owen, je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

– Jack, j'ai raccompagné Kiram dans sa cellule, fit-elle avant d'aller prendre ses affaires.

Tous quittèrent la zone informatique puis le médecin commença ses examens. Le pouls était un peu mieux frappé, mais restait toujours faible.

– Jack, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Il était mort, comment se fait-il qu'il…

– Je n'en sais rien, le coupa le Capitaine. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas croyable, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Tu te souviens quand Lisa l'a balancé ?

– Oui !

– Il ne s'était pas juste assommé. Elle l'avait tué.

Owen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma en baissant les yeux sur le Gallois qui venait de bouger.

– Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, je n'en sais rien. La première fois, j'avais juste eu envie de l'embrasser avant de le laisser partir mais je lui ai rendu la vie. Je me suis dit que c'était mon immortalité qui me permettait ça. Il n'avait pas été tué par balle, c'était juste une mauvaise chute.

– Tu veux donc dire que tu pourrais nous faire revenir s'il nous arrivait la même chose !

– Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais voulu tenter l'expérience. Pour le moment, le principal, c'est qu'il soit là et vivant.

– Sait-il ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois ?

– Non, je n'ai jamais rien dit.

– Mais il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre, tu l'as fait revenir alors qu'il n'était pas juste tombé. Il a été torturé et je pense que c'est son cœur qui a fini par lâcher, fit le médecin.

– Justement, lors de l'incident avec Lisa, c'est également ce qui s'était passé !

– Il faut que je lui fasse des examens et que je soigne ses blessures. Je vais en avoir pour un bon moment. Pourrais-tu me faire un café ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Capitaine.

Il quitta la baie médicale et s'arrêta en haut des marches pendant un instant avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il resta un long moment, les mains posées sur la machine, puis se tourna vers celle de secours. Il avait réussi à retrouver son amant, mais dans quel état ! Quand les boissons furent prêtes, il prit les tasses et retourna auprès de médecin qui le remercia.

L'immortel observa le visage du Gallois. Celui-ci semblait détendu, mais les traces qui le marquaient le firent souffrir. Comment, par simple besoin de vengeance, pouvait-on faire subir ce genre de chose à un ancien compagnon d'arme !

_À suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Après une heure de soins et d'examens, Owen posa ses mains sur la table et regarda son leader. Ianto était toujours inconscient et il avait maintenant une perfusion qui lui passait des antibiotiques.

– Voilà Jack, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il a besoin de repos. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

– D'accord. Owen, l'arrêta-t-il. Je voudrais que cela reste entre nous.

– Évidemment !

– Une dernière chose, je voudrais que tu m'aides à le coucher sur le canapé, il y sera mieux que sur cette table.

Ils portèrent le Gallois et Jack l'installa puis le recouvrit. Le médecin récupéra ses affaires et monta les marches.

– Owen !

– Oui.

– Je te remercie.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Veille bien sur lui. À demain.

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire puis fit le tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir auprès de son amant, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta sans bouger puis il prit son téléphone pour commander le repas. Lorsque le livreur se présenta, il monta à l'office, régla la note et retourna auprès du Gallois qui était toujours inconscient.

Il déposa les boites dans la cuisine et prépara les assiettes pour les réchauffer. Il revint près de Ianto et attendit son réveil, mais au milieu de la nuit, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Le Capitaine picora quelques bouchées de pizza et se fit un café puis retourna s'asseoir près du Gallois.

Il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur son bras replié, tenant la main de son amant. Son sommeil fut agité et au matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait encore fatigué. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front du blessé puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Il se tourna vers le sas lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme se déclencher et jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

– Le café est prêt, fit l'immortel en quittant la pièce.

– Merci, répondirent les autres membres en allant se servir.

Tosh monta voir le Capitaine qui s'était réfugié dans son bureau et gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la CCTV. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai mal dormi, mais je pense que c'est normal. Il n'a pas bougé, même quand l'alarme s'est mise en route.

– Ce qu'il a subi n'est pas évident, il aura besoin de temps pour se remettre. Owen a été l'examiné, il semble satisfait de son état. Il te faudra de la patience.

– Pourquoi lui a-t-elle fait ça ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Par vengeance, je suppose. Elle t'a toujours voulu et tu n'étais pas intéressé par elle. Quand tu l'as virée et qu'elle a gardé sa mémoire, elle a dû se dire que finalement, tu ne voulais pas qu'elle t'oublie définitivement.

– Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, Owen avait juste besoin de temps pour modifier le Retcon. Maintenant, il va falloir que je m'occupe de Rhys.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Il n'a pas à souffrir de la perte de cette égoïste. Je vais le faire venir et lui donner une pilule amnésiante. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Il faudrait que tu lui trouves un emploi à Londres, ou ailleurs, je ne sais pas. Il a de la famille ?

– Non, ses parents sont morts l'an dernier dans un accident de voiture. Il n'avait que Gwen.

– Bien, ça sera plus simple. On va pouvoir lui inventer une autre vie et j'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un qui lui convienne mieux. Il le mérite.

– D'accord, je m'en occupe. Dès que ce sera prêt, je te préviendrai.

– Merci ma belle.

Elle quitta la pièce et se rendit à son poste. Après quelques recherches, elle finit par trouver l'emploi idéal pour Rhys et prépara les différents papiers utiles. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux pour regarder vers la baie médicale, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, son ami devait toujours être inconscient.

En fin d'après-midi, Owen monta voir le Capitaine. Le Gallois n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Ses constantes étaient bonnes, son électroencéphalogramme n'indiquait pas de tracé irrégulier. Il aurait dû être réveillé et pourtant, Ianto était toujours dans une sorte de coma.

– Jack, fit-il en entrant. Tu aurais quelques minutes ?

– Oui, bien sûr, installe-toi.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Ianto n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai tout vérifié, il n'y a rien qui s'oppose à son réveil.

– Crois-tu qu'il pourrait refuser ce réveil ? demanda l'immortel.

– C'est bien possible. Je pense que ce qu'il a subi l'a profondément traumatisé et que l'endroit où il se trouve en ce moment lui semble plus sécurisant.

– Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait rester dans le coma !

– Si on ne trouve pas le moyen de l'en sortir, c'est possible, en effet.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ! martela le Capitaine.

– Ce n'est plus de mon ressort, au niveau médical, je dirais que mon boulot est fini. Connais-tu la nature de ses sentiments ? Quand il a été envoyé dans cet autre univers, tu disais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, mais depuis qu'il est revenu, en avez-vous parlé ?

– Oui, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, souffla-t-il.

– Bien, alors sers-toi de ses sentiments. Il t'a demandé de lui montrer ta planète, fais-le, essaie de le mettre en confiance, il n'y a que de cette manière que nous pourrons le récupérer.

– Tu crois ?

– S'il t'aime comme il te l'a dit, il reviendra vers toi et tu pourrais l'aider à se reconstruire parce qu'il en aura besoin ! Il lui faudra du soutien et beaucoup d'amour, es-tu prêt à faire le nécessaire ?

– Évidemment, comment peux-tu en douter ! Il est ce qui me manquait depuis toutes ces années, il est une partie de moi, une partie sans laquelle je ne peux pas vivre, finit-il dans un murmure.

Owen sourit devant cet aveu et se leva pour quitter le bureau. Il fallait laisser à Jack le temps de rassembler ses idées et de trouver un moyen de ramener le Gallois.

Lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit, l'immortel se leva et sortit de la pièce. De la passerelle, il pouvait voir que tous ses collègues avaient déserté les lieux. Il descendit auprès de son amant et resta un moment à le regarder. Les mots que le médecin lui avait dits tournaient dans sa tête, mais sans l'accord de Ianto, il se refusait à pénétrer son esprit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. De nouveau, il passa la nuit près de lui, s'endormant finalement en lui tenant la main.

Quand Tosh arriva le matin en compagnie de Owen, elle s'approcha et le regarda quelques instants avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Jack ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle lui sourit puis partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Le médecin fit un rapide examen au jeune homme puis haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

– Salut, fit Neill en arrivant dans la zone. Comment va-t-il ?

– Pas de changement, répondit Owen.

– Ce n'est pas normal ! Tu crois qu'elle lui aurait injecté quelque chose pour le mettre dans cet état !

– Non, je n'ai rien trouvé dans ses analyses. Mais quelquefois, l'esprit se déconnecte pour éviter de souffrir ou de se rappeler des traumatismes subis. J'espère que nous trouverons une solution pour lui faire reprendre confiance.

– Je l'espère aussi, fit le militaire, Jack est complètement effondré. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça.

– La jalousie Neill, rien que la jalousie ! Gwen a toujours voulu mettre Jack dans son lit et lui ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Je pense qu'il s'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé à Ianto. Lui aussi va devoir s'en remettre. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais nous serons là pour les aider, n'est-ce pas ?

– Évidemment !

– Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Eirian en se joignant à eux.

– De Jack et Ianto, répondit Owen. Ils vont avoir besoin de soutien pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Bien sûr, mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

– Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien. Tant qu'il n'aura pas repris connaissance, je pense que nous ne pourrons rien faire. Je vais essayer de le stimuler, mais il faudrait également que Jack lui parle.

– Mais il le fait, je l'ai vu, fit Tosh en arrivant.

– Oui, bien sûr qu'il lui parle, mais il le fait avec des mots. Je pensais plutôt qu'il devrait passer par son esprit. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait arriver à découvrir pourquoi Ianto est dans ce coma.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui, mais il refuse de le faire sans son accord.

– Ça t'étonne ? s'enquit Eirian. Lorsqu'il nous a dits qu'il était télépathe, il nous a également affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas s'en servir sur nous.

– Je le sais bien, mais là, ce n'est pas la même chose, il ne s'agit pas de lire dans les pensées de Ianto, il s'agirait plutôt d'atteindre son subconscient pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre et que nous voulons l'aider.

– Que se passe-t-il ? entendirent-ils soudain.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la passerelle et virent leur leader qui les fixait. Il descendit les marches et vint les rejoindre.

– Jack, on se disait qu'il faudrait que tu entres en contact avec Ianto, commença Tosh.

– Non, la coupa-t-il. Il n'en est pas question.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu le sais très bien. Il n'y a pas à y revenir. Owen, t'es-tu occupé des prisonniers ?

– Oui, ils ont été soignés et sont prêts à être transférés au poste de police.

– Très bien, je vais m'en occuper, fit-il en remontant dans son bureau après un coup d'œil rapide à son amant toujours inconscient.

Il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses collègues avaient raison, il devrait essayer de communiquer avec le Gallois, mais il se refusait à pénétrer son esprit.

Il décrocha le téléphone. Quand son interlocuteur prit la communication, il lança d'un ton décidé :

– Autorisation Torchwood Jack Harkness 474317. Je voudrais parler à votre supérieur.

L'employé passa la communication, puis raccrocha, laissant les deux hommes discuter. L'immortel indiqua que les deux agresseurs devaient être récupérés par les agents de police pour être traduits devant les tribunaux, mais passa sous silence le décès de Gwen.

Rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain, l'homme s'engageant à envoyer un fourgon à la première heure. Quand tout fut réglé, Jack coupa la communication et descendit dans la zone informatique. Il s'arrêta près du canapé et regarda le jeune homme endormi. Il s'assit près de lui et passa doucement sa main sur son visage.

– Jack, parle-lui, murmura Tosh en s'approchant. Il doit savoir que tu es là.

– Il le sait. Quand vous n'êtes plus ici, je lui raconte tout un tas de choses. Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'entend.

– Ce n'est pas ça que je te suggérais. Il faut que tu entres dans son esprit. Tu as dit qu'il t'avait contacté, c'est qu'il est pleinement conscient de cette option. Alors, fais-en autant, parle-lui.

L'immortel la regarda, les larmes au bord des yeux puis reporta son attention sur son amant.

– Je te laisse, mais penses-y. C'est important.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire et la jeune femme retourna à son poste. Il resta près du jeune homme un long moment puis descendit dans les voûtes.

– _Comment va votre ami ?_ demanda Kiram.

– _Toujours inconscient._

– _Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?_

– _Comment voulez-vous qu'il le fasse ?_

– _Demandez-le-lui ?_

L'immortel le fixa sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles, comment le Gallois pouvait-il lui parler s'il restait dans le coma ! Puis brusquement, il fit le rapprochement, lui aussi lui suggérait d'utiliser la télépathie.

– _Je ne peux pas,_ fit-il_. Il ne m'en a pas donné l'autorisation._

– _Croyez-vous qu'il vous en voudrait ? Il me semble qu'il vous a contacté pour que vous l'aidiez, vous devriez lui proposer vos pensées. S'il les refuse, vous serez devant une porte fermée, c'est tout._

– _Je n'en sais rien, je vous avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire,_ fit le Capitaine. _Je vous promets d'y songer. Par contre, je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de l'ami que je cherche à contacter, mais je ne désespère pas. Il voyage beaucoup et n'est sans doute pas dans le coin._

– _Je vous fais confiance._

Le leader quitta la zone et retourna auprès de Ianto. Eirian lui apporta une tasse de café et il la remercia. Après avoir réfléchi de longues minutes, il se décida.

– Owen, fit-il, peux-tu venir ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le médecin en abandonnant ses analyses. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– J'aimerais que tu le surveilles, dit-il en montrant le Gallois du menton. Je vais essayer de me connecter à son esprit.

– Tu t'es enfin décidé !

– Oui, vous êtes tous à me tanner pour que je le fasse, alors nous allons voir ce que ça donne. Simplement, j'espère ne pas faire plus de dégâts qu'il y en a déjà.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer, fit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Il s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes après avec le brassard de tension et son stéthoscope. Il prépara le bras du Gallois et s'assit près de lui. Les autres membres s'approchèrent également, essayant de se détendre au maximum pour ouvrir leur esprit. Si le jeune homme se sentait soutenu, ils ne doutaient pas qu'il reviendrait parmi eux.

L'immortel s'installa sur le bord du lit et prit sa main entre ses doigts puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'esprit de son amant. Pendant de longues minutes, il tenta d'offrir sa pensée, mais la porte, devant lui, restait invariablement fermée. Le Gallois avait bien compris le système pour l'empêcher de pénétrer. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient pas parlé, alors comment savait-il ce qu'il fallait faire ?

– Je n'y arrive pas, fit-il dépité. Il n'y a rien à faire, il ne me laisse pas entrer.

– N'abandonne pas, répondit Tosh.

Il acquiesça puis tenta de nouveau la connexion, mais cette fois, il perçut très clairement un mur de flammes s'élevant devant la porte close. Il sursauta et se leva brusquement.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Owen.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas… il me rejette totalement.

– Que fait-il ?

– La porte n'était pas suffisante, il y a ajouté le feu.

– Le feu ? intervint Neill, mais comment a-t-il fait ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ce genre de choses moi-même. C'est un rejet total à toute pensée, il est complètement fermé, je ne peux rien faire.

La jeune femme caressa la joue de son ami. Depuis qu'il était inconscient, une barbe légère avait fait son apparition et elle entreprit de le raser de près. Elle espérait que cela pourrait être bénéfique au jeune homme de se sentir entouré, de savoir que l'on s'occupait de lui.

Le Capitaine quitta rapidement la zone et monta prendre son manteau puis sortit du bâtiment par l'office de tourisme. Son amant ne le laissait pas passer ses barrières mentales et il était désespéré. Ce rejet ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, son désir de l'oublier, lui aussi.

À la base, les quatre membres se posaient des questions. Ce que le Gallois avait subi l'avait traumatisé au point qu'il rejetait toute forme d'aide et dans ces conditions, Owen ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que l'immortel était parti et le téléphone sonna. Tosh aller décrocher et entendit la voix de Martha.

– Bonjour docteur Jones, fit-elle.

– Bonjour. Serait-il possible de parler à Jack ?

– Je vais essayer de le contacter, il n'est pas dans la base en ce moment.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Je ne peux pas vous en parler, je suis désolée.

– Ce n'est pas grave, il le fera lui-même s'il le souhaite. Pourriez-vous lui dire que le Docteur ne va pas tarder, il m'a dit qu'il était en chemin.

– Bien Madame ! Je vous remercie.

– Au revoir Toshiko et veillez bien sur lui.

– Je le ferai, au revoir, fit-elle en raccrochant.

Owen s'était approché et l'interrogeait du regard. Il la vit faire le numéro du Capitaine puis elle coupa la communication après avoir laissé un message, étant tombée sur le répondeur.

– Alors ?

– Rien, il n'a décroché, fit la jeune femme.

– Non, que voulait Martha ?

– C'était pour prévenir Jack que le Docteur était en route. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'avoir, dit-elle en raccrochant de nouveau.

– Tu peux le pister ?

– Je peux essayer, mais s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve…

– Fais ce que tu peux. Eirian, appela-t-il. Peux-tu aider Tosh, il faut retrouver Jack.

– Tu as essayé chez Ianto ? fit-elle.

– Pourquoi chez lui ?

– Il devait y aller.

– Pour y faire quoi ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Il voulait déposer la peau que vous avez rapportée.

– Très bien, Tosh, appelle chez Ianto.

La jeune femme composa le numéro de téléphone et tomba sur le répondeur. Elle laissa le message concernant le Docteur puis raccrocha.

– Il n'y était pas, fit-elle dépitée.

– Tu en es sûre, il n'a peut-être pas voulu décrocher, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas entendu. On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, fit Owen.

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Jack passait le sas. Il s'approcha d'eux et la Japonaise posa sa main sur son bras. Il la regarda et eut un léger sourire puis brusquement, il quitta la salle et descendit dans les voûtes.

– _J'ai suivi votre conseil et il m'a rejeté, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi ?_

– _C'est sans doute, en partie de ma faute._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Vos amis ne peuvent pas écouter vos pensées, mais moi si et il est possible qu'il l'ait perçu. Je suis désolé._

– _Il aurait la faculté de savoir qu'il y a un autre télépathe ?_

– _Oui, c'est possible._

– _Que puis-je faire alors ?_

– _Je ne sais pas du tout. Tant que je serais ici, il pourra me capter._

– _Très bien, alors je vais continuer à lui parler de vive voix, qu'au moins, il sache que je suis toujours là. Pour le reste, ça devrait s'arranger puisque mon amie a réussi à contacter la personne qui pourrait vous aider. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai du nouveau._

Kiram acquiesça sans rien dire et s'assit. Depuis quelque temps, la porte de sa cellule restait ouverte, lui permettant de sortir à son gré, mais il se sentait plus en sécurité dans cet endroit exigu. L'immortel retourna dans la zone et fit un topo à ses collègues.

Le soir, il resta seul à la base, veillant sur son amant. Il s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui proposant des images de Boeshane, mais il se heurtait toujours à la porte et aux flammes. Il finit par s'endormir, s'abandonnant totalement au monde des rêves.

Au matin, il s'éveilla et resta de longues minutes à regarder son amant endormi. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et avait toujours sa main posée sur son ventre. Jack se leva et alla se faire un café et fut rejoint par Neill qui venait de remonter de ses quartiers.

– Bonjour, fit l'immortel.

– Bien dormi ?

– Pas vraiment ! Ce matin, nous allons avoir les policiers qui vont venir chercher les deux prisonniers. Il faudra les monter à l'office.

– Aucun problème, je m'en occuperai si tu veux.

– Je te remercie, il faut que j'attende le Docteur, je ne sais pas quand il va arriver et j'ai des dossiers à boucler.

– Je suis curieux de faire sa connaissance, fit le militaire. À Londres, on parle beaucoup de lui, c'est une légende.

– Oui et c'est un ami.

Neill servit deux tasses et sortit de la cuisine en entendant Eirian arriver. Il lui tendit sa boisson et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

L'alarme du sas annonça l'entrée de Tosh et Owen et Jack leur apporta leur café. Ils allèrent s'asseoir près du Gallois. Quand il eut fini, le médecin vérifia les constantes de son patient puis il reprit ses analyses. Tosh se pencha sur son ami et déposa un baiser sur son front puis alla allumer son ordinateur.

Quand les policiers arrivèrent, Neill monta les deux prisonniers et les leur remit puis referma l'office et retourna dans le Hub. Il prévint le Capitaine qu'il descendait dans la zone de tir avec Eirian afin de parfaire son entraînement.

Dans l'après-midi, Jack retourna s'asseoir auprès du Gallois et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il tenta de nouveau de passer ses barrières mentales, mais se faisait toujours refouler. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il sentit frémir le jeune homme, il se redressa et le fixa, mais son amant n'eut pas d'autre réaction.

Soudain, des vibrations se firent ressentir et le vent s'engouffra dans la base. Le bruit caractéristique du Tardis se fit entendre et la cabine bleue apparut en plein milieu de la zone informatique. Le Docteur en sortit et sourit en voyant l'immortel s'approcher. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en une effusion chaleureuse.

Owen et Tosh s'approchèrent également et Neill et Eirian arrivèrent en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, n'osant pas en croire leurs yeux.

– Alors Jack, ça faisait longtemps !

– Oui Docteur ! Comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien. Je reviens d'une balade dans la nébuleuse de Pégase, une vraie beauté ! fit-il enthousiaste.

– Je veux bien vous croire. Docteur, je vous présente mon équipe. Toshiko Sato, Eirian McDowell, Owen Harper et Neill Morgan, fit-il en désignant chacun des membres.

Ceux-ci serrèrent la main tendue, n'osant pas parler, visiblement intimidés par le Seigneur du Temps.

– Jack, Martha m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

– Oui, c'est exact, montons dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien.

– Je vous suis, fit le Docteur.

Les autres membres les regardèrent gravir les marches et lorsque la porte fut refermée, chacun y alla de son impression. Tosh posa la main sur la cabine et la retira aussitôt comme impressionnée par l'objet. Elle en fit le tour, se demandant comment un homme pouvait voyager dans un espace si étroit.

De son bureau, l'immortel s'amusait un peu de la réaction de ses collègues. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la CCTV, il les regardait discuter. Il avait fait part de sa demande au Docteur et attendait que celui-ci lui donne sa réponse. Il fallait absolument trouver une solution pour Kiram et les siens afin qu'ils puissent être en sécurité.

Le Seigneur du Temps ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de déplacer toute une population et trouver une planète accueillante n'était pas chose facile, mais il comprenait bien la demande de son ami. Jack l'avait mis au courant pour l'agression de Ianto et l'aide que l'extraterrestre avait apporté à l'institut pour le retrouver. Il savait qu'il en allait de l'honneur du Capitaine d'honorer la promesse faite.

– Très bien, fit-il brusquement. Je pense que nous pourrons faire quelque chose. Mais j'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez !

– Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Vous êtes télépathe également et surtout, il vous fait confiance. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il accepte que je me glisse dans son esprit. Nous avons des méthodes différentes, la mienne peut paraître plus invasive et si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, comment me faire comprendre de ces gens.

– Oui, effectivement et vous pensez que nous serons absents combien de temps ?

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Tout dépendra de la récupération de ce peuple. Il faut également s'assurer que la planète où nous les déposerons leur convienne car je ne pourrais pas visiter tout l'univers, ce n'est pas possible.

– Je le comprends bien.

Le Capitaine était tiraillé entre son envie d'aider Kiram et les siens et son besoin de rester auprès de Ianto. Il ne voulait pas que le Gallois pense qu'il l'avait abandonné s'il venait à se réveiller pendant son absence.

– Très bien, c'est d'accord, mais il faut que j'en parle à mon équipe.

– Faites Capitaine, de toute façon, il faut que je cherche l'endroit idéal pour ces personnes, vous avez un peu de temps.

– Merci. Nous y allons, fit l'immortel en lui proposant de quitter le bureau.

Ils descendirent dans la zone informatique et le Seigneur du Temps sourit en voyant Tosh toujours très près du Tardis.

– Je vous fais visiter ? fit-il ironique.

– Je ne voudrais pas paraître curieuse, dit-elle après l'avoir dévisagé un instant, mais comment comptez-vous déplacer tout un peuple avec un vaisseau aussi petit.

Le Capitaine éclata de rire en entendant les paroles.

– Accepte la visite et tu comprendras, fit-il après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

– Très bien, alors je vous suis, répondit-elle.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

– Mais c'est…

– Plus grand à l'intérieur, la coupa-t-il, oui, je sais.

Elle pénétra dans la cabine, laissant son regard détailler l'endroit. C'était fascinant, les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'approcha du puits de lumière et fit le tour de la console de commande.

– C'est merveilleux, finit-elle par dire, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

– Oui, c'est ce que je me répète tous les jours, répondit le Docteur.

– Vous voyagez seul ?

– Oui, pourquoi, vous seriez intéressée par une balade ?

– Oh, non merci. Je préfère rester ici. Nous avons déjà bien assez de choses bizarres à gérer, autant ne pas en ajouter, fit-elle en faisant sourire le Seigneur du Temps.

Celui-ci se pencha sur l'écran et lança quelques recherches. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire sur Terre et devait donc trouver une planète au plus vite. La jeune femme quitta le Tardis et alla faire du café pour toute l'équipe. Sur le seuil de la cabine, les autres membres détaillaient l'intérieur, mais n'osaient pas pénétrer.

Le Capitaine profita de ce qu'ils étaient occupés pour s'asseoir auprès de son amant. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. De nouveau, il le sentit frémir et se redressa. Il tenta de communiquer mentalement, mais une fois de plus, il fut rejeté. En soupirant, il se leva et se rendit auprès du médecin.

– Owen, j'ai à te parler si tu veux bien.

– Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je vais accompagner le Docteur, commença-t-il.

– Tu t'en vas ! le coupa son collègue.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, il a besoin de moi.

– Mais que va-t-on devenir ? Que va-t-il devenir ? asséna Owen. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller.

– Tu ne comprends pas…

– Mais, si ! Et que trop bien je pense. Il ne veut plus de toi, alors tu fuies.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit l'immortel en comprenant que tous deux ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire ça ! Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de le laisser, je l'aime et tu le sais !

– Explique alors, parce que moi, je n'y comprends rien, tu pars ou tu reste !

– Je vais juste accompagner le Docteur le temps qu'il dépose Kiram et les siens, mais ensuite, je reviens.

– Il ne peut pas le faire seul ?

– Non, notre utilisation de la télépathie n'est pas la même, il craint d'être rejeté.

– Oui, effectivement ! Et tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais tout faire pour revenir au plus vite, tu peux y compter.

– Très bien, mais en attendant, on fait quoi ?

– Vous connaissez le boulot. Appuyez-vous sur Neill, il est très compétent.

– Ok. Tu pars quand ?

– Dès que le Docteur aura trouver la destination ! Quand ce sera fait, nous irons chercher le peuple de Kiram en espérant qu'il saura les convaincre de quitter leur planète ! Bien, je te laisse, j'ai à parler à Tosh.

– À tout à l'heure, fit le médecin en retournant à son travail. Euh… au fait, il me semble que tu as oublié Rhys ! Est-ce que l'on doit attendre ton retour pour s'en occuper ?

– Non, il faut le faire au plus vite et de préférence avant que je parte. Cela m'étonne même qu'il ne nous ait pas encore contactés. Il ne s'inquiète pas que Gwen ne rentre plus chez eux ?

– Elle lui a peut-être dit qu'elle était en déplacement, tu sais comment elle est ! Si nous n'avions pas eu Kiram, je doute que l'on aurait pu retrouver Ianto aussi facilement.

– Oui, tu as raison, mais je veux le voir aujourd'hui. Peux-tu lui demander de venir au _Café Rouge_ ?

– Bien sûr !

– Très bien, dès que c'est fait, appelle-moi, fit le leader en montant dans son bureau.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et fixa le chronomètre posé sur la table. Il devait laisser un message à son amant afin que s'il se réveillait pendant son absence, il ne croit pas qu'il l'avait laissé. Il se leva et alla prendre un dictaphone. Pendant qu'il préparait l'appareil, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait expliquer au Gallois qu'il resterait dans son cœur malgré son absence. Il reprit place derrière son bureau et mit en route le magnétophone.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il l'arrêta et le posa près du chronomètre. Il appela Tosh et lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire lorsque Ianto reviendrait à lui puis il prit son manteau et quitta la base pour se rendre au rendez-vous sur la baie.

En le voyant arriver, Rhys se leva et lui tendit la main. Le Capitaine la lui serra puis ils prirent place à la table. Un serveur vint prendre la commande et rentra dans l'établissement.

– Alors Jack, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Owen a été très vague, il m'a simplement demandé de venir ici.

– Oui, il fallait que je te parle. Attends-moi, je reviens, fit-il en rentrant à son tour.

Il revint quelques minutes après et déposa les verres sur la table. Devant le regard surpris de son invité, il sourit.

– Je suis passé devant le comptoir, inutile que le serveur se déplace, fit-il.

– Oui, effectivement.

Le Capitaine le regarda prendre une gorgée de sa bière et baissa les yeux, fixant la table, sans vraiment la voir.

– Bien, commença-t-il. As-tu des nouvelles de Gwen ?

– Non, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller en intervention et qu'elle en aurait pour quelques jours. C'est pour cela que j'ai été surpris lorsque Owen m'a demandé de venir, vous ne faites pas les missions ensemble ?

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée et reposa son verre.

– Si, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'elle ne t'a pas tout dit. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne fait plus partie de l'équipe.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, je l'ai virée, elle a mis deux d'entre nous en danger de mort parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu écouter ce qu'on lui disait.

Rhys but une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

– Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

– À cause d'elle, Ianto et Tosh ont bien failli mourir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des conneries, mais là, ça a été la goutte d'eau ! Je lui ai demandé de quitter l'institut et de rendre son badge. Je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit !

– Non, elle est partie en me disant que vous seriez de retour dans quelques jours. Rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'elle n'avait plus de boulot. Que faisait-elle alors ?

– Elle préparait sa vengeance, lâcha l'immortel.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, d'après ce que nous avons découvert, elle avait recruté deux malfrats.

– Que voulait-elle faire ?

– Tuer Ianto !

– Mais pourquoi ? C'est faux, elle n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. Elle m'en a souvent dit du bien, tu dois te tromper.

– Non, je t'assure. Quand nous les avons retrouvés, elle a avoué.

– Retrouvés ! Comment ça ?

– Elle l'a fait enlever et torturer.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Rhys finit son verre d'une traite et le reposa sur la table, fixant son interlocuteur dans l'espoir de voir un détail qui lui permettrait de savoir qu'il voulait lui faire une blague. Mais il n'y avait rien, le regard du leader ne laissant transparaître qu'une immense douleur.

– Où est-elle ?

– Je voulais juste l'arrêter, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, fit-il plus bas. Quand elle a voulu tirer sur Ianto, je l'ai tuée.

– Quoi ! lâcha Rhys en se levant brusquement.

– Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

– M'asseoir, tu en as de bonnes ! Tu viens de me dire que tu avais descendu ma fiancée et tu voudrais que je m'asseye !

– Ce n'est pas pour cette seule raison, mais oui.

– Je vais aller voir la police, moi, je vais tout leur raconter. Il ne faut pas te faire d'illusions, votre boulot est de protéger Cardiff, mais pas de descendre des humains !

– Tu ne leur diras rien, fit le Capitaine d'une voix posée.

– Ah non ! Et qui m'en empêchera ! Toi ?

Sur ces paroles, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il fut pris d'un étourdissement. Le serveur se précipita et l'immortel le rassura d'un mot puis chargea son ami évanoui sur son épaule et se dirigea vers son véhicule. Il l'installa à l'intérieur après avoir récupéré les clés et le conduisit à son domicile. Owen et Neill étaient déjà sur place et s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement à la suite de leur leader. Ils devaient rapidement faire le ménage afin que lorsque Rhys se réveillerait, il n'y ait plus aucune trace de Gwen.

Méthodiquement, ils emballèrent toutes les affaires de la jeune femme, enlevèrent les photos et laissèrent les documents de la nouvelle vie du Gallois sur la table. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils s'en allèrent, laissant place nette.

En arrivant au Hub, Jack vit le Docteur qui l'attendait. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'immortel s'approcha.

– Je pense que j'ai trouvé, fit le Seigneur du Temps. Nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller.

– Très bien. Je vous demande juste quelques instants, fit-il en descendant dans les voûtes.

Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Kiram. Il lui demanda de suivre le Docteur et de l'attendre. Le Seigneur du Temps prit congé et le rejoignit.

– Bien, alors il faut que j'y aille, fit le Capitaine. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, croyez-le bien, mais il a besoin de moi. Dès que nous aurons terminé, il viendra me déposer. J'espère que nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, alors veillez les uns sur les autres et occupez-vous de Ianto.

– Ne te fais pas de souci, nous ferons ce qu'il faut, fit Owen, prends soin de toi et reviens vite.

– C'est bien mon intention.

Tosh s'approcha et il la serra dans ses bras, la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle comprenait. Eirian eut, elle aussi, droit à une chaleureuse étreinte et Neill et Owen eurent, quant à eux une bonne poignée de main. Puis l'immortel s'approcha du Gallois. Une fois de plus, il tenta de communiquer, mais il y avait toujours la même porte fermée barrée de flammes. Le cœur lourd, il l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres avant de murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

– Je t'aime Ianto, ne l'oublie pas.

Sur ces paroles, il se redressa et après un dernier signe de la main, il pénétra dans le Tardis. Quelques instants plus tard, la cabine bleue avait disparu, ne laissant que le silence.

_À suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les membres s'occupèrent des diverses interventions qui furent nécessaires pour ramener le calme dans la cité, les Weevils ayant décidé de se montrer plus curieux du monde extérieur. Eirian, aidée de Tosh avait mis au point un programme permettant à Neill et à elle-même de pouvoir surveiller le Gallois tout en restant dans leurs quartiers, ainsi ils continuaient à vivre leur vie tout en étant vigilants.

Deux jours plus tard, Ianto montra les premiers signes de réveil et Eirian se précipita à son chevet. Neill vint la rejoindre, une tasse de café à la main. Le Gallois les dévisagea sans rien dire puis referma les yeux.

– Tu crois qu'il s'est rendormi ? demanda le militaire.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que je vais prévenir Owen.

– Je suis d'accord. Il faut qu'il vienne le voir. Depuis que Jack est parti, Ianto n'a plus personne près de lui, il ne faudrait pas qu'il déprime.

La jeune femme se pencha sur le blessé et vit une larme quitter sa paupière fermée.

– Ne pleure pas, fit-elle doucement, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se redressa et alla à son poste. La main posée sur le combiné, elle regardait le jeune homme. Finalement, elle se décida et composa le numéro.

– Bonsoir Owen, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais nous avons du nouveau, fit-elle quand il prit la communication.

– Jack est revenu ?

– Non, pas encore, c'est Ianto, il est réveillé.

– J'arrive, restez près de lui.

– Ok, à tout de suite.

Le médecin raccrocha et prévint Tosh qui s'habilla rapidement. Owen en fit de même et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour le Hub. Dans la voiture, la jeune femme souriait doucement. Son ami était sorti de son coma, elle en était heureuse. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence du Capitaine.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, le Gallois avait les yeux ouverts. La Japonaise se précipita à son chevet et s'assit près de lui.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre de ses collègues puis se porta vers la passerelle. Tosh s'en aperçut et lui prit la main.

– Il n'est pas là, fit-elle. Non, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, il reviendra, il l'a promis.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles du blessé et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Son ami devait se sentir abandonné.

Owen s'approcha à son tour et prit ses constantes. Avec un sourire, il lui retira la perfusion et s'installa sur la chaise.

– Bien, il semblerait que presque tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, fit-il. Pour le moment, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, te reposer. Si tu as mal, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je te donnerai ce qu'il faut.

Ianto lui sourit faiblement puis ferma les yeux, continuant d'écouter ce que ses collègues disaient, mais il y avait un grand vide dans son cœur, son Capitaine était parti.

– Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Neill.

– Au point de vue santé, il est sur la bonne voie, mais je crois que Jack a sous-estimé l'impact de son absence.

– Mais il va revenir, je le lui ai dit, fit Tosh.

– Je ne pense pas que cela fasse une grande différence. Quand il a ouvert les yeux, Jack n'était pas là.

– Bien, alors en attendant son retour, il faut qu'il se rétablisse. Ils auront des choses à se dire quand ils seront à nouveau réunis, fit Eirian. Je suis certaine que Ianto comprendra pourquoi il a dû s'en aller.

– Je l'espère, répondit Tosh. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jack m'a laissé un message pour lui. Je vais le lui donner, quand il l'aura écouté, je pense qu'il ira mieux.

La jeune femme s'éloigna pour aller chercher le dictaphone et revint auprès du Gallois. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés, mais tressaillit légèrement quand il sentit sa collègue lui prendre la main.

– Ianto, fit-elle doucement en lui mettant l'appareil dans la paume. Jack voulait tout t'expliquer, il faudrait que tu écoutes ça. Crois-moi, il ne voulait pas partir, mais il n'a pas eu le choix, finit-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'écarta et rejoignit ses collègues. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour se faire un café, pensant que le Gallois écouterait la bande, mais lorsqu'ils revinrent, il n'avait pas bougé.

Avec un soupir, Tosh reprit son travail, jetant de temps à autre, un coup d'œil à son ami. Elle sentait qu'il était triste, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Plusieurs fois, elle surprit son regard fixé sur la porte du bureau du leader et priait pour que Jack revienne rapidement.

Les jours suivants furent occupés par des interventions, mais Ianto restait à la base en compagnie d'Eirian qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise sur le terrain et préférait s'occuper des ordinateurs.

Au bout d'une semaine, le Gallois put enfin quitter le canapé et retourna chez lui. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de trouver la peau de bête étendue sur le sol, à moitié posée sur le pied de son lit. Il s'assit et passa ses doigts dans les longs poils soyeux, puis il la roula et la mit dans le fond de son placard.

Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un présent du Capitaine, mais il n'en avait cure. Jack était parti et l'avait oublié, autant faire la même chose.

Le lendemain, Ianto se présenta au Hub, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, le tout rehaussé d'un blouson de toile sous un pardessus. Tosh le regarda passer, surprise par sa tenue. D'habitude, le Gallois mettait toujours un costume et là, il semblait prêt à partir pour une partie de campagne.

Elle alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine et l'observa pendant qu'il préparait la première tournée de café.

– Bonjour, Ianto, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

– Bien, pourquoi en serait-il autrement, fit-il légèrement agressif.

– Je ne sais pas, tu ne nous as pas donné l'habitude de te voir vêtu ainsi. Ça te va bien, évidemment, mais…

– Mais quoi ! J'avais envie de changer !

– Ok, as-tu écouté le message que Jack t'a laissé ?

– Pour quoi faire ? Pour entendre dire qu'il préférait retourner avec le Docteur, depuis le temps qu'il nous rabattait les oreilles de ce type, il est très bien où il est !

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! S'il est parti, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

– On a toujours le choix ! la coupa-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Parler du Capitaine lui faisait mal, il voulait oublier. Il monta à l'office et y resta toute la matinée. Au Hub, Tosh alla discuter avec Owen. Elle lui fit part de ce que le Gallois lui avait dit, qu'il était persuadé que Jack les avait abandonnés, une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme s'inquiétait, le Gallois était toujours aussi professionnel, mais elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de faire une bêtise.

– Tosh, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire de ça, fit Eirian en lui montrant un appareil de la taille d'un ordinateur.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– C'est ce qui a servi à Gwen pour simuler une activation.

– Tu l'as trouvé où ?

– C'est Jack qui me l'a laissé avant de partir. Il m'a demandé de l'analyser et de le donner à Ianto pour le mettre dans les archives sécurisées.

– D'accord, alors, tu as trouvé comment ça fonctionne ?

– Oui, il semblerait qu'il capte l'activité de la faille et qu'il la transforme en ondes, mais quant à te dire à quoi il sert, j'en serais bien incapable. Je ne lui vois pas du tout d'utilité sinon d'avoir trompé notre vigilance.

– Elle voulait Ianto, elle a dû se dire que ce serait une solution. Dans ses affaires, j'ai retrouvé son oreillette, elle savait que Jack et Neill étaient partis sur une intervention et qu'il ne restait que lui.

– Elle était gonflée quand même ! fit Eirian.

– Oui, dommage qu'elle ait réagi comme ça, c'était un bon agent. Bien, lorsque Ianto redescendra, tu pourras le lui donner pour qu'il le range. De toute façon, il ne va certainement pas tarder, il est presque midi.

Effectivement, à ce moment-là, l'alarme du sas retentit et la lourde roue bascula pour laisser passer le Gallois. Il alla déposer la commande dans la cuisine et prévint ses collègues qu'il allait servir en salle de conférence.

Le repas fut animé, quelques éclats de rire perçaient suite à des blagues racontées par Owen et Neill, mais Ianto restait silencieux, comme enfermé dans une bulle impénétrable. Plusieurs fois, il surprit des coups d'œil de Tosh, mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il se reprenne, mais lui, n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il décida de sortir au pub pendant la soirée, peut-être qu'il pourrait ainsi se changer les idées et qui sait, arriver à oublier le Capitaine !

– Alors Ianto, intervint Owen, comment se passe ta reprise ?

– Bien, classer des papiers n'est pas vraiment fatigant.

– Tu devrais nous accompagner pour les sorties, cela te ferait du bien de bouger.

– Non, je préfère rester ici.

– Ok, de toute façon, quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu seras le bienvenu, fit le médecin en surprenant le regard de Tosh.

Il voulut lui parler, mais elle lui fit un signe discret. Il irait la voir plus tard pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Le Gallois se leva pour aller faire le café et revint quelques minutes après. Il déposa les tasses devant chacun des convives puis retourna s'asseoir. Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du fauteuil vide, il imaginait très bien son amant avec le Docteur. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie qu'il était parti et malgré tout ce que ses amis lui disaient, il ne pensait pas que l'immortel reviendrait.

Après que tous eurent fini, il débarrassa et nettoya la salle, les laissant reprendre leur travail. Owen alla rejoindre Tosh et celle-ci lui demanda de l'accompagner sur le quai. Elle ne voulait pas que Ianto entende leur conversation. Pendant près de dix minutes, elle lui expliqua ses craintes quant à la réaction du Gallois et son impuissance à lui faire retrouver son entrain puis ils retournèrent dans le Hub.

Le jeune homme les regarda passer, se doutant qu'ils avaient parlé de lui. Cela l'irritait, ne pouvaient-ils pas s'occuper de leurs affaires ! En fin d'après-midi, il descendit nourrir les pensionnaires et nettoya la zone centrale avant de monter fermer l'office et de rentrer chez lui. Sous la douche, il repensait aux étreintes qu'il avait eues avec le Capitaine puis se secoua, tout cela était bien fini. Tout en s'habillant pour sa sortie nocturne, il vit le dictaphone posé sur la table de nuit, puis avec un soupir, il lui tourna le dos.

Quand il passa la porte du pub, il était près de minuit et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il salua le patron et prit une boisson puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, regardant les consommateurs danser sur la piste. Une heure plus tard, il quittait l'établissement et rentrait chez lui. Il repensa à l'homme qu'il avait vu le dévisager, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il se perdait dans d'autres bras que ceux du Capitaine.

Les deux jours suivants furent en tout point identiques, il allait travailler et le soir, il sortait dans ce même pub. Mais les choses étaient sur le point de changer. L'homme qu'il avait vu s'approcha de lui et lui demanda l'autorisation de s'asseoir. Ianto accepta et engagea la conversation. Cela lui faisait de bien de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Au cours de la soirée, il se sentit de plus en plus détendu et lorsque son interlocuteur lui proposa d'aller faire un tour, il se leva et le suivit.

Dehors, Neill attendait patiemment sa sortie. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Owen et Tosh lui faisait penser que Ianto risquait d'avoir des ennuis et il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il vit les deux hommes sortir et se diriger vers un véhicule. Le Gallois semblait ivre et son compagnon le tenait tout contre lui. Il ouvrit la portière et l'incita à s'asseoir puis il alla prendre place derrière le volant.

Quand la voiture démarra, le militaire appela le médecin et lui fit un rapide topo. En entendant le récit, Owen s'inquiéta, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ianto de boire plus que de raison, mais il y avait peut-être une autre explication. Il exposa la situation à Tosh puis prit son blouson et sortit en coup de vent.

Le Gallois se sentait bien, il avait la tête dans du coton, mais les attentions de son ami lui faisait plaisir. Enfin quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, cela lui remonta le moral. L'homme était de fort agréable compagnie, tout au long de leurs discussions, ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, il regarda autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas ce quartier.

– Voilà, nous sommes arrivés, fit le chauffeur, tu descends !

– Oui, j'arrive, dit-il en saisissant la poignée de la portière.

Pendant un instant, une pensée fugitive lui traversa l'esprit, n'était-il pas en train de faire une bêtise ! Mais sous les encouragements de son compagnon, il sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de son hôte.

– Allez viens, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur, il fera plus chaud.

Le Gallois le suivit sans résistance et Neill s'inquiétait. Ianto, d'habitude si prudent, semblait se laisser mener sans réfléchir. La porte se referma et le militaire s'approcha de la maison. Par la fenêtre, il vit les deux hommes ôter leurs pardessus et le Gallois s'assit sur le canapé. À ce moment-là, Owen arriva près de son collègue et jeta, lui aussi, un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

– Alors ? fit-il.

– Pour le moment, rien, mais Ianto ne me semble pas dans son état normal.

Ils continuèrent de regarder et virent l'autre homme s'approcher et caresser la joue du Gallois. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de lucidité et voulut se lever, mais l'individu le repoussa brutalement sur le canapé et entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise, passant sa main dans l'entrejambe. Ianto se défendit puis reçut un violent coup de poing qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Owen et Neill se précipitèrent et firent voler la porte en éclat au moment où l'homme baissait le pantalon du Gallois après l'avoir retourné sur le ventre. Sous la menace de l'arme du militaire, l'agresseur s'écarta et buta contre la table basse, s'assommant en tombant. Le médecin s'approcha de son ami et le rhabilla puis s'assura qu'il allait bien. Un rapide examen lui apprit que le Gallois avait été drogué, son portable lui indiqua une prise de GHB. Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidé de le suivre, s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, le jeune homme aurait été abusé par l'homme qui se disait son ami et qui avait profité de sa détresse. Il appela la police et attendit son arrivée tandis que Neill emmenait Ianto à sa voiture. Il l'installa et boucla la ceinture puis prévint le médecin qu'il rentrait à la base.

Dès que l'homme fut pris en charge par les policiers, Owen les rejoignit. Quand il arriva, le Gallois était allongé sur le canapé et Eirian était près de lui. Tosh sortit de la cuisine avec des tasses de café et le médecin vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

Une heure plus tard, Ianto ouvrit les paupières et fut surpris de se retrouver au Hub. Neill s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– J'ai mal au crâne, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

– Non, j'ai eu un accident ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit Owen. C'est un peu plus grave que ça.

Le Gallois se redressa en passant sa main sur son front, la douleur lui vrillait la tête et il ferma les yeux un instant.

– Tu te souviens de ta soirée ? s'enquit le militaire.

– Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, je suis juste allé boire un verre au pub.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Bin oui ! Ah non, j'ai discuté avec quelqu'un.

– Que tu connaissais ?

– Non, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, mais nous n'avons parlé que ce soir.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Tu vas me le demander combien de fois ? fit-il en s'emportant. Je ne vois pas en quoi discuter vous dérange et puis pour quelle raison me surveillez-vous ?

– Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, il t'aurait… violé, fit Owen après un moment d'hésitation.

– Mais ça va pas, tu vois le mal partout !

– Non Ianto, il t'avait drogué et nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal.

– Non, c'est faux, fit le Gallois en se levant. Vous…

Pris d'un étourdissement, il s'effondra et Neill le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Aidé par le médecin, il le recoucha puis s'écarta pour laisser la place à Owen.

– Tout va bien, fit celui-ci, c'est juste une réaction au produit. Ça va passer, mais il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul, on ne sait jamais.

– Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Je n'en sais vraiment rien, enfin, si, je sais, il faudrait que Jack revienne.

– Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour quelques minutes, fit-elle fouillant dans les poches de son ami.

Après avoir récupéré les clés du Gallois, elle quitta précipitamment la base, elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard et demanda à ses collègues de sortir. Le jeune homme avait rouvert les yeux, mais était tourné sur le côté, refusant de les regarder. Elle posa le dictaphone sur le lit et le mit en route.

Quand Ianto entendit la voix de son amant, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il ferma les paupières.

– _Ianto, j'aurais tellement voulu être près de toi à ton réveil, mais c'était impossible. Le Docteur avait besoin de mon aide et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Kiram est celui qui nous a permis, qui m'a permis de te retrouver et je me devais de l'aider._

_J'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. J'espère simplement que ce n'était que parce qu'il était dans la base et que tu percevais qu'il pouvait avoir connaissance de ce que tu pensais._

_Ianto, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Chaque nuit, je dormais près de toi et à mon réveil, je ne pouvais que constater que tu n'étais pas revenu. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu préfères rester inconscient !_

_Je me suis occupé de Gwen, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre d'elle, ce qu'elle t'a fait est impardonnable, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. J'aurais préféré être à ta place, si tu savais combien j'ai souffert de ne pouvoir te retrouver._

_Quand tu rentreras chez toi, j'aimerais que tu penses à moi. Dans ta chambre, j'ai laissé un présent. Je sais que tu ne comprendras peut-être pas, mais je t'en prie… fais-le pour moi. Là où je serai, je n'aurai que toi à l'esprit, tu peux me croire._

_Je vais devoir te laisser maintenant, il faut que je règle certains détails avant de partir, mais je te le promets, je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Tu me manques, nos étreintes me manquent, tes baisers me manquent, si tu savais comme ma vie est vide sans toi à mes côtés. Je t'aime Ianto, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi am dragwyddoldeb ! __(Je t'aime pour l'éternité)_

La bande s'arrêta et le Gallois se tourna pour prendre l'appareil. Il le serra contre son cœur et se mit à sangloter. Il avait pensé que le Capitaine était parti sans retour possible, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et que son désir le plus cher était de revenir auprès de lui.

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

Quand Tosh n'entendit plus la voix de son leader, elle se rapprocha de son ami et s'assit près de lui. Il leva vers elle des yeux embués de larmes et elle le prit dans ses bras.

– Vas-y, laisse-toi aller, fit-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va passer.

Pendant de longues minutes, le Gallois laissa son chagrin le submerger puis peu à peu, il se calma.

– Je vous demande pardon, souffla-t-il en s'écartant.

– Tu n'en as pas besoin, il nous manque à nous aussi, mais certainement pas autant qu'à toi. Tu aurais dû écouter la cassette quand je te l'ai donnée, tu aurais compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu t'abandonner.

Les autres membres s'approchèrent et Eirian lui sourit. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café, s'excusant qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon que le sien, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Elle vit ses prunelles s'éclairer et en fut ravie.

– Bien, fit Owen, ce soir, je te ferai une prise de sang, histoire de m'assurer que tu n'as plus de drogue dans le corps. Après, j'aimerais que tu ne restes pas seul, de préférence. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici ou venir chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis où tu pourras t'installer.

– Merci, fit le Gallois, mais je pense que je vais rester ici.

– Bien, de toute façon, Neill et Eirian seront dans les murs, si tu as un souci, tu pourras aller les voir.

– Ou bien si tu as envie de discuter, fit le militaire.

– D'accord.

– Bon, les coupa le médecin, je pense qu'il serait bon d'aller dormir un peu, nous nous verrons demain matin, ok ?

Tous acceptèrent et Tosh et Owen quittèrent la base, laissant le Gallois sous la surveillance des deux autres membres. Le jeune homme s'endormit pour un sommeil sans rêve et ne se réveilla qu'au matin en entendant le sas s'ouvrir.

Tosh s'approcha de lui et le regarda pendant qu'il se levait.

– Ianto, j'aimerais que tu viennes dîner avec nous, proposa-t-elle, d'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions tous sortir au restaurant.

– Bonne idée, lâcha Eirian qui venait d'arriver avec son compagnon. À Londres, ça ne nous arrivait jamais. Je trouve agréable de pouvoir se rencontrer en dehors du boulot.

– Ici, nous le faisons de temps en temps, ça permet de décompresser, fit Owen. Très bien, alors c'est décidé, nous sortirons tous au restaurant.

– Ok, mais je voudrais aller me changer, fit Ianto.

– Aucun problème, quand tu voudras y aller, je t'accompagnerai, proposa Neill.

Le Gallois acquiesça sans rien dire, il aurait préféré y aller seul, mais il comprenait très bien que son ami veuille venir avec lui.

Le soir, après avoir nourri les pensionnaires, Ianto se soumit à la prise de sang et attendit le verdict. Le médecin lui sourit, il ne restait que d'infimes traces, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le Gallois se rendit à son appartement, escorté par Neill. Pendant que le jeune homme prenait une douche et s'habillait, le militaire écouta un peu de musique.

Dans la chambre, Ianto repensa aux paroles de son amant et sortit la peau du placard. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait un tel cadeau, que représentait-elle pour lui ? Il l'étala sur son lit à la manière d'un plaid et la regarda longuement. Passant ses doigts dans les longs poils, il eut une sensation bizarre, comme si cette fourrure avait joué un rôle important dans sa vie, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien.

Quand il rejoignit son ami, celui-ci eut un sourire.

– Je t'avoue que le costume te va bien mieux que le jean, fit-il.

– Merci, nous y allons ?

Ils retournèrent au Hub et Ianto déposa le sac de sport qu'il avait rapporté. Devant passer quelques jours à la base, il avait jugé plus simple de prendre des affaires pour se changer.

– Où veux-tu aller ? demanda Tosh en se tournant vers son ami.

– À la _Bayside Brasserie_ si tu veux bien !

– C'est parti, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle savait que souvent, le Capitaine allait y dîner avec le Gallois mais ne dit rien. Cette soirée lui était réservée alors autant lui faire plaisir.

Vers minuit, ils se séparèrent et Ianto suivit Neill et Eirian. Les jeunes gens descendirent dans leurs quartiers et le Gallois resta dans la zone centrale. Au bout de longues minutes, il se décida et monta les marches menant au bureau de l'immortel. Il avait envie d'être près de lui et en son absence, le meilleur endroit était sa chambre. Il ouvrit la trappe et descendit l'échelle puis se déshabilla et se coucha.

Au matin, quand le militaire arriva près des ordinateurs, il vit le canapé vide et fermé et s'inquiéta, mais il se détendit en voyant le Gallois descendre les marches pour venir le rejoindre.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, tu veux un café ?

– Oh que oui, j'avoue que tu le prépares divinement bien, fit-il.

Il sourit en le voyant rougir et le remercia quand il lui tendit sa tasse. Ianto finit de préparer la première tournée de café et rejoignit son ami sur le canapé. Quand les autres membres arrivèrent, ils saluèrent les deux hommes qui discutaient et allèrent chercher leur boisson.

À nouveau, le Gallois participa aux interventions de l'équipe, se proposant comme chauffeur et Tosh le voyait doucement reprendre vie. Elle était satisfaite, elle était certaine que dans peu de temps, l'immortel serait de retour et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Une nouvelle semaine passa et Ianto s'était installé à demeure dans la chambre du Capitaine. Tous les soirs, il s'endormait en pensant à son amant, espérant qu'il serait près de lui à son réveil, mais chaque fois quand il ouvrait les yeux, il était seul.

– _Ianto._

Le Gallois bougea dans son sommeil.

– _Ianto._

Il remua de nouveau et sourit en dormant.

– _Ianto, ouvre les yeux._

Cette fois, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, des frissons le parcourant. Il regarda autour de lui et eut la désagréable impression de ne pas être seul. Lentement, il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller et en sortit son arme.

– _Ianto, aurais-tu peur de moi._

– Qui est là, fit-il brusquement.

– _Tu ne me reconnais pas !_

– Jack, c'est toi ?

– Qui veux-tu que ce soit !

– Où étais-tu ?

– Toujours près de toi en pensée, mais trop loin pour que tu puisses m'entendre, fit l'immortel en sortant de l'ombre.

Le Gallois lâcha son arme et vint se lover entre ses bras puis leva la tête et le Capitaine prit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, l'immortel lui caressa délicatement la joue et essuya une larme du bout de son pouce. Puis il glissa ses doigts sur le torse nu de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux sous les doux effleurements. Il dessina la cicatrice et déposa de légers baisers sur la marque encore bien nette mais presque insensible. Ianto avait été si longtemps privé de ses caresses qu'il en redemandait encore et encore, passant ses mains sous le lourd manteau militaire qu'il fit tomber sur le sol.

Les lèvres à nouveau soudées en un baiser plus passionné, ils se laissaient aller à l'envie de reconquérir l'autre et Ianto le libéra de sa chemise et de son T-shirt, quittant sa bouche un bref instant pour lui permettre de passer le col du vêtement. Les bretelles pendant sur les hanches, l'immortel se déplaça pour allonger son amant sur le lit, mais celui-ci résista, s'attaquant au bouton du pantalon, qui lui aussi se retrouva sur le sol.

Le souffle plus court, le Gallois finit par se laisser tomber et l'immortel se coucha sur lui, lui faisant sentir le désir qui l'animait déjà. Il passa sa main entre leur deux corps et caressa doucement le sexe de son partenaire qui n'avait, à ce moment-là, rien à envier au sien.

– Ianto, tu m'as tellement manqué. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil.

– J'ai cru que tu étais parti, je t'en ai voulu, souffla le jeune homme en continuant de picorer le cou de son amant.

– Je te l'avais expliqué pourtant, Tosh ne t'a pas remis la cassette ?

Le Capitaine s'occupait à présent de son épaule et descendait lentement vers ses tétons durcis.

– Si, mais je ne l'ai écoutée que très récemment, murmura-t-il en se tendant sous l'agacement de ses boutons de chair. _Aime-moi, Jack, je t'en prie, aime-moi._

La pensée fit sourire l'immortel qui continuait ses douces tortures, progressant lentement jusqu'au bas-ventre creusé par le désir. D'un coup de langue rapide sur le gland, il électrisa le corps du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un long gémissement. Puis il le prit en bouche délicatement, avec une lenteur exaspérante qui fit grogner le Gallois qui se tendait vers lui. Il commença ses va-et-vient sur la hampe tendue, frôlant l'entrejambe qui s'écarta. Ses doigts allèrent caresser son intimité, en dessinant le contour sans y pénétrer.

Les doigts crispés dans la chevelure du Capitaine, Ianto gémissait doucement, ondulant du bassin, se cambrant pour investir plus profondément la cavité buccale qui lui procurait ce délicieux plaisir. Jack continua à jouer de la langue sur la longueur, recueillant des perles de désir de plus en plus nombreuses. Il sentait le sexe vibrer entre ses lèvres, signe que son amant n'allait pas tarder à se libérer. Son doigt toujours posé sur l'anneau de chair finit par passer la barrière délicate et Ianto se répandit dans sa bouche avec un râle plaintif. L'immortel lécha toute la semence puis quitta le membre radouci pour venir embrasser le jeune homme qui redescendait lentement des cieux où l'avait propulsé sa jouissance.

– Tu as toujours aussi bon goût, murmura le Capitaine.

Le Gallois ouvrit les yeux et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Dans les prunelles azur, dansait une flamme que le jeune homme connaissait bien, c'était celle du désir, le même désir qu'il sentait à nouveau partir à l'assaut de son corps.

Il s'empara des lèvres de son amant et le bascula sur le dos, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il se pencha et ondula légèrement pour faire toucher leurs virilités, les électrisant à chaque contact. Jack passa sa main entre leurs deux corps, s'en allant visiter à nouveau l'intimité qu'il avait envie de pénétrer. Quand il y glissa une phalange, le Gallois se redressa, s'offrant aux deux suivantes qui la rejoignirent. Après quelques instants de préparation, il saisit le sexe de son amant et l'humidifia de salive puis le présenta à l'orée de son anneau de chair. Le Capitaine posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, lui laissant l'initiative de la pénétration.

Lentement, Ianto se laissa descendre, accueillant en lui le sexe désiré. Une légère douleur se fit ressentir et Jack le caressa doucement, le fixant du regard, voyant son visage se détendre à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui. Arrivé au bout de la hampe de chair, le Gallois baissa les yeux sur son amant puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Jack se redressa en le serrant contre lui. Des soupirs s'échappaient de leurs lèvres entrouvertes puis le jeune homme initia un nouveau baiser, caressant la bouche du bout de la langue. Le Capitaine la laissa pénétrer et mêla la sienne à celle de son amant.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle, puis Ianto commença à bouger doucement, allant et venant sur le sexe qui le fouillait avec passion. La tête rejetée en arrière, il sentait les lèvres de son amant courir sur son torse et s'emparer de ses tétons, les happant avant de les relâcher. Les mains sur les hanches du Gallois, le Capitaine dirigeait le mouvement, pénétrant toujours plus profondément dans la gaine chaude.

Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus nombreux, le plaisir prenait lentement possession de leurs corps soudés l'un à l'autre. D'un coup de reins, Jack bascula et se retrouva au-dessus de Ianto, lui écartant les cuisses pour le posséder un peu plus. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus erratiques aussi.

Une longue litanie de mots gallois s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme, accentuant encore le désir de l'immortel qui se saisit de son sexe et le massa au même rythme que celui de ses coups de reins. Les peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre avec plus de célérité et plus de passion. Puis brusquement, Ianto hurla son plaisir en se répandant dans la main de son amant. Celui-ci se maîtrisa et après quelques allées et venues supplémentaires, le rejoignit dans un long râle. Les mains crispées sur les hanches du jeune homme, il voulait encore rester enfoui au plus profond de cet être aimé et le tirait à lui pour toujours plus l'investir.

Enfoui au fond de son corps, le Capitaine se pencha pour prendre les lèvres soupirantes mais grogna lorsque son sexe radouci quitta l'abri dans lequel il aurait voulu encore rester. Il s'allongea près du Gallois et le prit dans ses bras, retrouvant progressivement son souffle. Le jeune homme se redressa et le regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en s'écartant lentement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime.

– Oh si ! fit l'immortel en souriant, tout en toi me le crie, même ton esprit, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es très bavard !

– Tu ne partiras plus ?

– Non, plus jamais ! Mais cette fois, je n'avais pas le choix, tu l'as bien compris j'espère.

– Oui, souffla le jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, la main agrippée à la hanche du Capitaine comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Jack sourit puis se laissa sombrer lui aussi. Il était de retour chez lui, dans les bras qui lui avaient tant manqués.

Au matin, le Gallois s'éveilla le premier et regarda l'immortel pendant un instant avant de s'habiller après une douche rapide. Quand il referma la trappe sur l'homme endormi, il entendit le sas s'ouvrir, lui indiquant que ses collègues arrivaient. Tosh leva les yeux en le voyant descendre et sourit en remarquant son air radieux. Elle avait compris, le leader était de retour.

Le jeune homme servit la première tournée de café puis prépara la tasse du Capitaine et monta le rejoindre. Quand il posa le pied dans la chambre, il croisa le regard amoureux de son amant. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit sa tasse. Jack se redressa et prit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

– Bonjour, toi, fit-il doucement. Bien dormi ?

– Bien mieux que depuis trois semaines, répondit le Gallois.

– Nous allons avoir du temps à rattraper et il nous faudra également discuter de certaines choses. Ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en voyant le jeune homme se raidir, rien de bien grave, rassure-toi.

– Peux-tu me dire une chose ?

– Oui, quoi ?

– La peau qui est chez moi, elle vient d'où ?

– Je t'expliquerai ça quand nous serons à ton appartement. Pour le moment, j'aimerais aller voir les autres, tu veux bien.

– J'aurais préféré te garder rien que pour moi, répondit le Gallois un brin ironique, mais ce sera pour ce soir.

L'immortel se leva et alla prendre une douche puis se vêtit et monta dans son bureau. Quand les autres membres le virent descendre les marches, Tosh s'approcha et attendit qu'il soit près d'elle pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le Capitaine sourit devant cet élan de tendresse et la serra contre lui.

– Salut Jack, fit Owen, bienvenue à la maison.

– Merci, ça fait du bien d'être de retour.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit Neill. Trois semaines, c'est beaucoup pour un déplacement.

– Pas vraiment ! Nous avons eu quelques soucis. Le peuple de Kiram était réticent à quitter la planète. Il nous a fallu parlementer avec tous les anciens et quand la décision a été prise de partir, nous avons dû récupérer tout le monde, il était hors de question de faire plusieurs voyages. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, ils sont installés et semblent heureux de leur sort. Le Docteur a trouvé la planète idéale pour eux, bien sûr, il faudra qu'ils s'adaptent à leur nouvel environnement, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils regrettent le froid et la glace.

– Et où est-il ? demanda Owen.

– Il est reparti après m'avoir déposé. Alors, comment ça s'est passé pendant mon absence ?

– Pas trop mal, quelques interventions sans grande importance, fit le médecin en regardant le Gallois descendre les rejoindre.

Il se devait de mettre le leader au courant de l'agression du jeune homme, mais préférait attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

– Bien, j'aurais besoin de vos rapports. Ianto, nous allons fermer l'office pour quelques jours, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tous les dossiers.

– Très bien, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il sentait mieux depuis que l'immortel était revenu. Leur étreinte de la nuit avait été passionnée et il lui tardait de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de son amant. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'ils allaient devoir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé quand il n'était pas là.

La journée se poursuivit dans le calme. Le Capitaine eut le temps de lire les rapports d'intervention et le soir, il accompagna le Gallois à son appartement. Le jeune homme passa commande pour le dîner et ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour attendre la livraison. Au bout d'un moment, Ianto s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant. Après avoir bien réfléchi, il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda le leader.

– Jack, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, fit-il.

– Oui, je t'écoute.

– Quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là et après ce que m'avait fait subir Gwen, je pensais que tu étais parti, que tu ne voulais plus rester avec moi.

– Mais…

– Non, je t'en prie, écoute-moi d'abord, fit-il en le coupant. J'étais déboussolé, je t'ai attendu, mais tu ne revenais pas. J'ai commencé à sortir au pub et un soir, un homme est venu me parler.

La main qui caressait ses cheveux venait de s'arrêter, mais il continua.

– Je ne voulais que discuter, les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que je traversais et je ne voulais pas leur en parler. Ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec leurs propres relations, je ne souhaitais pas les ennuyer. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis réveillé ici avec Neill et Owen près de moi. Tosh et Eirian étaient là, elles aussi et ils m'ont raconté que j'avais failli me faire violer, finit-il dans un souffle. C'est grâce à eux qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son amant. Il avait craint la réaction du Capitaine, mais ce qu'il vit au fond de ses prunelles le bouleversa. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Pardonne-moi Ianto, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est la faute à pas de chance et la mienne également. Si j'avais écouté le message que tu m'as laissé, j'aurais pu comprendre les raisons de ton départ.

À ce moment, l'interphone retentit et le jeune homme se leva pour aller ouvrir au livreur. Il attendit de récupérer sa commande et revint près du Capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il posa les boites sur la table et s'accroupit devant le leader.

– Parle-moi, fit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux te l'assurer, j'étais perdu, c'est tout.

– Tu n'y es pour rien et je t'aime toujours si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, mais je voudrais que tu sois plus prudent.

– C'est promis. On devrait manger avant que ça ne soit froid.

– Bonne idée, fit l'immortel en se servant.

_À suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Ianto alla faire du café. Quand il revint avec les tasses, le Capitaine était près de la baie vitrée et regardait à l'extérieur.

– Jack, peux-tu me dire ce qu'est cette peau que tu as laissée dans la chambre, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

– Comment la trouves-tu ?

– Elle est magnifique, mais dis-moi, elle ne vient pas d'ici ! Enfin pas de la Terre !

– Non, c'est grâce à elle si tu n'es pas mort de froid quand tu étais avec Tosh. Elle a réussi à tuer la bête qui vous avez attaqué et pour te réchauffer, elle l'a dépecée. J'avoue qu'elle m'a bien bluffé sur ce coup-là. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire une chose pareille.

– Je n'avais que deux balles et, malgré sa taille, la créature était trop rapide. Je l'ai loupée et elle m'a blessé.

– Oui, mais d'après Tosh, tu lui avais fourni l'arme qu'il fallait.

– Comment ça ?

– Le morceau de bois, elle s'en est servie. Quand la bête a chargé, elle a posé un bout sur le sol et a présenté l'autre extrémité pour se protéger. Elle l'a tuée de cette manière, en fait, c'est la créature qui est venue s'empaler d'elle-même. Tosh n'a eu que quelques blessures. Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

– Non, pas vraiment ! Nous avions d'autres soucis. Après, je suis parti sur l'activation et je suis tombé dans un piège. Quand je suis revenu à moi ici, je n'ai pas voulu que les autres me prennent en pitié et je les ai repoussés. Il va falloir que je leur demande de me pardonner.

– J'ai moi aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire, fit le Capitaine. J'aimerais que l'on s'assoie, si tu veux bien !

Ils allèrent s'installer et Ianto attendit que son amant commence à parler. L'immortel semblait chercher ses mots et le Gallois espérait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans son amant.

– Owen est au courant de ce que je vais te dire. Il était présent quand ça s'est produit, mais il ne dira rien. Il est tenu par le secret médical.

Il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne comme pour se donner courage et commença son récit.

– Quand nous avons réussi à te retrouver, tu as pris un mauvais coup lorsque tes agresseurs ont voulu fuir. Avec tout ce que tu avais déjà subi, ton cœur a lâché.

Ianto leva les yeux sans comprendre, mais garda le silence. Le médecin était avec son amant, il avait donc dû le choquer pour faire repartir son cœur.

– Owen n'a rien pu faire pour toi, c'est moi qui t'ai ramené. Laisse-moi finir, fit-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais c'est la seconde fois que ça se passe. La première, c'était lorsque Lisa était ici. Quand elle t'a balancé, tous ont pensé que tu avais perdu connaissance, moi également. Quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai constaté que tu n'étais pas qu'inconscient et j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser pour te dire adieu, tu m'attirais déjà terriblement, mais je t'ai senti bouger et tu as ouvert les yeux. Ton cœur était reparti sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Puis après avoir réfléchi, j'ai pensé que cela venait de ma particularité, peut-être qu'il m'était possible de rendre la vie sous certaines conditions ! Et il s'est passé la même chose dans l'entrepôt, tu as recommencé à respirer et lorsque Gwen s'en est aperçue, elle a voulu te tirer dessus, mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

Ianto le regarda, mi-étonné, mi-incrédule, Jack l'avait sauvé par deux fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient!

– Alors, je te dois la vie ! s'enquit-il.

– Non, tu ne me dois absolument rien, je l'ai fait parce que je le pouvais et parce que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses, tu vas m'avoir encore un bon moment sur le dos.

– Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, répondit Ianto en se blottissant contre son torse.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, puis Jack posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Ian, pendant que tu étais inconscient, j'ai tenté de communiquer avec toi, mais tu t'es totalement fermé à toute pensée extérieure, à un niveau que, moi-même, je n'ai jamais atteint. Peux-tu me dire comment tu as fait et pourquoi ?

– Je l'ignore. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais cette capacité, j'en suis le premier surpris, crois-moi.

– Kiram a dit que, peut-être, tu pouvais percevoir son don…

– Peut-être, qui sait ! Le cerveau garde bien des mystères !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis le jeune homme se mit à bailler. Toute cette agitation l'avait épuisé et malgré son envie de se donner à nouveau à son amant, il dut accepter d'aller se coucher. Ils s'endormirent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand l'immortel s'éveilla, il resta un long moment à détailler le jeune homme. Ces trois semaines loin de lui avaient été difficiles, mais maintenant, il était bien décidé à rester à ses côtés et à le rendre heureux. Ianto bougea et glissa sa main sur son ventre, faisant soupirer le Capitaine. Le contact sur sa peau éveillait son désir, mais il voulait que son amant se repose encore un peu. La veille, Owen lui avait parlé de l'incident du pub et le leader avait laissé le Gallois lui donner sa version. Il se rendait compte de la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer, mais il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Son récit corroborait parfaitement ce que le médecin lui avait expliqué.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du bel endormi puis s'écarta doucement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Depuis quelques jours, il ne sentait pas vraiment bien, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Son voyage dans le Tardis avait sans doute perturbé son organisme et tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

– Jack, tu vas bien ? s'enquit le Gallois qui venait de rentrer à son tour.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front. L'immortel était pâle et il s'inquiéta. Il le fit asseoir et lui donna un verre d'eau.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Ça va passer, ce n'est pas grave, traverser l'espace a dû me fatiguer plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

– Quand nous serons à la base, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Owen.

– Si tu veux, mais c'est inutile.

Après quelques minutes, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Ianto alla préparer du café. Quand il revint, son amant était allongé, les yeux fermés.

– Tu es sûr que ça ira, tu es pâle comme la mort.

– Elle me connaît bien, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne veut pas de moi, fit le Capitaine en tentant de paraître ironique.

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et se leva précipitamment pour aller vomir. Quand il revint, Ianto était au téléphone.

– Ok, Owen, nous n'allons pas tarder. Il n'est vraiment pas bien, il a dû choper quelque chose… Merci, à tout à l'heure, fit-il en raccrochant.

Le Capitaine s'assit sur le lit, se passant la serviette sur le visage, il sentait des suées le parcourir et frissonnait.

– Jack, je suis vraiment inquiet, Owen nous attend, il faut y aller.

L'immortel acquiesça sans rien dire et s'habilla sans même avoir touché à son café. Le Gallois s'en aperçut et cela le conforta dans son idée que c'était plus grave que son amant le pensait.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub où le médecin les attendait. Tosh et Eirian les saluèrent mais ne dirent rien en voyant le visage de leur leader. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la baie médicale et Ianto le laissa pour aller faire du café.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la Japonaise en venant le rejoindre.

– Je n'en sais rien. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était dans la salle de bain, il ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Il n'a même pas bu son café, c'est pour dire !

– Oui, effectivement, ça doit être grave, enchérit-elle.

À l'infirmerie, le médecin avait tourné l'écran vers lui et regardait l'image qui s'était affichée. Le scanner avait révélé une anomalie qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il baissa les yeux sur son leader puis s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne près d'eux.

– Jack, tu en as encore beaucoup des secrets comme ça !

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– De ça, fit-il en montrant l'écran.

L'immortel suivit le doigt et blêmit. Sur l'image, on voyait très clairement un point noir à l'endroit même où les femmes avaient un utérus.

– Quand avais-tu l'intention de m'en parler ?

– Je…

– Eh Jack, reste avec moi ! fit le médecin en le voyant perdre connaissance.

Quand il entendit les éclats de voix, Ianto se rapprocha vivement et le médecin éteignit l'écran, il devait protéger le secret de l'immortel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Il vient de s'évanouir. Je vais lui faire une prise de sang et l'analyser.

– Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

– Non, mentit-il. Je cherche toujours. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

– Ok, préviens-moi quand il se réveillera.

– D'accord, fit Owen en piquant le bras de son leader.

Le cœur serré, le Gallois quitta la baie médicale. Il était vraiment inquiet, son amant avait une santé de fer, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état !

Le médecin fit son analyse qui confirma ses doutes. Il devait attendre que son ami reprenne connaissance pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il était devant un dilemme, comment un homme…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux. Owen s'approcha et fit un signe à Ianto qui attendait des nouvelles. Quand il voulut les rejoindre, son ami l'en empêcha, il devait d'abord discuter avec son patient. Il déplia un paravent et revint auprès de lui.

– Jack, je te confirme ce que nous avons vu. Je t'ai fait une prise de sang et ton taux de Bêta HCG corrobore le fait que tu es… enceint, fit-il après une hésitation. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment cela est possible ?

– C'était courant chez nous. Au 51e siècle, nous avions besoin que les deux parents puissent procréer, il en allait de la survie de notre peuple.

– Très bien, donc, tu peux donner la vie !

– Oui.

– Je suppose que le père, c'est Ianto.

– Oui.

– Il le sait ?

– Non, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver, j'étais persuadé que j'étais stérile. Malgré toutes les relations que j'ai eues, ce n'est que la seconde fois que ça m'arrive et je pensais que l'intervention précédente y était pour quelque chose.

– Très bien ! Alors, que souhaites-tu faire ?

– Comment ça ?

– Tu veux le garder ou…

– Il n'y a pas de ou, je vais le garder, asséna l'immortel.

– Il va falloir le dire à Ianto.

– Oui, mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt.

– Très bien ! Alors je vais te donner ce qu'il faut pour tes nausées, mais mets-toi bien dans la tête qu'il n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche, il va bien finir par se douter qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal.

– Je verrai ça à ce moment-là. Je peux y aller ?

– Oui, mais fais gaffe. Il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes connaissance pendant une intervention. De plus, ne te fais pas tuer !

Devant l'air interrogatif du Capitaine, il poursuivit.

– Si tu meures, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il survivra. Privé d'oxygène, il risque…

– Je serai prudent, le coupa-t-il.

– Bien, maintenant, je vais parler Ianto. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le lui dire, je te laisse ce privilège.

Le leader le remercia puis se rhabilla. En enlevant le paravent, Owen appela le Gallois. Celui-ci s'approcha rapidement pour l'écouter.

– Bien, ça va, c'est juste un peu de fatigue. Il a sans doute mangé quelque chose qui lui est resté sur l'estomac. Le voyage qu'il a fait a dû le perturber. Ça risque de se reproduire, mais il a ce qu'il faut pour palier au problème, ne t'en fais pas.

– Merci Owen.

Le Capitaine lui sourit et Ianto passa sa main sur sa joue en un geste tendre.

– _Dis-moi ce que tu as !_

L'immortel le fixa en percevant la demande, mais il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers son bureau. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire encore, mais il avait envie d'être dans ses bras. Il ferma soigneusement son esprit, évitant ainsi toute échappée intempestive. Arrivé dans la pièce, le Capitaine le serra contre lui.

– Je t'aime Ianto, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

– Dis-moi, insista le Gallois. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

– Non, au contraire, tout va bien. Je te le dirai bientôt, fit-il en reprenant le baiser.

Dans la zone informatique, les autres membres avaient vu les deux hommes monter l'escalier et Eirian se tourna vers le médecin.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, juste quelques perturbations dues au voyage avec le Docteur, répondit-il.

À ce moment, l'alarme retentit et Tosh se tourna vers son ordinateur.

– Des Weevils, lança-t-elle.

– Ok, on va y aller, fit Neill.

– J'arrive, répondit le Capitaine en venant les rejoindre.

– Ce n'est pas prudent, intervint Owen. Tu devrais rester ici.

– Non, je vous accompagne, tout se passera bien. Tosh, Eirian, je vous confie la base, les autres, avec moi, fit-il en partant vers le garage.

Le médecin était inquiet, malgré sa mise en garde, son leader ne semblait pas vouloir se ménager.

Dirigé par sa collègue, le Capitaine se rendit sur les coordonnées. Une fois sur place, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le Gallois jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers l'endroit où son amant avait disparu. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas un autre malaise. Soudain, des coups de feu se firent entendre et chacun reconnut l'arme de Neill. Ils convergèrent vers le militaire qui tentait de repousser deux Weevils qui s'approchaient. À quatre, ils arrivèrent à les faire fuir et retournèrent au véhicule. Cependant, une créature était encore tapie et lorsque le Capitaine passa devant elle, elle chargea, tentant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Le médecin mit en joue et tira, exécutant littéralement l'agresseur. Il se pencha sur son leader et soupira en constatant qu'il n'était qu'assommé.

Le Gallois arriva en courant et s'accroupit auprès de son amant. Il aida Owen à le relever et ils l'amenèrent au SUV puis rentrèrent à la base. Sur le trajet de retour, l'immortel ouvrit les yeux, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Ianto en quittant la route du regard un instant.

– Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne et l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

– Tiens, prends ça, intervint le médecin en lui tendant un comprimé. Fais-le fondre sur ta langue, ça va aller mieux.

– Merci. Personne n'a été blessé ?

– Non, tout le monde va bien, mais tu m'as fait peur.

– Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver de grave !

– Peut-être, mais avec ton malaise de ce matin, tu devais être un peu plus prudent, poursuivit Owen.

Le Capitaine se tourna et le regarda en hochant la tête. Quand le Gallois gara le véhicule, tous descendirent puis l'immortel attendit que son amant le rejoigne. Les autres étaient déjà partis et Ianto s'arrêta devant lui, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

– Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis plus solide qu'il n'y paraît, fit le leader avec une pointe d'ironie.

– Je le sais bien.

L'immortel le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement puis ils se rendirent au Hub. Ianto allait faire du café et Jack monta dans son bureau. Il se sentait un peu vaseux et ce que le médecin lui avait appris lui occupait l'esprit. Il se demandait comment annoncer une nouvelle pareille au Gallois. N'allait-il pas le faire fuir en lui avouant que, comme les femmes, il pouvait enfanter !

En entendant toquer, il releva la tête et poussa le dossier qu'il essayait de lire. Le jeune homme entra et lui tendit une tasse. Il la prit et le remercia puis trempa ses lèvres dans le chaud breuvage.

– Tu as déjà eu ce genre de problème, lorsque tu étais avec le Docteur ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Non, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Tu sais, chaque voyage est différent, on ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance ce que l'on va ressentir.

– Oui, n'empêche que tu es mal au point de ne plus boire ton café, lâcha-t-il en regardant la tasse.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai l'estomac un peu barbouillé, mais ton nectar est toujours aussi délicieux.

– Ok, je vais te laisser, il faut que je prévoie le repas de ce midi, fit le Gallois en sortant, tu as une préférence ?

– Non, je te laisse faire, répondit-il.

Il le regarda sortir, Owen avait dit vrai, Ianto n'avait pas ses yeux dans sa poche, il fallait qu'il prenne rapidement une décision. Après quelques tergiversations, il se dit que le meilleur moment était le réveillon du Nouvel an. Nouvelle année, nouvelle vie ! C'était décidé, il allait faire sa demande à ce moment-là. Mais pour que tout soit parfait, il avait besoin d'aide. Il descendit voir Tosh et lui demanda de réserver une heure de son temps pendant l'après-midi pour venir le voir.

Quand le Gallois croisa son regard, il lui sourit.

– Nous avons des choses à voir sur un de ses dossiers, fit-il comme pour se justifier.

Le jeune homme se détourna et monta à l'office où il resta jusqu'à ce que le livreur dépose la commande.

Installée dans la salle de conférence, l'équipe discutait des prochaines fêtes de fin d'année. Neill avait l'intention d'inviter Eirian pour un séjour à la montagne pour aller faire du ski et la jeune femme semblait radieuse. Owen et Tosh avaient, quant à eux, décidé de partir pour Paris. La cité de l'amour attirait beaucoup la Japonaise qui voulait profiter de son séjour pour visiter la capitale française.

Jack regardait Ianto avec insistance. Celui-ci ne disait rien et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. L'immortel sourit puis brusquement, il eut une idée.

– _À quoi peux-tu bien songer ?_

Le Gallois sursauta et le fixa.

– _J'essaye de savoir ce que tu me caches !_

– _Tu le sauras bientôt, fais-moi confiance._

Owen s'était aperçu de l'échange, mais ne dit rien. La télépathie était effectivement très pratique pour se parler sans être entendu.

_À suivre…_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller faire le café et se retourna en percevant une demande de son amant. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et acquiesça sans rien dire. Quand il revint, il déposa les tasses devant chacun et reprit sa place. En sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de la boisson de son leader, Tosh leva les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt en voyant le médecin secouer la tête.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils retournèrent à leur travail et le Gallois monta ouvrir l'office pour l'après-midi. Tosh se présenta au bureau du leader et celui-ci l'invita à entrer et à fermer la porte. Il alluma la CCTV et brancha la caméra du bureau. Il voulait s'assurer que Ianto ne les surprendrait pas pendant leur discussion.

– Alors, Jack, quel est le dossier qui pose problème ? fit la jeune femme.

– Aucun.

– Mais…

– Il fallait que je détourne l'attention, rien de plus, la coupa-t-il. En fait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– J'aimerais que tu m'aides à préparer une soirée.

– Pour une raison particulière ou simplement une sortie ?

– Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais je voudrais que ce soit romantique, le plus romantique possible.

Tosh le regarda en souriant et se pencha par-dessus la table pour se rapprocher.

– Tu veux lui faire ta demande, c'est ça ?

– Oui, entre autres !

– Bien et tu as choisi une date ?

– Le réveillon du Nouvel An !

– Hum, c'est important alors, il vaut mieux que je m'y mette maintenant.

– Oui, mais je souhaiterais quelque chose de simple, pas de fioriture ni de tralala…

– Aucun souci, je pense qu'il va se souvenir de sa soirée.

– Je le pense aussi, fit l'immortel en imaginant la réaction de son amant lorsqu'il lui demanderait sa main et qu'il lui dirait qu'il allait être père !

– Tu as une préférence pour le cadre ?

– Non, je te laisse faire. Je pense que tu seras plus à même de trouver l'endroit idéal.

– Ok, je m'y mets et je te tiens au courant, fit la jeune femme en se levant.

– Merci Tosh !

– De rien, je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidé.

– Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il accepte.

– Il n'y a pas de raison, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, fit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

En descendant l'escalier, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Son Capitaine lui avait demandé son aide pour préparer une soirée propice à une demande en mariage, elle était aux anges.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Owen en la voyant aussi radieuse.

– Rien, moi aussi j'ai des secrets, fit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

– Je n'ai pas de secrets, se défendit le médecin.

– Bien sûr que si, tu sais quelque chose sur Jack et tu ne veux pas le dire.

– Je ne le peux pas, tu t'imagines bien que si je le pouvais, je te l'aurais déjà dit.

– Il n'est pas malade au moins, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Il mourait d'envie de lui confier ce qu'il avait appris, mais il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer ces informations. Il espérait simplement que l'immortel déciderait de les mettre au courant. Pour le protéger, ce serait préférable. Le médecin monta voir le Capitaine pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

– Jack, je peux te voir ? fit-il du seuil.

– Oui, bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien de particulier, je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait.

– Je vais bien, j'ai juste quelques soucis avec le café et Ianto s'en est aperçu.

– Je te l'avais dit !

– Oui, mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas le mettre au courant.

– Il a le droit de savoir, insista le médecin.

– Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on annonce comme ça, de but en blanc. Imagine qu'il s'affole, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un monstre, quoique à sa place, je pourrais réagir de cette façon.

– Tu devrais lui faire confiance, les sentiments qu'il a pour toi sont profonds, je suis certain qu'il ne pense pas ça.

– J'ai prévu quelque chose de particulier, fit Jack. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'équipe, il faudra attendre un peu, je voudrais que Ianto soit le premier à l'apprendre, en dehors de toi, évidemment.

– Bien sûr, par contre, il faudrait prévoir une échographie, je voudrais m'assurer que tout va bien et te dire quand il a été conçu.

– Pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, je le sais.

Devant l'air étonné de Owen, le Capitaine sourit. Oh oui ! Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où le Gallois l'avait possédé et une seule fois avait suffi pour qu'il tombe enceint !

Jack se redressa, il venait de voir Ianto quitter l'office pour descendre les rejoindre. Le médecin retourna à son poste pour ranger ses affaires. Quand il passa près de Tosh, il la vit écrire et se pencha sur son épaule, mais elle posa sa main sur la feuille et se tourna vers lui, le regard pétillant. Il l'embrassa rapidement puis s'éclipsa. Quand il fut prêt, il vint la chercher et ils quittèrent la base après avoir salué leurs collègues.

Le Capitaine sortit de son bureau et vit Ianto qui l'attendait. Il descendit les marches et s'approcha avec un sourire.

– Tu m'invites chez toi ? souffla-t-il en le fixant.

– Quelle question !

Ils passèrent le sas sous le regard amusé de Neill qui attendait qu'Eirian termine la mise en route du programme de surveillance puis à leur tour, ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour aller dîner au restaurant.

En traversant la place, Ianto jetait des coups d'œil à son amant. Il avait meilleure mine que le matin, mais il aurait voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait beau essayer de capter ses pensées, le Capitaine était hermétiquement fermé et ne laissait rien passer. Ce dernier coula un regard de biais, sentant les tentatives du Gallois et sourit intérieurement. Il devait être méfiant afin de pouvoir garder son secret.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez le jeune homme, Jack lui laissa juste le temps de refermer la porte avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser passionnément. Ianto répondit au baiser et glissa ses mains sous le manteau de son amant, sortant la chemise du pantalon pour aller caresser la peau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le Gallois se perdit dans l'azur des prunelles de l'immortel. Il sentait une douce chaleur monter au creux de ses reins et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit et se coucha sur lui.

– J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, fit-il en picorant le bord de ses lèvres.

Jack ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire puis reprit sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser enfiévré. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus et Ianto traça un sillon brûlant sur le torse de l'immortel, l'écoutant soupirer. Ses doigts se firent légers comme un papillon, effleurant à peine la peau sensible. L'immortel se tendit, laissant échapper des gémissements de bien-être. Le Gallois continua sa lente descente vers le bas-ventre et déposa un baiser sur le bout du gland avant de le glisser dans sa bouche.

Avec un sourire, il entendit le râle de son amant et débuta un lent va-et-vient, la main serrée à la base du sexe durci. Lentement, il passa des doigts dans l'entrejambe qui s'ouvrit pour lui laisser l'accès à l'anneau de chair convoité. Rapidement, il humidifia ses phalanges et les reposa sur l'intimité, appuyant doucement avant de s'y glisser. Il sentit l'immortel sur le point de jouir et stoppa brusquement.

– Ianto, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ? grogna-t-il.

– Je voulais faire durer le plaisir, fit-il avec une moue coquine.

– Je voudrais te sentir en moi, viens, répondit le leader en l'attirant à lui.

Le Gallois récupéra le lubrifiant et s'enduisit le sexe puis il s'approcha, le Capitaine pliant les genoux pour le laisser passer. Une lueur gourmande brillait dans les prunelles du jeune homme et il caressa le torse de son amant avant de l'embrasser délicatement tout en le pénétrant. En entendant le gémissement de l'immortel, il s'arrêta en se redressant et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fixant le visage crispé par la souffrance. Puis peu à peu, il progressa dans la gaine chaude et le plaqua contre lui.

– Ian… oui, bouge…

Le jeune homme reprit ses mouvements très lentement. Il commença à aller et venir dans l'étroit canal, soupirant du bien-être ressenti. Il ressortit presque entièrement pour se rengainer aussitôt d'un geste rapide et percuta la prostate de son amant, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir. Plusieurs fois, il recommença le même mouvement, touchant sa cible à chaque retour. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, les gémissements et les râles étaient de plus en plus nombreux. La chambre résonnait des claquements de peau et des mots d'amour prononcés. Le Gallois se sentait partir, il se saisit du sexe de l'immortel et le masturba vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa main en criant son prénom. Ianto le suivit dans l'instant, tiré vers la jouissance par les spasmes des muscles qui l'enserraient.

Il s'abattit sur le Capitaine et posa sa tête sur son torse, restant profondément enfoui au fond de son corps. Il entendait le cœur de l'immortel battre la chamade et passa ses doigts sur sa peau humide puis il se redressa et se retira doucement pour s'allonger près de lui. Jack prit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser puis il le fixa un instant.

– Je peux te poser une question ? fit-il.

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Avais-tu l'intention d'avoir des enfants ?

– Comme tout le monde, je suppose, répondit Ianto sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de la question.

– Et ça ne va pas te manquer ?

– Peut-être, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité. J'ai fait mon choix et je l'assume. Je préfère être près de toi, avoir ton amour et vivre cette vie. Ne t'en fais pas, tu voulais me rendre heureux, eh bien, tu as réussi, je le suis ! fit-il avec un sourire. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

– Comme ça, je voulais être certain que tu ne regretterais pas de rester avec moi.

– Absolument pas, tu peux en être sûr. Je t'aime Cariad et je voudrais que tu me gardes près de toi.

– Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te laisser partir, fit-il en le serrant contre lui.

– Elle est vraiment magnifique, murmura Ianto après un instant.

– Qui ?

– Cette plage !

L'immortel avait formé l'image de l'étendue sablonneuse sur laquelle il allait jouer étant enfant et l'on voyait les vagues venir mourir aux pieds des visiteurs.

– Oui, j'aimais beaucoup m'y promener. J'y ai vécu de bons moments. J'aurais voulu t'y emmener, mais malheureusement, il faudra te contenter de mes pensées.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu es un très bon guide. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'y être. Pour un peu, je pourrais presque sentir le soleil sur ma peau.

Puis l'image s'évanouit brusquement et le Capitaine quitta précipitamment le lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Ianto le rejoignit et lui passa une serviette puis alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est normal ! fit-il en le voyant se redresser.

– Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Owen m'a donné ce qu'il faut.

– C'est où ?

– Dans mon manteau !

Le Gallois sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une petite boite sans inscription. Il la donna à son amant et le regarda prendre une pilule. L'immortel s'assit sur le tabouret le temps que le produit agisse puis il se leva et retourna dans la chambre.

– Bien, allonge-toi le temps que je commande quelque chose à manger. Tu as envie de quoi ?

– Quelque chose de léger si tu veux bien, je suis encore barbouillé.

– Très bien, attends-moi, je reviens, fit-il en passant dans le salon.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard en portant un plateau qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Jack ouvrit les yeux et vit un bol rempli de potage. Il s'assit plus confortablement et Ianto lui glissa un oreiller dans le dos puis le laissa se servir.

– Je ne suis pas malade, fit-il en regardant le Gallois.

– Avale ça et si tu arrives à le garder, on pourra envisager autre chose demain, répondit le jeune homme en ressortant.

Le Capitaine ne répondit rien et goûta la soupe. Quand il avala, il fut agréablement surpris. Lorsque son amant revint, il le fixa avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Tu es aussi doué pour les potages que pour le café, il est très bon, merci. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant régalé.

– C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris à les faire. Elle avait un grand jardin et toutes sortes de légumes. De temps en temps, je m'en prépare que je mets au congélateur.

– Tu me gâtes.

– C'est bien normal, je t'aime, fit-il simplement.

– Moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas autant doué en cuisine, répondit Jack ironique.

Quand il eut terminé, le Gallois le débarrassa du plateau et revint s'allonger près de lui. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre et posa sa tête sur son torse écoutant battre son cœur.

– Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le Nouvel An, fit-il après un très long silence.

– Oui.

– Et je peux savoir ?

– Non, c'est une surprise. Je voudrais que tu me laisses faire, je t'assure que tu te souviendras de la soirée.

– Ok, répondit Ianto en fermant les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi et sombra à son tour.

Au matin, le Gallois s'éveilla le premier et détailla longuement son amant endormi. Il était rare qu'il puisse ainsi le contempler, le Capitaine dormant très peu. Dans son sommeil, il gémit et Ianto passa sa main sur son visage. L'immortel ouvrit les yeux et croisa les prunelles bleues qui le fixait avec insistance.

– Bonjour, murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour la passer derrière la nuque de son amant.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, embrasse-moi.

Le jeune homme obéit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut long et sensuel puis ils se séparèrent, vrillant leurs regards.

– Tu veux un café ? demanda le Gallois en se levant.

– Je veux bien, mais léger si possible.

Ianto le regarda un peu surpris mais ne dit rien. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude de son leader. Il partit préparer les boissons et revint peu de temps après. Il s'assit près de lui et lui tendit sa tasse.

– Tu es bien silencieux, fit le Capitaine en posant son mug.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive et j'avoue que ça m'énerve un peu.

– Tu te fais du souci pour rien, je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de grave.

– Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce que c'est ?

– Tu es bien trop curieux, tu le sauras en temps utile, répondit l'immortel en se levant pour aller prendre une douche.

Ianto le rejoignit mais n'insista pas, il savait que son amant ne lui dirait rien. Sous l'eau, les mains se firent caresses et ils se câlinèrent puis sagement, ils se séchèrent et allèrent s'habiller.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement et sur la place, le Gallois laissa son leader se rendre seul au Hub, il devait aller chercher le petit déjeuner de l'équipe.

En passant le sas, Jack constata que les autres membres étaient déjà au travail. Owen s'approcha et lui demanda comment il se sentait.

– Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Je voudrais prendre ta tension, viens avec moi, fit le médecin.

Le Capitaine le suivit et s'assit sur la table médicale. Owen écouta son cœur et prit ses constantes puis lui donna la date prévue pour l'échographie. À ce moment-là, l'alarme du sas retentit et la lourde porte bascula pour laisser entrer le Gallois.

– Pas un mot, Owen, fit l'immortel en sautant de la table.

– Je serai une véritable tombe, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je voudrais que tu te ménages, essaye de déléguer un peu plus, c'est important.

– Comment veux-tu que je fasse sans qu'il se pose de questions ?

– C'est à toi de voir ! Tu as l'intention de lui dire dans combien de temps ?

– Bientôt, très bientôt !

– Ok, attention, le voilà qui arrive, fit le médecin en se retournant.

Effectivement, Ianto venait de descendre les marches et posa son plateau sur le bureau. Il tendit une tasse à Owen et un thé au Capitaine. Surprenant le coup d'œil de son collègue, le jeune homme fit une petite moue.

– Il est en froid avec mon café, fit-il un brin amusé.

– Mais non, se défendit l'immortel, seulement, j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment, mais ça va passer, je t'assure.

– Mais bien sûr ! lâcha le Gallois. Comment va-t-il Owen ? Il a encore été malade ce matin. Tu as trouvé ce qu'il a ?

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut qu'il se repose un peu, c'est tout. J'aimerais également qu'il espace les interventions, mais tu le connais, il ne veut pas écouter.

– Pourquoi ne doit-il plus faire de sorties ?

– Juste pour éviter les ennuis, tu as vu la dernière fois, si nous n'avions pas été là, il aurait pu y rester.

– Oui, c'est évident, mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il revient toujours. Owen, que me caches-tu ?

– N'insiste pas Ianto, je ne peux rien te dire, ça relève du secret médical.

– Très bien, fit le jeune homme brusquement. Continuez à comploter, moi, j'ai du boulot !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la zone informatique et Jack n'eut pas le temps de le retenir quand il passa devant lui.

– Ianto ! lança-t-il en s'élançant à sa suite.

_À suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Mais le Gallois continua son chemin et passa le sas pour monter à l'office. Tosh le regarda sortir puis se tourna vers son leader.

– Il y a un problème Jack ?

– Rien d'insoluble, rassure-toi, mais je ne peux rien lui dire pour le moment. Où en es-tu de ce que je t'ai demandé ?

– Ça avance, j'ai trouvé le restaurant et réservé la table. Vous aurez un menu déjà prévu comme cela vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous laisser aller, fit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

– Je te remercie ma belle. Si tout se passe bien, nous aurons pas mal de choses à fêter l'année prochaine.

– En plus de ton mariage ?

– Oui, mais pour le moment, motus ! fit le Capitaine en simulant une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

Elle sourit puis retourna à ses fichiers. Elle aussi devait préparer son séjour en France et décida de passer à l'agence de voyage pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle appela le Gallois par la com interne et patienta le temps qu'il prenne l'appel.

– Ianto, c'est Tosh !

– Oui.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il un peu cassant.

– Oh, je te dérange peut-être.

– Non, du tout, mais Jack et Owen me cachent quelque chose et j'enrage.

– Ce n'est certainement rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne serai pas avec vous ce midi, je dois aller m'occuper de notre voyage à Paris.

– C'est une ville magnifique, fit le Gallois brusquement calmé. Tu vas aimer, j'en suis certain. Les choses avancent dis-moi, il ne t'emmènerait pas là-bas s'il ne te réservait pas une surprise !

– Mais non, que vas-tu penser, Neill et Eirian vont partir faire du ski et toi, tu seras avec Jack, il voulait que nous passions un bon réveillon, rien de plus.

– Ok, on verra bien !

– Ianto, saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

– Non, mais je sais regarder, c'est tout.

La jeune femme resta un instant sans parler puis elle le remercia et raccrocha. Elle leva les yeux vers le médecin et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit puis se pencha sur son écran.

La journée terminée, Ianto descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires et resta de longues minutes auprès de Myfanwy.

– Ian, tu vas bien !

Le Gallois sursauta en entendant la voix de son amant. Il se leva et le rejoignit.

– Oui, ça va, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

– Ça fait vingt minutes que tu es ici, je m'inquiétais.

– Ah bon ! lâcha le jeune homme en tendant de s'échapper.

– Ianto, parle-moi, je n'aime pas te voir fâché.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire, lâche-moi ! asséna-t-il en le repoussant brusquement.

D'un pas décidé, il retourna dans la zone centrale et Jack le rattrapa.

– Ian, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, c'est une surprise, tenta le Capitaine. Et une surprise doit rester secrète jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse en parler.

Le Gallois le regarda et se noya dans les prunelles azur qui le fixaient. Il ne bougeait plus et accueillit sur sa bouche les lèvres de son partenaire. Après un long baiser, ils se séparèrent et le Capitaine le serra sur son cœur.

– Loin de moi l'idée de te mentir ou de te faire souffrir Amour, fit doucement l'immortel, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.

_Amour_, c'était la première fois que son amant l'appelait comme ça ! Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais la façon dont il avait prononcé ce mot lui chavira le cœur. Les larmes aux yeux, il dévisagea son leader et sans une parole, l'entraîna vers le sas.

– Où va-t-on ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Chez moi, j'ai envie de toi.

– Hum, au moins, ça a le mérite d'être direct, ironisa Jack.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec force et passion et bien plus tard dans la soirée, après un léger repas, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repus et heureux.

Au matin, Jack s'éveilla et regarda son amant dormir. Les formes parfaites de son corps lui mettaient les sens en émoi, il voulait se sentir en lui, il voulait être au plus profond de lui. Il commença à laisser ses doigts courir sur la peau qui se couvrit de petits frissons. Le Gallois grogna dans son sommeil, mais ne bougea pas. L'immortel poussa un peu plus les investigations en posant ses lèvres sur son dos, traçant un sillon de baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cette fois, Ianto remua un peu en gémissant, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Arrivé sur les reins, Jack posa ses mains sur les deux lobes fermes et les écarta un peu pour laisser passer sa langue qui s'en alla humidifier l'entrée convoitée. Le jeune homme déplaça son bassin en soupirant et le Capitaine mouilla ses doigts avant de les poser sur l'anneau de chair, en glissant un à la fois. Cette fois, Ianto se contracta et laissa échapper un gémissement. Jack chercha le centre du plaisir de son partenaire et lorsqu'il le trouva, le Gallois se cambra mais garda les yeux fermés.

– Jack, je dors, fit-il dans un soupir.

– Je m'en doute, mais je voudrais venir en toi, murmura l'immortel en continuant de caresser l'intérieur de son amour.

Cette fois, Ianto ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Son amant vit son regard encore embrumé de sommeil et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Viens, soupira le jeune homme.

Jack retira sa main et se plaça devant l'intimité après avoir lubrifié son sexe. Lentement, il pénétra dans l'antre chaud jusqu'à être totalement enfoui. Allongé sur le dos de son amant, il lui caressait le côté tout en déposant des petits baisers dans sa nuque. Puis il se redressa et incita le Gallois à se mettre à genoux puis commença de lents va-et-vient, percutant la prostate du jeune homme à chaque retour dans son corps.

– Hum, oui, plus vite, fit Ianto en venant à la rencontre du membre de son compagnon.

La main posée sur le mur et un oreiller calé sous la poitrine, il sentait le plaisir monter dans ses reins. Il ahanait doucement sous le pilonnage de plus en plus vigoureux de l'immortel et gémit lorsque celui-ci s'empara de son sexe pour le caresser. Les draps de soie noire glissaient sous les doigts du jeune homme et ajoutaient à la douceur qu'il ressentait sur sa peau.

– Ian, je t'aime, fit le Capitaine en accélérant ses coups de reins.

Dans un cri, le Gallois se répandit dans sa main et Jack le rejoignit dans la jouissance, un long râle remontant dans sa gorge. Il attendit quelques instants que les spasmes se calment puis il se retira doucement et s'allongea près de son amant, écartant les bras pour qu'il vienne se lover contre lui.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'enquit l'immortel en lui caressant les cheveux.

– De quoi ? De m'avoir réveillé ? Non, absolument pas, répondit Ianto en se redressant pour le regarder.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement, des réveils comme celui-là, il en redemandait ! Il s'écarta et quitta le lit, arrivé près de la porte, il se tourna et regarda son amant.

– Toujours pas de café ! fit-il.

– Je préfère éviter. Ce matin, je n'ai pas été malade, je voudrais que ça continue.

– Très bien, attends-moi, je reviens !

Le Gallois se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'occupa de préparer les boissons. Il attendait que son café passe en se massant les reins quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur son dos.

– Je t'ai fait mal ?

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, si ça te rassure, j'ai aimé te sentir en moi à mon réveil, fit-il en se tournant pour le regarder. En fait, j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses, j'…

Le Capitaine ne le laissa pas finir et s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser possessif. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les langues se goûtèrent longuement, sensuellement, puis ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

– Veux-tu que je te masse un peu, souffla l'immortel.

– Tu sais faire ça ?

– Bien sûr !

Ianto sourit et lui tendit sa tasse puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Quand ils eurent fini, le Capitaine l'incita à s'allonger et lui frictionna le dos, détendant les muscles noués. Quand il eut terminé, il laissa son amant se rasseoir et resta silencieux. Le Gallois coula un regard de biais à son compagnon qui surprit une lueur amusée dans ses prunelles.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien, je me disais que nous ressemblions à un couple de vieux mariés !

– De vieux mariés ! Et pourquoi donc ?

– Je ne sais pas, c'est l'impression que ça me donne.

– Ianto… commença l'immortel.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'obliger à m'épouser, le coupa-t-il en riant. Tu nous imagines devant le Maire, il y en a qui pourraient faire une attaque ! Non, je pense plutôt que nous allons bientôt être invités à un mariage.

– Ah ! Et peux-tu me dire qui aurait l'intention de convoler ?

– Tu as de ces expressions, répondit le Gallois en essayant de garder son sérieux. En fait, je pense que Owen a l'intention de demander la main de Tosh.

– Tu crois ? Je me disais que c'était Neill qui avait cette idée envers Eirian.

– Non, ne me dis pas qu'eux aussi…

– Et si ! Cela fait un moment que je les observe. Je sais qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et le détachement d'Eirian pour Cardiff lui avait peut-être fait perdre espoir, mais elle a changé depuis que Neill est parmi nous.

– Génial, deux mariages, on va pouvoir faire la fête, fit le Gallois le cœur un peu serré par cette perspective.

Effectivement, ses amis allaient sans aucun doute unir leurs vies, mais lui, resterait l'amant de son Capitaine.

– Bien, fit l'immortel, on devrait peut-être se préparer. Il faut que je téléphone à Londres à 10 h.

– Un problème ?

– Rien de bien important, juste des renseignements à demander, mais la personne ne sera là que ce matin.

– Ok, je vais prendre une douche, tu viens.

– Quelle question ! répondit le leader en le suivant dans la cabine.

Les deux hommes se savonnèrent mutuellement, faisant glisser leurs mains sur les peaux sensibles. Ils avaient de nouveau envie l'un de l'autre, mais ils durent se faire violence et finirent sagement de se laver puis après un dernier baiser, ils se séchèrent et allèrent s'habiller.

Planté devant la glace, le Gallois finissait de nouer sa cravate quand le leader vint se coller contre son dos, picorant son cou.

– Jack, tu n'es pas sérieux !

– C'est toi qui ne l'es pas, fit l'immortel. Tu sais très bien quel effet cette chemise a sur moi !

– On verra ça plus tard, si tu veux bien, répondit le jeune homme en s'échappant. N'oublie pas que tu as un coup de fil à passer.

Le Capitaine laissa tomber ses bras et soupira bruyamment.

– Ianto, tu me martyrises, tu le sais ça !

– Quelle idée, je ne me le permettrais pas, fit-il en éclatant de rire, se sauvant devant la main qui tentait de l'attraper.

Quand Jack vint le rejoindre dans l'entrée, le Gallois l'attendait et lui présenta son manteau. Il l'enfila puis précéda son hôte dans le couloir, laissant le jeune homme refermer derrière eux. Cette fois, ils allèrent ensemble chercher le petit déjeuner et descendirent par l'ascenseur invisible. Owen les salua quand ils quittèrent la dalle et Ianto alla faire la première tournée du matin.

– Jack, je peux te voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en s'approchant du médecin.

– Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

– Aucun problème. Ce matin, je n'ai pas été malade et j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

– Tu as bien conscience que tu risques d'avoir encore des nausées pendant quelques semaines.

– Oui, mais au début de l'année, je pense qu'il y aura du changement.

– Oh, je vois ! Tu as l'intention de lui en parler, ça y est, tu t'es décidé !

– Oui, ce sera pour le Nouvel An !

– Eh bien, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est donné le mot, répondit Owen.

– Pourquoi ! Tu as l'intention de demander à Tosh de t'épouser !

– Oui et au Nouvel An également ! Manquerait plus que Neill en fasse autant ! lâcha-t-il en riant.

– Effectivement, ce serait très drôle !

– Qu'est-ce qui serait drôle ? s'enquit Ianto en approchant avec les tasses.

– Tu avais raison, fit l'immortel en baissant la voix, Owen a l'intention de demander Tosh en mariage et il pense que Neill pourrait en faire de même avec Eirian.

– Je te l'avais bien dit !

– Oui, tu sais voir ce qui passerait inaperçu pour les autres.

– Ouais ! répondit le Gallois après avoir distribué les boissons. Bon, j'ai du boulot, à plus tard.

Il quitta la baie médicale, laissant les deux hommes discuter.

– Ça a eu l'air de le perturber, fit Owen.

– Je pense qu'il s'imagine qu'il n'y aura que deux mariages.

– Tu veux…

– Oui, le coupa le leader. C'est aussi mon intention. Je ne veux pas que le bébé arrive dans un contexte de simple concubinage, je veux qu'il ait une véritable famille.

– Très bien, je vois que tu as vraiment décidé de t'engager.

– Oui, comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement, il est tout pour moi.

Owen acquiesça sans rien dire et l'immortel le quitta pour aller téléphoner. Il était presque l'heure et il ne pouvait pas louper son contact.

Au bout d'une heure de conversation, le Capitaine reposa le combiné, satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu obtenir. Il ne lui fallait maintenant que l'aval du Gallois pour faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, mais pourquoi de la Terre… du monde, de l'univers même ! Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments et cette petite vie qui grandissait en lui allait leur apporter bien du bonheur.

Il passa ses mains sur son ventre, les yeux fermés et soupira doucement. Il n'entendit pas le jeune homme entrer et celui-ci s'arrêta près du bureau.

– Tu as un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, tout va bien, juste un peu barbouillé mais beaucoup moins qu'hier, répondit le leader en se levant.

– Très bien. Jack, le réveillon est dans quelques jours et tu m'as dis que tu avais prévu quelque chose.

– Effectivement, pourquoi ?

– Je voulais savoir si ça nécessitait une tenue particulière.

– Non, tu peux faire comme tu le souhaites, de toute façon, peu importe que tu sois en jeans ou en costume, tu sais très bien que pour moi, c'est la même chose du moment que tu es près de moi.

– Ok, alors je vais aller commander du champagne.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Pour accueillir la nouvelle année avec les autres à leur retour !

– Oh ! Très bien, c'est une excellente idée, fit-il tout en pensant que d'autres choses seraient à fêter.

– Quelqu'un va avoir un bébé ? s'enquit soudain le Gallois.

Jack blêmit un instant avant de se ressaisir. Son esprit avait laissé passer une bribe de l'information qu'il cherchait tant à cacher.

– Oui. Je dois prévoir un cadeau.

– C'est quelqu'un que je connais !

– Oui, mais je vais m'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas.

– C'est pour quand ?

– Pour l'été prochain, j'ai encore le temps.

Il essayait de détourner la curiosité de son amant, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa délicatement et ils durent se séparer quand Eirian se présenta à la porte.

– Oh, pardon, fit-elle en rougissant.

– Non, reste, que veux-tu ?

– Je voulais te prévenir que nous prenons la route vendredi matin. Nous devons déposer Owen et Tosh à l'aéroport avant de partir pour la montagne.

– Très bien. En attendant, il faut mettre à jour tous les dossiers. Vois avec Tosh pour que tout soit réglé.

– D'accord, à plus tard, fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

– On ne peut jamais être tranquille, reprit le leader. Bien, où en étions-nous, finit-il en reprenant les lèvres de son amant.

– Jack, il faut que j'aille commander le repas, tenta le Gallois.

– Tout à l'heure, fit l'immortel en descendant goûter son cou.

– Je t'en prie, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit, dit-il en s'échappant des bras qui le retenaient.

– Ian, j'ai envie d'un gros câlin, répondit le Capitaine avec une moue boudeuse.

– On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai du boulot, alors sois sage sinon tu seras puni, lança Ianto avant de sortir du bureau.

Le leader retourna s'asseoir à sa table et alluma la CCTV. Quand il vit arriver le jeune homme, il l'appela sur son portable.

– Dis-moi, à quel genre de punition pensais-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas encore, c'est à étudier.

– Reviens vite, tu me manques déjà !

– N'exagère pas, tu peux bien te passer de moi quelques heures ! Je dois te laisser, il y a du monde qui vient d'arriver.

– Ian, je t'aime, fit le Capitaine avant de raccrocher.

Le Gallois regarda l'objectif de la caméra et sourit puis reporta son attention sur les visiteurs qui voulaient des informations sur les endroits à visiter et les animations prévues pour le Nouvel An.

_À suivre…_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

À l'heure du déjeuner, il ferma le bureau après avoir récupéré la commande du repas et descendit dans le Hub. Quand il franchit le sas, Jack était sur la passerelle et le regardait passer, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le plateau dans les mains, le jeune homme invita ses collègues à aller en salle de conférence.

Les conversations allaient bon train, puis brusquement, Owen interpella à son leader.

– Au fait, Jack, tu es certain que tu n'auras pas besoin de nous !

– Non, je reste ici, je pourrai m'occuper des éventuelles alertes. De toute façon, il y aura également Ianto, ne t'en fais pas. Si nous avons vraiment un gros problème, j'appellerai Neill, ils seront moins loin que vous.

– Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû choisir la France pour ce réveillon.

– Bien sûr que si, Paris est une ville merveilleuse, vous ne le regretterez pas.

– Ok. Et pour toi ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Tu as encore des vertiges ?

– Non, pour le moment, ça semble être passé, mais il faudra que tu prévoies de laisser ce qu'il faut pour le cas où. Je ne pourrai pas aller voir un médecin de ville, il ne pourrait pas me soigner.

– C'est prévu, ne t'en fais donc pas. Ce matin, j'ai vérifié la pharmacie. Peu importe le problème, il y a la solution et une notice est collée sur la porte. Vous n'aurez qu'à lire.

– Très bien, tu vois que tout se passera bien.

– Tosh, intervint le Gallois, profite de ton séjour, tu verras, c'est une ville fascinante.

– Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, lorsque j'étais au collège. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y retourner.

– Neill, il faudra que vous nous laissiez les coordonnées de votre hôtel, fit le Capitaine, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous déranger, mais il faut quand même prévoir. Vous serez à moins de deux cents kilomètres d'ici et si nous avons vraiment besoin de vous, ce sera plus facile que de faire revenir Owen et Tosh.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit le militaire. C'était prévu de toute façon. Nous descendons au _Tyn-Y-Coed Hotel_ à Capel Curig, dans Snowdonia Park. Il paraît qu'il est très agréable.

– Ok, je te remercie. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour. Tiens Ianto, je te confie ça, fit l'immortel en lui tendant les coordonnées de l'hôtel.

– Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Eirian.

– Juste une sortie au restaurant ! Nous allons rester d'astreinte, fit le Gallois avant que le Capitaine ait le temps de répondre.

– Comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit Jack.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu as prévu ? fit-il le regard pétillant.

– Oh, toi, il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'écouter ce que je pense. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse une surprise si tu cherches à savoir ce que je cache !

Ianto le défia du regard et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

– _Je suis têtu, tu devrais le savoir !_

– Oui, je le sais, Ianto, mais essaie de patienter jusqu'à vendredi. Ce serait vraiment dommage.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de leçon pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait, fit le médecin en se rendant compte que le Gallois avait transmis une pensée.

– Il est doué, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons encore du boulot, Ianto, pourrait-on avoir notre café.

– Bien sûr, j'y vais, fit le jeune homme en se levant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il quitta la pièce en emportant les boites vides et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les tasses qu'il déposa devant chacun.

– Ianto, tu peux me dire ce que tu lui sers ? demanda Tosh.

– Un mélange des meilleures feuilles de thé indien, il est un peu fâché avec mon café en ce moment, fit le Gallois en échappant de justesse à la main qui tentait de l'attraper.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit le Capitaine, c'est mon estomac qui me fait des misères, mais ça va passer. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas longtemps boycotter ton nectar.

À nouveau, les autres se mirent à rire et Ianto alla s'asseoir, assez fier de lui.

– _Ça va se payer !_

– _Quand tu veux, je suis tout à toi._

Owen regardait les deux hommes qui devisaient silencieusement et sourit, ils semblaient vraiment heureux d'être ensemble et il lui tardait que le Capitaine lui annonce la grande nouvelle.

La veille du réveillon, ils se retrouvèrent pour donner les derniers rapports en attente puis chacun regagna son chez-soi pour préparer le départ du lendemain. Ianto proposa une soirée chez lui que l'immortel accepta bien vite. Le Gallois quitta le Hub un peu plus tôt afin d'aller préparer le repas du soir, après avoir embrassé ses amies et leur avoir souhaité un bon voyage.

Avant d'aller le rejoindre, le leader s'occupa des pensionnaires et de Myfanwy puis éteignit les ordinateurs et sortit par l'ascenseur invisible. Tout en traversant la place, il repensait à tout ce que Tosh lui avait expliqué, le restaurant, la soirée, le dernier verre dans un pub avant le baiser sous le gui. Pour le reste, elle ignorait ce qu'il devait se passer mis à part qu'il ferait sa demande. Il était un peu nerveux, il savait que Ianto l'aimait au moins autant que lui, mais si par malheur il n'acceptait pas ce bébé qu'il protégeait au sein de son ventre ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, le Gallois ne le rejetterait pas pour ça ! Il avait eu envie d'avoir des enfants, il le lui avait dit.

Brusquement, il fut pris d'un vertige et s'adossa au mur. Sentant ses jambes céder, il saisit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'urgence, déclenchant l'appel sur le portable du Gallois et perdit connaissance en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Quand il revint à lui, il sentit des mains le palper et des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis il reconnut celle de son amant qui demandait le passage.

– Jack, c'est moi, je suis là, fit-il au creux de son oreille.

– Vous voulez que l'on appelle les secours ? demanda une femme.

– C'est inutile, j'ai contacté son médecin. Je vous remercie, ça va aller maintenant.

– Très bien.

Les badauds s'écartèrent puis les laissèrent seuls. Le jeune homme l'aida à s'asseoir plus confortablement et posa sa main sur son front.

– Tu n'as pas appelé Owen ! fit l'immortel.

– Non, rassure-toi, mais si ça devient nécessaire, je le ferai.

– Ça va aller. Peux-tu m'aider à me lever ?

Le Gallois passa ses bras autour de son torse et l'aida à se redresser. Il l'appuya contre le mur le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre et l'entraîna vers son immeuble. Une fois dans l'appartement, il le fit asseoir sur le canapé après avoir retiré son manteau et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

– Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Ianto.

– J'ai juste eu un vertige. Je ne me suis pas assis assez vite.

– Tu as dû faire un malaise vagal. Bien, ce soir, tu va dîner et au lit et si demain ça ne va pas mieux, nous resterons à la maison. Pas question que nous sortions si tu es malade.

– Je t'en prie Ianto, je ne suis pas malade. Demain, ça sera passé, je t'assure.

– Eh bien, on verra ça.

– Ian, il est important que nous fassions cette soirée, je t'en prie, insista-t-il.

Le Gallois le dévisagea quelques instants, essayant de sonder ses pensées, mais le Capitaine les avait verrouillées, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir pourquoi il tenait tellement à sortir.

– Ok, mais je veux que tu te reposes. Demain, j'irai faire un tour au Hub pour m'occuper des pensionnaires, mais toi, je veux que tu restes là !

– Mais…

– Tu veux sortir demain soir ?

– Oui !

– Alors, tu fais ce que je dis, martela le Gallois.

– Très bien, je m'incline, fit l'immortel contrit.

– Je crois que tu n'as pas tellement le choix.

– Non, effectivement ! Je suis brimé, tu le sais ça !

– Qui ose te faire une chose pareille ! répondit Ianto le regard brillant.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant son amant et prit son visage entre ses mains, le regardant quelques instants avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit vite plus passionné et le Capitaine le bascula sur la peau que Ianto avait étalée devant le canapé.

L'immortel entreprit de le dévêtir, posant ses lèvres sur sa peau à chaque fois que le retrait du tissu en laissait en entrevoir une parcelle. La bouche posée sur son ventre, il lui déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Il passa sa main sur le boxer malmené qu'il retira, libérant la fière virilité du Gallois. D'un geste rapide, il quitta ses propres vêtements et se coucha sur son amant, prenant ses mains pour les ramener au-dessus de sa tête, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Il ondula légèrement du bassin, faisant toucher leurs sexes dressés, gémissant tous deux des sensations ressenties. Il prit ses lèvres et les caressa de sa langue, demandant le passage qui se fit dans l'instant. Sa consœur vint à sa rencontre et elles se goûtèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer à bout de souffle.

Ianto, d'un coup de reins, les fit basculer et se retrouva sur son amant. Il posa ses lèvres sur son torse, léchant et mordillant les tétons durcis. Puis il poursuivit son chemin vers le sexe dressé et le prit délicatement en bouche après avoir suçoté le gland.

L'immortel agrippa les poils de la peau sur laquelle il était couché, gémissant sous les délicieuses caresses. Il releva la tête et eut la vision terriblement érotique de son amant allant et venant sur son membre, une main ancrée à la base, l'autre glissant entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Quand les doigts touchèrent son intimité, il se laissa retomber, un râle s'échappant de ses lèvres.

– Ian… je… hum… je…

Le Capitaine sentait la jouissance le gagner et quand un doigt passa son anneau de chair, il se répandit dans la cavité humide qui l'enserrait. Se léchant les lèvres, Ianto se redressa en souriant, insérant deux autres doigts dans l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci les accueillit en se cambrant, murmurant le prénom de son amour.

– À mon tour de venir en toi, souffla le Gallois tout près de ses lèvres.

De son autre main, il s'enduisit le sexe de lubrifiant et cala un coussin sous les reins de son compagnon. Il se positionna devant l'intimité et attrapa les hanches de son partenaire qui avait plié les genoux, le tirant à lui tout en le pénétrant avec douceur. Quand il fut profondément enfoui, il s'arrêta quelques instants et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres tremblantes du leader.

– _Cariad, Rwy'n dy garu di_, souffla Ianto avant de commencer de lents va-et-vient.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit le Capitaine.

– Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ?

– Oui, ton esprit me l'a traduit.

Jack accompagna les mouvements de son amant et quand celui-ci toucha sa prostate, il se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement.

Les coups de reins se firent plus vigoureux, le Gallois, la tête rejetée en arrière se laissait submerger par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Les muscles qui l'enserraient se crispaient par moments, ajoutant aux sensations qui l'envahissaient. Se sentant sur le point de partir, il calma un peu le rythme, mais le leader grogna et accentua le balancement, l'obligeant à reprendre ses va-et-vient. Ianto se saisit de son sexe et le massa jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa main, dans un cri qui se répercuta dans le salon. Le jeune homme tenta de prolonger son plaisir, mais les spasmes du corps qui l'entourait ne lui en laissèrent pas la possibilité et il s'épancha au tréfonds de son amant avec un gémissement plaintif.

Peu à peu, les tremblements des deux corps s'apaisèrent. La main plaquée sur le torse de son compagnon, Ianto se retira doucement et se blottit entre ses bras ouverts. Il passa ses doigts sur le ventre humide et posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant le cœur reprendre un rythme plus calme.

Il se redressa et regarda son amant dans les yeux, souriant doucement avant de l'embrasser.

– Ian, tu me rends fou, soupira le Capitaine.

– Ça fait partie de mon charme, ironisa-t-il.

– Je l'admets, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre et tu peux être certain que j'en ai connu du monde !

– Je veux bien te croire et tu en connaîtras d'autres après moi, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, répondit le Gallois avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

– Je ne le pense pas. Personne ne pourra te remplacer, je peux te l'assurer.

– Oui, tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu as l'éternité devant toi, tu ne pourras pas la passer seul.

Le Capitaine le serra contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux puis avec un soupir, il se dégagea pour se lever.

– Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ianto.

– Oui, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu.

– Ok, alors assieds-toi, je vais te chercher de l'eau, ensuite, nous pourrons dîner, tu fais peut-être un peu d'hypoglycémie.

– D'accord, concéda l'immortel en prenant place sur le canapé.

Le Gallois passa dans la chambre pour récupérer deux serviettes et en tendit une à son amant tout en attachant l'autre autour de ses reins. Puis il alla lui chercher un verre et s'accroupit devant l'immortel, le regardant boire.

Après quelques minutes, il passa dans la cuisine et prépara les assiettes puis les rapporta et les posa sur la table basse, mettant un fond musical pour accompagner leur repas. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent prendre une douche et se couchèrent, se laissant rapidement emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Ianto alla seul au Hub et s'assura que tout était en ordre. Il revint à son appartement pour l'heure du déjeuner, apportant des plats du traiteur chinois où il s'était arrêté.

L'après-midi fut calme, le Capitaine parvenant même à s'assoupir deux heures. Quand il s'éveilla, il croisa le regard de son amant.

– Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

– Je ne sais pas. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Très bien.

Il se redressa et passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser tendrement.

– Tu vois, j'ai été sage, alors on peut la faire cette soirée, n'est-ce pas !

– Oui, évidemment ! Comme quoi, quand tu le veux, tu sais rester raisonnable.

Ils quittèrent le lit et Ianto lui tendit ses vêtements. Contrairement à d'habitude, il lui avait choisi une chemise et un jean, sachant très bien que le costume n'était pas sa tasse de thé, sauf sur lui. Jack sourit en voyant la chemise rouge que son amant avait l'intention de mettre et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Nouant sa cravate, le Gallois surprit le regard de l'immortel et lui sourit dans la glace. Le leader se colla contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

– Je sens que nous allons passer une bonne soirée, souffla-t-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

– Il faudrait y aller, fit Ianto en s'écartant, certain que si son amant continuait ainsi, ils n'allaient pas quitter l'appartement.

– D'accord.

– Nous allons où ?

– Au _Barroco_ et ensuite, nous irons au pub jusqu'aux coups de minuit.

– Très bien, je te suis.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et le Gallois alla chercher des petits bouquets de gui qu'il attacha aux boutonnières des deux manteaux puis aida l'immortel à enfiler le sien et mit son pardessus avant de récupérer ses clés. Ils montrèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme et Jack se laissa conduire.

La soirée au restaurant fut très agréable, les plats choisis par Tosh étaient délicieux. De temps en temps, l'immortel caressait la main de son amant, du bout des doigts, ayant le plaisir de le voir rougir sous les attouchements que ne pouvaient manquer de voir les autres consommateurs.

Quand ils eurent fini, le Capitaine alla régler la note et enfila son manteau que lui tendait le jeune homme puis ils sortirent pour reprendre la voiture. Ianto se gara sur le parking du pub et ils y entrèrent, le bras de l'immortel passé autour des épaules de son compagnon. Le Gallois le laissa aller s'installer et se rendit au bar pour commander des boissons puis rapporta les verres et prit un siège, se plaçant à côté de son leader.

– Tu passes une bonne soirée, s'enquit ce dernier.

– Oh oui, il faudra que je remercie Tosh, tout est parfait, fit-il en souriant.

– Pourquoi Tosh ?

– C'est bien elle qui t'a aidé à tout arranger !

– Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ?

– Elle ne cache pas ses pensées aussi bien que toi.

Quand résonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se séparèrent en entendant quelqu'un appeler le jeune homme.

Ianto se leva pour donner l'accolade à l'homme qui venait de le saluer. Jack les regarda quelques instants, écoutant son amant discuter dans sa langue maternelle. Il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de ces mots qu'il ne comprenait pas mais dont il aimait les sons.

– _Ianto helo, doeddwn i ddim yn dod o hyd i chi fan hyn !_ _(Salut Ianto, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici !)_, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil admiratif au Capitaine.

– _Sut yr ydych yn Connor, yr oedd yn hir ! __(__Comment vas-tu Connor, ça faisait longtemps !)_

– _Ydy, yn wir. Ar hyn o bryd, yr wyf yn byw yn yr Unol Daleithiau, yr wyf yn dychwelyd am wyliau __!__(Oui, effectivement. En ce moment, je vis aux États-Unis, je suis revenu pour les fêtes !)_

– _Mae'n rhaid i'ch rhieni yn hapus ! __(__Tes parents doivent être heureux !)_

– _Ie, nid ydym yn gweld yn ddigon aml. Dywedwch wrthyf, yr wyf yn gweld eich bod yn gyda'i gilydd !__ (__Oui, on ne se voit pas assez souvent. Dis-moi, je constate que tu es accompagné !)_

– _Ie ! __(__Oui !)_

– _Nid yw'n ddrwg, ydych chi'n lwcus !__ (__Il est pas mal, tu as de la chance !)_

– _Ie, dyna beth yr wyf yn dweud fy hun bob dydd. __(__Oui, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours.)_

– _Wel , nid wyf yn eich poeni mwyach. Yr wyf yn dymuno Blwyddyn Newydd Dda a gweld chi cyn bo hir , efallai !__ (__Bien, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je te souhaite une Bonne année et à bientôt peut-être !)_

– _Pam na wnewch chi ! Hwyl fawr ! __(__Pourquoi pas ! Au revoir !)_

_À suivre…_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

Le jeune homme se rassit et prit les mains du Capitaine posées sur la table.

– Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, j'adore t'entendre parler gallois, tu pourrais me traduire certaines choses ?

– Bien sûr ?

L'immortel réfléchit un instant, il venait d'avoir une idée pour amener sa demande.

– Comment dit-on la mer !

– _Môr._

– Comment dit-on le ciel !

– _Heaven._

– Ok ! Euh… C'est une belle soirée !

– _'I' a noson hyfryd._

– Épouse-moi !

– _Mi briodi !_

– Quand tu veux ! répondit le Capitaine, les yeux brillants.

– _Pan fyddwch eisiau !_ fit Ianto en s'arrêtant brusquement de traduire.

Il fixait l'immortel qui souriait. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux et il ne put empêcher ses larmes de transparaître.

– Que viens-tu de dire ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Que j'acceptais de t'épouser, pourquoi, tu as déjà changé d'avis ?

– Non, absolument pas, mais…

Ianto ne savait plus où il en était, son amant avait habilement amené sa demande en mariage et tout à sa traduction, il s'était fait piéger.

– Tu m'inquiètes là, fit le Capitaine en faisant le tour de la table. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est trop tôt pour une demande, c'est ça !

– Non, absolument pas, j'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

L'immortel continuait de le fixer, il espérait une réponse positive, mais celle-ci tardait à venir, alors il décida de brusquer un peu les choses et sortit un papier de sa poche qu'il lut avec application.

– _Rydym yn cael babi, rwy'n dy garu di Ianto__ !_ fit Jack hésitant quelque peu sur la prononciation des mots.

– Tu sais ce que tu viens de dire là !

– Normalement oui, mais traduis pour vérifier.

– Nous allons avoir un bébé, je t'aime Ianto…

Le Gallois finit la phrase dans un murmure. Un bébé, mais comment pourraient-ils avoir un bébé ! L'immortel lui saisit la main l'obligeant à se lever pour le serrer contre lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et appliqua la paume de son amant sur son ventre en souriant. Le jeune homme comprit soudain et s'écarta en le fixant. Jack eut peur de la lueur qu'il vit dans les prunelles de son amour. Il avait eu raison, contrairement à ce que Owen lui avait dit, Ianto le prenait sûrement pour un monstre. Il se détourna rapidement et quitta l'établissement sans un mot, laissant là le jeune homme qui tentait de rassembler ses pensées.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Les hommes ne peuvent pas enfanter ! Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Jack n'était pas de ce siècle. Une alarme s'était également mise en route et il se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son amant au plus vite. Il sortit à son tour et essaya de l'apercevoir, mais mis à part des petits groupes d'amis qui s'échangeait leurs vœux, il n'y avait personne.

– Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un homme avec un manteau militaire sortir il y a peu ?

– Si, il est parti par-là, fit la jeune fille en montrant le bâtiment en haut duquel l'immortel aimait se percher.

– Merci !

Il partit en courant, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Rapidement, il atteignit le toit et sortit sur la terrasse. À l'angle des poutrelles, Jack regardait le sol, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– Cariad, fit doucement Ianto, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtise. Reviens vers moi.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Je t'aime.

L'immortel tourna la tête et le regarda.

– J'ai été surpris par ce que tu m'as dit, c'est vrai, mais y a-t-il un plus grand bonheur que d'avoir un enfant de toi. Il est nous deux et tu seras mon époux, tu n'as pas oublié que tu avais accepté ma demande, fit Ianto sur un ton qu'il espérait ironique.

– Comment peux-tu m'aimer Ianto, regarde ce que je suis !

– Je sais ce que tu es et je t'aime ainsi. Il y a quelques jours, tu m'as demandé si j'aurais souhaité avoir des enfants et je t'ai répondu que oui, tu t'en souviens ?

– Oui.

– Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Jack, j'en veux toujours.

Peu à peu, maîtrisant sa peur du vide, Ianto s'était approché de l'immortel. Il posa sa main sur son torse et la descendit jusqu'au ventre qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

– Tu ne ferais pas de mal à ce petit bout, n'est-ce pas, fit-il doucement. Allez viens, tu risques d'avoir un vertige, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre.

Lentement, ils retournèrent sur le toit et Ianto prit son amant dans ses bras puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. Puis il sécha les larmes qui sillonnaient les joues de son futur époux et l'entraîna vers la base.

– Bien, je crois que ce soir, il nous faudrait rentrer à la maison, fit le Gallois.

– Nous y sommes !

– Non, je veux que tu viennes t'installer dans mon appartement. Je sais qu'il va falloir envisager de déménager, mais pour le moment, tu y seras bien mieux installé qu'ici. Demain, enfin non, tout à l'heure, dit-il en regardant sa montre, le Hub restera fermé, alors autant être tranquille chez nous, tu ne penses pas ?

– Mais… tenta l'immortel.

– Pas de mais, aujourd'hui, tu n'as rien à dire. Jack, nous commençons une nouvelle année, une nouvelle vie, toi, moi et lui, fit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son amour. Nous devons discuter de pas mal de choses et je voudrais que nous soyons dans un endroit plus calme qu'ici, finit-il en entendant Myfanwy crier.

L'immortel se laissa entraîner et au moment de passer le sas, Ianto se retourna et jeta une tablette de chocolat vers le ptérodactyle qui fondait vers eux. En le voyant remonter dans son antre avec sa prise, le Gallois se mit à rire.

– Bonne année à toi aussi, lança-t-il en direction de l'animal.

En arrivant à l'appartement, le jeune homme laissa son amant aller s'installer et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

– Au fait, je comprends mieux ta nouvelle aversion pour le café, fit-il avec un sourire. Un moment, j'ai eu peur que tu n'en veuilles plus.

– Oh non ! Loin de moi cette idée, mais pour l'instant, mon estomac ne supporte pas la caféine. Pourrais-tu me faire un thé ?

– Bien sûr, j'ai un nouveau mélange de thés aromatisé à la menthe, je pense qu'il te plaira.

Quand le Gallois revint, Jack avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Il s'assit près de lui et le regarda quelques instants avant de glisser ses doigts entre les pans de tissu pour aller caresser la peau. L'immortel sourit puis entrouvrit les paupières.

– Il n'y a encore rien à voir, fit-il, ça ne fait que six semaines.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je me souviens du jour où il a été conçu !

Il s'amusa de l'expression de surprise peinte sur le visage de son compagnon puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

– Tu te rappelles quand je suis allé au centre bouddhiste ?

Le Gallois rougit brusquement. Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait ! C'était la première fois qu'il avait possédé l'immortel.

– Tu veux dire qu'une seule fois a suffi !

– Oui et j'avoue que j'ai moi-même été surpris. Comme je l'ai dit à Owen, je pensais être stérile.

– Owen est au courant ?

– Oui, mais il est notre médecin. Quand j'ai fait mon premier malaise ici, tu as voulu qu'il m'examine. Eh bien, il a trouvé ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je lui ai demandé de garder le secret, je voulais te le dire moi-même. Cependant, je ne souhaitais pas que ça vienne dans une quelconque conversation. Pour moi, c'était une chose importante et j'avais envie que cette date soit inoubliable. C'est pourquoi, j'ai choisi le Nouvel An. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nouvelle année, nouvelle vie.

– Et les autres ?

– Personne ne le sait à part toi et lui. Neill et Eirian ont déjà du mal à se faire à mon immortalité, alors imagine si je leur avais en plus dit que j'attendais ton enfant !

Le Gallois sourit, voyant très bien la scène.

– Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu étais stérile ?

– Tu n'es pas mon premier amant, tu le sais bien, mais je ne suis tombé enceint qu'une seule fois auparavant. Tu te doutes bien que lorsque Owen m'a montré le scanner, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie.

– Ça peut se comprendre, mais mets-toi à ma place aussi ! Je vais être le premier à avoir un enfant… d'un homme ! Et quel homme, fit-il amoureusement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je t'aime Jack, plus qu'hier mais bien moins que demain, tu ne dois pas en douter.

– J'aimerais que nous nous mariions dès que possible et j'ai pensé à une date, dit le Capitaine.

– Je t'écoute.

– Le 14 février !

– Tu as le chic avec les dates qui marquent, répondit Ianto en souriant. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas un samedi !

– Non, mais qu'importe, j'arriverai bien à obtenir une dérogation.

– Pour ça, je te fais confiance. Tu devrais boire ton thé, il va être froid.

L'immortel prit la tasse et avala la boisson. Ianto avait raison, ce mélange était délicieux.

– Je comprends maintenant ce cadeau que tu voulais faire pour le bébé à naître, fit soudain le Gallois.

– C'est vraiment difficile d'avoir un secret avec toi, répondit le Capitaine. J'ai bien pensé à ce moment-là que tu avais tout découvert. Quelquefois, la télépathie est une calamité, tu peux me croire.

– Finalement, j'ai bien fait de commander une caisse de champagne. Si nous avons vu juste, il va y avoir deux mariages à fêter en plus du nôtre et il y aura aussi l'annonce du bébé, fit Ianto.

– Oui, j'espère simplement que ça ne va pas faire fuir Neill et Eirian.

– Ils comprendront, par contre, il va falloir que tu acceptes d'être plus prudent et de nous laisser prendre les risques à ta place. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver si tu venais à être tué. On sait que toi, tu reviens, mais lui, dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de l'immortel, on ne peut pas être certain qu'il en serait de même.

Jack ne répondit rien, percevant l'angoisse que le Gallois tentait de cacher. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui non plus, ne voulait pas perdre son enfant et il devait accepter de rester en arrière.

– Je te promets de faire ce que tu me diras, souffla-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sépares de Neill si je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Il te protègera pour que tu puisses revenir vers moi, vers nous.

– D'accord. Il faudra lui en parler à son retour.

– De toute façon, il va y avoir du changement, fit l'immortel. Je pense que Myfanwy va finir par s'ennuyer le soir.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– J'ai vu un mail passer pour une location. C'était suite à une demande de renseignements envoyée par Neill. J'ai bien l'impression qu'à leur retour, si tout se passe comme il le souhaite, ils quitteront le Hub. En m'installant chez toi, elle restera seule.

– Pas chez moi, Jack, chez nous, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

– Ian, je sais que c'est le Jour de l'An, mais verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que j'aille me coucher, j'avoue que je suis épuisé, ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

– Non, bien sûr, viens, fit-il en l'entraînant dans la chambre.

Ils se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent sous la couette. Le Gallois l'embrassa tendrement puis posa ses lèvres sur son ventre, le caressant du bout du doigt.

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi, fit-il en faisant sourire l'immortel.

– Je vois que j'ai de la concurrence. Maintenant, je vais devoir te partager.

– J'ai assez d'amour pour vous deux, rassure-toi. Bonne nuit Cariad, dit-il avant de s'allonger en fermant les yeux.

– Bonne nuit Ianto, répondit l'immortel en s'assoupissant à son tour.

Au milieu de la nuit, le Capitaine se réveilla en sueur, une douleur lui vrillant le ventre. Il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

– Jack, ça ne va pas ? fit Ianto qui venait de le rejoindre.

– Je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression qu'on essaie de me retirer les entrailles, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, fit-il en vomissant à nouveau.

– Que puis-je faire ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Le Gallois passa un gant humide sur son front et attendit qu'il se redresse. L'immortel s'assit sur le carrelage, les yeux fermés. Il tremblait et des gouttes continuaient de perler.

– Viens, fit Ianto, tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas prendre froid. Je vais aller au Hub, Owen a dit qu'il avait laissé une notice dans la pharmacie, il était au courant pour le bébé, il a peut-être prévu ça aussi !

– Je ne sais pas, répondit le Capitaine en se levant, tenant péniblement sur ses jambes mal assurées.

Il suivit son amant et s'allongea dans le lit. Couché sur le côté, les genoux relevés contre son ventre, il continuait de trembler. Le jeune homme était inquiet, il déposa une bassine près du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il vint s'asseoir près de l'immortel et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Je reviens vite, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

– Ian, je ne veux pas le perdre, souffla le Capitaine.

– Moi non plus, nous allons bien trouver ce qui ne va pas. Reste couché, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre, attrapa son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Il traversa la place en courant et entra par l'office de tourisme, refermant derrière lui avant d'emprunter le couloir menant à la base secrète. Il était très inquiet pour la santé de son compagnon et pressa le pas. Arrivé dans la baie médicale, il ouvrit la pharmacie et lut les indications qu'avait laissé le médecin, mais rien n'était mentionné en cas de douleur particulière. Devant garder le secret sur la grossesse de l'immortel, il n'avait rien noté. Peut-être est-ce à un autre endroit ?

Le Gallois chercha dans tous les tiroirs et tous les placards puis finalement, il s'appuya à la table, laissant son regard embrasser la pièce. Il ne savait plus où chercher puis il eut une idée et alluma l'ordinateur. Dans les dossiers personnels, il pourrait sans doute trouver quelque chose. Il tapa du poing sur la table en constatant que Owen avait verrouillé celui qui concernait l'immortel. Il essaya plusieurs mots de passe, mais rien à faire, il était toujours rejeté. Que faire ? Il se passait la main dans les cheveux, continuant à réfléchir intensément lorsqu'il eut une idée. Il s'approcha du clavier et tapa cinq lettres puis envoya. Avec un cri de victoire, il vit le fichier s'ouvrir et lut rapidement les informations.

Il nota la date de l'échographie qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard quand le médecin serait de retour. Il parcourut les rapports qu'il avait faits lorsqu'il l'avait examiné, mais ne trouva rien sur des douleurs ou complications éventuelles. Un dossier s'ouvrit lorsqu'il passa le pointeur de la souris sur l'écran et diverses informations sur les grossesses défilèrent devant ses yeux. Owen avait essayé de faire un parallèle entre les hommes et les femmes. Il lut en détail ce qui était indiqué concernant les désagréments et autres douleurs qu'elles pouvaient ressentir puis se tourna vers la pharmacie. Il prit une boite et ferma à clé puis éteignit l'ordinateur et quitta la base rapidement.

En arrivant chez lui, il jeta son manteau sur le canapé et rejoignit son amant. Celui-ci s'était endormi, mais transpirait toujours. Il alla chercher un gant et le passa sur son front. L'immortel gémit puis ses yeux papillonnèrent pour finalement s'ouvrir et se fixer sur le visage inquiet du Gallois.

– Ian, souffla-t-il.

– Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, mais suivant les recherches de Owen, tu pourrais avoir des douleurs ligamentaires. J'avoue que c'est le plus plausible, mais j'aurais quand même aimé lui parler. J'ai rapporté des anti-douleurs, tu vas en prendre un et ensuite, je te ferai une infusion de plantes calmantes. Dans la matinée, je le contacterai pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

Il se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à son amant avec un comprimé puis il lui caressa le visage et se rendit dans la cuisine. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, il se déshabilla et alla pendre son manteau. Quand il revint dans la chambre avec la boisson, le Capitaine était couché sur le dos, des larmes perlant de ses yeux fermés.

– Ça va aller, Cariad, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, bois ça et ensuite, il faudra essayer de dormir un peu.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, l'immortel lui tendit sa tasse et se remit sur le côté, les mains posées sur son ventre, semblant protéger le petit être qui grandissait en lui. Le Gallois vint le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre et respirer lentement, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

Au matin, Ianto se réveilla seul dans le lit et se leva rapidement. Tout en enfilant son peignoir, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain qui était vide. Il passa dans le salon et vit le Capitaine assis sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, glissant sa main sur sa joue.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

– Ok, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Un thé si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, le même qu'hier ?

– Oui.

Le Gallois se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard et donna la boisson à son amant qui le remercia d'un sourire.

– Tout à l'heure, j'appellerai Owen pour le tenir au courant, je pense qu'il voudra savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose en attendant son retour.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, le connaissant, il risque d'écourter son séjour pour revenir rapidement, fit l'immortel.

– Je dois lui en parler, je n'ai pas le choix et tu le sais bien.

_À suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

Jack acquiesça sans rien dire, lui aussi s'inquiétait, mais en restant au calme et en se reposant, tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le téléphone du Gallois se mette sonner. Un peu étonné, il se leva et alla décrocher.

– Owen ! fit-il surpris en voyant le nom sur l'écran.

– Salut Ianto ! Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais peux-tu me dire comment va Jack !

– Ce n'est pas la grande forme, je devais t'appeler tout à l'heure.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Cette nuit, il s'est réveillé en sueur avec des douleurs dans le ventre. Je suis allé au Hub, mais tu n'avais rien laissé comme information à ce sujet, même dans son dossier.

– Tu as pu l'ouvrir ? fit-il surpris.

– Évidemment, _Tosh_ n'est pas un mot de passe difficile à trouver quand on sait ce que tu ressens pour elle, répondit le Gallois.

– Houai ! Passons. Il t'a dit alors ?

– Oui et j'avoue que je suis tombé de haut.

– Je suppose que vos vies vont changer.

– Oh oui et bien plus que tu ne le penses. Nous prévoyons de nous marier en février, fit-il en regardant son amant amoureusement.

– Super, j'espère que nous n'avons pas choisi la même date.

– Pourquoi ! Tosh a accepté de t'épouser ?

– Oui, tu trouves ça étonnant ?

– Non, du tout ! Je suis heureux pour vous deux. On en parlera à votre retour. Pour le moment, je voudrais savoir ce que je dois faire pour Jack. D'après tes données, ce serait peut-être des douleurs ligamentaires, mais je ne sais pas si ça donne autant de suées, il était en eaux.

Brusquement, le silence se fit chez son correspondant et il regarda l'immortel.

– Écoute, je pense que le mieux, c'est que l'on revienne, reprit le médecin après quelques minutes. Je viens d'en parler à Tosh.

– Tu lui as dit pour le bébé ?

– Non, juste que Jack avait de gros soucis et qu'il valait mieux que l'on rentre.

– Pour le moment, il a l'air d'aller, tu ne vas pas la priver de la visite de Paris quand même !

– Nous l'avons faite cette nuit. Nous n'avons pas dormi, je lui ai montré toutes les plus belles choses et avec les éclairages, c'était superbe.

– Il faudrait quand même vous reposer, tenta le Gallois.

– Je le ferai dans l'avion et Tosh restera à la maison si elle le souhaite, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense qu'il faut que je vienne, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des complications qui pourraient être évitées.

Ianto se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait pas raisonner le médecin et finit par accepter.

– Très bien, alors téléphonez quand vous arriverez, je viendrai vous chercher, nous sommes à l'appartement.

– Ok, en attendant, veille à ce qu'il reste allongé. Tu lui as donné quelque chose pour ses douleurs ?

– Oui, tu en parlais dans ta notice, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur !

– Non, tout a été vérifié. Bien, nous bouclons les valises et nous partons, Tosh vient d'appeler l'aéroport, nous avons un vol dans deux heures.

– Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure !

Quand il eut raccroché, il regarda le Capitaine qui le dévisageait. Celui-ci passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Je te l'avais bien dit, fit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

– Oui, mais finalement, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, je me fais du souci pour vous deux, répondit le jeune homme en touchant le ventre de son compagnon.

– Je suis solide, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Toi oui, mais lui ! Il est si fragile !

Le Gallois se déplaça pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes de son amant, posant sa joue sur son abdomen. Jack lui caressa les cheveux et fut un peu surpris quand le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'immortel.

– Je…

– Quoi ?

– Tu crois que nous allons devoir espacer nos rapports ? fit-il le regard anxieux.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Eh bien…

– Ian, les femmes enceintes ne s'arrêtent pas de faire l'amour avec leur compagnon, pourquoi devrions-nous faire autrement ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Il n'y a qu'à la fin que nous devrons sans doute trouver une position plus confortable, mais il est hors de question que je me passe de ton corps !

Devant l'air contrit du Gallois, Jack se mit à rire. Il le tira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, posant son front contre le sien pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel.

Rompant l'étreinte, Ianto s'écarta doucement et incita l'immortel à s'allonger sur le canapé pour qu'il se détende. Il alla chercher des oreillers et les cala derrière sa tête, s'assurant qu'il était bien installé.

– Je vais aller m'habiller, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

– J'arrive… commença le Capitaine en posant ses pieds sur le sol.

– Il n'en est pas question, tu restes ici. Je vais juste aller les chercher quand ils arriveront, mais avant, je dois passer au Hub pour m'occuper de nos pensionnaires, ainsi, je n'aurais plus à sortir après leur visite.

– Quand je te dis que je suis brimé, fit l'immortel avec une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire son amant, je n'ai même plus le droit de bouger.

– Tant que Owen ne t'a pas examiné, je veux que tu restes tranquille.

– Eh bien ! Heureusement qu'il revient aujourd'hui, imagine s'il n'avait pas avancé son retour, je serais resté coincé ici pendant deux jours !

– Arrête de te plainte et laisse-toi dorloter. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, je ne veux plus que tu prennes de risques. Non, soyons sérieux, dans ton siècle, une grossesse masculine était la norme, mais ici, c'est quelque chose que personne ne doit savoir. Imagine si l'Unit en entend parler, ils trouveraient le moyen de t'enfermer pour t'étudier et cela, je ne le supporterai pas !

– Tout va bien se passer Ian. Je te promets d'éviter les sorties, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je veux que Neill te serve de garde du corps. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas le choix !

– Ok, c'est promis. Pour le moment, il faut que j'y aille sinon je risque d'arriver en retard à l'aéroport.

– D'accord. Je vais rester couché, quand tu reviendras, tu me trouveras sur ton canapé.

– Il y a une chose que tu peux faire si tu souhaites t'occuper !

– Laquelle ?

– Je vais te laisser mon ordinateur portable et tu pourras commencer à nous chercher un autre appartement, ainsi, tu te sentiras peut-être un peu plus chez toi.

– Je me sens chez moi, Ian. Du moment que tu es là, je SUIS chez moi !

– Ok !

Le Gallois passa dans la chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de pied en cap. Il tendit l'ordinateur à son amant qui le posa sur la table basse avant de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Sois prudent et reviens vite, souffla-t-il en picorant le cou du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un soupir.

Après un dernier baiser, Ianto prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement, laissant l'immortel se réinstaller.

En arrivant à la base, le Gallois descendit dans les voûtes, s'occupant de distribuer la nourriture et s'assurant qu'aucun pensionnaire n'était malade puis il monta voir Myfanwy et resta avec elle de longues minutes. L'animal semblait s'ennuyer et avait le bec posé sur le sol. Il est vrai que d'habitude, il y avait toujours des allées et venues dans la zone centrale, mais avec les fêtes, celle-ci était déserte.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son appartement. Après quelques sonneries, Jack décrocha.

– Cariad, tout va bien ? fit-il soulagé.

– Oui, je fais ce que tu m'as demandé, je me repose. Tu vois que tu peux me faire confiance.

– Je le sais bien, j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix, c'est tout. Jack, je crois qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose pour Myfanwy.

– Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

– Pas vraiment, mais je crois qu'elle s'ennuie. Je suis auprès d'elle en ce moment et elle semble totalement amorphe, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas avalé quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre malade.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Neill et Eirian rentrent demain et en attendant qu'ils déménagent, s'ils le font, elle aura de la compagnie, cela nous laissera le temps de trouver comment faire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

– Ok. Bien, je te laisse te reposer. Owen ne devrait pas tarder à m'appeler.

– À tout à l'heure Ian, je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Ianto quitta le ptérodactyle pour retourner dans la zone principale et vérifia l'ordinateur de veille. La faille était sage depuis quelques jours au grand soulagement de l'équipe, mais le Gallois se doutait que cela n'allait pas durer. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il prit l'appel en voyant le nom du médecin s'afficher.

Après qu'il eut noté les informations pour leur arrivée, le jeune homme ferma la base et se rendit à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il vit ses amis, il leur sourit, agitant la main pour les saluer. Les formalités furent rapides et après avoir récupéré les bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking.

– Alors Tosh, comment as-tu trouvé Paris ?

– C'était merveilleux, surtout de nuit. C'est vraiment une ville magnifique. Et toi, comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

– Owen ne t'a rien dit ?

– Non, pourquoi, il aurait dû ! fit-elle en regardant son compagnon.

– Eh bien, déjà, je te remercie pour ton organisation. Tout s'est passé à merveille, fit-il en s'engageant dans la circulation. Nous nous sommes régalés au restaurant. Ensuite, nous sommes allés boire un verre au pub.

– Et alors ? insista-t-elle.

– Jack m'a demandé de l'épouser.

– Super, tu ne devais pas t'y attendre.

– Non, ni à ça, ni au reste !

– Pourquoi, fit-elle étonnée, il y avait autre chose ?

– Tu ne lui as rien dit ? demanda-t-il en regardant Owen dans le rétroviseur.

– Non, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Bon, comment va Jack ?

– Ça allait quand je l'ai quitté, il m'a promis de rester sage.

– Jack, rester sage, il t'a fallu l'attacher alors, lâcha la jeune femme en riant.

– Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je pense qu'il sait que c'est pour son bien.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il avait !

– Pour le savoir, il te faudra attendre un peu.

– Bien, le principal, c'est qu'il ne soit pas malade. Il n'est pas malade, hein Owen ?

– Mais non, rassure-toi.

– Nous sommes arrivés, fit le Gallois en garant sa voiture sur le parking.

Tous trois descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Dans le hall, le jeune homme croisa des voisins qui lui souhaitèrent une Bonne Année et il fit de même puis conduisit ses visiteurs à son appartement. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les invita à passer dans le salon.

– Où est Jack ? demanda Tosh.

– Je suis là, fit-il en se redressant.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, caressant doucement sa joue.

– Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ianto ne t'a rien dit ?

– Non, ils ont tous les deux refusé de m'en parler.

– Ok. Viens-là Ian, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le Gallois s'approcha et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant, le laissant annoncer la nouvelle.

– Tosh, nous allons avoir un bébé.

– Vous avez trouvé pour en adopter un ! fit-elle radieuse.

– Non Tosh, reprit le Capitaine, nous allons en avoir un.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Devant sa mine surprise, les trois hommes se mirent à rire. Ianto s'accroupit devant elle et posa ses doigts sur ses mains croisées.

– IL va avoir un bébé, fit-il en posant sa paume sur le ventre de son amant.

Tosh les dévisagea, passant de l'un à l'autre sans savoir quoi dire. Owen vint près d'elle et la tira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

– Hé, fit-il doucement, tu ne vas pas nous faire un malaise !

– Non, non, hésita-t-elle. Mais il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, c'est un homme, fit-elle complètement perdue.

– Oui, effectivement, je suis un homme, mais au 51e siècle, c'est une chose tout à fait normale et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de votre époque, répondit l'immortel en se levant à son tour. Je suis toujours le même Tosh, ni plus ni moins, la seule différence, c'est que lorsque l'équipe sortira, je resterai à la base avec Eirian et toi.

Les nerfs lâchant, elle se mit à pleurer et il la prit contre lui, la berçant doucement.

– Eh bien, nous avons du souci à nous faire lorsqu'Eirian l'apprendra, soupira Ianto.

– C'est bien possible, bon, pour continuer sur plus léger, tu m'as dit que vous deviez vous marier, fit Owen, vous avez déjà choisi une date.

– Oui, Jack souhaiterait le 14 février.

Tosh s'échappa brusquement des bras qui l'enserrait et regarda le médecin en essuyant ses larmes.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, fit-elle, vous vous êtes concertés ou quoi !

– Non, pourquoi ? dit le Capitaine surpris.

– Nous aussi ! Mais il va nous falloir une dérogation, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

Tous quatre éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que l'immortel se plie en deux, brutalement rappelé à l'ordre par une violente douleur.

– Allonge-toi Jack, ça va aller. Tu te calmes et tu respires profondément. Tosh, donne-moi mon matériel !

Elle lui rapporta la mallette qu'il avait prise dans le SUV et en sortit son stéthoscope. Après un rapide examen, il rassura son patient, rien de grave, juste des contractures, il fallait absolument qu'il se détente.

– Je crois, que la réunion de demain va être animée, fit Owen, j'ai intérêt à prévoir leur réaction. Tu n'as pas le choix, il faut le leur dire rapidement sinon ils vont se poser des questions. Tu es toujours sur le terrain et s'ils te voient rester au Hub…

– Oui, je l'ai bien compris.

– Bien, je pense que l'on peut vous laisser, proposa le médecin. Il faut juste que tu te reposes. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Nous allons rentrer et essayer de dormir un peu. Demain, j'aurai du boulot.

– Owen, je suis désolé, fit le Capitaine.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Je vous ai fait revenir plus tôt que prévu, j'ai un peu gâché votre Nouvel An.

– Absolument pas, nous allons le terminer ici, ce n'est pas un problème. Et puis, il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas trop loin.

– Ok, mais merci quand même ! Tosh, félicitations ma belle, j'espère que tu es heureuse ?

– Oui, Jack, ça ne pourrait pas être mieux. Ianto, je pourrais te demander un service ?

– Bien sûr !

– J'aurais besoin de toi pour aller choisir ma robe.

– Je peux le faire, lâcha Owen.

– Ah non, tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas la voir avant la cérémonie, ça porte malheur, le tança la jeune femme.

– Houai ! Il y a encore du favoritisme !

– Ne t'en fais pas Owen, tu auras la meilleure partie ! fit Ianto.

– Ah bon ! Et c'est laquelle dis-moi !

– Celle de la lui enlever, répondit-il rieur.

– Effectivement, vu comme ça, je pourrai attendre, dit-il provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Quand ils se furent calmés, la jeune femme embrassa les deux hommes et passa son bras sous celui de son compagnon puis l'entraîna vers la porte. Ianto les suivit et ferma derrière eux puis revint auprès de son amant. Celui-ci s'était allongé et continuait de faire défiler les pages des différents appartements et propriétés à vendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, mais il finirait par découvrir l'écrin dans lequel il souhaitait installer Ianto et leur futur bébé.

– Ian, as-tu un souhait particulier pour le logement ?

– Oui, je voudrais une cheminée !

– Ah ! Et pourquoi ça !

– Pour te faire l'amour devant, fit-il avec un coup d'œil coquin.

L'immortel le regarda et le jeune homme se baissa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dieu qu'il aimait le Capitaine ! Et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie ! L'après-midi se passa calmement, les deux hommes profitant de ces instants de tranquillité. Demain, il faudrait reprendre le chemin du Hub et la routine des interventions ainsi que la préparation des cérémonies.

_À suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25**_

Le soir, après une douche câline, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ianto caressant doucement le ventre de son compagnon.

Au matin, le Gallois se réveilla à nouveau le premier et quitta discrètement le lit pour aller préparer le café. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec sa tasse et le thé de son amant. Il les posa sur la table de nuit et entreprit de tirer l'immortel de son sommeil en déposant de légers baisers sur son visage. Avec un grognement, il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa la nuque du jeune homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

– Tu cherches les ennuis, murmura-t-il en libérant ses lèvres.

– Moi, jamais, mais tu es si appétissant quand tu dors.

– C'est drôle, mais c'est également ce que je pense de toi, fit le Capitaine.

– Tiens, bois ça pendant que c'est chaud. Après, il faudra que l'on se prépare, nous avons une réunion ce matin.

– Eh oui, le boulot reprend, j'espère que la faille restera encore tranquille, ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir à courir partout.

– De toute façon, pour toi, beaucoup de choses vont changer, à commencer par tes sorties. Il n'est pas question que tu te mettes en danger.

– Ian…

– Non, Jack, je suis sérieux et tu l'as promis !

– Ok, ok !

Il lui tendit sa tasse et repoussa la couette pour se lever. Un léger vertige l'obligea à se rasseoir précipitamment sous le regard inquiet de son amant.

– Je crois que tu as raison, je resterai à la base en cas d'alerte.

Satisfait de la réponse, Ianto se leva pour aller lui chercher ses vêtements et les déposa près de lui puis alla s'habiller. Ne dérogeant pas à sa règle immuable, il choisit un costume et hésita quant à la couleur de la chemise pour finalement choisir la rouge après avoir vu le coup d'œil de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub. Ianto passa acheter des viennoiseries, laissant l'immortel continuer son chemin sous l'œil inquisiteur de la caméra derrière laquelle se trouvait déjà Tosh. Depuis quelques minutes, elle discutait avec Eirian qui avait visiblement passé un très bon réveillon. Elle attendait le leader avec impatience afin de le prévenir de son intention de libérer la pièce qu'elle occupait à la base.

Neill et Owen se racontaient également leur soirée et le militaire fut étonné d'entendre que le médecin avait écourté son séjour, mais son questionnement resta sans réponse, son collègue ne voulant rien dire avant l'arrivée de Jack et Ianto.

Quand l'immortel passa le sas, Tosh leva les yeux et lui sourit en s'approchant de lui.

– Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

– Très bien. Bonjour Eirian, alors, tu as passé un bon réveillon ?

– Oui, c'était fabuleux. Ianto n'est pas avec toi ?

– Il arrive, tu le connais, il a toujours peur que l'on meure de faim, il est allé chercher des bricoles à manger. Tiens, quand on parle du loup, fit-il en se tournant pour voir le Gallois entrer.

– On parle de moi ? dit-il avec un sourire en s'arrêtant près d'eux.

– Bonjour Ianto, je te souhaite une Bonne année, à toi aussi Jack, fit Eirian avant de leur planter un baiser sur la joue.

– Merci, meilleurs vœux à toi aussi, répondit le leader.

Le militaire s'approcha à son tour et leur serra la main. Ianto alla faire une tournée de café et se s'adressa à son amant.

– Toujours un thé pour toi ? fit-il.

– Je crois que ce matin, je vais essayer de reprendre mes mauvaises habitudes !

– Pourquoi mauvaises ?

– Je blague !

– Je préfère ça ! Va d'installer, j'arrive.

Les autres membres se regardèrent puis Owen et Tosh se mirent à rire sous le regard suspicieux de leurs deux collègues. Avec une petite moue, Jack les invita à aller en salle de réunion et ils s'assirent en attendant le Gallois. En arrivant dans la pièce, il distribua les tasses et déposa les viennoiseries, laissant ses amis se servir et prit place près de son amant.

– _Je te laisse le leur annoncer ?_

– _Pourquoi pas !_

Neill se rendit compte de la discussion silencieuse et se pencha vers Owen.

– Ianto a appris à se servir de la télépathie ?

– Non, je crois que c'est inné chez lui.

– Bien, fit le Capitaine. Déjà, je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne année, en espérant qu'elle soit un peu plus calme que celle qui vient de se terminer. D'autre part, il va y avoir du changement au Hub. Pour commencer, je vais déménager chez Ianto.

Eirian ouvrit de grands yeux, elle savait que les deux hommes se fréquentaient, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que l'immortel abandonnerait la base pour aller vivre chez lui.

– Ensuite, je vais espacer les sorties sur les interventions. Neill, je te confie Ianto pour veiller sur lui lors des chasses.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne pourrais pas le faire moi-même et j'ai que toute confiance en toi.

– Tu as un souci ?

– Non, enfin, pas vraiment. Ianto va vous expliquer, c'est son privilège après tout, fit-il en regardant son amant.

– Ok, se lança le Gallois. Owen et Tosh sont déjà au courant et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont revenus plus tôt. Avant que vous partiez, vous avez vu que Jack n'était pas vraiment bien.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête sans rien dire.

– Il y avait une raison précise. Vous êtes déjà au courant qu'il est immortel. Eh bien, il y a plus…

Ianto hésitait, il redoutait la réaction de ses amis et Eirian se leva brusquement, le regard paniqué.

– Que vas-tu encore nous apprendre ? fit-elle.

– Assieds-toi, il vaut mieux.

– Non, explique !

– Ok, alors voilà, il va avoir… un enfant, finit-il après une courte hésitation.

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le bord de la table, visiblement secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Neill se leva à son tour, dévisageant ses collègues, ne sachant pas très bien s'ils se moquaient d'eux en leur disant une chose pareille.

– Il est enceint ! finit-il par dire.

– Oui, répondit Ianto, j'imagine quel choc ça peut vous faire, j'ai eu le même quand il me l'a dit après m'avoir demandé de l'épouser.

Là, c'en fut trop pour Eirian qui perdit connaissance en poussant un petit cri. Neill n'eut que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Owen se précipita pour l'aider à la déposer sur son siège et lui tapota doucement les joues.

– Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne serait pas évident, fit-il en regardant le Gallois qui s'était approché.

– Je le sais bien, mais Jack a encore des malaises et comme il va rester ici, il fallait qu'elle soit au courant. Neill, ça va ?

– Oui, mais tu avoueras que ce n'est pas banal !

– Non, je le reconnais. Imagine ma tête quand il me l'a avoué !

– Il t'a demandé de l'épouser ! fit-il comme s'il venait seulement de comprendre toutes les paroles du Gallois.

– Oui !

– Et tu as accepté ?

– Oui ! Nous avons même arrêté une date.

– Oh, vous aussi ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Eirian et moi allons aussi nous marier !

– C'est pas vrai, lâcha Tosh. Ne me dites pas que c'est pour le 14 février !

– Si pourquoi !

Eirian ouvrit les yeux au moment où ses quatre collègues partaient dans un grand éclat de rire. Les mains sur son ventre, l'immortel essayait de calmer la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui, lui coupant brusquement l'envie de s'amuser.

– Cariad ! Tu vas bien, fit Ianto en le voyant grimacer.

– Oui, toujours ces foutues crampes ! Ça va passer !

Owen s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui.

– L'échographie est prévue pour demain, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, on le saura.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait un problème ?

– Jack, ce sera ma première grossesse masculine, je ne peux pas te dire si tout ce que tu ressens est normal. J'ai essayé de faire le parallèle avec les femmes, mais ce n'est pas évident, tu le sais bien.

– Oui, je le sais, mais je te fais confiance.

– Il va faire une échographie, lâcha Eirian.

– Oui, pourquoi ? fit le médecin.

– Je pourrai venir ?

– Venir non, mais nous pourrons te montrer les clichés. Je suppose que tu veux avoir la confirmation de ce que l'on vient de te dire !

Elle ne répondit rien et se mit à rougir. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'un homme allait enfanter et pas n'importe quel homme, son patron. Ainsi, tout ce qui semblait être des rumeurs à l'Unit pouvait s'avérer être la vérité.

– Jack, fais gaffe à toi, j'en connais qui risquent…

– Quoi, fit-il en voyant son air angoissé.

– L'Unit, ils ont un dossier sur toi, sur le Docteur aussi, mais lui n'est pas sur Terre.

– Et qu'y a-t-il dans ce dossier ? demanda Ianto soudain inquiet.

– Des rapports, des graphiques, des résultats de prise de sang… Ils avaient découvert certaines choses, mais ils n'ont pas pu pousser leurs recherches plus loin, mais j'ai entendu pas mal de choses.

Le Gallois fixa son amant et le vit blêmir. Ce n'était pas possible, comment avaient-ils pu avoir autant de données sur lui. Tout avait été soigneusement conservé à Torchwood et après la mort d'Alex, il avait tout effacé. Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé, la quiétude qui était la sienne quelques heures plus tôt avait fait place à une angoisse grandissante.

Il voulut se lever, mais des papillons dansèrent devant ses yeux et il s'effondra sans un cri. Ianto se précipita, mais trop tard pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol. La tête de l'immortel cogna durement le béton froid, le choc résonnant dans la pièce.

Neill s'approcha et aida le jeune homme à le transporter jusqu'à la baie médicale où Owen avait demandé qu'il soit amené afin de l'examiner. Après quelques vérifications, il rassura Ianto qui tenait toujours la main de son amant.

Le Gallois leva la tête en entendant l'alarme se déclencher. Tosh se pencha sur son écran et consulta les données.

– Ce sont des Weevils, fit-elle.

– Très bien, alors on y va, Neill, tu viens avec moi, Owen, tu restes ici.

– Crois-tu que ce soit judicieux ?

– Il a besoin de toi, ne t'en fais pas, nous serons prudents, répondit Ianto.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le parking et se rendirent sur le lieu de l'intervention. La créature se faufilait entre les voitures, cherchant une proie et le militaire prit son arme et suivit le Gallois.

– Passe de l'autre côté, fit ce dernier.

– Jack m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

– Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas en étant l'un sur l'autre que l'on pourra l'attraper ! Va là-bas !

Neill obéit à contre-cœur, se disant que s'il arrivait malheur au jeune homme, Jack n'allait certainement pas le lui pardonner.

Marchant parallèlement, ils avancèrent vers le Weevil qui était maintenant tapi, attendant le passage des clients qui venaient récupérer leur véhicule. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Ianto se baissa, disparaissant ainsi à la vue du militaire. Celui-ci convergea vers lui, tirant au pistolet paralysant au moment où la créature allait se jeter sur le Gallois qui ne l'avait pas vue.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il s'approcha et l'interrogea du regard puis il chargea l'alien sur son épaule et ils retournèrent au SUV.

– Merci Neill, fit le jeune homme.

– Mais de rien, je suis là pour ça, ne l'oublie pas !

– Oui, mais il se fait trop de souci, ce n'est pas à me veiller comme cela qu'il pourra être certain qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

– Il t'aime et il faudra bien te faire à l'idée que maintenant, tu n'es plus seul en cause.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ianto en reprenant la direction du Hub.

– Eh bien, vous allez vous marier et avoir un enfant, c'est important. Tu dois te préserver pour ta famille, tu n'as plus le choix.

– Je le sais bien, mais il faut continuer à bosser. Peu importe la prudence, on ne peut jamais être sûr d'être en sécurité, sauf à rester enfermé à la base et ça, ce n'est plus possible. Jack ne peut plus nous accompagner, il est bien plus fragile que moi.

– Ne va pas lui dire qu'il est fragile, il risque de ne pas vraiment apprécier, fit le militaire.

– Évidemment, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Lui est immortel, mais l'enfant ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il venait à mourir et il est hors de question de tenter l'expérience.

Ianto gara le véhicule et laissa Neill s'occuper du Weevil, descendant rapidement dans le Hub. Quand il passa le sas, il se rendit directement à la baie médicale et eut le plaisir de voir que l'immortel avait repris connaissance. Après un rapide baiser, il alla faire du café.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Tosh en s'approchant de lui.

– Oui, Neill a bien joué son rôle, ne t'en fais pas.

– Jack était inquiet de savoir que vous étiez partis. Owen a dû se fâcher pour qu'il reste allongé.

– Il n'a pas dû apprécier, fit le Gallois.

– Oh non, mais il lui avait promis de trouver une solution pour l'empêcher de sortir, répondit-elle en riant. Il va tourner en rond, mais au moins, il sera en sécurité, il faut qu'il se rende compte que c'est pour son bien.

– Oui, mais tu le connais, il ne sait pas rester tranquille.

– Vous avez parlé d'échographie, fit-elle, c'est pour quand ?

– Demain. Je les accompagnerai, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

– Très bien.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, sa tasse à la main et retourna à son poste. Ianto distribua les boissons et donna celle de l'immortel.

– Il est léger, fit le Gallois en le voyant plisser le nez, mais c'est un vrai, ne t'en fais pas.

– Merci. Ça a été ?

– Oui, Neill est un très bon garde du corps, tu n'as pas à te faire de souci. Il prend son rôle très à cœur.

– Pour ça, je lui fais confiance. Son dossier était déjà très éloquent, c'est en partie pour cela que je l'avais choisi.

– Tu as toujours su t'entourer des meilleurs, fit Owen, il ne fait pas exception à la règle. Bien, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Demain, n'oublie pas que nous avons rendez-vous.

– Sans problème, j'ai hâte d'y être ! répondit le Capitaine, faisant sourire son amant.

– Ok, alors je descends nourrir les pensionnaires, tu m'attends ici, fit Ianto.

Il s'arrêta un instant auprès d'Eirian, elle aussi souhaitait qu'il la conseille pour le choix de sa robe et il en parla à Tosh. Celle-ci fut ravie, ainsi, ils iraient tous les trois faire les magasins et organiser les cérémonies. Le Gallois se dirigea vers les voûtes et s'occupa des créatures puis monta voir Myfanwy. Du bord de son antre, il pouvait voir la salle centrale et resta quelques instants à regarder son leader.

– _Je t'aime,_ pensa-t-il.

Il le vit lever la tête et sourire. Le jeune homme descendit rapidement le rejoindre et lui tendit son manteau.

– Au fait Jack, fit Eirian, dans deux semaines, nous allons quitter la base. Nous avons trouvé un appartement pour nous installer.

– C'est très bien. Prenez votre temps et si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésitez pas !

– Je pense que ça ira. Nous avons fait le tri dans les meubles que nous avions à Londres et nous ne ferons livrer que ce que nous avons décidé de garder. Pour le reste, ce ne sont que les valises que nous avions ici.

– Ok, alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. À demain.

– À demain, lancèrent les autres.

– Jack, sois à l'hôpital à 9 h 30, je t'y attendrai, fit Owen.

Après un salut de la main, les deux hommes quittèrent la base et rentrèrent chez eux, Ianto portant un sac contenant les vêtements de l'immortel. Se tenant par la main en traversant la place, ils surprirent quelques regards sombres et entendirent des réflexions sur les relations qu'ils devaient avoir, mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure. Chacun était libre d'aimer qui il voulait, seules les bonnes convenances en décidaient autrement.

Une fois la porte refermée, Jack attrapa son compagnon par la taille et l'embrassa délicatement, faisant courir ses mains sous sa veste. Le Gallois répondit au baiser, faisant glisser le manteau qui se retrouva sur le sol. Il poussa l'immortel contre le mur, se serrant contre lui pour qu'il sache bien à quel point il le désirait.

À bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer et le jeune homme en profita pour le libérer de ses bretelles et de sa chemise ainsi que de son T-shirt, passant ses lèvres sur le torse dénudé. Jack emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux de son amant pendant que celui-ci faisait glisser le pantalon et le boxer, effleurant de sa bouche, le sexe réveillé. Un râle répondit à ses caresses et il titilla le gland avant de donner un coup de langue sur le frein, faisant se cambrer l'immortel.

Délicatement, il le prit en bouche et commença de lentes allées et venues, serrant les lèvres pour accentuer les sensations, variant les cadences et les caresses. Jack se tendait vers son amant, avançant le bassin pour pénétrer plus encore la chaude cavité humide.

– Ian… je vais… hannnnnnn

Le Capitaine se répandit dans sa bouche avec un long gémissement, s'adossant au mur pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes menaçant de ne plus le soutenir. Après quelques secondes, Ianto quitta le sexe pour venir prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux, mêlant salive et semence. Puis il le relâcha et le conduisit vers le canapé où il le fit asseoir.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune homme en le voyant soudain très pâle.

– Oui, un léger vertige, rien de grave.

– Bien, alors je vais te laisser te reposer.

– Tu…

Ianto posa un doigt sur sa bouche, se doutant de ce qu'il allait dire puis l'incita à s'allonger et alla prendre une douche. Son érection était douloureuse et il devait se soulager, l'immortel ne se sentait pas bien et malgré son envie de lui faire l'amour, il ne pouvait que se satisfaire lui-même, finissant par se libérer dans sa main en murmurant le prénom de son amour.

_À suivre…_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

Quand il revint dans le salon, l'immortel avait les yeux fermés et des larmes perlaient à ses paupières. Le Gallois s'approcha et lui caressa le visage, effaçant les gouttes qui menaçaient de tomber.

– Je suis désolé, souffla le leader.

– De quoi ?

Jack ouvrit les paupières et le regarda. Le jeune homme vit de la souffrance dans ses prunelles azur et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

– Il ne faut pas, fit Ianto. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, j'avais tellement envie de toi que je n'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais être malade. Je t'aime et nous aurons d'autres moments, il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça. Bien, je vais préparer le dîner, que veux-tu manger ?

– Te reste-t-il de ce délicieux potage ?

– Oui, je vais t'en servir.

Le Gallois fit réchauffer deux bols de soupe et les rapporta sur un plateau avec des croûtons frottés à l'ail. Écoutant un fond musical, ils se régalèrent tout en discutant des projets qu'ils avaient.

Jack avait fait un premier choix quant aux annonces immobilières qui pourraient les intéresser et il lui en fit le détail. Les critères les plus importants étaient un quartier calme, un jardin, puisqu'il avait décidé qu'ils seraient mieux installés dans une maison et surtout, ce qui primait, une cheminée. Plusieurs habitations regroupaient ces différents points et ils se promirent d'aller les visiter.

Après de longues heures passées à discuter, ils allèrent se coucher et ils s'assoupirent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au matin, Jack ouvrit les yeux et ne bougea pas, regardant le Gallois dormir contre son épaule. Il se sentait bien et soupira doucement. Ianto bougea et glissa sa main sur son ventre, le faisant gémir sous la caresse.

– Bonjour Cariad, souffla-t-il en se redressant.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oh oui, fit-il en l'embrassant. Tu veux un café ou un thé ?

– Un café si tu veux bien, répondit le leader en le laissant quitter le lit.

Quand le jeune homme revint, il était adossé aux oreillers, les yeux mi-clos et eut un sourire en le voyant entrer.

– Tu vas bien, fit-il en s'asseyant près de l'immortel.

– Oui, pourquoi, ça n'a pas l'air ?

– Si, c'était juste une question. Il ne faut pas traîner, Owen va nous attendre.

– Oui, je suis impatient de voir les images.

– Moi aussi. Ça fait drôle quand même !

– Quoi ?

– De savoir que c'est un homme qui va passer une échographie.

– Dans quelques siècles, ce sera monnaie courante, répondit son amant.

– Je suis d'accord, mais tu avoueras que pour le moment, tu es le seul dans ce cas !

– Effectivement et je n'en suis pas peu fier, tu peux me croire.

Ils finirent leurs tasses et le Gallois récupéra celle de l'immortel, sortant de la chambre pour aller les déposer dans la cuisine. À son retour, son amant était dans la salle de bain et il alla le rejoindre. Il le regarda un instant avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide puis ressortit préparer les vêtements.

Ianto venait de finir de nouer sa cravate lorsque l'immortel vint le voir, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser dans son cou puis s'écarta pour s'habiller. Quand ils furent prêts, ils enfilèrent leur manteau et quittèrent l'appartement. Ils devaient faire vite ou ils allaient être en retard au rendez-vous.

Le Gallois gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et descendit, attendant que son amant le rejoigne. Devant les portes, le médecin guettait leur arrivée et leur fit un signe de la main. Ils se hâtèrent d'aller le retrouver et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Owen les dirigea vers la salle d'échographie puis les laissa s'installer, préparant l'appareil.

Jack s'allongea, regardant son collègue s'affairer sur les différents réglages et Ianto s'assit sur une chaise près de lui.

– Bien, nous allons commencer, fit le médecin en prenant la sonde. Enlève ta chemise et ton T-shirt, ce sera plus facile.

Quand il fut installé, Owen mit du gel sur l'appareil et le posa sur le ventre de son leader, le faisant sursauter sous le froid ressenti. Il fit quelques cercles pour étaler le produit puis regarda l'écran.

– Bien, maintenant, on va voir ce qu'on a, fit-il en déplaçant la sonde.

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta silencieux puis se tourna vers les deux hommes, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Ianto soudain inquiet.

– Heu… vous avez prévu combien de pièces à votre maison ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, je dirai qu'il faudrait penser à plus grand.

– Quoi ? fit l'immortel. Tu veux dire qu'il y en a plusieurs !

– Oui !

– Combien ?

– Je dirais… deux !

Jack et Ianto se regardèrent puis le Gallois se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oh oui, tiens, regarde. Ici, tu vois très clairement deux masses placentaires et deux sacs ovulaires et je peux te dire qu'ils ont tous deux un locataire.

– Deux sacs, donc des faux-jumeaux, c'est bien cela ! fit Ianto.

– Oui, mais il est encore trop tôt pour dire s'ils seront du même sexe.

– Je m'en doute et ce n'est pas la priorité. Le plus important est de savoir si tout va bien.

– Je vais faire les mesures et je te dirai ça, fit-il en se tournant vers l'écran.

– _Des jumeaux, bravo,_ transmit l'immortel. _On peut dire que le premier essai est transformé._

– _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça pourrait être possible, mais cela veut dire également qu'il faudra te ménager deux fois plus._

– _Aïe, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Tant pis, il le faudra bien, de toute façon, je te l'ai promis. Ce qui est bon pour un est bon pour deux. Ne t'en fais pas, je saurai rester sage._

– _Je l'espère._

– Excusez-moi, les interrompit Owen.

– Pardon, fit Jack en reportant son attention sur lui.

– Bien, alors tout semble aller. Il y en a un qui mesure 22,3 mm et l'autre 21,7. Tu serais à 6-7 semaines environ. Pour entendre le cœur, c'est trop tôt, mais tu peux le voir, fit-il en pointant la sonde.

Effectivement, le rythme cardiaque était bien visible et Ianto serra la main de son amant. Owen prit quelques clichés et les imprima puis il donna une lingette à l'immortel pour qu'il retire le gel étalé sur son abdomen. Jack se leva et prit les vêtements que lui tendait le Gallois. Celui-ci, la gorge serrée, n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot et le leader le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

– Owen, pourrait-on savoir à quelle date ils devraient naître ? fit l'immortel en s'écartant.

– Oui, attends, je regarde ça. Donc d'après ce que j'ai pu mesurer et en comparant avec les données d'une femme, je dirais que ce serait pour le…

Owen vérifia deux fois son résultat et releva les yeux, fixant le Gallois qui ne comprenait pas son regard insistant.

– Eh bien, dis-moi, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

– Comment ça !

– Si je ne savais pas que tu ignorais que Jack pouvait enfanter, je te dirai que tu as choisi la date pour avoir un cadeau d'anniversaire qui te convienne !

– Quoi ?

Ianto était interloqué, d'après ce que disait son collègue, il semblait que les naissances soient prévues pour le… 19 août. Il eut brusquement un vertige, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et il perdit connaissance. Jack le rattrapa et l'allongea sur la table en souriant.

– Nous voilà bien, fit le médecin, le futur père se trouve mal !

– Ian, Ian, ce n'est pas le moment, dit le Capitaine en lui tapotant la joue.

Le Gallois ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de se fixer sur le regard de son amant. Celui-ci lui souriait tendrement et l'aida à s'asseoir.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça va aller, excuse-moi !

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, il faut dire que ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps. Ok, Owen, fit-il en s'adressant au médecin, nous pouvons y aller ?

– Oui, bien sûr, si vous avez quelques minutes, attendez-moi, je vais partir avec vous.

– D'accord, on va dehors.

L'immortel entraîna son amant hors de la pièce et lorsque le médecin vint les rejoindre, ils étaient assis sur les marches devant le bâtiment. Ils se levèrent en le voyant arriver et se dirigèrent vers leurs véhicules.

– Jack, je suppose que tu vas le dire aux autres ?

– Oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne tomberont pas tous dans les pommes, ça te ferait du boulot, fit-il en riant.

Ianto le regarda, des larmes au bord des yeux. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il pourrait être aussi heureux. Dans quelques mois, il allait être papa de deux charmants bambins et dans quelques semaines, il serait marié à l'immortel, tout était parfait !

Tout était trop parfait et dans quelque temps, il allait malheureusement s'en rendre compte, mais pour le moment, il était bien, tout à sa joie d'avoir vu les petits cœurs qui battaient rapidement dans le ventre de son amant.

Le médecin rentra au Hub retrouver Tosh qui l'attendait et les deux hommes se rendirent à l'appartement du Gallois. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps et Jack voulait réfléchir à la manière d'annoncer cette nouvelle au reste de l'équipe.

– Tu sais, fit le jeune homme en lui apportant un café, je crois que notre choix devra se porter sur une plus grande maison, finalement.

L'immortel le regardait, son amant ne semblait pas arriver à se faire à l'idée que c'était bien deux bébés qui arriveraient dans quelques mois. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

– Tu m'as l'air inquiet, fit-il doucement.

– Il y a de quoi, tu ne crois pas ! Deux enfants, mais comment allons-nous faire avec l'institut !

– Nous leur trouverons une nounou, c'est ce que font tous les parents très occupés par leur travail.

– Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit une étrangère qui les élève.

– Tu ne penses quand même pas à les installer au Hub !

Le Gallois soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Après quelques instants, il s'écarta et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

– Si tu savais combien je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres.

L'immortel répondit au baiser avec douceur et sensualité, son désir s'éveillant lentement. Il laissa ses mains caresser le corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Il fit glisser la veste et s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise du jeune homme qui, de son côté, le débarrassait de ses bretelles.

– J'ai envie de toi, murmura le Capitaine, ses lèvres titillant le lobe de l'oreille de son compagnon.

Sans un mot, celui-ci l'entraîna dans la chambre et face à face, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas retarder l'instant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ianto s'allongea et son amant se coucha sur lui, faisant se toucher leurs virilités dressées. Jack ondula légèrement et sourit en entendant les gémissements de son amour. Celui-ci reprit ses lèvres, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Le baiser fut long et passionné, mais ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Le Capitaine se déplaça, se collant à la hanche de son partenaire et laissa sa bouche divaguer sur le torse offert tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait vers le bas-ventre qui se creusait à son approche.

À peine avait-elle frôlé le sexe que la jambe s'écarta, montrant clairement ce que le Gallois attendait. L'immortel ne se fit pas prier et dessina les bords de l'anneau de chair. Puis il passa sa langue sur la longueur du sexe dressé, écoutant le râle de son compagnon. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et posa ses mains derrière les genoux afin de les repousser, ayant ainsi plein accès à l'intimité qui s'offrait à lui. Il donna un coup de langue bien appliqué, laissant de la salive pour humidifier le passage puis glissa un coussin sous les reins de son partenaire pour lui surélever le bassin. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes, permettant au Gallois de poser ses pieds sur ses épaules et titilla l'entrée convoitée.

Ianto ne savait plus où il était, son leader expérimentait une nouvelle approche et celle-ci lui plaisait. Quand un doigt s'insinua dans son intimité, il se crispa un peu, mais se détendit rapidement sous la caresse buccale. Le premier fut rapidement suivi par deux autres qui le préparèrent à la pénétration, touchant sa prostate par deux fois et le faisant se cambrer sous le plaisir ressenti. Quand ils se retirèrent, ce fut pour être remplacé par la langue de l'immortel qui le fouilla quelques instants avant de quitter elle aussi l'antre chaud. Jack se redressa et enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant avant de se poser contre l'anneau de chair.

– Prends-moi, murmura le Gallois en tentant de le tirer à lui.

Le leader accéda à sa demande et commença sa lente progression dans ce corps aimé qui s'ouvrait sur son passage.

– Oh… oui… gémit Ianto.

Enfilé jusqu'à la garde, l'immortel s'arrêta un instant, passant sa main sur le torse de son compagnon et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres. Puis il débuta de lents va-et-vient, ressortant presque de l'étroit canal pour s'y rengainer aussitôt, allant percuter la prostate de son amant à chaque retour. Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent pour se ralentir ensuite et s'arrêter quelques instants, laissant la pression redescendre doucement. L'immortel voulait faire durer le plaisir et s'appliquait à faire décoller le jeune homme à chaque nouveau mouvement.

Le Gallois haletait sous les coups de boutoirs et s'agrippait aux draps, tentant de réfréner l'extase qui prenait naissance au creux de son ventre. Ses gémissements se firent plus nombreux et le Capitaine se saisit de son membre, pompant au même rythme que sa pénétration, passant son pouce sur le gland suintant de perles de désir. Puis brusquement, Ianto se libéra dans sa main, un râle grondant dans sa gorge.

Jack arriva à bloquer son envie de jouir dans l'instant. Il fixait le visage de son amant dont le corps secoué de spasmes se contractait autour de son membre douloureux. Il reposa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire et se colla à lui quelques secondes avant de recommencer à bouger. Ianto, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, tentait de reprendre son souffle et se cambra sous les nouveaux mouvements.

Puis l'immortel le saisit par la taille et l'entraîna quand il se coucha sur le lit, le jeune homme se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui sans que Jack n'ait eu à quitter son corps. Le Gallois posa sa main sur son torse et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres, initiant un lent va-et-vient sur la colonne de chair qui le fouillait. Il se redressa, la tête rejetée en arrière, gémissant doucement tandis que le Capitaine le caressait du bout des doigts.

– Ian, souffla l'immortel, j'aime te voir prendre du plaisir. Vas-y, laisse-toi aller…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se perdit dans l'océan azur qui le fixait, accélérant ses mouvements sous le balancement de son amant qui venait percuter sa prostate à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés en fonction de sa rapidité de retour en lui. Jack se réfrénait, il voulait venir en même temps que lui et enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de son partenaire, le massant doucement, serrant par moments pour lui faire éprouver de nouvelles sensations. Il sentit son corps se tendre et dans un cri, le Gallois s'épancha sur son torse, le Capitaine le suivant dans l'instant, profondément enfoui dans l'étroit tunnel qui l'accueillait.

Ianto s'abattit sur son amant, le cœur au bord de l'explosion et le souffle court, les mains agrippées aux draps de chaque côté de sa tête.

– Je t'aime, murmura le leader en l'embrassant à la base de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Peu à peu, le jeune homme se calma et il se redressa, cherchant le regard de son amant. Des gouttes de sueur tombèrent, se mêlant à celles du Capitaine qui le caressait doucement. Lentement, Ianto le libéra et s'allongea près de lui, se lovant dans ses bras.

– Excuse-moi, fit l'immortel en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour aller rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Quand son amant le rejoignit, il se vidait l'estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Le Gallois remplit un verre d'eau et le lui tendit, passant sa main sur sa nuque, ne sachant que faire pour le soulager.

– Ça va durer combien de temps ces nausées ? demanda-t-il.

– Je n'en sais rien. Donne-moi un comprimé si tu veux bien.

Ianto se releva et récupéra la boite dans l'armoire à pharmacie puis laissa le Capitaine se servir. Faisant fondre le produit sur sa langue, il s'assit quelques instants, attendant que ses tremblements se calment. Puis il se leva, aidé par son compagnon et retourna s'allonger.

– Tu devrais peut-être rester te reposer. Tu iras au Hub demain.

– Non, je dois leur parler, c'est important. Nous avons besoin de revoir l'organisation tant que je ne pourrais pas aller sur le terrain.

– Ok, mais une fois installé, tu ne bougeras plus, insista Ianto.

– Si tu veux mon ange.

Le Gallois était soulagé, son amant acceptait de s'abstenir de tout effort inutile, mais il se doutait bien que ce ne serait que provisoire. Il allait devoir se montrer persuasif pour qu'il ne sorte pas en intervention et c'était loin d'être gagné.

Quand il se sentit mieux, le Capitaine lui proposa de se doucher avant de se préparer pour se rendre à l'institut et une demi-heure plus tard, ils traversaient la place en direction de l'office de tourisme.

En entendant l'alarme du sas, Tosh leva les yeux et sourit en voyant les deux hommes entrer. Elle se précipita vers l'immortel qui la reçut dans ses bras.

– Félicitations, fit-elle dans un murmure.

Jack regarda le médecin qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ianto alla préparer une tournée de café et rejoignit les autres membres qui étaient partis s'installer en salle de conférence. Quand il entra dans la pièce, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et une rougeur monta à ses joues, faisant sourire son amant.

– Bien, je crois que je dois vous faire part de certaines choses, fit le leader. Pour commencer, ce n'est pas un, mais deux bébés que nous attendons.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe et Eirian plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier. Tosh et Owen souriaient et le militaire ouvrait de grands yeux, ne sachant comment réagir.

– Donc, reprit le Capitaine, il va falloir s'organiser pour les interventions. Neill, nous nous appuierons sur toi. Ianto sortira avec toi, mais je te demande de garder un œil sur lui.

– Jack, je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, tenta le Gallois.

– Écoute, c'est au choix, soit tu acceptes ça, soit je sors avec toi.

– Non, lâcha Ianto, il n'en est pas question.

– Alors tu n'as pas d'autre alternative !

_À suivre…_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

L'équipe les voyait s'affronter du regard, mais l'immortel était intransigeant et le Gallois savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Il finit donc par capituler et acquiesça sans rien dire.

– Ok, puisque c'est réglé, l'équipe de base sera Ianto et Neill. Owen, tu iras en renfort en cas de besoin et si c'est vraiment nécessaire, je vous adjoindrai Tosh ou Eirian. Pour le moment, la faille est tranquille et les Weevils semblent ne pas vouloir sortir des sous-sols, donc la priorité est le classement des artéfacts et les finalisations des dossiers en cours.

Il se tut et regarda les autres membres, attendant que l'un deux prennent la parole, ce que fit le médecin.

– Je suis à jour dans les analyses et je continue sur ta pilule. J'ai bien avancé, mais il faut peaufiner tout ça avant de commencer les tests. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'aurai aucune donnée définitive tant que tu ne l'auras pas essayée, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

– Fais des recherches sur les souris. Chez nous, c'est ainsi que les scientifiques procédaient. Il n'y a jamais eu d'essais sur nous et le résultat a été concluant.

– Très bien, donc si les bestioles ne sont pas fécondées, il en sera de même pour toi, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui.

– Ok, alors je pense que je vais m'y remettre parce qu'une fois que j'aurais fini, il faudra lancer la production. Tu n'auras pas le choix, pour une bonne couverture, tu devras la prendre tous les jours sans interruption. Au moindre arrêt, tu pourrais à nouveau concevoir.

– Pas de problème. Je pense que c'est une chose suffisamment importante pour ne pas l'oublier, fit le leader en coulant un regard de biais à son compagnon.

– Jack, fit Tosh, j'ai eu un message du Docteur.

– Comment ça ?

– Je ne sais pas de quelle manière il s'y est pris, mais il nous informe qu'il est repassé sur la planète où vous avez installé Kiram et son peuple et tout semble se dérouler comme vous l'aviez prévu.

– Très bien. As-tu un moyen de lui répondre ?

– Pour le moment, non, je ne sais pas comment il nous a contacté, mais dès que j'ai trouvé, tu veux que je lui écrive quelque chose ?

Le Capitaine regarda son amant et vit qu'il avait les yeux humides, il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres sans se préoccuper de ses collègues. Il savait que le Gallois avait peur qu'il reparte avec le Seigneur du Temps, mais toutes ces expéditions étaient terminées maintenant, il avait une nouvelle vie qui l'attendait avec le jeune homme et il fallait que son compagnon lui fasse confiance.

– Juste le prévenir de la bonne nouvelle. Il aura peut-être envie de venir les voir quand ils seront nés.

– Très bien, je te tiendrai au courant, fit-elle.

– Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je crois que le principal a été dit.

Les quatre jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête. Jack n'avait pas lâché la main de son compagnon, caressant doucement sa paume tout en le détaillant.

– Ian, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu peur quand Tosh a parlé du Docteur.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser, tu le sais ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies ?

– Rien, je suis idiot, mais tout est trop beau, je m'attends à des ennuis.

– Quelle idée ! Tu te fais du souci pour rien, tout va bien se passer. Viens-là, fit-il en l'attirant à lui.

Le Gallois s'assit sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dans son cou, laissant divaguer ses lèvres sur la peau parfumée.

– Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla l'immortel, à moins que tu n'aies envie de tester l'isolation acoustique de la pièce.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Tu es sérieux ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme glissa sa main dans l'entrejambe du Capitaine et le vit fermer les yeux sous la caresse.

– Attend, fit le leader en ouvrant son bracelet.

Il bloqua l'ouverture de la porte et éteignit la caméra. À son poste, Tosh reçut le signal de coupure et sourit, sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

Ianto se leva et tira son amant à lui, lâchant ses mains pour ouvrir son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber sur ses chevilles.

– Tu es bien pressé dis-moi, souffla Jack.

– J'ai envie de toi, fit le Gallois tout en s'occupant de le libérer de son boxer, descendant poser ses lèvres sur le sexe déjà réveillé.

Quand il le prit en bouche, l'immortel se cambra, s'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas tomber. La langue du Gallois jouait avec son membre et glissa jusqu'au frein qui titilla avant qu'il n'aille suçoter le gland. La main sur les bourses, il le caressa doucement tout en allant et venant sur la hampe tendue, en des mouvements tantôt lents, tantôt plus rapides, recueillant le désir qui suintait.

– Ian, hum…

Le Capitaine suivait le rythme imposé, avançant son bassin pour que le jeune homme le prenne plus profondément et gémit lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'immiscer dans son intimité, déclenchant sa jouissance. Ianto lécha consciencieusement la semence de son amant et se releva, essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres avec un petit sourire coquin.

Jack s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé, goûtant ainsi à sa propre saveur puis le Gallois se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer, se collant à lui pour faire toucher leurs virilités. Le leader gémit sous le frottement et Ianto l'incita à se tourner, se penchant sur lui pour qu'il pose ses avant-bras sur la table. Ainsi courbé, il lui écarta les jambes et caressa son intimité de ses doigts mouillés avant de les introduire doucement l'un après l'autre.

De son autre main, il s'enduisit le sexe de lubrifiant puis il se posa devant l'entrée préparée puis pénétra lentement, attrapant les hanches de son partenaire pour s'enfouir en lui. Il s'arrêta en entendant un gémissement de douleur puis reprit ses mouvements quand l'immortel vint à sa rencontre. Quand il fut au bout de l'étroit canal, il se pencha pour embrasser son amant sur la nuque, soufflant doucement sur la peau humide, s'amusant des frissons qu'il déclenchait. Puis il se mit lentement à bouger, ressortant de la gaine chaude pour s'y enfouir à nouveau en de longs gestes amples. Le plaisir montait rapidement au creux de ses reins, mais il tentait de se contrôler, il était bien et aurait voulu que ça dure, mais le Capitaine avait accentué son propre rythme et faisait monter la pression. Il se synchronisa sur lui et accéléra ses retours dans son corps, percutant la prostate de son amant de plus en plus rapidement, l'écoutant gémir et râler sous les coups de boutoir.

Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il se saisit du sexe de son partenaire et le masturba vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa main. Ianto en fit de même au tréfonds du corps qui l'accueillait, murmurant le prénom de l'immortel, s'efforçant de contrôler la tonalité de sa voix. Il s'effondra sur le dos de son partenaire, toujours profondément enfoui en lui, encore sous le coup de l'extase qui venait de les emporter.

Il déposa des petits baisers sur la colonne vertébrale de son amant et se retira doucement. Le Capitaine se redressa et se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un instant et leurs bouches se soudèrent pour un long baiser tendre. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et se rhabillèrent.

– Comment va-t-on faire quand je ressemblerai à une baleine ? fit l'immortel taquin.

– Je ne sais pas, on trouvera bien, répondit Ianto en lui volant un baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte.

– Aurais-tu des macarons ?

– Pourquoi, tu as faim ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Pas vraiment, j'en ai envie, c'est tout !

– Eh bien, je vais essayer de te trouver ça, sinon je ferai un saut à la pâtisserie !

– Tu serais un amour, fit l'immortel, le regard pétillant.

Jack déverrouilla l'ouverture et ralluma la caméra puis ils remontèrent dans la zone informatique. Le Gallois alla faire du café et le leader se rendit dans son bureau. Tosh, le nez sur son écran, souriait doucement.

OoOoO

À l'hôpital, un employé consultait les échographies enregistrées afin de les classer dans les dossiers correspondants. L'une d'elles attira son attention et il décrocha son téléphone. Après une discussion de quelques minutes, il coupa la communication et transféra les images à une adresse mail extérieure au bâtiment. Quand ce fut fait, il effaça consciencieusement les données afin que personne ne puisse les retrouver et quitta la pièce.

Le destinataire ouvrit le courriel et prit connaissance de son contenu. Il imprima les photos et plaça le tout dans un dossier. Il se rendit auprès de son supérieur et lui donna les documents.

– Très bien, je vais étudier ça, fit l'homme.

Quand il fut seul, il examina les différentes pièces et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il fallait certaines vérifications, mais il avait là un spécimen tout à fait unique. Il convoqua le médecin de service et lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui puis le laissa retourner à son laboratoire.

OoOoO

À l'institut, Jack était penché sur son ordinateur et visitait virtuellement les quelques maisons qu'il avait sélectionné. Celles qui ne comportaient pas au moins quatre chambres étaient rayées de la liste, il leur fallait de la place maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir deux enfants. Au début, ils pensaient les installer ensemble, mais dès qu'ils commenceraient à être autonomes, les deux hommes avaient décidé de leur donner leur espace personnel.

Ianto se présenta à la porte du bureau et regarda son amant accaparé par ses recherches. Il s'approcha doucement et fit le tour pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

– Tu trouves ton bonheur ? demanda le Gallois.

– Je l'ai déjà, répondit le Capitaine en tournant la tête pour lui offrir ses lèvres.

– Je parlais de la maison, fit Ianto après l'avoir embrassé.

– Ah bon ! Tant pis pour moi alors. Assieds-toi, je vais te montrer. Merci pour les gâteaux, dit-il en mordant avec gourmandise.

Le jeune homme approcha un siège et regarda les annonces sélectionnées. Les maisons étaient très belles, grandes et avec l'indispensable cheminée. L'une d'elles lui plut particulièrement et il la pointa du doigt.

– Je m'en doutais, fit l'immortel. C'est celle que j'ai mis en premier. Elle a aussi un très grand jardin déjà aménagé avec des jeux d'enfants. J'avoue que je regardais les autres juste pour être bien certain que c'était celle-là qui nous fallait.

– Tu crois que l'on peut aller la visiter ?

– Bien sûr, je vais appeler l'agence, fit Jack en décrochant le téléphone.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il raccrocha et regarda son amant avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– Demain à 14 h, ça te va ?

– Si vite ! Aucun problème, mais le prix, je ne l'ai pas vu ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle est dans nos moyens.

– Tu es sûr ? Je connais un peu le prix du marché et une maison comme celle-là ne doit pas être donnée !

– Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis à Torchwood ? fit le leader.

– Oui évidemment, mais quel rapport ça a avec le fait que l'on puisse acheter cette maison ?

– J'ai toujours vécu ici et ma garde-robe n'est pas très onéreuse. De plus, j'étais nourri aux frais de la Reine, donc tu imagines bien que je n'avais que mes dépenses personnelles qui n'étaient pas vraiment mirobolantes.

– Tu veux dire que tu as gardé tous tes salaires ?

– Oui, mis à part quelques achats pour agrémenter le travail, j'ai tout mis à fructifier.

– Agrémenter le travail ! répéta le Gallois, quoi par exemple ?

– Le SUV !

– Ok, je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas le genre de Torchwood Londres de fournir ce genre de véhicule. Et c'est tout ?

– Non, la nourriture de Myfanwy, comment expliquer que nous avions un dinosaure vivant à l'institut. J'imaginais mal l'intendance valider les achats de poisson et de tablettes de chocolat.

– Je me disais aussi que je ne voyais jamais de facture pour elle. Effectivement, tu as raison, cela aurait pu paraïtre suspect.

Ianto le regarda sans rien dire, lui même n'était pas malheureux au niveau financier, son salaire augmenté des primes de risque lui permettait de vivre comme il l'entendait, mais il avait rapidement fait ses calculs et se rendait compte que son futur époux était bien plus argenté que lui. Il se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

– Je dois réfléchir Jack.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Je le dois, c'est tout. Ne m'en veux pas, fit-il avant de sortir.

L'immortel le regarda quitter la pièce sans comprendre. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait été enthousiasmé à l'idée d'acheter cette belle maison et maintenant, le Capitaine avait l'impression qu'il allait revenir sur son choix.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, le jeune homme resta introuvable, puis à l'heure du déjeuner, il fit sa réapparition avec le repas qu'il déposa en salle de conférence. Les autres membres s'installèrent et discutèrent tout en mangeant.

– Jack, fit Neill, nous allons déménager nos affaires ce week-end.

– Vous avez finalement trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ?

– Oui, pour le moment, nous serons dans un appartement, mais nous envisageons de chercher une maison. Et vous, c'en est où ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça avance, répondit le leader en baissant les yeux sur son plat.

Ianto se leva sans rien dire et quitta la pièce pour aller préparer le café. Tosh le regarda partir et se tourna vers l'immortel, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Je ne sais pas, fit-il en réponse à sa question muette. Il est comme ça depuis que nous avons parlé de la maison.

– Il ne veut plus en acheter une ? Pourtant, vous aurez besoin de place, il sera impossible que vous restiez dans son appartement.

– Je le sais bien, mais le problème n'est pas là. Viens me voir tout à l'heure, nous en parlerons, fit-il en baissant la voix à l'entrée de son amant.

Le Gallois distribua les tasses et s'assit sa place, toujours sans un mot, se contentant de regarder les autres membres qui avaient repris leurs discussions.

Quand tous furent repartis à leur poste, il resta seul à nettoyer et remettre en place les sièges avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Il se rendit dans les archives avec l'intention de reprendre le classement, mais lorsqu'il y entra, il y vit l'immortel qui semblait l'attendre, installé sur la table où étaient disposés les artéfacts. Le Capitaine le fixa quelques instants avant de descendre et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme l'esquiva et fit le tour du plan de travail.

– Ianto, qu'as-tu ?

– Rien, j'ai du boulot, c'est tout.

– C'est à cause de la maison, c'est ça ?

Le Gallois secoua négativement la tête et reporta son attention sur les objets qu'il devait répertorier avant de les classer.

– Ian, ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis, fit-il en approchant de quelques pas.

– À quel sujet ?

– Nous deux, répondit l'immortel en faisant le tour de la table.

Mais Ianto ne le laissa pas s'approcher, ne répondant rien et s'enfuit plutôt qu'il ne sortit de la pièce. Jack posa ses mains sur le plan et soupira. Après quelques minutes, il quitta le local qu'il referma soigneusement et retourna dans son bureau. En le voyant passer, Tosh lui emboîta le pas et repoussa le battant après être entrée. Adossée à la porte, elle regardait son leader qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées puis elle baissa le store afin que ses collègues sachent qu'il s'agissait d'un entretien privé et s'approcha en prenant un siège.

– Jack, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je crois que Ianto a changé d'avis.

– Comment ça ?

– Ce matin, nous avons parlé de l'achat de la maison. Nous en avions trouvé une qui nous convenait, mais le prix en est très élevé.

– Et alors, ça existe les crédits si vous en avez besoin pour le financement ! fit-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

– Pour ça, aucun problème. Comme je le lui ai expliqué, depuis que je travaille pour Torchwood, j'ai mis pas mal d'argent de côté. Je n'avais aucune raison de dépenser sans compter.

– Je ne comprends pas, si vous avez les moyens, pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas de cette maison ?

– Justement, je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais bien plus nanti que lui et à mon avis, ça le gêne.

– Non, mais quelle idée ! Quand vous serez mariés, vous allez tout mettre en commun, donc il en bénéficiera aussi.

Jack la regarda sans rien dire. Évidemment qu'il partagerait tout avec son époux, si celui-ci voulait encore de lui. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se redressa brusquement.

– Ne me dis pas qu'il pourrait changer d'avis pour ça aussi !

– J'espère que non, fit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

– Il ne vous abandonnera pas, ce n'est pas son genre. Il faut sans doute lui laisser un peu de temps.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

– Je sais ce que tu pourrais faire !

– Dis-moi !

– Propose-lui un contrat de mariage !

– Il n'en est pas question, j'ai confiance en lui…

– Il ne s'agit pas de ça, le coupa-t-elle. S'il est vraiment gêné par le problème financier, le fait d'avoir un contrat pourrait lui faire accepter cet état de fait et rien ne vous empêche plus tard de l'annuler. Depuis ce matin, il ne sait plus où il en est et je pense que la dernière chose qu'il veuille que l'on pense de lui, c'est qu'il t'épouse pour ton argent. Avec un contrat, le problème est réglé, il ne pourra pas y toucher !

Jack la regarda en réfléchissant, elle avait sans doute raison, il devait en parler au Gallois. Il se leva pour aller le rejoindre, mais fut pris d'un brusque étourdissement et s'effondra avant d'avoir atteint la sortie. Tosh paniqua et appela le médecin qui arriva en courant. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit son leader inconscient dans les bras de sa fiancée. Vivement, il s'accroupit près d'eux et l'examina. Sa tension était basse et son cœur irrégulier, il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il demanda à la jeune femme d'aller chercher Neill et ils revinrent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard.

– Nous allons le descendre à l'infirmerie. Tosh, trouve Ianto et demande-lui de venir.

Elle hocha la tête et prit son téléphone. Eirian resta près d'elle et l'entendit laisser un message sur la boite vocale du Gallois. Elle se posait des questions, depuis le matin, ils n'avaient vu leur collègue pour ainsi dire qu'au moment du repas. Dépitée, Tosh coupa la communication et rejoignit Owen pour l'informer qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui parler.

Le militaire s'éloigna et retrouva Eirian qui regardait ses collègues depuis son poste. Ils parlaient à voix basse et elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

– Il y a un problème avec Ianto ? demanda Neill.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas décroché quand Tosh lui a téléphoné.

La Japonaise quitta la baie médicale et retourna à son poste, croisant le regard interrogatif de ses collègues.

– Ça va aller, fit-elle, ce n'est qu'un malaise dû à sa grossesse.

– Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? fit Eirian.

Tosh la fixa quelques instants et porta son regard sur son leader toujours inconscient. Ce qu'il lui avait confié était confidentiel et elle devait garder le silence.

– Désolée, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus. Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas.

_À suivre…_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

Dix minutes plus tard, l'alarme du sas retentit et Ianto entra en coup de vent dans la base. Il se précipita au chevet de son compagnon et Owen le mit au courant du malaise qu'il avait eu. S'étant assuré que tout était en ordre, il lui proposa de rester près de lui pendant qu'ils allaient acheter le repas du soir pour le prendre en commun à la base. Le Gallois accepta et le médecin entraîna ses collègues hors de l'institut, il fallait laisser un peu de temps au jeune homme pour faire le point.

Il s'assit près de son amant et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Des larmes commençaient à déborder et roulaient sur ses joues. Il se mit à réciter quelques vers d'une ballade galloise que sa mère lui contait pour l'endormir. Tout à son poème, il n'avait pas vu que l'immortel avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il le regardait. Quand enfin il s'en aperçut, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un délicat baiser.

– Pardonne-moi, fit-il doucement.

– Mais de quoi mon ange ?

– Pour n'avoir pas été près de toi quand tu avais besoin de moi.

– Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

– Je… commença-t-il.

– Ian, si c'est à cause de l'argent, j'ai une solution à te proposer quoique je pense te faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas imaginer une seule seconde que tu pourrais rester avec moi uniquement pour l'appât du gain.

Ianto le fixait sans rien dire, comment lui avouer qu'il avait pensé à partir loin de lui, mais que cela lui avait été impossible à cause de son amour pour lui et des enfants qu'il portait. Comment lui dire que malgré tout ce que les autres pourraient penser, il l'aimait bien plus que sa propre vie.

– Je sais tout ça, mon cœur, fit l'immortel.

– Quoi ? s'enquit le Gallois surpris.

– Je sais que tu ne restes pas avec moi pour l'argent.

– Mais…

– Je suis désolé, mais tes pensées étaient tellement fortes que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de les écouter. Ianto, personne, mis à part toi et Tosh, n'est au courant pour mes moyens financiers et je n'ai pas l'intention de le leur dire, mais si cela peut te rassurer, elle m'a suggéré de faire un contrat de mariage pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise et lorsque tu penseras ne plus en avoir besoin, quand tu n'auras plus peur de ce que l'on pourra dire de nous, on pourra l'annuler.

Le Gallois l'écoutait sans rien dire, des larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. L'immortel le tira à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, caressant sa bouche du bout de la langue pour en obtenir l'accès qui se fit dans l'instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ianto baissa la tête, cherchant au fond de lui le courage de parler.

– Fais comme tu veux, fit-il doucement. Je pense que ce doit être ton choix, pas le mien. Quand nous seront mariés, je souhaiterais simplement que nous ayons un compte commun, mais uniquement pour nos salaires actuels, ce que tu as amassé au fil des années doit rester ta propriété.

– Je suis d'accord, répondit simplement le Capitaine, mais laisse-moi juste t'offrir cette maison, je n'en demande pas plus.

Le jeune homme le fixa quelques instants puis accepta pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant.

Ianto l'aida à s'asseoir puis à se mettre debout et se blottit dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort auprès de lui. Jack lui caressa tendrement le dos et frissonna en sentant son souffle lui balayer le cou.

– Je t'aime, Cariad, souffla le Gallois.

– Je t'aime aussi et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Ce fut serrés l'un contre l'autre que l'équipe les trouva en revenant dans la base. Owen se rendit auprès d'eux pour s'assurer que l'immortel allait bien puis ils allèrent s'installer en salle de conférence pour partager leur repas.

Les conversations furent animées et tournèrent autour des prochaines cérémonies à organiser. Jack avait obtenu qu'elles aient lieu le jour qu'ils avaient choisi et ils devaient maintenant convenir des témoins pour chacun. Il fut donc décidé que Ianto et Jack seraient ceux de Tosh et Owen et inversement puis la jeune femme serait celui d'Eirian et le médecin, celui de Neill. Il fallut coucher sur le papier les différents choix afin de ne pas faire d'erreur lors du passage à la mairie.

Avant de se séparer, le Gallois proposa aux deux femmes de les emmener chez une couturière afin de faire réaliser leurs robes. Il restait cinq semaines avant le grand jour et il y avait pas mal de travail. Après s'être assuré que les pensionnaires étaient nourris, il rejoignit l'immortel qui l'attendait dans la zone informatique, s'étant occupé d'éteindre les ordinateurs et de mettre en veille celui de la faille, puis ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Ianto alla préparer une infusion de plantes et en rapporta deux tasses dans le salon où l'immortel l'attendait. Il s'assit près de lui et ils burent tranquillement leur boisson, perdus dans leurs pensées.

– Ianto, où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? Plusieurs fois, je t'ai cherché, mais tu avais disparu et on n'arrivait pas à te joindre par téléphone.

– J'avais besoin de réfléchir, fit-il simplement. J'étais ici.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu me parler, je sais écouter tu sais !

– Oui, justement et je ne le voulais pas, je devais…

– Comment ça tu ne le voulais pas ? le coupa l'immortel. Tu crois donc que j'aurais écouté tes pensées. Non Ianto, je t'assure que je ne l'aurais pas fait !

– Je le sais bien, mais je ne ferme pas mon esprit aussi bien que toi et tu aurais pu y avoir accès. Je t'en prie, fit-il en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes, pardonne-moi, mais j'étais un peu perdu.

Jack se pencha et prit son visage entre ses mains puis après l'avoir regardé quelques instants, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement.

– Viens, fit le Gallois en se redressant, nous devrions aller dormir, tu as besoin de repos.

– D'accord, répondit l'immortel en se levant, et demain, nous avons rendez-vous pour visiter la maison.

Ianto lui sourit puis l'entraîna dans la chambre. Après une douche câline, ils se couchèrent sagement et s'endormirent bientôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au matin, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage de son amant, celui-ci semblait serein dans son sommeil. Il laissa glisser son regard sur le corps nu, s'attardant sur les abdominaux qui ne seraient plus aussi bien sculptés dans quelques semaines. Deux enfants, un mari et une belle maison, comment avait-il pu en arriver là alors que quelques mois plutôt, il tentait de sauver la femme qu'il aimait ! L'immortel lui avait donné une nouvelle chance après la trahison qu'il avait perpétré, il lui avait offert son cœur et les moyens de se reconstruire.

Bien sûr, au début, leur relation était uniquement basée sur le sexe et Ianto, ayant besoin de cacher ses activités, avait accepté ses avances. Mais lorsque Lisa fut détruite, le Capitaine, après quelque temps, l'avait de nouveau pris pour amant.

Pendant sa mise à pied, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de l'immortel et qu'il accepterait les punitions sans rien dire afin de pouvoir rester près de lui. Ce sentiment datait de la capture de Myfanwy, mais tout à son désir de sauver sa fiancée, il l'avait en partie occulté. Et là, il allait se marier avec lui, que de chemin parcouru depuis ce coup de poing magistral qui avait fait chuter le Capitaine et ces mots de haine qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure !

– À quoi penses-tu ? entendit-il soudain.

Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de son amant. Celui-ci leva la main et la passa derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Après un instant, il l'embrassa délicatement et le fit basculer pour qu'il s'allonge sur lui.

– À quoi pensais-tu ? insista le leader.

– À tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru depuis Lisa, souffla-t-il.

– Oui, j'y songe aussi parfois et je me dis que finalement, ta volonté de vouloir la sauver nous a bien rendu service.

– Pourquoi ?

– Sans elle, tu ne serais pas là et je ne serais pas aussi heureux que je le suis depuis que je te connais.

– Mais Jack, ce que j'ai fait…

– C'est du passé, le coupa-t-il. Tu l'aimais et tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste. J'ai été en colère, c'est vrai et tu le sais. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance et tu m'a trahi, mais n'importe quelle personne amoureuse pourrait faire ce que tu as fait.

Ses mains glissaient délicatement sur le dos du Gallois, passant sur des zones sensibles qui le faisaient se cambrer doucement. Le frottement de leurs virilités fit monter le désir dans leur corps et ils firent l'amour tendrement.

Bien plus tard, ils se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller. Ils se séparèrent sur la place, le jeune homme allant acheter le petit déjeuner de l'équipe. En descendant par l'ascenseur invisible, il croisa le regard de son amant qui le fixait depuis son bureau. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et se força au calme. Une fois la plate-forme immobilisée, il se rendit à la cuisine, saluant ses collègues au passage.

Il distribua les boissons et les viennoiseries et termina par le Capitaine. Il s'assit près de lui, jetant un coup d'œil au dossier qu'il lisait.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Oui, mes nausées me laissent tranquille pour le moment, j'espère que ça va continuer.

– Ok, je te laisse, je vais ouvrir l'office.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la pièce. L'immortel se replongea dans sa lecture et ne quitta son bureau que lorsque Ianto redescendit avec le déjeuner.

Après le repas, les deux hommes se sortirent pour aller à leur rendez-vous. Assis dans le SUV en face de la maison, ils regardaient la façade en silence en attendant l'agent qui devait les faire visiter. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, ils quittèrent le véhicule et s'approchèrent.

Les salutations d'usage terminées, la jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte, les invitant passer devant elle, détaillant le Capitaine avec attention.

– Bien, comme je vous le disais, cette maison n'a pratiquement pas été habitée. Les anciens propriétaires ont dû s'en séparer pour aller aux États-Unis. Le salon est assez spacieux et comme vous le souhaitiez, il y a une grande cheminée, fit-elle en la montrant. La cuisine est par ici, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ianto ne disait rien, mais observait les coups d'œil qu'elle donnait de temps en temps, visiblement, son compagnon l'intéressait au plus haut point. Elle leur montra également une pièce qui pouvait servir de bureau puis la visite se poursuivit par les chambres et sans même se concerter, les deux hommes avaient fait leur choix.

– Votre dame va apprécier la baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin. Elle vous rejoint bientôt ?

– Il n'y a pas de dame, juste mon futur époux ici présent, répondit l'immortel en s'amusant de la teinte rouge qui colora les joues de la jeune femme.

– Oh, pardon, fit-elle en se détournant rapidement.

Quel manque de chance, un si bel homme perdu pour la gente féminine ! Quoi qu'en y regardant de plus près, son compagnon n'était pas mal non plus !

Après une bonne heure de visite, elle les laissa quelques instants dans le salon afin qu'ils se fassent une opinion.

– Comment la trouves-tu ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Qui ? La maison ou la jeune femme, fit Ianto taquin.

– La maison voyons !

– Elle est très belle, vraiment très belle.

Jack l'attira à lui et l'enlaça tendrement sans se soucier de la présence de l'agent immobilier. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, glissant un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et l'embrassa délicatement.

Un toussotement les fit se séparer et ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

– Désolé, fit l'immortel les yeux pétillants. Bien, je crois que nous allons la prendre.

– Parfait, je vous prépare les papiers et vous pourrez venir les signer dans deux jours. Je vous félicite pour votre achat et pour votre futur union, fit-elle, une nuance de déception pointant dans sa voix.

– Merci beaucoup. Nous allons vous laisser, à dans deux jours alors, répondit le Capitaine en entraînant le jeune homme vers la porte.

En arrivant au véhicule, il posa sa main sur la carrosserie et ferma les yeux sous le coup d'un léger vertige. Ianto fit le tour rapidement et vint le voir.

– Je vais prendre le volant, fit-il doucement en accompagnant son amant.

– D'accord.

Ils retournèrent au Hub et le Gallois signala au médecin l'indisposition de l'immortel. Owen prit sa tension et lui conseilla de se reposer un peu. Jack acquiesça et s'installa sur le canapé. Brusquement, l'alarme de la faille retentit et Neill arriva en courant. Après le déjeuner, il était descendu en zone de tir pour entraîner Eirian, mais la séance avait dérivé doucement vers une partie de câlins.

Les joues rosies, la jeune femme le suivait et reprit sa place à son poste. Ianto s'approcha de Tosh et regarda avec elle les données qui s'inscrivaient.

– Très bien, Neill, on y va, fit-il en se redressant.

– Je… commença l'immortel en se levant.

– Ah non ! Toi, tu restes ici, n'oublie pas ta promesse ! lâcha le Gallois.

La mine dépitée, le Capitaine reprit sa place et le regarda quitter la zone en compagnie du militaire.

– _Je t'aime, je serai prudent,_ entendit-il dans son esprit.

Il écoutait Tosh diriger ses collègues vers le lieu de l'intervention, s'appliquant à leur donner le meilleur itinéraire possible. Il avait confiance, cependant, une sourde angoisse l'étreignait, il avait l'impression qu'un malheur allait arriver. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et se rendit auprès de Owen.

– Ça va Jack, tu m'as l'air bien pâle !

– Je…

Il allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit la voix du militaire hurler dans le haut-parleur. Un choc résonna puis plus rien.

– Neill, fit Eirian, Neill, réponds-moi.

Elle était inquiète et ne savait pas quoi faire. L'immortel s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui, des larmes dans les yeux. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer doucement.

– Neill ! appela Tosh, Ianto ! Répondez-moi !

Toujours ce silence assourdissant entrecoupé de légers grésillements puis un souffle et un léger gémissement.

– Ian ! fit le Capitaine à son tour, Ianto, parle-moi !

– Jack, répondit Neill, nous venons d'être percuté par un camion. Je ne sais pas d'où il sortait mais c'est le côté de Ianto qui a tout pris.

– Ne me dis pas…

– Non, mais il est inconscient.

– Très bien, je viens vous chercher, où êtes-vous ?

– Sur _Cargo Road_, pas très loin des docks.

– Jack, tu restes ici, fit Owen.

– Pas question !

– Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu restes ici et il n'y a pas à discuter. Je vais y aller avec Eirian et nous les ramènerons. Toi, tu te reposes, Ianto aura sans doute besoin de toi, dit-il en quittant la base.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, le Capitaine retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, fixant le sol. Tosh continuait de parler avec le militaire qui ne semblait pas confus, c'était une bonne chose après l'accident dont il venait d'être victime.

Dix minutes plus tard, le médecin les contacta pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient sur place. Il fit un rapide examen au Gallois et lui posa une minerve afin de pouvoir le déplacer.

– Owen, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Il est sans connaissance, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Ses constantes sont un peu faibles, mais rien d'anormal. Je vais faire un détour par l'hôpital pour lui faire des examens complémentaires, je m'occuperai de Neill par la même occasion.

– Tu crois qu'il devra être hospitalisé ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment, mais si c'est le cas, je t'enverrai Eirian pour qu'elle te ramène auprès de lui.

– Ok, je te remercie.

– Mais de rien, je ne fais que mon boulot, fit Owen.

– Je sais mais…

Sa voix se brisa sous l'angoisse contenue et Tosh vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

– Owen, fais au mieux, fit-elle en prenant son leader dans ses bras.

– C'est parti. Nous démarrons, je vous tiens au courant.

– Viens Jack, il vaut mieux que tu te mettes à l'aise. Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'en fais pas.

– Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser y aller.

– Tu ne pouvais rien faire, il y avait une alerte et il a fait son boulot, il te dirait la même chose. Je vais aller te préparer une boisson, tu veux un café ou un thé.

– Un thé si tu veux bien, Ianto en a fait livrer un avec de la menthe.

– Très bien, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et utilisa la buse de la machine à café pour obtenir une eau très chaude, laissant couler un café dans sa propre tasse. Quand tout fut prêt, elle retourna voir son leader qui avait le regard perdu dans les hauteurs du Hub.

– Tiens, fit-elle, fais attention de ne pas te brûler.

Elle s'assit près de lui et ils burent en silence. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'alarme du sas retentit et la porte bascula, laissant passer Eirian. Le Capitaine se leva rapidement pour venir à sa rencontre.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'immortel en voyant le militaire entrer à son tour.

– Owen pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste sous surveillance pendant la nuit. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher, fit la jeune femme.

– Ok, j'arrive. Neill, comment ça va ?

– Un peu secoué, mais rien de cassé. Ianto n'a pas pu l'éviter, le camion lui a refusé la priorité. Le SUV est dans un piteux état, j'ai téléphoné au garagiste pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

– Très bien. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. On se voit demain.

– Si tu veux, je vais m'occuper des pensionnaires et nous partirons ensuite, fit Neill.

– Tosh, je te confie la maison et je t'envoie Owen.

– D'accord. Embrasse Ianto pour moi, fit-elle en souriant.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-il en suivant Eirian qui sortait déjà.

_À suivre…_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 29**_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se présentaient à la porte de la chambre du Gallois. Owen leur fit signe d'entrer et Eirian resta à l'extérieur. Le Capitaine s'approcha, les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle de son amant. Il semblait si fragile à cet instant.

– Il est sous sédatif pour le moment, mais ça va aller. Il aura quelques contusions et il a des égratignures, mais rien de bien méchant. Il portait sa ceinture, heureusement pour lui, mais elle lui a laissé une trace sur la poitrine. Avec la violence du choc, le frottement du tissu lui a brûlé la peau.

– Et ses côtes ?

– Elles seront sans doute un peu douloureuses, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement. Je t'ai fait mettre un lit pour que tu reste près de lui pour la nuit.

– Merci Owen. Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer, Tosh t'attend à la base. J'ai demandé à Neill et Eirian de prendre leur soirée.

– D'accord, donc à demain. Je viendrai vers 9 h alors ne vous sauvez pas, je veux pouvoir l'examiner avant qu'il ne sorte.

– Tu nous trouveras ici, c'est promis.

Il regarda le médecin sortir et répondit au geste de la main que lui fit Eirian puis il reporta son attention sur son amant.

– _Mon Dieu, Ianto, que serais-je devenu si tu avais été tué ?_ pensa Jack.

– _Tu aurais continué et tu aurais élevé nos enfants._

– Ian, tu m'entends ? demanda l'immortel.

– _Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, c'est trop difficile._

– Très bien, alors continue à dormir, je reste près de toi.

– _Je t'aime Jack._

– Je t'aime aussi, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il tourna la tête en entendant toquer et vit entrer une infirmière. Elle vérifia les appareils et fit un sourire au Capitaine avant de quitter la chambre en silence.

L'immortel regardait son amant dormir, il s'efforça de fermer son esprit pour ne pas le déranger. Le jeune homme était inconscient mais il pouvait l'entendre et il avait besoin de repos. De temps en temps, il se levait pour faire quelques pas mais revenait bien vite reprendre sa place auprès de lui.

Au moment du repas, l'infirmière revint le voir et lui demanda de sortir dans le couloir. Il la suivit et elle lui tendit un plateau.

– Installez-vous ici et mangez, fit-elle.

– Mais…

– C'est une demande de votre médecin, il m'a dit de m'assurer que vous dîniez, il a dit que les médicaments que vous prenez nécessitent que vous vous nourrissiez correctement.

– Très bien, s'il l'a dit, je dois obéir, n'est-ce pas ! fit-il avec un petit sourire.

– Je crois en effet que c'est le mieux à faire. Je vous ai installé une table ici, vous serez plus près de votre ami.

– Merci Mademoiselle, répondit Jack en posant le plateau.

– Bon appétit Monsieur, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Le Capitaine sourit, même absent, Owen arrivait à s'imposer. Mais il avait raison, les petites vies qui grandissaient en lui avaient besoin qu'il se nourrisse correctement. Il s'assit et dîna tout en surveillant Ianto à travers la vitre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il laissa le plateau et retourna auprès du Gallois.

Il tira le lit contre le sien et s'allongea après avoir retiré ses chaussures, se couvrant avec son manteau. Il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Bonne nuit Ianto.

– _Bonne nuit Jack._

L'immortel sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Au matin, le Capitaine s'éveilla en sentant une main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de son amant. Il se redressa et l'embrassa délicatement.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça peut aller, mais j'ai mal partout.

– C'est normal, heureusement que le SUV était solide, tu aurais pu être tué dans l'accident.

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'éviter, c'est comme s'il avait volontairement foncé sur moi, je ne comprends pas.

– Je vais demander à Tosh de voir ça. Pour le moment, il faut te reposer, c'est le plus important.

– Et le véhicule ? Il est dans quel état ?

– C'est sans importance, ce n'est que de la tôle. Le garagiste s'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas.

– Ok.

– Owen va passer te voir tout à l'heure. En attendant, repose-toi, fit-il en se levant.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– Non, je vais juste me chercher un café. Je pense que ton petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder.

L'immortel enfila son manteau et sortit de la chambre. Il croisa le personnel qui distribuait les plateaux, mais continua son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Il voulait téléphoner au médecin pour lui dire que le Gallois était réveillé.

À son retour auprès de son amant, il eut le plaisir de le voir déjeuner de bon appétit malgré les petites grimaces de douleur qu'il laissait transparaître lorsqu'il bougeait.

– Owen va arriver, il est content de savoir que tu es de nouveau parmi nous.

– Je ne vais pas être très utile au Hub, comment va-t-on faire pour les sorties ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Je n'en sais rien, on verra ça quand le problème se présentera. De toute façon, tant que tu n'auras pas le feu vert de Owen, tu n'auras pas le choix, il te faudra rester à la base.

– Ne te réjouis pas trop, fit le Gallois, moi, ce ne sera que provisoire, je vais très vite retrouver le terrain !

Il sourit largement en voyant la mine déconfite du Capitaine et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte.

– Salut, lança Owen en entrant dans la chambre. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ce matin !

– Oui, j'ai des douleurs un peu partout, mais ça va.

– Ok, j'ai vu ton médecin en arrivant. Il m'a dit que tu pouvais rentrer, mais interdiction d'aller en intervention et ça, c'est moi qui le dit.

– J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, Jack ne me laisserait pas faire.

– Et il aurait tout à fait raison ! Nous nous débrouillerons avec Neill et au besoin, je demanderai à une des filles de nous accompagner. Bon, avant de partir, je voudrais t'examiner.

– Je vous laisse, fit l'immortel.

– Non, tu peux rester, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Au fait, Tosh a téléphoné au garagiste. Il a dit qu'il y avait pas mal de boulot, mais il a mis deux de ses gars dessus dès qu'il est arrivé. Normalement, on devrait pouvoir le récupérer demain.

– C'est une bonne chose, répondit le Capitaine.

– C'est bon, tu peux t'habiller Ianto, fit le médecin, tout me semble parfait, il ne te reste qu'à te reposer et dans quelques jours, tu pourras reprendre les sorties.

– Merci Owen.

– Mais de rien. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas été gravement blessé, Eirian fait des recherches pour trouver le camion. Il semblerait, d'après les photos, que ce soit un modèle équipé d'un pare-buffle, étonnant pour un véhicule de livraison.

– Tu en es certain ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Oui, tout à fait, nous avons des images qui le prouvent, on te montrera ça à la base.

Ianto regarda son amant, celui-ci semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions, son esprit bouillonnait et laissait échapper des bribes de pensées.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un accident volontaire ! demanda le Gallois.

Le Capitaine le fixa quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il avait perçu ce à quoi il réfléchissait.

– Oui, j'en ai bien peur !

– Mais qui pourrait agir ainsi et pourquoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il faudra se méfier à l'avenir.

– Bien, vous finirez cette discussion en chemin, nous y allons puisque Ianto est prêt, fit le médecin.

Tous trois quittèrent de la chambre et Owen récupéra les papiers de sortie à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, Tosh s'approcha et posa un baiser sur la joue du Gallois puis elle l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé sous le sourire moqueur du Capitaine.

– Bien, tu restes ici et tu te reposes, fit-elle l'air sérieux.

– J'aurais voulu faire du café, je peux, n'est-ce pas Owen ? tenta-t-il.

– Pour le café, oui, mais retour ici dès que c'est fini.

Le Gallois soupira, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Le jeune homme alla faire les boissons et reprit sagement sa place, buvant par petites gorgées. Le Capitaine, penché sur l'ordinateur de Tosh, regardait les photos du camion. Aucun des hommes présents n'était reconnaissable, ils avaient tous une casquette dont la visière leur cachait une partie du visage et les vêtements qu'ils portaient n'indiquaient rien de particulier.

Dans la matinée, Jack passa près du canapé et vit que son amant s'était endormi. Il le recouvrit d'un plaid et monta dans son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cet accident. Qui pouvait bien leur en vouloir au point de tenter de tuer ses collègues ? Il convoqua Neill et lui fit part de ses interrogations. Le militaire avait encore des contacts chez l'Unit et il proposa de passer quelques coups de fils.

Un peu avant midi, l'immortel commanda le repas et se rendit à l'office pour en prendre livraison. Des visiteurs attendaient l'ouverture, mais il leur signifia la fermeture pour deux jours et les dirigea vers d'autres services municipaux susceptibles de les aider.

Quand il passa le sas, il vit que le jeune homme était réveillé et lui proposa d'aller en salle de conférence. Il lui confia les boites de pizza et passa voir Tosh. Celle-ci avait fait des recherches, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Neill n'avait pas eu de réponse précise, mais attendait un autre appel.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi calme et le soir, le militaire s'occupa des pensionnaires pendant que Ianto alla voir Myfanwy après en avoir obtenu l'autorisation du médecin et de Jack. Celui-ci l'observait par le biais de la CCTV et prit son manteau dès qu'il le vit redescendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, le Gallois plaqua son amant contre le mur, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux. L'immortel entrouvrit la bouche, laissant les langues se rencontrer. Ils se séparèrent, le regard brillant et le Capitaine tenta de calmer son compagnon, mais rien n'y fit, le jeune homme avait envie de lui et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Ianto l'entraîna dans la chambre et le poussa sur le lit. Jack apprécia et reprit ses lèvres, caressant sa bouche de la langue. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans tarder tandis que le Gallois se couchait sur son amant.

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il.

– Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais te reposer, tenta l'immortel.

– On verra ça plus tard, souffla-t-il au creux de son cou.

– Ian, tu n'es pas sérieux.

– Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça, répondit Ianto en se redressant.

– Bien sûr que si, mais tu as été blessé hier soir et je pense que tu devrais…

Le Gallois ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, s'emparant de sa bouche pour un baiser délicieux. Le Capitaine abandonna l'idée de le faire changer d'avis et passa ses mains sous la veste qui quitta bien vite les épaules de son amant.

Tout en l'embrassant, le jeune homme le débarrassa de ses bretelles et de sa chemise puis s'assit sur ses cuisses, le tirant à lui pour le redresser afin de lui retirer son T-shirt, puis le repoussa sur la couette.

– Ian, tu m'as l'air bien pressé !

– Pas plus que d'habitude, fit-il en descendant le long de son torse, déposant des baisers papillon.

En arrivant au pantalon, il le déboutonna et le fit glisser en même temps que le boxer, libérant ainsi la fière virilité de son amant. À mesure qu'il poussait les vêtements, il passa sa langue sur la longueur, faisant gémir le Capitaine, puis il prit le sexe entre ses doigts, suçotant le gland tout en écoutant les râles de son partenaire. Quand il le prit en bouche, l'immortel se cambra, agrippant la couette et laissa échapper un long gémissement.

La langue caressait le membre qui durcissait peu à peu, Jack avança le bassin pour s'enfouir un peu plus dans la chaude cavité qui l'enserrait. Synchronisant sa main et ses lèvres, le Gallois le sentait se tendre doucement, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

– Ian, je… hum… oui… Aaah…

La cadence s'accéléra et le Capitaine se libéra dans la bouche qui lui donnait autant de plaisir. Le Gallois avala la semence et lorsqu'il sentit le corps se détendre, il quitta le membre radouci pour aller prendre les lèvres qui soupiraient son prénom.

– Tu veux toujours que j'arrête ? susurra le jeune homme taquin.

– Non, murmura Jack, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi, viens.

Ianto se leva et retira rapidement ses vêtements, prenant la bouteille de lubrifiant dans la poche de son pantalon sous le regard désireux et amusé de l'immortel. Puis il posa un genou sur le lit, s'approchant à la manière d'un félin qui guette sa proie. Sa façon de se lécher les lèvres fit soupirer le Capitaine d'anticipation.

Le Gallois laissa sa bouche dériver sur la peau humide de son partenaire, soufflant doucement pour lui tirer des petits frissons. Il s'en alla happer un bouton de chair qu'il martyrisa doucement tout en glissant ses doigts sur les abdominaux pour retourner agacer le bout du sexe à nouveau réveillé.

Il se plaça entre les jambes de son compagnon et continua de goûter le membre tendu après avoir mouillé ses phalanges puis alla dessiner l'entrée convoitée. Le Capitaine écarta les cuisses, lui laissant le passage puis Ianto lui plia les genoux pour avoir meilleur accès. Tout en butinant la verge, il glissa doucement un doigt dans l'anneau de chair et obtint un doux gémissement de son compagnon. Rapidement, deux autres suivirent et préparèrent sa venue en lui. Plusieurs fois, Ianto toucha le centre du plaisir de son partenaire, le faisant se cambrer sous le plaisir ressenti.

– Viens Ian, murmura Jack.

Avec un sourire, le Gallois retira sa main et enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant puis se posa à l'entrée du tunnel d'amour qu'il rêvait d'investir. Lentement, il poussa son bassin et le gland passa la barrière délicate, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à l'immortel qui se tendit brusquement. Ianto s'arrêta et lui caressa le ventre puis le sexe, reportant la douleur sur la douceur de la main.

Quand il le sentit se décontracter, il continua sa lente progression jusqu'à être totalement enfoui dans le corps de son amant. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, il commença de lents va-et-vient sous les râles du Capitaine. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, il accéléra ses coups de reins, allant jusqu'à buter sur la prostate de son partenaire qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Les doigts sur le sexe pompaient au même rythme que celui de ses hanches et finalement, l'immortel se déversa dans sa main, avec une longue plainte. Ianto le suivit presque aussitôt, tiré vers la jouissance par les spasmes de son compagnon. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

– Je t'aime Jack, souffla-t-il dans son cou, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

L'immortel le serra dans ses bras et l'entendit grogner lorsque son sexe radouci quitta l'abri du corps du Capitaine. Il sourit et le coucha près de lui, reprenant ses lèvres pour un baiser délicat.

Ianto grimaçait un peu, mais ses yeux disaient tout le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé.

– Tu sais, fit le leader après de longues minutes, je commence à avoir faim.

– Excuse-moi, je vais aller commander quelque chose, répondit le Gallois en se levant.

– Hé ! Ne te sauve pas comme ça, donne-moi un baiser.

Devant la moue boudeuse de son amant, Ianto sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Je reviens, tu veux manger quoi ?

– Peu importe, mais pas épicé !

– Ok, je vais appeler le traiteur chinois.

– D'accord, mais reviens vite, je m'ennuie déjà.

Ianto eut un petit rire et quitta la chambre en enfilant son peignoir. Le Capitaine mit ses bras sous sa tête, surveillant la porte que venait de passer son amant. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Il était bien, mais l'angoisse qu'il avait depuis deux jours ne le quittait pas. Il se fustigea mentalement, que pouvait-il leur arriver !

Il rouvrit les paupières quand il sentit un souffle léger lui balayer le visage et croisa le regard de son compagnon. Celui-ci souriait et posa un baiser sur son nez.

– Ce sera livré dans une demi-heure. Tu viens prendre une douche ?

– J'arrive, fit-il en se levant un peu trop rapidement.

Un vertige le prit et il n'évita la chute que grâce au Gallois qui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

– Assieds-toi, tu devrais y aller doucement.

Après quelques instants, Jack redressa et suivit son amant dans la salle de bain. Serrés l'un contre l'autre sous l'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Puis Ianto s'échappa de ses bras pour descendre poser ses lèvres sur le ventre de son compagnon, caressant tendrement la peau qui se couvrit de petits frissons.

– Je vous aime, souffla-t-il, faisant sourire l'immortel.

– Je crois qu'ils le savent déjà, fit Jack en l'aidant à se relever.

– Je m'en doute, mais rien ne m'empêche de le leur dire !

– Yep !

Ils finirent de prendre leur douche et sortirent de la cabine, Ianto enveloppant son amant dans son peignoir. Il lui frictionna le dos et l'envoya s'asseoir dans le salon. Quelques minutes après, le livreur sonnait à l'interphone et le Gallois récupéra la commande.

Après leur repas, ils retournèrent se coucher, mais Ianto n'avait pas l'intention de dormir immédiatement, il voulait parler à son amant des aménagements qu'il avait prévu pour la maison. Son bloc sur les genoux, il s'adossa au mur et commença à faire un croquis sous le regard intéressé de l'immortel.

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

– Je voudrais faire modifier la cuisine.

– Ouh là ! Tu as l'intention de te lancer dans les travaux ?

– Non, je souhaite simplement pouvoir être dans la cuisine, mais également avec toi ou les invités que nous pourrions avoir. Actuellement, elle est fermée par un mur plein, mais j'avais pensé que si nous mettions des panneaux coulissants, on pourrait l'ouvrir à volonté.

– Effectivement, tu as raison. Montre-moi.

_À suivre…_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

En quelques coups de crayon habiles, Ianto dessina le rendu final de la cloison. Avec un sourire, Jack lui proposa de contacter un artisan dès que les clés seraient entre leurs mains. Puis il prit le bloc et le posa sur la table de nuit, incitant le jeune homme à s'allonger afin de pouvoir se lover dans ses bras. Après quelques baisers, ils se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la base le lendemain, Tosh finissait d'imprimer les informations qu'elle avait trouvé sur le camion et fit signe aux deux hommes qui entraient. Ianto alla préparer la première tournée de café et distribua les tasses, répondant au questionnement de Owen qui voulait s'assurer de sa santé.

– Jack, le véhicule a été retrouvé incendié, nous n'avons aucune trace identifiable. Impossible de savoir ce qui s'est passé, fit la jeune femme.

– Très bien. Il va donc falloir être prudent, ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez ! Bien, aujourd'hui, je dois récupérer le SUV, je peux au moins faire ça ? demanda-t-il au médecin.

– Oui, mais fais-toi accompagner !

– Ok, Neill, nous y allons pour 11 h, le garagiste m'a envoyé un mail pour me prévenir qu'il était terminé.

– Je dois aller chez la couturière ce soir, intervint Ianto. Elle veut vous voir pour les mesures.

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et reprirent leur travail.

– Pour ce qui concerne les costumes, le tailleur veut également nous rencontrer, donc il faudrait que Owen et Neill y aillent ce soir et nous, ce sera demain.

– Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu, fit l'immortel.

– Bien obligé, ils vont avoir du boulot, deux robes de mariée et quatre costumes, ça ne se fait pas en deux jours.

– Effectivement, tu as raison. Mais pense à te reposer.

– D'accord, répondit Ianto en s'installant sur le canapé.

Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, mais après les galipettes de la veille, il aurait été bien mal venu de se plaindre. Avec un sourire, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et surprit le regard de son amant.

– Bien, je vais dans mon bureau, fit ce dernier en montant l'escalier.

Le Gallois le suivit des yeux et attrapa son journal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas confié à son ami de toujours, mais ne pouvant pas reprendre son travail, il décida de coucher quelques unes de ses pensées.

À 10 h 45, Jack appela Neill et ils allèrent ensemble chercher le SUV, s'arrêtant en chemin pour acheter le repas qu'ils rapportèrent à la base. Quand l'immortel gara le véhicule, Ianto les attendait et en fit le tour, l'examinant d'un œil d'expert puis paraissant satisfait, il retourna au Hub, suivi par les deux hommes.

Installée dans la salle de conférence, l'équipe discuta des prochains préparatifs des cérémonies, Owen blaguant quant au fait que pour une fois, l'immortel laisserait tomber son éternel manteau militaire.

Dans l'après-midi, le Gallois accompagna Tosh et Eirian chez la couturière. Après presque deux heures de mesures et propositions diverses, les modèles furent été définis. Il les raccompagna à leur domicile et rejoignit l'immortel qui l'attendait au Hub.

Après avoir nourri les pensionnaires, il monta le rejoindre dans son bureau et s'assit près de lui, le laissant finir de lire le rapport dont il s'occupait. Jack glissa sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon qui soupira doucement. L'immortel referma le dossier et se leva pour l'embrasser.

– L'agence m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure, nous pouvons passer signer les papiers et prendre les clés. Tu veux y aller ce soir ou demain ?

– J'aimerais ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme cela demain, je pourrais voir pour les travaux.

– Aucun problème. Si tu es prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et se rendirent dans le centre-ville. La jeune femme qui leur avait fait visiter la maison les attendait et ils finalisèrent la vente. Jack posa les clés dans la main de son amant et lui sourit. Le Gallois regardait le trousseau, les yeux au bord des larmes puis s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, sous le regard gêné de l'agent.

– Eh bien Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne installation dans votre demeure. Et merci encore pour votre achat. Quand prévoyez-vous d'emménager ?

– Rapidement, nous avons quelques travaux à faire réaliser, mais je pense que nous n'attendrons pas qu'ils soient terminés, répondit le leader.

– Oh ! Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

– Ianto voudrait une cuisine plus ouverte. Il a fait un plan qui me semble très bien, nous devons rencontrer l'artisan pour le mettre en œuvre.

– Pourrais-je me permettre de vous demander l'autorisation de venir voir cela une fois que tout sera fini !

– Oui, bien sûr, cela pourrait vous intéresser, il est très doué, répondit l'immortel, s'amusant de la jolie teinte qui colorait les joues de son partenaire.

– Jack, je t'en prie, tenta-t-il.

– Quoi, je ne mens pas, j'affirme que tu es doué. Bien, nous allons vous laisser, nous fêtons cet achat au restaurant. Au plaisir, fit le Capitaine en lui tendant la main.

Ils quittèrent l'agence et se rendirent à la _Bayside Brasserie_. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée qui se termina par une agréable séance de câlins approfondis.

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent la journée en allant dans leur nouvelle maison. Ianto fit le tour de toutes les pièces, détaillant chaque particularité, faisant dans sa tête la décoration idéale de chaque lieu. Jack le regardait faire en souriant, le jeune homme était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer et lorsque le Capitaine s'approcha pour lui dire qu'il était temps de partir, il sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

– Tu auras le temps d'y revenir ce soir, fit-il.

– Non, tu oublies que nous devons aller chez le tailleur. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu ne mettras pas ton manteau pour notre mariage, il n'en est pas question, répondit le Gallois s'amusant de la moue boudeuse de son compagnon.

– Mais je l'aime ce manteau et toi aussi, si je ne me trompe pas.

– Effectivement, c'est le cas, mais tu pourras le mettre après. Pour la cérémonie, je souhaiterai que tu portes un costume. Je sais que tu n'y tiens pas, mais fais-le pour moi.

– D'accord, souffla l'immortel en le prenant dans ses bras. Allez, viens, il est temps d'aller à la base, les autres vont se demander où nous sommes passés.

Ils quittèrent la maison et fermèrent soigneusement derrière eux. En s'installant au volant, Ianto fixait toujours la façade.

– Il faudra également prévoir une alarme, fit-il brusquement.

– Oui, je te donnerai le nom des artisans qui pourront s'occuper de tout ça quand nous serons au Hub.

– Merci Jack. Au fait, tu me sembles un peu mieux ce matin.

– Oui, tant que ces fichues nausées ne referont pas surface !

– Tu sais bien que ça ne va pas durer.

– Oui, mais n'empêche qu'ajouté aux vertiges, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, je suis heureux que ça se soit produit, fit le Capitaine en prenant sa main pour la porter à sa bouche, y déposant un léger baiser qui fit soupirer le Gallois.

– Bien, on y va ? s'enquit Ianto en démarrant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la base, Owen vint aux nouvelles et demanda à les examiner tous les deux. Profitant de ce que le médecin s'occupait du leader, le Gallois alla préparer la première tournée de café et distribua les tasses en finissant par son amant, attendant patiemment que Owen ait terminé.

Jack laissa sa place et monta dans son bureau pour sortir les coordonnées des artisans dont Ianto allait avoir besoin pour prendre les rendez-vous.

Quand son amant le rejoignit, il lui sourit et vint près de lui.

– Alors, Owen est content de toi ?

– Oui, mais je ne peux toujours pas sortir. J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire un peu de rangement aux archives.

– Si tu veux, mais ne porte rien de lourd. De plus, tu peux appeler les entreprises pour les travaux si tu le souhaites.

– Tu as raison, je vais le faire maintenant. N'oublie pas que ce soir, nous avons rendez-vous chez le tailleur. Je vais aller voir Neill pour savoir comment ça s'est passé hier.

– Très bien, mais pense à te reposer.

Ianto sortit du bureau et interpella le militaire qui passait dans la zone. Ils allèrent discuter avec le médecin et le Gallois eut la satisfaction de constater que ses deux collègues étaient enchantés des propositions qui leur avaient été faites.

– Je verrai ce soir ce qu'il en est, fit-il, nous devons y aller nous aussi.

– Tu penses qu'il aura le temps de tout faire ? demanda Neill, il y a quand même pas mal de boulot.

– Oui, pour ce qui est de la coupe du tissu, il a un très bon apprenti, pour le reste, il fait le montage lui-même et c'est sa femme qui pique. Ne vous en faites pas, il est très professionnel et il connaît les délais.

– On te fait confiance, répondit le médecin avant de reprendre son poste. Au fait Ianto, le laboratoire vient de m'appeler, la première partie de la commande pour les pilules de Jack est prête. Il faudrait aller la chercher, tu veux bien t'en charger.

– Oui, bien sûr, de toute façon, j'aurai sûrement besoin d'aller en ville, je dois rencontrer des artisans pour les travaux de la maison.

– Pourquoi, elle ne vous convient pas ?

– Si, elle est parfaite, mais je voudrais un aménagement concernant la cuisine.

– Ok ! Et Jack, il en pense quoi ?

– Que c'est une bonne idée, répondit l'immortel en arrivant près d'eux. Ça lui permettra de ne pas être seul s'il a besoin d'être dans la pièce et lorsque nous aurons des invités, il pourra participer aux conversations. Non, je pense que ce sera très bien.

– Je vous laisse, fit le Gallois, je vais téléphoner.

Il s'installa près de Tosh et contacta quelques entreprises, demandant des rendez-vous pour faire établir des devis. Il s'arrangea pour qu'ils se rencontrent l'après-midi même tant il était impatient de faire commencer les travaux.

Quand il eut raccroché, il retourna voir l'immortel et lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire. Celui-ci parut un peu sceptique, rassembler trois artisans pour un même travail n'était pas usité. D'habitude, les entrepreneurs étaient reçus les uns après les autres et ne se rencontraient pas, mais le Gallois voulait obtenir le meilleur pour le meilleur prix, il ne ferait pas de concessions. Pour l'alarme, il procéderai de la même manière et Jack finit par le laisser faire à sa guise. De toute façon, il avait peu de chance de le faire changer d'avis, alors autant le soutenir.

La matinée se passa dans le calme, le Capitaine resta dans son bureau à lire des rapports en attente et Ianto descendit aux archives pour classer les quelques artéfacts en souffrance. À l'heure du déjeuner, il remonta attendre la livraison à l'office de tourisme et rejoignit ses collègues qui l'attendait en salle de réunion.

Lorsqu'ils eurent bu leur café, le jeune homme fit le ménage et alla prévenir l'immortel qu'il partait rencontrer les artisans.

Arrivé sur place, il exposa ce qu'il souhaitait, chacun l'écoutant avec attention. Il n'était pas commun de se retrouver à plusieurs entreprises en même temps, mais ils restèrent professionnels, notant tout ce qui était demandé. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les renseignements en mains, ils se séparèrent et le Gallois attendit l'arrivée des électriciens pour l'alarme.

Quand il revint au Hub, il avait passé presque quatre heures à exposer ce qu'il voulait et avait écouté les différentes opinions. Cependant, chacun avait compris ce qu'il attendait d'eux et ils rentrèrent établir des devis, espérant être le moins-disant pour obtenir la commande.

Jack avait pu dormir un peu, ce qui lui avait fait du bien. Lorsqu'Eirian était entrée dans le bureau, elle avait vu qu'il s'assoupissait et l'avait convaincu de s'allonger. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux quand le Gallois s'agenouilla près de lui.

– Hé, tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune homme en passant sa main sur sa joue.

– Oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à me concentrer, je m'endors quand je reste assis. Je voudrais continuer à sortir sur les interventions.

– Il n'en est pas question ! Imagine que tu aies un vertige ou que tu te fasses tuer !

– Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne rien faire, se défendit-il.

– Il le faudra bien pourtant. Toi, je ne peux pas te perdre, mais eux, fit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon, on ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arriverait et je ne veux pas tenter le diable.

– Mais Ian, je pourrais au moins vous accompagner et rester dans le SUV.

– Mais bien sûr ! Je te vois tout à fait rester sagement à nous attendre ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de te moquer de moi, hein !

– Si, un peu ! gloussa le Capitaine.

– Non, sérieusement, tu peux être utile ici et je ne veux pas me faire de souci en sachant que tu es potentiellement en danger !

– D'accord, fit l'immortel en passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Je resterai sage, mais il te faudra me supporter. Donne-moi un baiser.

Le Gallois lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se séparèrent en entendant toquer à la porte, Tosh attendant avec un dossier à la main.

– Entre, fit le leader en se redressant.

Elle avança et tendit les documents à Ianto qui les parcourut rapidement.

– C'est quoi ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Des devis pour la cuisine. La compétition, il n'y a rien de mieux et je crois que nous avons le gagnant.

– Déjà !

– Oui, je vais voir ça de plus près, mais je pense que celui-ci fera l'affaire, fit le Gallois en montrant un document. Bon, j'y vais. Merci Tosh.

La jeune femme retourna à son poste et leva brusquement la tête vers son écran en entendant l'alarme se déclencher. Elle nota les coordonnées et les tendit à Neill qui partit vers le garage, suivi par le médecin.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec un nouveau pensionnaire qu'ils enfermèrent avant de rejoindre la zone centrale.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, il nous a fait courir, mais nous avons réussi à le choper, fit le militaire.

– Très bien, je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. On se voit demain.

– Ok, Ianto, j'ai nourri tout le monde en bas, tu n'auras pas besoin d'y aller.

– Merci Neill, je vais juste m'occuper de Myfanwy et ensuite, nous irons chez le tailleur.

Tosh mit les ordinateurs en veille et attendit que Owen vienne la rejoindre pour quitter le Hub. Eirian et Neill les suivirent de peu et le Gallois passa quelques minutes auprès du ptérodactyle. Quand il rejoignit son amant, celui-ci enfilait son manteau et ils passèrent le sas, laissant l'animal voler librement.

Après une heure passée chez le tailleur, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et dînèrent tout en discutant des prochains jours qui allaient être bien chargés entre les travaux, les essayages et les préparatifs pour les cérémonies. Ianto avait décidé d'un _plan d'attaque_ afin de ne rien oublier et avait noté point par point et jour par jour, ce qu'il devait faire.

Le Gallois alla préparer deux thés et attendait qu'ils infusent lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son compagnon se poser sur ses hanches et son souffle chaud lui balayer la nuque. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Les doigts trouvèrent leur chemin sous la chemise, caressant les abdominaux. Une volée de baisers s'abattit sur son cou et son épaule qu'une main habile avait découverte. Finalement, le vêtement quitta son corps et le laissa torse nu.

Contre ses fesses, il sentait l'érection déjà bien présente de son partenaire et ondula légèrement tout en écoutant les gémissements qui lui parvenait.

Les doigts déboutonnèrent le pantalon qui tomba sur ses pieds puis s'attardèrent sur le boxer qui tentait de retenir le membre réveillé. L'immortel appuya légèrement sa paume sur le renflement tout en laissant courir ses lèvres sur la peau tiède.

– Huum Jack…

– Ian, j'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il.

Le Gallois posa ses mains sur la table, se cambrant pour mieux s'offrir et le Capitaine lui retira son boxer, déposant des baisers papillon à la base de ses reins.

Agenouillé derrière lui, il passa sa langue dans la fente, écartant les deux lobes fermes pour atteindre l'intimité du jeune homme.

Lorsque la pointe pénétra l'anneau de chair, il se cambra un peu plus et gémit. La langue fut rapidement rejointe par un doigt qui se glissa en lui. Deux autres suivirent, le fouillant doucement. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent son point sensible, il laissa échapper un râle de bonheur, continuant de bouger sur les phalanges qui lui procuraient ce plaisir.

Puis l'immortel se releva, se débarrassant de ses vêtements avant de se coller à son amant, le caressant tendrement.

– Viens, souffla le Gallois. Je veux te sentir en moi.

Le Capitaine se posa contre l'entrée désirée et poussa lentement, pénétrant dans l'antre chaud. Après une brève douleur, Ianto se détendit et Jack commença de lents va-et-vient. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux et à chaque retour, le jeune homme sentait la table reculer doucement. Finalement, elle fut arrêtée par le mur et Ianto se retrouva le dos presque à l'horizontale, les mains de son amant fermement ancrées sur ses hanches. Il déplaça ses pieds pour rétablir son équilibre et vint à la rencontre du membre puissant qui le fouillait.

La peau humide claquait, le plaisir montait et prenait possession de leurs corps. Ianto ahanait doucement, accueillant en lui le sexe de son partenaire.

– Huum… oui… encore… plus fort…

Jack suivait les demandes et accélérait toujours plus la cadence. En sentant son compagnon sur le point de jouir, il se pencha et saisit son sexe, le caressant doucement, serrant par moments pour accentuer les sensations. Quand Ianto se libéra dans sa main, il le tira à lui pour le coller contre son torse, continuant ses va-et-vient avant de s'épancher à son tour, serrant le Gallois entre ses bras, les lèvres au creux de son épaules, s'appliquant à laisser un suçon bien visible.

– Ian, je t'aime. Si tu savais…

– Mais je sais Cariad, je sais, répondit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Les spasmes se calmèrent et le Capitaine se retira doucement puis tourna son amant vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le Gallois vrilla son regard dans le sien et sourit.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'immortel.

– Je vais devoir refaire du thé, celui-ci est trop infusé, il sera imbuvable.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, j'ai grandement apprécié.

Il se tourna et vida les tasses puis refit chauffer de l'eau et mit les feuilles de thé. Puis il récupéra ses vêtements et alla les déposer dans la chambre, revenant dans la cuisine en fermant son peignoir. L'immortel l'avait suivi et passa dans la salle de bain quelques instants, pour se rafraîchir un peu.

– Jack, tu vas bien ? demanda Ianto en venant le rejoindre.

– Oui, toujours ces fichues nausées, mais ça passe.

– Très bien, le thé est prêt, je t'attends dans le salon.

Il quitta la salle d'eau et s'installa sur le canapé. Le Capitaine vint s'asseoir près de lui et but par petites gorgées. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement.

_À suivre…_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 31**_

Le lendemain, Ianto se réveilla le premier et regarda son amant dormir. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, il l'avait senti se lever sans bruit pour aller dans la salle d'eau. Maintenant, il semblait paisible et le Gallois décida de le laisser se reposer. Il sortit du lit et s'habilla rapidement puis écrivit un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de nuit avant de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub.

Quand il y arriva, il se prépara un café, il n'avait pas voulu en boire un chez lui, de peur de réveiller le Capitaine. Lorsque les autres membres arrivèrent, Owen le regarda, surpris de le voir seul.

– Il y a un problème avec Jack ?

– Non, pas du tout, mais il a passé une mauvaise nuit et j'ai jugé préférable qu'il se repose.

– Tu as eu raison, je le verrai quand il arrivera, fit le médecin avant de se servir un café et de rejoindre son poste.

Le Gallois le suivit, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait reprendre les sorties sur les interventions et après qu'il l'eut examiné, il eut l'accord de son collègue, qui y mit cependant une condition, il devait rester en arrière, simplement couvrir le militaire qui, lui, était habilité à procéder aux arrestations plus ou moins musclées qui seraient nécessaires. Le jeune homme fut rassuré, l'inactivité commençait à lui peser et il promit de se conformer aux instructions.

Une heure plus tard, l'alarme se déclencha et il accompagna Neill, demandant à Tosh de prévenir l'immortel s'il arrivait avant son retour. Et effectivement, les deux hommes venaient à peine de quitter la base que le Capitaine fit son entrée.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la zone lui apprit qu'une intervention était en cours et il s'approcha de la jeune informaticienne qui le salua rapidement avant de reprendre le guidage de l'équipe. Jack la fixait et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amant.

– Ianto est sorti ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, Owen lui en a donné l'autorisation à condition de rester en couverture.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre le médecin.

– Salut Jack, fit-il en le voyant arriver.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu laisser sortir !

– Hé, calme-toi ! Je l'ai examiné et s'il est prudent, il peut aider Neill, je ne peux pas toujours l'accompagner. Il va beaucoup mieux et m'a promis de faire attention.

Le Capitaine ne se sentait pas bien, il angoissait pour son amant et un vertige le prit. Il se rattrapa à la table et le médecin l'aida à s'asseoir.

– Tu devrais lui faire confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait et le garder ici ne serait pas bon pour lui. Il a besoin de se savoir utile, je l'ai senti la semaine dernière. Ne t'en fais pas, Neill va veiller sur lui comme tu le lui as demandé. La dernière fois, il a été blessé, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, tu connais sa façon de conduire, il n'y a pas plus prudent que lui.

– Oui, tu as raison, mais n'empêche que je me fais du souci.

– Je te comprends, mais il avait besoin de reprendre sa place et tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger.

L'immortel acquiesça sans rien dire et monta dans son bureau, pour s'occuper des dossiers qui attendaient sa signature. Plongé dans sa lecture, il sursauta lorsqu'il en entendit sonner son téléphone. Il décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom de son amant s'afficher.

– Ianto ! fit-il inquiet. Tout va bien ?

– Bien sûr, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais au centre. Ce matin, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir.

– Je suis arrivé il y a une heure environ. Comment s'est passé ta sortie ?

– Très bien, mais nous avons loupé la créature. Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour, nous devrions être à l'institut dans quinze minutes, juste le temps de s'arrêter prendre le déjeuner.

– Bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

– Nous faisons au plus vite.

– Ian ! appela l'immortel.

– Oui !

– Je t'aime, sois prudent.

– Bien sûr, comme toujours, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le Capitaine reposa son téléphone et reprit son rapport.

Quand le Gallois entra dans le bureau, il vit son amant, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés. Il s'était assoupi et semblait serein. Le jeune homme s'approcha et se plaça derrière lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou, souriant en le sentant frissonner. Il remonta doucement vers la mâchoire puis la joue pour terminer par la tempe. Jack gémit dans son sommeil, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

– Cariad, souffla Ianto.

– Hum…

– Cariad, je suis là…

– Hum…

– Tu sais, tu serais bien mieux allongé que plié en deux sur ton bureau.

Cette fois, il vit les yeux de son amant papillonner quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir et de se plonger dans les siens.

– Tu es rentré ?

– Oui, depuis quelques minutes.

Le Capitaine se redressa et le Gallois l'embrassa tendrement puis l'aida à se relever pour se rendre à la salle de conférence où les autres membres les attendaient déjà.

– Jack, fit le médecin en le regardant s'asseoir, tu vas bien ?

– Il dormait, répondit Ianto en ouvrant les boites du repas.

L'équipe mangea de bon appétit et l'immortel les prévint que la couturière et le tailleur avaient téléphoné pour leur demander de passer pour les essayages. Après avoir bu le café, chacun retourna à ses occupations et l'après-midi se passa tranquillement.

Le soir, les membres quittèrent la base pour rentrer chez eux et le Gallois insista pour aller à la maison, surveiller l'avancée des travaux. Jack l'accompagna et ils purent voir que la cuisine était pratiquement terminée et l'artisan promit la fin du chantier pour deux jours plus tard, il ne restait que quelques bricoles à parfaire et les peintures à terminer. L'alarme avait déjà été posée et pour le week-end, ils pourraient envisager de commencer à meubler les pièces.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement, ils s'arrêtèrent chez le tailleur et en profitèrent pour faire les essayages, ainsi ils seraient plus disponibles pour leur déménagement. Les costumes étaient de très bonne facture et après quelques retouches indispensables, l'artisan leur indiqua ils seraient prêts pour le début de semaine.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Jack alla prendre une douche pendant que le Gallois préparait le repas puis le jeune homme le rejoignit avant qu'il ne quitte la cabine, se collant à son dos et laissant ses mains caresser son torse et son ventre. Le Capitaine tourna la tête et lui offrit ses lèvres que son compagnon prit immédiatement. L'immortel lui fit face et glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, l'estomac du leader grondant bruyamment. Cela les fit rire et ils se séchèrent, s'enveloppant dans leur peignoir pour aller dîner.

Lorsqu'ils furent couchés dans leur lit, Ianto posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant, laissant ses doigts dessiner des arabesques sur les abdominaux qu'il lui tardait de voir s'arrondir.

– Tu sais, je crois qu'il serait bien de faire une petite fête lorsque nous aurons emménagé, fit-il.

– Si tu veux, mais avant, je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur nos cérémonies.

– D'accord, nous verrons ça fin février alors.

– Oui, ça nous laissera le temps de tout arranger comme nous le souhaitons, répondit l'immortel en lui caressant la nuque.

Il arrêta son geste au bout de quelques minutes, s'étant aperçu que la respiration de son compagnon avait changé, il venait de s'endormir. La sortie sur le terrain de la journée l'avait fatigué et il avait besoin de repos. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et sombra à son tour jusqu'au lendemain.

Les jours passèrent, rapprochant les trois couples de cette journée tant attendue. Dans les magasins, les vitrines se paraient de cœurs multicolores, annonçant la Saint Valentin. Ianto avait réservé les tables au _Barocco_, demandé qu'une décoration soit mise en place et rencontré le chef pour le choix des plats qui devraient être servis. Il était passé chez le pâtissier pour commander les pièces montées puis avait entraîné son amant chez le bijoutier pour choisir les alliances. Ils les laissèrent pour qu'elles soient gravées et rentrèrent chez eux.

En refermant la porte de la maison, Ianto soupira doucement. Depuis quelques jours déjà, ils avaient abandonné l'appartement qu'il envisageait de vendre et s'étaient installés à leur nouveau domicile qui avait été totalement meublé selon les goûts des deux hommes. Le Gallois avait profité de l'absence momentanée de l'immortel pour faire décorer la chambre aux couleurs gris, noir et rouge qu'ils aimaient et lorsque le leader était rentré de son déplacement à Londres, ils avaient longuement fait l'amour dans ce nouveau décor.

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla le premier et regarda son amant dormir. Demain, il s'unirait à cet homme d'un autre siècle et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il était heureux, rien ne pouvait venir troubler son bonheur. Il vit l'immortel sourire en gardant les yeux fermés et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Tu vas finir par te lasser, fit le leader dans un murmure.

– Jamais, tu peux en être certain.

Jack ouvrit les paupières et vrilla son regard dans le sien puis leva la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue sans rien dire.

– Comment te sens-tu ce matin, Cariad !

– Bien, très bien même, j'ai l'impression que mes nausées s'espacent. J'espère que demain tout ira bien.

– Il n'y a pas de raison, de toute façon, tu auras ton médecin avec toi. Si tu as besoin d'aide, il prévoit de prendre sa mallette.

– Tu nous imagines arrêter la cérémonie à cause d'un malaise ! Je pense que le Maire ne comprendrait pas vraiment.

– On pourra toujours lui dire que c'est l'émotion, fit le Gallois taquin.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit l'immortel en riant. Mon cœur, pourrais-tu me faire un thé ?

– Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme quitta le lit et enfila son peignoir avant de passer la porte, se retournant pour envoyer un baiser à son amant. Celui-ci tendit la main comme pour l'attraper et referma les doigts. Avec un petit rire, Ianto alla préparer les boissons et revint quelques minutes après avec les tasses. Il s'assit près du Capitaine et ils burent en silence, les doigts du leader glissant doucement sur sa jambe.

– Nous devons aller au Hub aujourd'hui, je dois terminer des dossiers, fit l'immortel. J'espère que demain, la faille restera tranquille.

– Je l'espère aussi, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu resteras sagement avec ces dames.

– Tu te moques de moi !

– Absolument pas !

Jack soupira et finit sa boisson. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était enceint, son amant ne lui laissait plus prendre de risques et il supportait mal de devoir rester tranquillement à la base pendant que le Gallois allait sur le terrain.

Ianto capta ses pensées et passa ses doigts sur sa joue, le tournant vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– _Je ne veux pas vous perdre, je ne le supporterais pas !_

L'immortel acquiesça sans rien dire, le jeune homme avait raison et il le savait parfaitement. Demain, ils allaient unir leurs vies en compagnie de leurs amis et la journée promettait d'être mémorable.

– Tu as des choses de prévues aujourd'hui ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, je dois aller chercher les bouquets et les boutonnières. Il faut également passer chez le bijoutier pour récupérer les alliances.

– Très bien, alors il faudrait que l'on se prépare, répondit le leader, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si bien sûr. Penses-tu que nous aurons droit à une lune de miel ? fit le Gallois le regard brillant.

– Malheureusement, il faudra te contenter de tous les moments que nous pourrons voler pendant que la faille sera sage. Nous ne pouvons pas nous absenter d'autant que je ne peux plus aller sur le terrain.

– Oui, je le sais bien. Allez, debout, répondit Ianto en le tirant pour qu'il se relève.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis allèrent s'habiller. En arrivant au Hub, le Gallois prépara le café et disposa les viennoiseries sur une assiette puis fit le tour des postes en saluant ses collègues déjà au travail.

– Ianto, c'est bien toi qui t'occupes du fleuriste ? demanda Eirian.

– Oui, je passerai chercher les commandes, vous pourrez les emporter ce soir. Par contre, veillez à laisser les fleurs au réfrigérateur.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles soient fanées demain matin.

– Oui, c'est évident. Merci.

– Mais de rien, fit-il en s'éloignant pour aller voir son amant.

Quand il passa le seuil du bureau, l'immortel était penché sur une liasse de feuilles qu'il semblait étudier avec beaucoup d'attention.

– Tu as un problème ?

– Non, aucun, mais j'aimerais que tu signes ceci.

– C'est quoi ? s'enquit Ianto en déposant son plateau sur la table.

– L'acte de propriété de la maison. Je voudrais qu'il soit à nos deux noms.

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense !

– Oui, mais imagine qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, il faut qu'elle reste ton domicile.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu…

– Ianto, le coupa l'immortel. Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je n'en sais rien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques semaines et je voudrais que tu sois à l'abri.

– Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

– Ce n'est pas clair, c'est juste des bribes de réflexions, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais je t'avoue que je suis inquiet.

Pendant quelques minutes, le Gallois resta silencieux, essayant de capter les pensées de son amant, mais celui-ci avait totalement fermé son esprit et il se retrouvait devant une porte close. Puis il soupira doucement et passa sa main sur la joue du leader, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Très bien, je ferai comme tu le souhaites.

L'immortel lui tendit le stylo et le regarda signer et parapher chaque page du document qu'il enferma ensuite dans le coffre-fort.

– Merci Ianto, fit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Après un tendre baiser, ils se séparèrent et le Gallois quitta la base pour aller faire les quelques emplettes qui étaient nécessaire pour le lendemain. Il revint pour l'heure du déjeuner avec le repas et tous s'installèrent dans la salle de conférence, mais brusquement, l'alarme se déclencha et Tosh se pencha sur l'ordinateur pour noter les coordonnées de l'activation. Rapidement, le Gallois sortit avec le militaire, jetant un coup d'œil à son amant après avoir perçu son angoisse.

Il devait aller sur le terrain, il n'avait pas le choix malgré son envie de rester auprès de son amant. Eirian descendit à la zone informatique et les guida.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils virent plusieurs ombres qui se déplaçaient au fond d'un entrepôt. Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent en sortant leurs armes.

– Fais gaffe Ianto, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont nombreux, fit la jeune femme par l'oreillette.

– Peux-tu arriver à les compter ?

– J'active le scanner thermique, un instant.

Après quelques secondes, plusieurs points apparurent sur l'écran, ils étaient disséminés dans le bâtiment mais deux restaient côte à côte, ce devait être ses collègues.

– Ianto, j'en compte sept en dehors de vous deux.

– Très bien, ils sont où ?

– Ils vous encerclent et certains se rapprochent, mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit des aliens. L'activation était la même que lorsque…

Elle se tut, effectivement, l'anomalie était similaire à celle que Gwen avait déclenché pour capturer le Gallois. Elle leva les yeux vers le Capitaine qui s'était approché puis brusquement, celui-ci fit demi-tour et partit en courant vers le garage.

– Jack ! tenta-t-elle, mais il n'écoutait pas. Ianto, Ianto, tu m'entends ?

– Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Jack est parti, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient vous rejoindre !

– Quoi ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, il avait promis ! Suis-le et dis-moi quand il sera là !

– Ok, fit-elle en faisant un signe à Tosh.

Les deux femmes se concentrèrent sur leur écran. Eirian continuait de suivre Ianto et Neill et la Japonaise s'occupait de Jack qui avait emprunté la voiture de son amant.

Dans l'entrepôt, le Gallois continuait sa progression et suivait les indications de sa collègue. Il était inquiet de savoir l'immortel sur le chemin pour les rejoindre mais il resta concentré. Au détour d'une allée, il vit le canon d'un fusil et se colla contre les caisses, tendant la main pour saisir l'arme qu'il abaissa brusquement. L'homme fut surpris et appuya sur la gâchette, tirant plusieurs fois. Ianto se tourna rapidement et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Il s'effondra sans un cri et le Gallois se pencha sur lui.

– Ianto ! appela Eirian, j'ai entendu tirer, quelqu'un est blessé ?

– Non, tout va bien. J'ai l'impression que ce sont des militaires. Ils sont vêtus comme les forces spéciales.

– Tu en es sûr ? Ont-ils un signe distinctif ?

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, un écusson…

– Attends, la coupa-t-il. Celui-ci a un tatouage dans le cou, fit-il après avoir retiré la cagoule.

– Que représente-t-il ?

– Je n'en sais trop rien, on dirait un aigle.

– Tu en es sûr ?

Neill s'était rapproché et s'accroupit pour regarder à son tour.

– Eirian ! Il semblerait que ce soit un des hommes de la récupération.

– De la quoi ? demanda Ianto.

– Une unité qui s'occupe de la récupération d'aliens ou autres choses pouvant être intéressantes. Ils sont de l'Unit.

– Quoi ? Mais que font-ils ici ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais mieux vaut être prudents.

– Ianto ! appela Tosh. Jack vient d'arriver.

– Il semblerait qu'il soit attendu, fit Eirian, ils ont tous convergé vers lui. Dépêchez-vous !

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir et le Gallois tenta de capter les pensées de son amant. Mais il n'entendait rien, il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant le militaire continuer son chemin. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, il devait se calmer.

– _Jack, c'est un piège, protège-toi._

_À suivre…_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 32**_

Il attendit une réponse, mais celle-ci ne lui parvint pas. Il reprit sa course, il avait terriblement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son leader. Ce matin, il lui avait parlé d'une inquiétude qui ne le quittait pas, il aurait dû être plus attentif.

Quand il vit Neill, Jack était près de lui et tous deux tiraient vers leurs agresseurs qui se cachaient derrière les caisses empilées. Ianto fit le tour et sortit son arme paralysante, il ne voulait pas les tuer, ils avaient besoin de réponse, il leur fallait savoir pourquoi l'Unit avait envoyé une équipe qui semblait n'être intéressée que par l'immortel.

Plusieurs fois, il tira, assommant les agresseurs. Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pourraient pas mener leur mission à bien, ils se replièrent, mais l'un d'eux passa près du Gallois et le bouscula si violemment qu'il en perdit connaissance après avoir été projeté contre le mur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jack était penché sur lui.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça va, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un train, fit-il en essayant de se relever. Il faut les interroger, je voudrais savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

– Il n'y a plus personne Ian, le temps que l'on te rejoigne, les autres les ont emmenés. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

– Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, mais peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

– J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, tenta-t-il.

– Tu avais promis Jack !

– Oui, je le sais bien, pardonne-moi.

Ianto prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Neill se rapprocha d'eux en parlant avec Eirian par l'oreillette. La jeune femme lui confirma qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois dans le bâtiment et ils retournèrent aux véhicules.

– Je monte avec Jack, fit le Gallois. Tu nous suis !

– Ok !

Ils retournèrent à la base, le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait l'Unit. Quand ils passèrent le sas, il continua vers la cuisine et Jack se rendit auprès des jeunes femmes. Il leur demanda de voir si elles pouvaient aller _faire un tour_ dans les ordinateurs de l'institution afin de savoir ce qu'ils leur voulaient.

Ianto distribua les tasses et rejoignit l'immortel qui était monté dans son bureau. Il s'avança en le regardant, des pensées lui arrivant par flots continus. Le Capitaine était tellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il en oubliait de fermer son esprit. Il vint se placer derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules puis remonta doucement vers son cou. Jack posa sa tête sur le dossier, levant les yeux pour regarder son amant.

– Tout va bien ? lui demanda celui-ci.

– Je ne comprends pas. J'ai demandé à Tosh et à Eirian de voir si elles pouvaient trouver quelque chose.

– Tu devrais te détendre.

– Je…

Il se leva brusquement et se pencha au-dessus de la corbeille, vidant son estomac du peu qui le remplissait. Owen se présenta à la porte après avoir entendu son leader. Il fixa Ianto qui l'aidait à se relever et à aller s'installer dans son fauteuil. Le médecin s'approcha et prit les constantes de l'immortel puis hocha la tête.

– Ça va aller Jack, mais tu devrais t'allonger, tu as besoin de repos. Nous te préviendrons si elles trouvent quelque chose.

– D'accord, fit le Capitaine en se levant.

Ianto l'accompagna dans sa chambre et s'assura qu'il était bien installé avant de retourner dans la salle informatique.

Durant l'après-midi, chacun fit des recherches, mais les jeunes femmes ne trouvèrent rien de compromettant dans les bases de l'Unit et en firent part au Gallois. Quand il fut l'heure de se séparer, Neill vint le voir. Il était accompagné des autres membres qui étaient tout aussi inquiets que lui.

– Vous voulez que l'on vous accompagne ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, je pense que ça ira. Nous allons prendre le SUV, à moins que nous ne restions ici. Il est à l'abri, je verrai ce que nous devons faire, mais il dort, je ne veux pas le réveiller pour le moment. Si nous avons un problème, je vous contacterai. Allez vous reposer, demain, c'est le grand jour. Les filles, les coiffeurs seront chez vous vers 9 h 30 et vous leur donnerez ça, fit-il en allant chercher deux paquets qu'il leur tendit.

– C'est quoi ? demanda Tosh.

– Vos voiles, ils sont arrivés ce matin.

– D'où ? s'enquit Eirian en le tournant entre ses doigts.

– De France. Mais ne les ouvrez pas avant d'être seules. Il ne faut pas que vos futurs les voient avant que les chauffeurs ne vous aient déposées au pied du _City Hall_.

– Parce qu'en plus, elles auront des chauffeurs ! lâcha Owen.

– Eh oui, c'est leur privilège, vous devrez arriver avant elles, bien évidemment.

– Très bien, alors à demain, firent-t-ils avant de quitter la base.

– À demain, passez une bonne soirée.

Le Gallois se retrouva seul et en profita pour faire le ménage et descendre nourrir les pensionnaires puis il passa quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la chambre sous le bureau, l'immortel avait toujours les paupières fermées. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda dormir. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa peau, il ne voulait pas le toucher de peur de le réveiller.

– _Je t'aime._

– Jack ! fit-il après avoir entendu la pensée.

Le Capitaine bougea et ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à se lover contre lui. Ianto s'allongea et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il sentait l'immortel lui caresser les cheveux et se redressa pour prendre sa bouche en un doux baiser.

– Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, proposa-t-il. Les autres sont déjà partis.

– Si tu veux, fit-il en se levant.

Après avoir mis les ordinateurs en veille, ils descendirent au stationnement et s'installèrent dans le SUV. Durant tout le trajet, Ianto ne cessa de surveiller les véhicules qui étaient derrière eux, mais il ne vit rien de suspect. En arrivant devant la maison, il déclencha l'ouverture du garage et entra la voiture. La porte bascula après leur passage, les dissimulant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine en passant la porte communicante et le Gallois prépara le repas pendant que son amant allait se déshabiller et prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de se détendre et appuya ses mains sur la faïence en laissant couler l'eau sur sa peau.

Il sentit des doigts glisser sur son torse et soupira doucement. Ianto se colla contre son dos en déposant des petits baisers sur ses épaules et sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin sur sa colonne vertébrale pour aller se perdre sur ses reins. Se relevant, il tourna son amant vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et délicat. Il avait envie de se fondre en lui, de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qui le consumait.

Il le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire puis l'immortel l'attira contre lui et reprit sa bouche, glissant sa langue pour en obtenir l'ouverture qui se fit rapidement, laissant sa consœur venir à sa rencontre.

– _Aime-moi Ianto._

Le Gallois sourit contre les lèvres et descendit ses mains sur les tétons qu'il pinça doucement avant que sa bouche n'aille les mordiller tendrement. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur les abdominaux qui se creusaient à leur approche. Il glissa sa langue dans le nombril, se gorgeant des gémissements de son amant. La coquine continua son chemin vers le bas-ventre puis se posa sur le bout du gland qui suintait légèrement. Elle dessina ensuite la longueur poursuivant jusqu'aux testicules que les lèvres suçotèrent doucement.

Appuyé contre le mur, le Capitaine gardait les yeux fermés, appréciant les attentions dont il faisait l'objet. La main de son amant se referma sur sa hampe tendue et la massa doucement avant de l'enfermer dans sa bouche, la caressant avec sa langue. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge du leader et celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, accompagnant le va-et-vient qui venait de débuter.

– Hum… oui…

Le Gallois passa sa main entre les cuisses qui s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage et titilla l'intimité désirée. Il en dessina les contours et sentit le corps se tendre lentement. Le sexe dans sa bouche vibrait doucement et quand il sentit les doigts se crisper sur sa chevelure, prémices de la jouissance, il glissa une phalange dans l'anneau de chair, provoquant la libération de l'immortel. Il continua de lécher le sexe, recueillant toute la semence jusqu'à ce que les spasmes se calment puis il quitta le membre radouci pour aller s'emparer des lèvres qui murmuraient son prénom.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme attrapa une serviette et la donna à l'immortel après avoir éteint la douche. Le Capitaine ne comprenait pas, il avait envie que son amant vienne en lui mais celui-ci semblait vouloir en rester là.

– Nous serons mieux sur le lit, répondit Ianto en percevant ses interrogations. Je veux te regarder dans les yeux quand tu vas jouir.

Jack lui sourit et alla se coucher, attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Le Gallois s'allongea près de lui et reprit sa balade de baisers, effleurant à peine la peau sensibilisée. Il retourna agacer les tétons durcis qui se tendaient déjà vers lui comme dans une supplique muette de les martyriser amoureusement, ce qu'il se fit un plaisir de faire. Sa langue s'enroulait autour des bouts de chair puis les lapait doucement.

Le jeune homme s'installa entre les jambes de son partenaire, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses qui s'ouvrirent pour lui laisser le passage. Jack plia les genoux, lui donnant totalement accès à son intimité frémissante de l'attente. Ianto lui fit soulever le bassin et cala un coussin sous ses reins puis lécha doucement la hampe tendue, embrassant le bas-ventre de chaque côté du sexe désireux. Sa bouche alla goûter la peau tendre des bourses qu'elle happa tendrement puis les relâchant, elle poursuivit sa route jusque dans la fente qu'elle humidifia, laissant une traînée de salive.

L'immortel se tortillait sous les douces tortures, son esprit envoyait des signaux sans discontinuer mais le Gallois ne cédait pas, voir le plaisir de son amant décuplait le sien. Quand finalement il décida qu'il l'avait assez supplicié, il se redressa et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant, s'enduisant le membre généreusement avant de se poser contre l'anneau de chair, relevant les jambes de son compagnon pour les poser sur ses épaules.

Lentement, il se glissa dans le corps de son partenaire, sentant les chairs s'écarter sur son passage. Après une brève douleur, l'immortel commença à ressentir un début de plaisir qui alla en s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que le Gallois avançait en lui. Enfilé jusqu'à la garde, Ianto s'arrêta quelques instants, caressant le torse du bout des doigts puis il plaça ses mains derrière les genoux du Capitaine et le bascula doucement tout en débutant de lents va-et-vient. À mesure que les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, le jeune homme poussait sur ses mains pour le pénétrer plus profondément.

– Oui, encore… soupirait Jack, s'agrippant aux draps qui glissaient sous ses doigts.

– Cariad, je ne vais… pas tenir…

Ianto accéléra encore le rythme puis lui fit poser un pied contre son épaule afin de pouvoir saisir le membre, le caressant à la même cadence. Il sentait que l'immortel équilibrait la poussée, venant à sa rencontre à chaque retour dans son corps. Dans un cri commun, les deux hommes se libérèrent en même temps, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de l'autre, se gorgeant de la jouissance qui venait d'exploser dans leur corps.

Le Gallois laissa son compagnon reposer ses pieds et porta sa main maculée de semence à sa bouche, la léchant doucement sans quitter le regard de son partenaire. Jack hoqueta sous la vision des plus érotiques et se libéra une seconde fois sur son ventre. Il eut un bref moment de surprise puis Ianto se pencha et prit ses lèvres, mêlant salive et sperme sur leurs langues.

Doucement, le jeune homme se retira et s'allongea sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches pour ne pas trop porter sur son ventre, par crainte de lui provoquer un malaise. Il déposa des petits baisers sur le visage de son partenaire, finissant par revenir prendre ses lèvres en un long baiser sensuel.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack prit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien. Le Gallois attendit qu'il parle, mais le leader restait silencieux de même que ses pensées.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien, je me disais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir auprès de moi.

– Elle est partagée, crois-moi ! Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais, un jour, être aussi heureux que je le suis aujourd'hui, surtout après ce que je vous ai fait, ce que je t'ai fait.

– C'est du passé Ianto, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, la mienne a été de ne pas te comprendre.

Après un rapide baiser, le Gallois lui proposa d'aller dîner, ce qu'ils firent après avoir enfilé un peignoir. Pendant que le jeune homme préparait les assiettes, Jack alluma un feu dans la cheminée et s'allongea sur la peau étalée devant le foyer. Couché à plat ventre, il entortilla ses doigts avec les longs poils soyeux et ferma les yeux.

– Si tu restes comme ça, je ne suis pas certain que nous pourrons dîner chaud, fit Ianto en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

– Pourquoi, tu es déjà prêt à remettre ça ?

– J'avoue que tu es très tentant allongé de cette façon.

Le Capitaine se retourna, le Gallois, à genoux, le laissa s'installer, puis il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Je crois que finalement, nous devrions manger. Demain, nous avons une grosse journée, il faudrait aller se reposer.

– Tu as raison, aide-moi.

Le jeune homme se releva et lui tendit la main, le tirant à lui pour le mettre debout. Puis il le laissa s'installer sur le canapé et passa dans la cuisine pour rapporter les assiettes chaudes.

Quand il revint, l'immortel le remercia en prenant son plat, le posant sur la table basse pour profiter de la chaleur des flammes qui dansaient. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent prendre une douche et se couchèrent pour s'endormir rapidement après avoir vérifié que le feu était éteint.

Au matin, Jack se réveilla le premier et regarda son amant dormir. Dans quelques heures, il serait son époux et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer, mais son angoisse était toujours présente et il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer ce sentiment. Lentement, il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, s'amusant des petits frissons qui naissaient sur son passage. Ianto soupira doucement puis ouvrit les yeux lentement.

– Salut toi, fit-il en s'étirant.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Comme un bébé et toi ?

– Moi aussi.

– Et eux ? s'enquit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon.

– Je pense que oui, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

– C'était juste une question, répondit le Gallois avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien, il faudrait se lever maintenant, nous avons encore des choses à faire avant 11 h.

– Mais, j'avais envie d'un gros câlin, fit l'immortel boudeur.

– Il faudra attendre ! Si nous voulons être à l'heure, nous n'avons pas le choix, à moins que te ne veuille plus te marier, fit-il tout à coup sérieux.

– Loin de moi cette idée ! répondit le Capitaine, et puis, tu as raison, levons-nous et la prochaine fois que je te ferai l'amour, tu ne seras plus seulement mon amant, mais mon âme sœur, mon époux devant Dieu et les hommes.

– Il me tarde d'être à ce moment-là, fit Ianto en se serrant contre lui.

Ils finirent par quitter le lit et prirent une douche rapide. Pendant que le leader se rasait de près, le Gallois alla préparer les cafés et les rapporta dans la chambre. Lorsque son amant sortit de la salle de bain, il lui tendit la boisson et entra à son tour.

Les vêtements étaient disposés sur le lit et quand Ianto revint dans la pièce, l'immortel finissait de s'habiller. Le jeune homme resta un moment en suspension devant celui qui allait devenir son mari, l'admirant sans rien dire, puis il s'approcha et l'aida à faire son nœud papillon. Le gilet de satin crème se fondait sur la chemise blanche, donnant un aspect d'élégance que renforcerait la veste noire.

– Attends, fit le Gallois en allant vers la table de nuit.

L'immortel le regarda, une interrogation dans les yeux puis il le vit revenir avec deux petites boites. Il ouvrit l'une d'elles et prit les boutons de manchette qu'elle contenait.

– C'est mon premier cadeau, souffla Ianto en les positionnant sur le tissu.

Quand ils furent en place, Jack les regarda puis il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Merci, ils sont magnifiques. Mais comment as-tu fait ?

– J'ai simplement donné le motif au bijoutier et il s'est débrouillé, ils sont en platine.

À nouveau, il les examina et vit qu'au centre du T stylisé, il y avait un J et il sourit en voyant la seconde paire qui, elle, présentait un I.

– Tu m'as bien dit du platine ? s'enquit le leader.

– Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

– Si, mais ils ont dû te coûter une fortune !

– Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai loué mon appartement et j'avais quelques économies.

– Ianto, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

– Pourquoi, je croyais que nous étions d'accord !

– Oui, bien sûr, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je voudrais pouvoir tout partager avec toi, c'est tout.

– C'est ce que nous faisons, mais il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester comme elles le sont.

– Tu sais, je n'ai rien d'aussi beau à t'offrir, fit Jack en s'approchant jusqu'à se coller contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Si !

– Comment ça ?

– Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau que l'amour que tu me donnes et n'oublie pas les enfants que tu portes ! Ça, fit-il en montrant la boite, ce n'est que peu de chose !

Le Capitaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et initia un langoureux baiser. Sa langue toucha la bouche qui s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir. Elles se goûtaient, se caressaient, dansant une lente sarabande. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, puis Ianto jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne, son corps avait commencé à réagir tout comme celui de l'immortel et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller à leur désir.

Il s'habilla à son tour et planté devant la glace, il surprit le regard de son amant. Il lui sourit et termina de boutonner son gilet. Quand il fut prêt, il passa dans le salon et fut rejoint par le leader qui le laissa aller dans la cuisine d'où il revint avec une petite boite. Il sortit une boutonnière faite de petites fleurs blanches et la mit en place, reculant de quelques pas pour juger de l'effet.

– Tu ne mets pas la tienne ? demanda le Capitaine en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

– Tout à l'heure. Nous devons passer au Hub pour nourrir les pensionnaires. Je la mettrai quand j'aurai fini, je ne veux pas l'abîmer.

Ils passèrent la porte communiquant avec le garage et le jeune homme enclencha l'alarme puis il s'installa au volant. Il leur restait une heure et demie avant la cérémonie, ils devaient se dépêcher.

Sitôt dans le parking de la base, ils descendirent dans le Hub et Ianto poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la zone de détention pendant que l'immortel vérifiait ses e-mails et l'ordinateur de la faille. Celle-ci semblait calme et il espérait que cela durerait.

Quand le Gallois revint, son amant était au téléphone avec Owen qui prenait de ses nouvelles et il lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer que tout était prêt. Le temps que l'immortel termine sa conversation, il apposa sa boutonnière et s'assura qu'elle tenait bien.

– On peut y aller, fit Jack en s'approchant.

– Très bien, alors en route.

– Ian, je dois dire que tu es très élégant.

– Il en est de même pour toi et je pense que tu devrais mettre des costumes plus souvent.

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense !

– Oui, mais n'empêche que ça te va bien.

_À suivre…_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre 33**_

Tout en parlant, ils retournèrent au SUV et s'engagèrent dans la circulation en direction du _City Hall_ où devaient les attendre Neill et Owen.

Après avoir garé le véhicule, ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Tous deux étaient élégamment vêtus, ce qui changeait énormément leur aspect. Le médecin siffla doucement en voyant arriver le Capitaine.

– Eh bien, pour un peu, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu, fit-il en souriant. Qu'as-tu fait de ton manteau ?

– Ianto n'a pas voulu que je le prenne, répondit Jack avec une petite moue qui déclencha les rires de ses amis.

– Tu le retrouveras demain, ne t'en fais pas, je me doute bien que tu ne t'habilleras pas comme ça tous les jours, fit le Gallois taquin.

– Non, je me vois mal courir après les Weevils dans cette tenue.

– Je le fais bien moi, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

– Il n'y en a aucun, mais j'avoue que le costume te va très bien et encore mieux quand je peux te l'enlever, fit-il en baissant la voix pour que les passants ne l'entendent pas.

Un nouvel éclat de rire s'éleva du petit groupe devant le visage rougissant du jeune homme. Après quelques instants, ils reprirent leur sérieux et Neill remarqua les boutons de manchette. Il prit le bras du leader et les regarda plus attentivement.

– Eh bien, même le jour de ton mariage, tu penses au boulot !

– Ah non, c'est un cadeau de Ianto.

– Ouh, il te gâte.

– Eh oui, j'ai de la chance, fit-il en attirant son amant contre lui.

Le jeune homme se dégagea doucement en voyant arriver les deux limousines qui se garèrent le long du trottoir. Il alla ouvrir la portière et aida Tosh à descendre puis l'accompagna auprès de Owen sous les regards admiratifs des passants qui s'étaient arrêtés. Il s'approcha de la seconde voiture et fit de même avec Eirian. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient superbes, leurs robes étaient d'une rare beauté, l'un faite d'une multitude de petits drapés en organza et l'autre de forme sirène rebrodée de petites perles blanches. Le Gallois leur avait commandé un superbe voile court en dentelle de Calais et celui-ci leur tombait sur la taille. Pour les protéger du froid, il avait fait assortir les robes avec des boléros de lapin blanc.

Les futurs mariés en restèrent bouche bée et cette fois, ce fut Ianto qui se mit à rire. Owen s'approcha pour prendre le bras de sa fiancée, mais le jeune homme le repoussa gentiment.

– Eh non, c'est moi qui l'accompagne et Jack en fera de même avec Eirian. Il vous faudra attendre encore un peu. Mesdemoiselles, si vous le voulez bien, je crois que nous sommes attendus.

Ils se mirent en marche pour monter l'escalier qui les menait à la grande salle où le Maire devait officier. Quand ils passèrent les portes, une musique douce se mit à jouer et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau.

L'ordre de passage ayant été établi à l'avance, l'élu procéda au mariage de Tosh et Owen puis à celui de Jack et Ianto, pour finir par celui d'Eirian et Neill. Le Gallois était radieux et tournait entre ses doigts l'alliance qui le liait à son Capitaine. Celui-ci le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux et le jeune homme se mit brusquement à rougir sous l'afflux de pensées qui lui parvenaient.

Tosh surprit la réaction de son ami et se rapprocha de l'immortel, posant sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci lui sourit et elle pinça les lèvres gentiment.

– _Arrête un peu veux-tu ! Si tu continues, il ne va plus pouvoir bouger._

Après avoir entendu la pensée, le Capitaine reporta son regard sur son époux et vit qu'effectivement, celui-ci semblait avoir un gros problème à gérer. Il attendit qu'Eirian ait signé le registre pour se rapprocher du Gallois.

– Pardon, fit-il doucement, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à me contenir. J'ai des envies bizarres quelquefois. Heureusement que tu n'as pas ta chemise rouge, je t'aurais pris sur le bureau du Maire.

– Tu n'aurais pas osé quand même ?

– Euh… fit-il semblant hésiter. Après tout, non, je préfère la peau devant la cheminée.

Il l'enlaça tendrement et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Après quelques secondes, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser tendre.

– Jack, excuse-moi de te déranger, fit Owen, mais nous devons partir, le Maire a d'autres couples à marier. Et puis, gardes-en un peu pour ce soir, vous aurez toute la nuit pour ça.

Un nouvel éclat de rire accueillit les paroles du médecin et Ianto rougit encore un peu plus. Son époux l'entraîna vers la porte, suivi des deux autres couples. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'escalier, ils furent accueillis par une salve d'applaudissements venant des personnes qui attendaient la cérémonie suivante. Après les avoir remerciés, ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre leurs véhicules. Les limousines étaient reparties et Owen ouvrit la portière à Tosh qui s'installa, Neill en faisant de même pour Eirian qui était radieuse. Après un rapide baiser, il referma et alla prendre le volant. Ianto les regarda un instant avant de s'approcher du SUV et fut surpris de voir le Capitaine en faire de même.

– Monsieur Harkness-Jones, s'il vous plait !

Le Gallois lui sourit et s'assit à son tour, attendant que son époux prenne place à ses côtés puis les trois véhicules se dirigèrent vers le _Barocco_ où un repas de noces les attendait. En entrant dans le restaurant, ils furent accueillis par le maître d'hôtel qui les accompagna jusqu'à leur table. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois serveurs déposèrent les apéritifs pendant que trois autres prenaient leurs manteaux. Les jeunes femmes avaient, quant à elles, des petits boléros de dentelle similaire à celle de leur voile. Ianto avait vraiment pensé à tout et Eirian le remercia à nouveau.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale et au moment du dessert, un musicien vint égrener quelques notes sur son piano. Les couples en profitèrent pour danser sur un tempo très lent. Les doigts entrelacés et la main posée sur son cœur, l'immortel respirait doucement le parfum de son époux, tendant de calmer le désir qui lui prenait les reins.

– _Tu es certain que nous devons rester ?_

– _Tu n'as pas le choix, nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant._

Jack soupira, mais l'envie qu'il avait de son époux était de plus en plus pressante. Il commençait à avoir des suées et le Gallois s'en rendit compte, l'attrapant juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Owen s'approcha rapidement ainsi que le maître d'hôtel qui était inquiet. Après l'avoir rassuré, le médecin s'occupa de l'immortel. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les paupières, il vit Ianto penché sur lui, des larmes dans les yeux.

– Ian, que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu as perdu connaissance.

– Jack, je crois que vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu, fit Owen.

– Mais non, voyons…

– Cariad, le coupa le Gallois, je crois qu'il a raison, tu prends du repos dans la journée d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, tu n'en as pas eu le temps.

– Très bien, admit l'immortel, mais le week-end prochain, vous viendrez à la maison, nous continuerons la fête.

– Tout ce que tu veux, mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu rentres. Demain, j'irai au Hub et après-demain, ce sera Neill. Cela te laissera du temps pour te remettre. À moins qu'il n'y ait une alerte, nous pouvons gérer. Alors repose-toi ! Ianto, je te le confie, en cas de problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

– D'accord. Allez viens, nous allons partir, fit le jeune homme en aidant l'immortel à se relever.

Il prit les manteaux que lui tendait le serveur et enfila le sien pendant que Tosh tenait celui de son leader. Au moment de partir, les deux jeunes femmes les embrassèrent et leur souhaitèrent bon retour. Cette fois, ce fut le Gallois qui prit le volant sans que Jack ne s'y oppose. Il était effectivement fatigué, mais il avait également envie d'honorer son époux.

– Tu vas dormir un peu et ensuite… fit Ianto en le regardant avant de démarrer.

Jack lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le roulement de la voiture. Quand le Gallois le secoua, ils étaient arrivés et le garage était fermé, il s'était assoupi sans même s'en rendre compte. Ianto l'aida à sortir du SUV et le conduisit dans la chambre. Lentement, il lui ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise et défit le nœud papillon puis déboutonna le gilet. Quand le Capitaine voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il l'en empêcha et continua son effeuillage. Une fois en boxer, il l'incita à s'allonger et rabattit la couette sur lui. Le leader ne comprenait pas, mais il ne dit rien.

– Tu vas dormir pendant une heure ou deux et ensuite, seulement, tu feras ce que tu veux.

– Mais Ian…

– Han han, j'ai dit, tu dors, nous avons le temps, la nuit n'est pas finie, fit-il en l'embrassant légèrement. Je suis à côté, repose-toi, c'est important.

– Très bien, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

– Mais j'y compte bien Capitaine, répondit le Gallois en se sauvant devant la main tendue. Dors un peu et ensuite, tu feras tout ce que tu veux de moi.

– Tout ? s'enquit son compagnon, le regard soudain brillant.

– Absolument tout, mais pour ça, tu dois dormir un peu.

Le leader ferma les yeux et Ianto sourit puis quitta la chambre en emportant son peignoir. Il alla se faire un café et téléphona à Owen pour le prévenir qu'il avait suivi ses directives puis il raccrocha et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il s'installa sur le canapé, les pieds jouant avec les longs poils de la peau soyeuse et but sa boisson par petites gorgées.

Une bonne heure plus tard, l'immortel sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour regarder son époux qui s'était assoupi. Il avait l'air si jeune, si vulnérable. Il savait qu'un jour, Ianto le quitterait sans retour possible, mais il se jura de le protéger de son mieux pour qu'il reste auprès de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il voulait le voir vieillir près de lui et être là lorsqu'il s'éteindrait. Cette fois, il ne fuirait pas comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Estelle. Savoir qu'il allait lui survivre lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais pour le Gallois, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de vivre sans lui, cela lui était impossible.

Maudite immortalité qui lui enlevait les êtres qu'il chérissait le plus. Il donnerait tout pour échapper à cette vie éternelle, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il lui faudrait donc continuer et laisser les autres partir.

Il finit par s'approcher et s'agenouilla devant lui, laissant son regard caresser son visage. Le jeune homme était d'une rare sensualité, sa bouche entrouverte appelait les baisers et Jack se laissa tenter. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son époux qui frémit sous le contact. Un léger soupir s'échappa du dormeur et l'immortel se recula, le fixant toujours. Puis il défit la ceinture du peignoir et l'écarta lentement, découvrant le corps nu qui se cachait en dessous.

Il goûta la peau du bout de la langue, écoutant les petits bruits que faisait son compagnon, le sentant se raidir doucement mais sans rien faire pour échapper à la balade humide. Il happa un bouton de chair qu'il mordilla légèrement et bientôt, il sentit des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il se redressa et croisa le regard bleu de son époux. Celui-ci, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, lui souriait. Il prit ses lèvres pour un baiser délicat qui s'intensifia lorsque les langues se rencontrèrent.

Ianto se rapprocha du bord du canapé et se laissa basculer, entraînant l'immortel avec lui. Celui-ci se retrouva allongé sur la peau et serra son compagnon dans ses bras sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ils roulèrent et le Gallois se retrouva sous son partenaire. Celui-ci lui caressa le flanc, remontant sa main pour agacer les tétons. Il quitta sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou, descendant sur la clavicule pour aller rejoindre les doigts qui pinçaient doucement les boutons de chair.

– Hum, Jack…

Ianto se tendait peu à peu et l'immortel continua sa progression vers le bas-ventre et l'objet de son désir. Celui-ci se dressait déjà fièrement et appelait une attention plus soutenue. Le Capitaine donna un rapide coup de langue, recevant en retour une perle de plaisir et un gémissement. Lentement, il fit glisser le gland dans sa bouche et débuta un lent va-et-vient, jouant délicatement avec la peau sensible des bourses pleines de son époux. Puis il passa ses doigts entre les cuisses qui s'écartèrent pour lui laisser libre accès à l'intimité convoitée.

Il quitta le membre sous le grognement du Gallois et humidifia ses doigts pour ensuite passer sa langue sur l'anneau de chair qui se contracta. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de son compagnon et fit pénétrer la pointe par petites touches, écoutant les râles de son partenaire.

– _Peidiwch Jack, um, ie, mae'n dda... mwy..._ _(S'il te plait Jack, hum, oui, c'est bon... encore...)_

– Que veux-tu ? Tu veux que je continue comme ça ? C'est bien cela ? demanda l'immortel. Dis-moi…

Ianto se sentait partir dans un autre monde, ce que lui faisait son époux était si agréable qu'il en redemandait.

– _Love fi ! __(Aime-moi !)_

– Tout ce que tu veux mon Amour, souffla le leader avant de reprendre son sexe en bouche.

Un doigt dessina l'intimité du jeune homme qui crispait ses mains dans les cheveux de son époux, bougeant le bassin pour plonger plus profondément dans la chaude cavité qui l'enserrait. La phalange finit par passer la barrière délicate et se mit à tourner doucement pour préparer la prochaine pénétration. Deux autres vinrent la rejoindre et le Capitaine toucha la prostate de son compagnon, qui se tendit sous l'afflux de plaisir que lui procuraient ces attouchements. Plusieurs fois, il recommença, percutant régulièrement la petite masse de nerfs. Ianto gémissait de plus en plus puis soudain, il se déversa dans la bouche de son partenaire qui avala la semence et continua de lécher doucement le membre radouci. Quand il le lâcha enfin, celui-ci avait déjà repris vie, prouvant que son propriétaire avait envie de plus.

Jack remonta vers son visage et butina les lèvres entrouvertes avant de les prendre avec fougue, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son époux, lui faisant partager son goût intime.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Ianto posa ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon, vrillant son regard dans le sien.

– _Je suis à toi pour toujours et à jamais._

Le Capitaine lui sourit et reprit ses lèvres puis il le fit se mettre à genoux face au canapé pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer et glissa sa main dans la fente de ses fesses jusqu'à l'intimité qu'il voulait investir. Il attrapa le lubrifiant dans la poche de son peignoir qu'il retira puis s'enduisit généreusement le sexe sous le regard du Gallois. Il se mit entre ses jambes et se posa sur l'anneau de chair. Lentement, il se glissa en lui, Ianto se cambrant pour mieux s'offrir, poussant sur ses bras pour venir à la rencontre du membre qui s'insinuait en lui.

Commencèrent de lents va-et-vient qui s'intensifièrent doucement. Jack finit par percuter la prostate du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent et les deux hommes sentaient l'extase monter dans le creux de leur ventre. Ianto mouilla ses doigts et passa sa main entre ses jambes, s'en allant titiller l'intimité de son amant. Quand la phalange passa la barrière de chair, l'immortel eut un moment de surprise, mais bien vite, de nouvelles sensations s'insinuèrent en lui. Il était enchâssé dans le corps du Gallois tandis que celui-ci le pénétrait de ses doigts. La cadence s'accéléra et au bout de quelques minutes, Jack sentit qu'il n'allait plus tenir malgré son envie de prolonger ce plaisir. Il lâcha la hanche de son époux et se saisir de son sexe, le massant au même rythme que celui de son bassin.

Ianto se déversa dans sa main en criant son prénom et l'immortel le rejoignit bientôt, des spasmes le secouant durement. Les doigts toujours dans son intimité, le Gallois le sentait se contracter et en éprouvait un bonheur sans nom. Lentement, il retira sa main et s'appuya sur le canapé, gardant au fond de lui le sexe de son époux. Après avoir repris le contrôle de son corps, l'immortel se retira doucement et le tourna vers lui, prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux.

– J'ai aimé, souffla-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Tu as d'autres choses dans le même genre ?

– Qui sait ! fit Ianto taquin. Tu as faim ?

– Oui, de toi.

– Moi aussi, mais je crois que nous devrions faire une pose, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

– Tu as sans doute raison !

Pendant que Ianto passait dans la cuisine, nu comme un ver, Jack ranima le feu, enfila son peignoir et ferma les volets derrière les rideaux tirés. Avec la lumière, il ne voulait pas que leurs voisins aient un spectacle d'ombres chinoises quelque peu osées.

Il alluma la lampe et s'assit sur le canapé, attendant que son compagnon revienne. Lentement, il caressa son ventre, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il lui tardait de serrer dans ses bras les deux enfants qui grandissaient en lui et surtout, de voir le Gallois dans son rôle de père.

– Ils vont bien ? entendit-il brusquement.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son époux qui venait de déposer les assiettes sur la table basse.

– Oui, mais j'ai hâte de les voir.

– Laisse-leur le temps de grandir, ils seront là bien assez tôt, crois-moi.

– C'est certain, mais il va nous falloir, dès maintenant, préparer leurs chambres et leur trouver une nourrice.

– Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre que nous s'occupent d'eux, fit Ianto. Je trouverai bien un moyen…

– Ian, comment veux-tu faire avec nos obligations ?

– Je n'en sais rien encore, mais je trouverai, répéta-t-il. Nous allons faire décorer les deux chambres à côté de la nôtre, ainsi, ils auront une jolie vue sur le jardin. Il faudra prévoir des sécurités pour qu'ils ne puissent pas ouvrir les baies vitrées.

– Je vois que tu as déjà pensé à tout !

– Il le faut bien, ils seront là dans six mois maintenant et il nous reste tant de choses à faire. Je vais déjà commencer par contacter les entreprises pour les chambres et ensuite, il nous faudra les meubler.

– Tu penses faire appel à celle qui s'est occupée de la cuisine ?

– Peut-être ! Mais je vais quand même rencontrer d'autres entrepreneurs pour des devis. C'est important pour faire jouer la concurrence !

– Je vois que c'est un trait de caractère chez toi, toujours avoir le meilleur.

– Effectivement, la preuve, je t'ai, toi ! fit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

– Vu comme ça, je n'ai rien à dire, répondit l'immortel en lui rendant son baiser.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Ianto lui mit son assiette entre les mains. Il y avait disposé des petites bouchées salées toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Jack en prit une et la lui proposa, souriant en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Quand il la referma, Ianto garda les doigts de son époux entre ses lèvres, le fixant amoureusement pendant qu'il les retirait. Une douce chaleur envahit le Capitaine qui sentit son désir se réveiller brusquement.

– Ian, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, le débarrassant de l'assiette et laissa ses lèvres divaguer sur son torse, le caressant du bout des doigts. Puis il se mit à genoux face à lui et s'assit sur ses talons, attendant que l'immortel vienne le rejoindre sur la peau. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, leurs virilités se touchant tandis que les langues bataillaient pour le contrôle du baiser.

Lentement, le Gallois le fit se coucher sans quitter sa bouche un seul instant. Il s'allongea près de lui, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau, allant titiller le nombril puis poursuivit son chemin vers le sexe dressé. Il finit par abandonner les lèvres pour mordiller les tétons durcis, écoutant les gémissements de son compagnon qui se soumettait aux douces tortures.

Ianto lécha le membre réactif, obtenant un peu de liquide qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. À genoux entre les cuisses de son partenaire, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la hampe tendue, butinant la longueur, se gorgeant des râles qu'il provoquait. Il lui fit plier les jambes, passant un doigt humide sur les bords de l'anneau de chair. Puis lentement, il le fit pénétrer, prenant en même temps le sexe dans sa bouche. Pendant quelques instants, il s'appliqua à le sucer consciencieusement puis il stoppa et retira ses doigts après avoir plusieurs fois touché la prostate de son époux, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir.

Ianto attrapa le lubrifiant et en étala sur son membre douloureux, puis il se posa sur l'intimité de son compagnon, poussant doucement pour passer la barrière de chair. L'immortel se cambra, laissant échapper un petit cri mais le Gallois s'arrêta et le caressa lentement, passant sa main sur son sexe et ses testicules. Peu après, il se mit à bouger, pénétrant par petites touches jusqu'à être totalement enfoui dans le corps de son partenaire. Là, il stoppa encore une fois, appréciant la chaude intimité qui l'entourait puis il reprit ses mouvements, tenant fermement les hanches de son époux.

Celui-ci se redressa pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa puis lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, il baissa les yeux et regarda son homme s'activer entre ses cuisses. Cette vision érotique provoqua une montée de plaisir intense et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce membre qui le fouillait de plus en plus rapidement. Brusquement, il se laissa retomber, la bouche ouverte comme pour reprendre de l'air, des gémissements discontinus sortant de sa gorge. Ianto le sentait sur le point de jouir et prit son sexe pour lui imprimer le même rythme que celui de ses reins.

– Viens, souffla-t-il, je voudrais que l'on jouisse ensemble.

Le Capitaine vrilla son regard dans le sien et leurs esprits se connectèrent. Au moment où l'extase les emportait, ils virent un immense feu d'artifice, symbolique de leur libération. Jack se déversa dans la main qui le tenait et Ianto au tréfonds de son corps, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Les muscles tétanisés, le Gallois tentait de reprendre son souffle, le leader lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui sourit, grognant quelque peu, lorsqu'il sentit le sexe quitter son abri. Ianto s'allongea près de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant le cœur se calmer peu à peu.

_À suivre…_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapitre 34**_

Après quelques minutes, l'immortel se rendit compte que son compagnon semblait s'être endormi. Il se dégagea doucement et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il l'installa sous la couette et vint se blottir contre lui. Effectivement, Ianto dormait maintenant du sommeil du juste et le Capitaine se laissa sombrer à son tour.

Ils passèrent les deux jours suivants partageant leur temps entre s'aimer tendrement et recevoir les entrepreneurs pour les travaux des chambres. Ianto était satisfait, lors de leur précédente visite, il avait dû les recevoir seul, mais cette fois, l'immortel était à ses côtés et pouvait également donner son avis. Il était certain que la cuisine était plus le domaine du Gallois, mais il jugeait décisif que son époux puisse donner son avis pour certains aménagements.

Ils rencontrèrent également les postulants pressentis pour l'embauche au poste de réceptionniste de l'office de tourisme. Les critères étaient stricts, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire d'erreur, la personne devait être de toute confiance puisqu'elle préserverait leur couverture !

Owen leur téléphona pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et rappeler à l'immortel l'importance de prendre du repos, ce qu'il accepta sans rechigner. C'est ainsi qu'il s'astreignit à des moments de sieste au cours desquels il s'endormait, lové dans les bras de Ianto.

OoOoO

Quand il s'éveilla au matin, il regarda le jeune homme dormir, cela faisait maintenant trois longs jours qu'ils étaient mariés et il goûtait toujours à ce bonheur parfait. Lentement, il glissa ses doigts sur l'épaule nue du Gallois et le vit frémir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir et de se fixer sur lui.

– Déjà réveillé Cariad, fit-il en s'étirant comme un chat.

– Oui, depuis un moment, en fait ! Je te regardais dormir.

Ianto se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. La tête posée au creux de son épaule, il s'enivrait de son odeur si particulière et sentit son désir monter au point qu'il ne put s'abstenir de lui faire l'amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent repus du corps de l'autre, ils allèrent prendre une douche et s'habillèrent. Aujourd'hui, ils reprendraient le chemin du Hub et leur travail au sein de l'organisation.

Après avoir bu un café, ils allèrent s'installer dans le SUV, enclenchant l'alarme après avoir verrouillé la maison. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis, ils durent stopper. Un véhicule militaire barrant la route, Ianto n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon lui fit comprendre qu'il redoutait ce qui allait se produire. Les hommes en arme s'approchèrent et l'un d'eux s'adressa à l'immortel.

– Veuillez descendre Capitaine.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Nous avons ordre de vous accompagner à Londres.

– M'accompagner, j'ai donc obligation d'y aller ? fit-il en ouvrant la portière.

– Oui Monsieur, nous sommes attendus.

– Qui veut me voir ?

– Le Général McFernan.

– Et ce Monsieur ne pouvait pas me téléphoner, il préfère envoyer une compagnie, c'est bien cela ?

– Nous suivons les ordres Monsieur. Veuillez venir avec nous.

– Jack, tu ne vas pas y aller ! tenta le Gallois.

– Avons-nous le choix ? Laisse la voiture ici, Owen viendra la reprendre.

– Non, Monsieur, il n'y a que vous !

– Comment ça ?

– Le Général nous a bien précisé : _Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, sans tenir aucun compte des autres membres de l'agence._

– C'est bien dommage mais Ianto vient avec moi, vous n'avez pas le choix.

– C'est vous qui ne l'avez pas Monsieur, fit-il en faisant un signe à un homme qui se rapprocha du Gallois.

Jack essayait de réfléchir, mais ne trouvait pas de solution, pourquoi ce McFernan voulait-il le voir ? Pendant ce temps, Ianto cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser du militaire qui l'avait mis en joue.

– _Jack, je fais quoi ?_

– _Ne bouge pas !_

– Je ne peux pas les laisser t'emmener ! fit-il en ouvrant brusquement la portière, désarmant l'homme qui le visait.

Un second s'approcha rapidement et lui envoya un coup de crosse dans le visage. Le Gallois s'effondra face contre terre et le militaire posa son pied sur le haut de son dos, à la limite de son cou.

– Suivez-nous Capitaine ou on lui brise la nuque !

L'immortel était désespéré, il ne pouvait rien faire sans mettre son époux en danger. Il suivit le Lieutenant qui le fit monter dans le véhicule. Quand celui-ci s'éloigna, Jack vit Ianto se redresser.

– _Je ne vais pas t'abandonner,_ entendit-il.

Il ferma les yeux et bloqua son esprit, la douleur de son compagnon lui faisait mal et il devait s'isoler.

Quand la voiture fut hors de vue, les autres militaires laissèrent le Gallois se relever et se dirigèrent vers leurs collègues.

– Quand va-t-il revenir ? demanda le jeune homme.

– À votre place, je l'oublierai, il ne sera pas libéré !

– Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

– Vous devriez réfléchir à autre chose, répondit l'homme qui semblait en savoir long sur la question.

– Et à laquelle ?

– À ce qu'il est ! fit-il avant de prendre place dans le véhicule qui s'éloigna rapidement.

Les mots tournaient dans la tête de Ianto, quelqu'un avait découvert son secret, mais comment ! Et que savait-il exactement ? Cela concernait-il son immortalité ou…

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Rapidement, il reprit le SUV et rentra à la base. En le voyant entrer seul, Tosh lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

– Jack est resté se reposer ? fit-elle.

– Non, il a été arrêté par l'Unit !

– Quoi ? Mais explique ! Et que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la marque qu'avait laissé la crosse sur le visage de son ami.

En entendant la jeune femme, Owen vint les rejoindre, suivi par les deux autres membres. Ianto se tordait les mains, tentant de rassembler ses pensées, mais l'angoisse lui éteignait le cœur.

– Calme-toi, fit le médecin et explique-nous ce qui s'est passé !

– Nous étions sur la route et un véhicule s'est mis en travers pour nous obliger à stopper. Ils ont demandé à Jack de les suivre sur ordre du Général McFernan.

– Tu as bien dit McFernan ! intervint Neill.

– Oui, pourquoi, tu le connais ?

– Oui, c'est un homme qui a gravi les échelons en marchant sur les autres. Si Jack est entre ses mains, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

– Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Eirian.

– Je vais aller à Londres, lâcha Ianto, je vais le ramener.

– Ils ne te laisseront pas faire. Tosh, peux-tu trouver ce qu'il lui reproche ? Eirian, vois où ils l'ont emmené, Neill, vérifie les armes, on en aura bientôt besoin. Et toi, fit Owen en regardant Ianto, tu vas me prendre un décontractant et te calmer. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

– Et s'ils savent pour les bébés, que vont-ils lui faire ?

– Nous allons tout mettre œuvre pour le sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas.

Le Gallois le suivit jusqu'à la baie médicale, il laissa le médecin lui mettre de la pommade sur le coup et prit le comprimé qu'il lui tendait puis il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après quelques minutes, il s'endormit et Neill l'allongea pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé.

L'équipe se mit au travail, cherchant tous les indices susceptibles de leur permettre de retrouver l'immortel. Owen s'inquiétait, dans son état, le Capitaine ne devait pas être soumis au stress.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, Jack fut conduit dans le bureau du Général McFernan. Celui-ci l'attendait et demanda à ses hommes de poster deux d'entre eux devant la porte afin que personne ne vienne les déranger et surtout, pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de leur prisonnier.

L'immortel s'avança et resta debout devant la table derrière laquelle le militaire était assis, le détaillant comme un maquignon sur un champ de foire.

– Mais asseyez-vous donc Capitaine, fit-il finalement en lui montrant un siège.

L'immortel ne bougea pas, se contentant de le dévisager.

– Nous avons eu du mal à vous récupérer. Il y a quelques semaines, nous pensions vraiment avoir mis la main sur vous lors de cet accident, mais ce n'était que deux de vos collègues qui étaient dans le véhicule, dommage ! Notre seconde tentative dans l'entrepôt a été tout aussi inutile, malheureusement pour moi. Mais asseyez-vous, vous n'allez pas rester debout, ce n'est pas prudent dans votre état !

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment savait-il cela ?

– Bien, comme vous voudrez, fit McFernan en se levant. J'avoue que vous m'intriguez. Lorsque j'ai su que vous pourriez porter un enfant, j'ai été très surpris. Mais après avoir lu le rapport que l'on m'avait remis, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute. D'après les dossiers que nous avons ici, vous êtes chez Torchwood depuis bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ! Cette grossesse serait-elle le seul secret que vous cachez ?

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone et une femme lui répondit.

– Oui Monsieur !

– Envoyez-moi le docteur Finley.

– Tout de suite Monsieur !

En attendant le médecin, le Général s'avança vers l'immortel et lui tourna autour en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Après les créatures venant de l'espace, il avait un humain à examiner. Mais était-ce bien un humain ? Il en doutait, les hommes ne pouvaient pas enfanter, donc, il devait venir d'un autre univers.

– C'est donc vous qui êtes responsable de l'accident de Ianto et de Neill ? demanda l'immortel.

– Eh oui, nous avions l'intention de vous faire disparaître de la circulation en provoquant un accrochage, mais vous n'étiez pas dans le véhicule. Il nous a fallu attendre une autre occasion, mais laisser passer du temps pour que vous n'ayez pas de soupçons.

Quand il entendit toquer, il se tourna vers la porte, les mains dans le dos.

– Entrez ! Ah Finley, fit-il en voyant le docteur passer la porte. J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Vous êtes au courant du dossier du Capitaine Harkness ?

– Oui Monsieur !

– Eh bien, le voici. Vous pouvez en disposer, les deux soldats dehors vont vous accompagner à votre laboratoire. Je veux tout savoir de la physiologie de cet homme.

– Bien Monsieur. Y a-t-il des restrictions ?

– Aucune ! lâcha McFernan.

– Nous y allons, fit le médecin en prenant le Capitaine par le bras.

L'immortel le suivit sans réagir. Son esprit était en ébullition. Le Général voulait le transformer en rat de laboratoire, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là.

Encadrés par les militaires, ils descendirent dans les profondeurs du bâtiment et Finley ouvrit une double porte après avoir tapé un code. Il lui indiqua un siège et le Capitaine prit place.

– Bien, on va commencer par quelques questions simples et ensuite, nous passerons aux examens proprement dits, fit-il. Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom ?

– Il me semble que vous le connaissez, répondit le leader.

– Très bien. Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

– Peu importe !

Le médecin leva les yeux et le regarda, voyant une lueur danser dans ses prunelles.

– Il est inutile de chercher à vous enfuir Capitaine, vous n'iriez pas bien loin. Bien, on continue. D'où venez-vous ?

– D'ici et d'ailleurs !

– Êtes-vous humain ?

– Vous êtes là pour le déterminer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur Finley lui posa d'autres questions, mais n'obtint plus de réponse. L'immortel écoutait les pensées des personnes présentes et ce qu'il percevait lui faisait froid dans le dos. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin se leva et appela deux aides puis conduisit Jack près d'une table d'examen. Après l'avoir fait déshabiller, il lui demanda de se coucher et les assistants lui attachèrent les poignets sur les bords du plateau.

Ils commencèrent par lui faire une prise de sang qu'ils mirent en analyse puis Finley approcha un scanner portable et l'installa au-dessus du Capitaine. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, attendit que l'examen soit terminé et entendit l'un des hommes ricaner. Il entrouvrit les paupières et l'autre s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant son regard meurtrier.

Quand il eut fini, le docteur prépara l'appareil d'échographie. Il savait que l'immortel portait des enfants et il voulait en savoir plus. Il déposa du gel sur la sonde et la passa sur l'abdomen, regardant l'écran. Après une mise au point, il vit clairement les deux embryons et sourit. Il prit diverses mesures qu'il nota puis se tourna vers le leader de Torchwood.

– Eh bien dites-moi Capitaine, je suis stupéfait par ce que je vois. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse exister. Un homme portant des enfants, vous allez vous faire des amies chez les femmes ! Elles vont être soulagées de savoir que les hommes vont pouvoir les remplacer. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons suivre tout cela de très près, croyez-moi et quand ils seront nés, nous les étudierons d'autant plus qu'ils seront les premiers. Je pense que le plus intéressant sera le garçon, fit-il en regardant l'immortel.

Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, mais les mots percutèrent son esprit. Le garçon avait-il dit, ce qui signifiait que le second était une fille. Une larme perla et glissa vers sa tempe. Avec un sourire satisfait, Finley fit un signe à ses aides qui détachèrent le prisonnier. Il lui tendit sa chemise et le fit conduire en cellule.

OoOoO

À Cardiff, l'équipe travaillait d'arrache-pied pour récupérer les informations qui leur étaient nécessaires, mais les jours passants, Ianto commençait à se dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais son époux. Comment l'Unit avait-elle découvert que Jack était enceint, car il s'agissait bien de cela. Tosh avait réussi à craquer divers dossiers et infiltré leur base de données et elle avait pu récupérer des indices précis.

Elle en avait parlé à Owen et lui avait montré le fichier. Celui-ci avait blêmi en voyant ce que Finley avait pu réunir, il s'agissait de l'échographie qu'il avait pratiqué à l'hôpital et s'en voulut de n'avoir pas pensé à l'effacer du serveur. Il fallait absolument sortir le Capitaine de leurs griffes car il pressentait un grand malheur.

– Ianto, on peut te parler, fit-il en voyant le Gallois traverser la zone, l'air complètement abattu.

– Oui, bien sûr, vous avez quelque chose, répondit-il plein d'espoir.

– Oui, mais pas ce que je voudrais. Assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Tosh a pu trouver pas mal de chose. Ils ont tout découvert semble-t-il. Il a eu droit à un certain nombre d'examens et je te passerai les détails.

– Ils ne l'ont pas tué au moins, souffla Ianto.

– Je ne le pense pas, rien n'est mentionné à ce sujet.

Le Gallois soupira doucement. Si Jack n'était pas mort, il y avait une chance pour que les bébés soient encore vivants.

– Que pouvons-nous faire pour le sortir de là ? demanda-t-il.

– J'ai une petite idée, mais il va nous falloir du monde et une bonne dose de Retcon.

– Je t'écoute !

– Non, pas maintenant, je préfère que Neill et Eirian soient là. En attendant, nous allons continuer avec Tosh. Il faut aussi que je finisse les analyses sur la pilule pour Jack. Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse entre leurs mains et il aura besoin de ce médicament après la naissance.

Ianto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Depuis une semaine, le Capitaine était retenu par le Général McFernan et son médecin pratiquait toutes sortes d'examens sur lui. Il se leva et passa dans la cuisine, suivi du regard par Tosh qui ne savait pas comment remonter le moral de son ami.

Owen retourna à la baie médicale et poursuivit ses analyses, revenant dans la zone informatique lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme du sas résonner.

– Salut, fit-il au couple qui venait d'entrer.

– Salut, comment va-t-il ? demanda Neill en allant déposer les viennoiseries.

– Pas bien ! Mais nous vous attendions, nous devons discuter de choses importantes. Tosh, prends ton dossier et retrouve-nous en salle de réunion.

– Ok, j'arrive, fit-elle en finissant d'imprimer ses documents.

Eirian vit Ianto sortir de la cuisine et croisa son regard submergé de douleur. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Chacun prit sa tasse et tous se rendirent en salle de conférence. Ianto s'installa, laissant vide le siège de l'immortel. Depuis qu'il avait été emmené, le Gallois avait pris la direction de l'institut et tentait de soutenir ses amis dans leurs recherches, lui-même s'acquittant du travail de Jack en plus de ses tâches quotidiennes.

– Alors, si vous le voulez bien, fit Owen, nous avons certaines choses à vous dire. Ianto ?

– Oui, vas-y, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

– Donc, voilà ce que nous avons trouvé. Tosh a pu s'introduire dans leur base et nous avons récupéré ça, fit-il en distribuant à chacun les quelques feuilles que la jeune femme avait imprimées. Vous verrez qu'il s'agit d'examens médicaux. Ils prennent Jack pour une bête de foire et je crains qu'ils n'en viennent à le tuer, même s'ils ne le souhaitent pas. Dans tout ce que nous avons pu lire, il n'est pas fait mention de son immortalité, donc, ils l'ignorent. Mais s'il venait à mourir, j'ai bien peur que les bébés ne survivent pas, fit-il en baissant la voix, tournant la tête vers le Gallois qui laissait couler ses larmes.

Tosh se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle pour le consoler. Owen se tut et s'assit, finissant de boire son café. Neill tenait la main d'Eirian qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, elle-aussi.

– On va le sortir de là Ianto, fais-nous confiance, fit Tosh doucement. Owen a un plan et je suis certaine qu'il va fonctionner.

_À suivre…_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 35**_

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en essuyant ses joues et lui sourit faiblement. Elle reprit sa place et le médecin continua ses explications.

– Bien, j'envisage une descente à l'Unit, fit-il brusquement.

Neill se redressa, visiblement surpris.

– J'espère que tu sais ce que tu veux faire ! fit-il. C'est un vrai bunker, on n'y entre pas comme ça et le plus difficile est d'en sortir !

– Je le sais bien et c'est pour cela que nous aurons besoin de toi. Tu m'as dit que c'était chacun pour soi, n'est-ce pas !

– Oui, personne ne risquera la peau pour aider quelqu'un !

– Et si on se servait de ça ! martela Owen.

– Explique !

– On pourrait faire courir certains bruits, semer la pagaille dans les rangs ! Tu sais comment sont les militaires. Connais-tu le _Devonshire and Dorset Regiment ?_

– J'en ai entendu parlé, mais que veux-tu faire, ce sont des marines !

– Je le sais bien, mais pendant mes études, j'en ai rencontré certains et même si nous ne nous voyons plus que très peu, la devise est toujours la même : _Semper Fidelis !_

– Je vois, tu veux donc leur demander de l'aide ?

– Oui. Je vais leur téléphoner et leur demander de me retrouver pour que nous puissions en discuter, mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Ils sont hyper entraînés et ne demanderont pas mieux que de sortir l'un des leurs d'un mauvais pas.

– Comment ça l'un des leurs ? demanda le militaire.

– Je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas oublié que je leur ai sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de le leur rappeler, ne t'en fais pas.

– Alors, c'est ok pour moi, fit Neill. Ianto, tu en penses quoi ?

– Que c'est une très bonne idée, mais il va falloir étudier les plans du bâtiment, je veux éviter les pertes.

– Pour ça, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, les pertes ne seront pas de notre côté, fit Owen en se redressant. Bien, je vais téléphoner, je vous tiens au courant.

– Owen, l'arrêta Ianto.

– Oui !

– Merci !

Le médecin hocha la tête sans rien dire et sortit de la salle.

– Alors Eirian, vous avez décidé de partir en voyage de noces, finalement ? demanda le Gallois.

– C'est prévu, mais avant, nous voulons que Jack revienne.

– Vous avez droit à une vie de couple, ne l'oubliez pas. L'institut sera toujours là quand vous reviendrez !

– C'est certain, mais nous ne changerons pas d'avis. Nous avons fait notre choix et il ne nous reste qu'à donner la date. Mais rien ne sera fait tant qu'il ne sera pas ici.

Ianto lui sourit puis se leva et récupéra les tasses pendant que ses collègues repartaient à leur poste. Quand il eut terminé, il monta dans le bureau de l'immortel et rangea les documents qui étaient déjà en place et s'assit dans son fauteuil, posant ses bras sur la table et son front dessus. Il était inquiet pour la santé de son amant et son sommeil s'en ressentait. Il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, lui semblant l'entendre l'appeler.

– Ianto, tu vas bien ? fit Tosh en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il se redressa brusquement, passant ses doigts sur son visage. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer et fut surpris de la voir près de lui.

– Je dors mal, je suis fatigué, souffla-t-il.

– Tu devrais en parler à Owen, il pourrait t'aider. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir dormir à la maison, cela te fera de la compagnie.

– Non, merci, mais j'avais pensé que nous pourrions nous retrouver chez nous. Il y a de la place et vous pourriez rester dormir si vous ne voulez pas rentrer. Nous devons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour Jack. Il faut absolument le sortir de là au plus vite, je crains pour lui.

Tosh le regarda, évidemment qu'il était inquiet, mais l'immortel ne risquait rien alors que les embryons étaient, eux, exposés à un réel danger. Elle le comprenait parfaitement et savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour eux trois.

– C'est une bonne idée, je vais en parler à Owen, fit-elle.

– Me parler de quoi ? s'enquit le médecin en entrant dans le bureau.

– Ianto nous a proposé de venir chez lui pour régler les détails de l'opération et je pense que nous devrions accepter, fit-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Il faudra voir avec Neill et Eirian.

– Je vais y aller, fit la jeune femme. Pourrais-tu voir avec lui, il a du mal à dormir la nuit, souffla-t-elle en passant près de son mari.

Le médecin acquiesça puis la regarda sortir. Il approcha un siège et s'assit près du Gallois. Il lui fit remonter sa manche et prit sa tension.

– Ok, tu as vraiment besoin de repos, fit-il. Quand nous irons à Londres, nous aurons besoin de toi, ce n'est pas le moment de nous lâcher.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

– Très bien ! Quand veux-tu que nous venions chez toi ?

– Ce soir, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire quand je suis chez moi. Je voudrais m'occuper l'esprit, c'est tout.

– Ok, j'ai eu des nouvelles de mes amis, il va falloir réfléchir à la manière de procéder. Ils viennent me voir demain, d'ici là, il faut que nous trouvions un plan imparable. Nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur.

– D'accord ! Cela te pose un problème que je rentre, je vais préparer le repas et les chambres pour le cas où vous voudriez rester.

– Tu peux y aller, mais je souhaite que Tosh t'accompagne.

– Je peux me débrouiller.

– Je le sais bien, mais elle est fatiguée, je voudrais qu'elle se repose.

– Si tu veux, elle est la bienvenue, fit Ianto en se levant. Owen, on va pouvoir le sortir de là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se retournant quand il arriva à la porte.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, rentre chez toi et évite d'y penser.

Le Gallois descendit l'escalier et se rendit auprès de Tosh qui discutait avec Eirian. Celle-ci lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

– Alors Ianto, tu nous invites !

– Oui, mais c'est aussi pour le boulot malheureusement.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Ça nous fait plaisir.

– Tosh, Owen voudrait que tu viennes avec moi, fit-il en se tournant vers son amie.

– Aucun souci.

Quand elle vit son mari descendre les marches, elle s'approcha de lui. En quelques mots, il lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas que le Gallois reste seul. Elle le rassura puis alla prendre ses affaires et suivit Ianto qui se dirigeait vers le parking. En arrivant, ils croisèrent Neill qui revenait d'une intervention et le jeune homme le mit au courant de ce qui était prévu pour la soirée. Le militaire accepta puis poursuivit son chemin pour aller enfermer la créature qu'il avait ramenée.

Assis derrière le volant, Ianto sortit du bâtiment et s'engagea dans la circulation. Quinze minutes plus tard, il se garait dans l'allée de sa maison. Il invita Tosh à entrer et lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta en détaillant le salon.

– Vous êtes bien installés, fit-elle.

– Oui, c'est Jack qui a trouvé ce bijou. Je n'ai rien gardé de mon ancien appartement, je voulais partir de zéro et de toute façon, c'était plus simple de le louer meublé.

– Tu ne l'as pas vendu ?

– Non, il va pouvoir servir lorsque nous aurons embauché quelqu'un pour l'office. Jack n'étant plus sur le terrain, je devrai sortir beaucoup plus souvent. Nous avons déjà quelques candidatures, mais le choix est difficile, l'enjeu est de taille.

– Je te comprends.

Tout en parlant, Ianto avait allumé une flambée dans la cheminée et Tosh fixait les flammes, se laissant envahir par la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient.

– Je vais me changer, tu m'excuses ?

– Bien sûr, vas-y. Ce feu est merveilleux, j'aimerais bien une cheminée moi-aussi.

– Je suis certain que vous trouverez votre bonheur, sinon tu demanderas à Jack quand il reviendra, il est doué pour ce genre de chose, finit-il la voix brisée.

Tosh tourna la tête vers son ami et se leva pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. La douleur de l'absence commençait à être insupportable et l'angoisse de savoir qu'il pouvait arriver malheur à son époux lui étreignait le cœur.

– Vas-y pleure, ça te fera du bien, fit-elle doucement en lui caressant la nuque.

– J'ai… peur… hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux pas… le perdre.

– Nous sommes là pour t'aider à le ramener. Owen m'a parlé de ses amis et d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit, ils ne sont pas commodes, mais il n'y a pas plus efficaces.

Après quelques minutes à tenter de se reprendre, le Gallois s'écarta en murmurant des excuses et se sauva dans sa chambre. La jeune femme le regarda partir, impuissante à pouvoir le consoler. Décidément, ces deux-là ne seraient jamais tranquilles. Jack avait failli perdre Ianto par la faute de Gwen qui avait finalement été tuée et maintenant, l'immortel était aux mains de l'Unit qui n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'en aller. Deux âmes solitaires que le destin avait rassemblés, mais que les hommes tenaient éloignés !

Quand il revint, le Gallois portait un simple pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt marqué du T stylisé de l'institut. Tosh le remarqua et s'approcha.

– Je veux le même, fit-elle boudeuse.

Sa mine de petite fille fit sourire son ami.

– Aucun problème, j'en ai fait faire plusieurs.

– Je blaguais, j'avais envie de te voir un peu plus enjoué.

– Peut-être, mais moi, j'étais sérieux, j'en ai de plusieurs couleurs, tu pourras faire ton choix. J'aime beaucoup ce dessin, il me ramène à tellement de choses. À Londres, ils ne s'étaient pas fatigués, c'était un simple T entouré d'un octogone, le même motif que l'agence de Cardiff en 1869 quand ils ont recruté Jack.

– Et qu'est-ce qui a fait évoluer le design ?

– Jack ! Il m'a expliqué qu'un jour, il griffonnait sur un papier en écoutant un compte-rendu de mission et que ce dessin était apparu sous son stylo. Il l'a un peu arrangé et a décidé d'en faire le logo de l'institut. Il n'avait jamais été en phase avec Londres et ça lui a permis de se démarquer.

– J'avoue qu'il est doué.

– Oui. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait pour intégrer l'agence n'était pas du meilleur goût et que je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal. Mais je pense que si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer !

– Arrête de penser à ça Ianto. Tu aimais Lisa, tu as essayé de la sauver. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour toi et puis, j'ai vu Jack qui changeait doucement à ton contact. Il était un peu plus posé, il avait enfin quelqu'un à s'occuper.

– Comment ça ?

– Il te protégeait et en même temps, il voulait que tu le laisses venir à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que votre rapprochement se produise, mais je peux te dire quand c'est arrivé !

– C'était juste avant que Gwen ne nous envoie dans cet univers glacé, souffla-t-il en se remémorant le bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé, lorsque l'immortel lui avait fait l'amour la première fois.

– C'est bien ça, quand vous êtes arrivés ce matin-là, il rayonnait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et j'étais heureuse pour vous deux.

– Merci Tosh. Tu vas devoir m'excuser, il faut que j'aille préparer le repas pour ce soir, mais je t'écoute, fit-il en déverrouillant le panneau masquant la cuisine.

La jeune femme le regarda faire et lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle se trouvait devant une cuisine américaine parfaitement aménagée. Elle se rapprocha et détailla l'endroit, s'émerveillant de la façon dont la pièce était occultée en cas de besoin.

– C'est super, fit-elle.

– Oui, ça, c'était mon idée. Je voulais continuer à participer aux discussions tout en étant aux fourneaux. J'en ai fait un croquis et nous l'avons fait réaliser. Si nous le souhaitons, la pièce peut rester fermée, mais nous avons la possibilité de faire glisser les panneaux pour l'ouvrir entièrement et ainsi profiter de nos invités.

– Tu as gardé ton modèle ? demanda-t-elle admirative.

– Oui, il est dans un dossier, pourquoi, tu veux la même ? répondit-il en souriant.

– Elle serait parfaite ! Tu nous prépares quoi ? fit-elle en le voyant sortir des victuailles.

– Un _Cawl_, avec le temps qu'il fait, il vaut mieux quelque chose qui tienne au corps.

– Tu as raison. C'est une spécialité galloise ?

– Oui, en fait, c'est un ragoût. Tu peux le faire avec divers ingrédients, mais je le préfère à l'agneau.

– Tu me donneras ta recette ?

– Pourquoi, tu n'y as pas encore goûté, cela ne te plaira peut-être pas ! fit-il taquin.

– Ça, j'en doute. Si tu es aussi doué en cuisine que tu l'es pour faire le café, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Ianto, ça va ? demanda-t-elle vivement en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de son ami.

– Oui, simplement, tu as fait la même réflexion que Jack. Je suis désolé.

Il tentait de cacher sa peine et la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle sortit de la cuisine, le laissant continuer à préparer le repas et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, fixant son attention sur les flammes qui dansaient.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ianto s'approcha et lui proposa un verre de jus de fruits qu'elle accepta d'un sourire. Il s'installa près d'elle et but par petites gorgées, laissant son regard glisser sur la peau étalée sur le sol. Voyant son attention focalisée, Tosh se pencha et toucha les longs poils soyeux.

– Ça me dit quelque chose, fit-elle.

– Oui, Jack m'a dit qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie, tout comme toi.

– Tu en aurais fait autant.

– C'est évident. Tiens, je crois qu'ils arrivent, dit le Gallois en se levant.

Effectivement, en arrivant à la porte, il perçut les voix de ses collègues et leur ouvrit, les invitant à entrer. Il les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et partit dans la cuisine leur servir un verre. Quand il revint, Tosh était calée dans les bras de son époux et Eirian se chauffait les mains devant le feu. Neill s'était assis sur un fauteuil et la regardait apprécier la flambée.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé que votre maison serait si agréable, fit la jeune femme en se détournant de la cheminée.

– Comme je l'ai dit à Tosh, c'est Jack qui l'a trouvée. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Nous avons quatre grandes chambres, un bureau, un garage pour deux voitures, un grand jardin et ce salon qui est assez spacieux.

– J'aime beaucoup l'espace cuisine, fit Owen.

– Normalement, c'est une pièce fermée, répondit sa femme.

– Comment ça ?

– Ianto en a dessiné les accès. Il y a des panneaux qui glissent pour la fermer.

– C'est une excellente idée, ça te permet de rester avec tes invités, fit le médecin.

– Oui, effectivement et je te préviens tout de suite, Tosh m'en a demandé les plans, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Tu as l'intention de faire des travaux dans la cuisine ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

– Non, mais quand nous aurons trouvé un autre logement, ça pourrait être envisagé, non ?

– Pourquoi pas !

– Si vous voulez passer à table, fit le Gallois, tout est prêt.

– Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Eirian.

– Non, prenez place, j'apporte les plats.

Tous allèrent s'installer et Ianto les laissa se servir. Tosh fronça le nez au-dessus du ragoût et se tourna vers son ami, le regard pétillant.

Ils dînèrent de bon appétit, félicitant le cordon bleu qu'était leur hôte. À la fin du repas, il servit le café accompagné de petites douceurs que les jeunes femmes apprécièrent. Puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour déguster leur digestif.

– Bien, si on passait aux choses sérieuses, fit Owen. J'ai contacté mes amis et ils sont d'accord pour venir nous donner un coup de main. J'ai quelques idées sur la manière de procéder, mais il faudrait finaliser l'opération.

– Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Neill.

– Eh bien, Jack m'avait demandé de travailler à une nouvelle formule pour le Retcon. Nous nous sommes aperçus que certaines personnes arrivaient à récupérer leur souvenir et il ne voulait plus que cela se produise.

– Tu veux parler de Gwen ? demanda Eirian.

– Effectivement, quand nous l'avons connue, il lui en a donné, mais elle a réussi à contrecarrer les effets et nous a retrouvés. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de le tester, mais j'ai eu une idée. Le produit est au point, ça ne fait aucun doute et nous pouvons nous en servir pour sortir Jack des griffes de l'Unit.

– Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? demanda Ianto.

– La nouvelle formule peut être déclinée en version liquide, ce qui est plus discret et plus facile à utiliser. Il va falloir que Tosh et Eirian bloquent tout le monde à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nous allons verser du Retcon dans toutes les bombonnes d'eau et obliger les employés à en boire sous prétexte d'hydratation due au stress.

– Donc, tu comptes jouer les bons samaritains en leur permettant de se désaltérer, c'est bien ça ? fit Neill.

– Oui ! Pendant ce temps, Ianto et moi irons chercher Jack. Pour le localiser, nous comptons sur vous les filles. Neill dirigera l'équipe d'intervention. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un puisse sortir et tout individu désirant entrer doit être appréhendé. Il est possible qu'il soit au courant des dossiers en cours et nous ne devons laisser personne se souvenir de Jack.

– Ce qui veut dire que nous devrons tout effacer, fit Eirian.

– Effectivement et s'assurer que rien ne pourra être retrouvé.

– Ça marche ! Et nous aurons combien de temps ? demanda Tosh.

– Autant qu'il vous en faudra, une fois dans la place, nous ne partirons que lorsque le ménage sera fait. Neill, je compte sur toi pour coordonner les hommes. Ils sont très professionnels, mais tu connais l'Unit mieux que personne.

_À suivre…_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapitre 36**_

Effectivement, le militaire était le mieux placé pour diriger l'équipe d'intervention. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

– Oui, donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière va être intéressant, je dirais. Et pour Jack ?

– Avant d'investir les lieux, Tosh cherchera où il se trouve pour que nous ne perdions pas de temps. Tu as toujours la fréquence qu'il t'avait donné pour retrouver Ianto ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Elle te servira à le localiser, son émetteur est dans son bracelet.

– Tu crois qu'ils lui auront laissé ? fit le Gallois.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'ils vont l'étudier et avec un peu de chance, dans la même pièce. Ianto, il va falloir que tu arrives à te reposer correctement, il ne faudrait pas nous lâcher quand nous aurons commencé, dit le médecin.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber, mais je dors très mal. Je me réveille souvent avec l'impression que l'on m'appelle.

– Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait Jack qui essayerait de communiquer avec toi ? demanda Neill.

– C'est possible, mais je ne capte pas grand chose, juste des impressions, pas de mots. J'avoue que c'est un peu angoissant en plein milieu de la nuit.

– Je m'en doute, mais je voudrais que tu prennes quelque chose pour te détendre. Je t'ai amené ce qu'il faut, c'est très léger, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Si besoin est, je pourrais même rester ici si tu le souhaites.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, nous avons de la place. De toute façon, pour ce soir, je vous ai préparé une chambre, il est tard, autant en profiter.

– D'accord, fit Eirian et demain, nous commencerons les recherches. Je suis certaine que nous pourrons intervenir rapidement.

– J'ai rendez-vous avec mes amis en début d'après-midi. Je vais leur expliquer ce que j'attends d'eux et ils auront le temps de se préparer, répondit Owen. Je dirais que dans une semaine, tout au plus, Jack sera de retour chez lui.

– Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ! fit Ianto.

– Je connais mes amis, c'est tout et j'ai confiance en eux.

– Très bien, Messieurs, ce n'est pas que cette conversation m'ennuie, mais nous avons du boulot demain. Il serait temps d'aller nous coucher, vous ne croyez pas ? fit Tosh.

– Si, bien sûr, répondit le Gallois. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Les deux couples le suivirent dans le couloir et fermèrent leur porte après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ianto retourna dans le salon et termina de ranger les tasses et les verres restés sur la table basse puis alla dans sa chambre. Avec un soupir, il regarda le lit vide et se déshabilla pour aller prendre une douche. Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait le sourire de son époux et pouvait imaginer la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et de brusques sanglots le secouèrent. Quand il finit par se reprendre, il termina de se laver et s'essuya, fixant la glace qui lui renvoyait son image. Les yeux rougis, il tentait de calmer la douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

Il alla se glisser sous la couette après avoir pris le comprimé prescrit par Owen et se coucha sur le côté, regardant l'oreiller vide. Il ferma les paupières, se laissant glisser dans le sommeil. Sa nuit fut agitée et des voix lui parlaient mais il ne voyait pas les visages. Il se réveilla en sueur et passa sa main sur sa figure en soupirant. Même les médicaments du médecin ne pouvaient rien pour lui ! Finalement, il se leva et alla dans le salon en fermant son peignoir. Il alluma la cheminée et s'assit sur la peau dont il caressa les longs poils.

Au matin, Tosh le trouva endormi, pelotonné devant les dernières braises et n'osa pas le réveiller. Elle attendit que son mari vienne la rejoindre et lui laissa le soin de s'occuper de leur ami pendant qu'elle allait préparer du café.

– Ianto, fit Owen en le secouant doucement. Ianto, réveille-toi.

– Hum…

– Ianto, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais là ?

– J'ai mal dormi, même avec tes comprimés, fit-il en se redressant.

– Tu es resté là toute la nuit ?

– Non, j'y suis depuis deux heures du matin.

– Ok, il va falloir trouver autre chose, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça !

– Tiens, fit Tosh en lui tendant sa tasse. Tu veux que l'on reste avec toi ce soir ?

– Non, vous aurez besoin de repos, vous aussi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Ça ira Owen, je te le promets.

– Très bien, alors dès que tout le monde est prêt, on y va.

Neill et Eirian vinrent les rejoindre et Tosh leur servit leur café. Après avoir bu le sien, Ianto alla s'habiller et vérifia que tout était en ordre avant de sortir à leur suite et de verrouiller la maison. Il enclencha l'alarme et alla s'installer dans le SUV. Le médecin l'attendait et le Gallois démarra. Sur le trajet, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis la conversation glissa sur l'opération qui devait leur permettre de libérer l'immortel.

En arrivant dans le garage, ils retrouvèrent les autres et tous s'engagèrent dans le couloir en direction du Hub. Sitôt le sas passé, Ianto lança l'habituelle tablette de chocolat au ptérodactyle qui les avait accueillis avec un cri strident. Quand il fut remonté dans son antre, le jeune homme releva le filet pendant que Tosh allumait les ordinateurs. Owen s'installa à son bureau et reprit ses recherches sur la pilule destinée à l'immortel.

Le Gallois fit la première tournée de café puis déposa les tasses près de ses collègues et alla s'isoler dans les archives. Depuis que le Capitaine avait été arrêté, beaucoup de travail était resté en attente, mais les artéfacts entassés demandaient à être répertoriés et classés avant qu'il n'arrive un problème. Avec toutes les technologies aliennes qu'ils avaient récupéré, il avait des heures d'occupation !

Au bout d'une heure, il finit par s'asseoir puis posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et sans s'en apercevoir, il s'assoupit.

_Une grande salle blanche, éclairée par des allogènes qui rendaient l'endroit surréaliste avec, au milieu, une table sur laquelle était couché le Capitaine. Autour de lui, des hommes en blouse se démenaient. Le Gallois s'avança et Jack porta son attention sur lui puis se redressa, tendant les mains dans sa direction, le regard désespéré. Il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne fut audible puis le jeune homme vit l'un des médecins approcher du ventre de son époux un appareil ressemblant à un stylo et une lumière verte en sortit, découpant les chairs. L'immortel eut un sursaut de douleur et s'effondra sur la table, les bras en croix._

Ianto se réveilla en hurlant, il voulut se lever, mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il s'effondra. Peu après, Neill entra dans la pièce, jetant un regard rapide puis s'agenouilla près de son collègue.

– Ils veulent lui prendre les bébés, hoqueta le Gallois en s'accrochant à son bras.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Il me l'a montré ! Il a utilisé mes rêves pour me faire voir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà commencé ?

– Non, son ventre était bien rond, ça sera sans doute pour la naissance.

Le militaire ne savait que penser, mais il décida que le plus urgent était de remonter Ianto à la baie médicale afin que Owen puisse l'examiner. Il l'aida à se relever et ils quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans la zone principale.

En les voyant arriver, Tosh s'inquiéta et appela son mari qui vint la rejoindre. Quand il vit le Gallois, il alla près de lui.

– Il a dû faire un cauchemar, il a dit que l'Unit voulait prendre les enfants de Jack. À mon avis, il a réussi à capter une pensée. Je crois que ça urge !

– Oui, je le pense aussi, mais il faut que l'opération soit bien préparée, il ne faudrait pas que ça foire ! Viens Ianto, tu vas t'allonger un peu. Reste ouvert, il risque de te contacter à nouveau.

– Il a peur, murmura le Gallois.

– Je m'en doute, mais tout à l'heure, je dois voir mes amis, ne t'en fais pas, nous le sortirons de là.

– Merci.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je le ferai pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Bon, maintenant, tâche de te reposer un peu, fit Owen en se levant.

– Je vais aller commander le repas, proposa Eirian, que souhaitez-vous ?

– J'aimerai bien chinois, fit Tosh.

– Ok, chinois pour tout le monde ?

Après avoir reçu l'assentiment de tous, elle partit téléphoner puis monta récupérer les paquets quand le livreur se présenta à l'office.

Tout en déjeunant, ils firent le point sur le travail en cours et Owen informa Ianto que la fabrication de la pilule était sur la bonne voie. Quand ils eurent fini, le Gallois leur apporta le café et nettoya quand tous furent repartis à leur poste. Le médecin récupéra ses affaires, embrassa sa femme et sortit rejoindre ses amis.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Neill en s'asseyant près de son ami.

– Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette image. J'ai peur que l'on arrive trop tard.

– Nous ne laisserons pas tomber. Les armes sont prêtes et dès que Owen nous donne son feu vert, nous organiserons tout pour que ça se fasse le plus rapidement possible. Moi aussi, je n'aime pas le savoir entre leurs mains, mais il faut s'assurer que tout roule. Imagine que l'on se fasse piéger, ce serait bon ni pour lui, ni pour nous. Si ces marines sont ne seraient-ce que moitié moins efficaces qu'il le pense, tout devrait bien se passer. Je connais la réputation du _Devonshire and Dorset Regiment _et je pense que c'est notre meilleur atout.

– Je te remercie Neill.

– Mais de rien, quand je t'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure, tu m'as inquiété. Bien, repose-toi, dès que Owen revient, je pense qu'il y aura des choses à voir. Je vais descendre au stand de tir avec Eirian, elle a encore besoin de parfaire sa technique, on ne sait jamais, on pourrait avoir besoin d'elle.

– D'accord. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Le militaire se releva et passa près de Tosh, lui demandant silencieusement de garder un œil sur le jeune homme puis entraîna sa femme vers la zone de tir.

Quand Owen passa le sas deux heures plus tard, il avait le sourire. Il se rendit auprès de son épouse et chercha le Gallois des yeux.

– Il est à l'office, il avait besoin de bouger un peu, fit-elle.

– Très bien, il faudrait qu'il descende, tu peux l'appeler ?

– Oui, dit-elle en décrochant le téléphone. Ianto, Owen est arrivé et il voudrait que tu viennes.

– J'arrive dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de fermer.

– On t'attend en salle de réunion, fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle appela Neill et quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient installés autour de la table.

– Alors voilà, fit le médecin en prenant la parole. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur huit hommes mais je pense que ce sera suffisant. Je leur ai expliqué ce que j'attendais d'eux et ils m'ont certifié qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci. Pour le matériel, ils s'occupent de se fournir eux-mêmes. Ils vont agir à la manière des unités spéciales et seront cagoulés, donc aucune chance pour qu'ils soient identifiés. Mais il faudra quand même vérifier pour le cas où.

– Allons-nous les rencontrer avant l'opération ? demanda Ianto.

– Si tu le souhaites, je peux leur demander de venir, ce n'est pas un souci.

– Très bien, mais je préfère que tu les invites à la maison, ainsi nous attirerons moins l'attention que si tous se présentent ici.

– Bien. Quel jour ?

– Mettons demain soir, ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

– Je te confirme ça tout de suite, fit Owen en composant un numéro de téléphone.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain et le médecin communiqua l'adresse puis raccrocha. Satisfait, le Gallois le remercia.

– Tu penses leur donner du Retcon ?

– À mon avis, ce serait plus prudent, je leur fais confiance, mais il faut éviter toute erreur.

– Très bien. Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, fit-il. Je vais nourrir les pensionnaires et j'en ferai de même.

– Ok, alors à demain, répondirent-ils en se levant.

Tosh et Eirian s'approchèrent et l'embrassèrent sur la joue puis suivirent leurs époux respectifs. Ianto resta assis quelques instants puis lorsque l'alarme du sas se fut tue, il descendit dans les voûtes pour s'occuper des aliens et passa un moment auprès de Myfanwy. Depuis que Jack était absent, il essayait de rester auprès de l'animal afin qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul et ce soir, il décida de dormir dans la chambre du Capitaine. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa solitude dans la grande maison vide.

Quand ses collègues arrivèrent le lendemain matin, il était dans la cuisine et préparait le café. Tosh vint le voir et eut un sourire un peu triste en se doutant qu'il n'avait pas quitté le Hub. Elle prit sa tasse et retourna à son poste.

La journée se passa dans le calme, une seule intervention étant nécessaire pour mettre fin à un début de panique dû à une mousse poisseuse qui avait envahi certaines rues du centre-ville. En fait, il s'avéra qu'une entreprise avait déversé, par inadvertance, un produit dans les égouts. Une fois le problème réglé, l'équipe se re-concentra sur la préparation de l'opération de sauvetage prévue.

Le soir, Ianto quitta le Hub, accompagné par Eirian et rentra chez lui, s'arrêtant chez le traiteur acheter le repas.

Quand les invités arrivèrent, le Gallois les laissa s'installer et leur proposa un apéritif que tous acceptèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises près de la cheminée et profitaient de la chaleur du foyer. Les amis de Owen semblaient être de bons vivants, plaisantant bruyamment des blagues qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Le jeune homme essayait de faire bonne figure, mais cachait difficilement sa tristesse.

– Je m'appelle John, fit l'un d'eux en lui tendant la main. Owen nous a dit que vous aviez besoin de nous.

– Oui, je vous remercie pour votre aide.

– C'est votre patron, c'est bien ça !

– Oui, mais aussi mon époux, souffla Ianto.

– Oh, alors je comprends beaucoup mieux les secrets de notre ami commun, fit le marine.

– Il ne vous avait rien dit ?

– Non, je pense qu'il préférait que vous le fassiez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos inclinations ne nous posent aucun problème, le principal est que nous le sortions de là.

– Merci.

– Je peux vous poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Il y a longtemps que vous aimez les hommes, vous ne semblez pas fait pour eux pourtant.

– Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui m'attirent, c'est lui, juste lui et je ne me l'explique pas.

– Et c'est comment avec lui ?

– Novateur, limite avant-garde !

– Ah bon !

– Oh oui, fit-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles avant de se reprendre et de quitter la pièce.

John le regarda partir et sourit devant tant d'amour. Il avait rarement connu des personnes qui transpirait autant ce sentiment et il fut heureux d'apporter son aide pour que ces deux hommes puissent être réunis.

La soirée fut animée et lorsque tous partirent, laissant le jeune homme seul, l'opération était programmée pour le surlendemain aux premières heures de la matinée. Ianto rangea le salon et la cuisine et alla prendre une douche puis se coucha, ouvrant largement son esprit aux éventuelles pensées que son amant pourrait lui adresser. Mais le lendemain, à son réveil, rien n'était venu perturber son sommeil. Avec un profond soupir, il quitta la chaleur de son lit et se prépara pour se rendre au Hub.

Sur le trajet, il acheta le petit déjeuner de l'équipe. En passant le sas, il vit Myfanwy posée au centre de la zone informatique et s'approcha doucement en murmurant des mots dans sa langue maternelle. L'animal le regarda avancer, ne manifestant aucune crainte ni agressivité. Ianto s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et tendit la main doucement. Le ptérodactyle fixa les doigts avant de poser le bout de son bec sur le sol, se laissant gratter le sommet de la tête. Le Gallois sourit et s'accroupit lentement, se mettant à sa hauteur. La bête fit quelques pas et posa son goitre sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui glissa sa main sur son dos, la caressant entre les ailes.

En sortant du couloir venant du parking, Neill s'arrêta, surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'osait pas fait un geste de peur que le dinosaure ne s'en prenne à son ami. Eirian le rejoignit et il la stoppa, posant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, lui montrant du menton Ianto et Myfanwy. Finalement, le ptérodactyle se dégagea des caresses et le Gallois lui donna sa tablette de chocolat. L'animal s'envola avec son butin et le jeune homme releva le filet. Quand il se redressa, il vit ses deux collègues le dévisager et sursauta. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver et fut surpris de les trouver là.

– Comment as-tu fait ? demanda le militaire. Personne ne peut l'approcher.

– Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois qu'elle me laisse venir si près. Je pense qu'elle se sent seule. Je vais faire le café, fit-il pour éviter d'autres questions.

À ce moment-là, l'alarme du sas retentit et la lourde porte bascula, laissant passer Owen et Tosh. Neill les mit rapidement au courant après les avoir salués et le médecin se rendit auprès du Gallois.

– Salut Ianto. Comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

– Calme. J'en viens presque à regretter mes réveils intempestifs. Je n'ai rien capté, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

– Tosh a trouvé quelque chose, il faut que tu vois ça, fit-il en prenant sa tasse. J'ai également de bonnes nouvelles pour mes recherches.

– Très bien, je vous retrouve en salle de réunion.

Owen retourna dans la zone principale et convia ses collègues qui allèrent s'installer en attendant le Gallois. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il surprit quelques coups d'œil mais ne dit rien. Il déposa les boissons et s'assit à sa place.

– Ok, fit le médecin. Déjà, une chose concernant Jack, Tosh a trouvé à quel endroit il est retenu. Il faudra descendre au quatrième sous-sol mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. J'ai prévenu mes amis et ils ont les plans du bâtiment. Aujourd'hui, ils vont peaufiner leur intervention et ils passeront me voir ce soir pour me tenir au courant du déroulement. Autre chose, demain matin, nous nous retrouverons ici à 5 h au plus tard. Il nous faut environ deux heures pour être à Londres. J'aurais préféré que l'on dorme près de l'Unit, mais ça aurait attiré l'attention, donc départ aux aurores.

– Vous savez qu'il y a toujours la possibilité de dormir ici, intervint le Gallois. Neill et Eirian ont toujours leur chambre en bas. Vous pouvez sans doute vous y installer.

– Pourquoi pas, fit le militaire. Je n'ai rien dit car je pensais que tout avait été enlevé.

– Non, j'ai juste fait le ménage et recouvert les lits. Vous pouvez les utiliser, moi, j'irai en bas, fit-il sans rien ajouter.

– Effectivement, je pense que c'est le mieux. Les filles, vous irez chercher nos affaires et nous allons finir de rassembler le matériel dont nous aurons besoin.

– D'accord, fit Tosh. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, cette nuit, Myfanwy ne se sentira pas trop seule, il va y avoir du mouvement.

_À suivre…_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapitre 37**_

Ianto leva les yeux et croisa son regard malicieux. Il soupira doucement et finit son café sans rien dire. Owen demanda aux autres de les laisser quelques minutes et tous trois sortirent de la pièce. Le médecin s'approcha et prit un siège.

– J'ai terminé la pilule pour Jack, fit-il en montrant son fauteuil du menton.

– Crois-tu qu'il en aura besoin ?

– Évidemment ? Quand les enfants seront là, il ne faudrait pas qu'il retombe enceint tout de suite. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre tes petits bonhommes seraient particulièrement actifs !

Ianto rougit, n'osant pas le regarder et le médecin posa sa main sur son bras.

– Il va avoir besoin de toi quand il sera revenu, mais il faudra te montrer patient. Tosh a pu craquer certains fichiers concernant les examens qu'ils lui ont faits et ce n'est pas joli joli, fit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas comment ils arrivent à le maîtriser, mais crois-moi, si j'étais à sa place, je ne me laisserais pas faire.

– Ont-ils noté s'il était mort ?

– Non, rien là-dessus et j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été jusque là car s'ils l'ont vu revenir, Dieu sait ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire. De plus, je crains pour les fœtus, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils viennent à manquer d'oxygène. De toute façon, ne t'en fais pas, je prévois une échographie dès que ça sera possible.

– Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais, murmura Ianto.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé et je m'en veux.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils récupéraient les images de l'échographe.

– Non, mais j'aurais dû être plus prudent. Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que je contacte le fournisseur pour mettre la pilule en production. Il en aura besoin d'une chaque jour, il m'en faut une bonne réserve, fit-il arrivant à tirer un sourire de son ami.

– Oui, j'espère simplement qu'il en aura l'utilité, souffla le Gallois.

– Positive Ianto, c'est important ! Bien sûr qu'il les utilisera, il t'aime et vous arriverez à surmonter tout ça. Regarde où vous êtes déjà arrivés, crois-tu que ça a été facile pour lui comme pour toi !

– Non, je le reconnais. Merci encore.

Ils finirent par quitter la pièce, le jeune homme emportant les tasses qui restaient. Les préparatifs se poursuivirent durant la journée et après le déjeuner, Tosh et Eirian allèrent ensemble chercher des affaires de rechange pour le lendemain et retournèrent au Hub où le Gallois avait commandé le repas.

Après un dernier café, ils allèrent se coucher bien avant minuit, voulant être au mieux de leur forme pour le lendemain.

Quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux au matin, il se sentait étrangement serein et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller. Il prépara le café pour ses collègues qui ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Le téléphone de Owen sonna et il répondit puis après avoir raccroché, il prévint ses amis que les marines venaient de prendre la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent au parking et s'installèrent dans le SUV, Ianto au volant. Les deux heures de route furent vite avalées et un peu avant 7 h, ils se garaient à côté des voitures des militaires qui venaient, eux-aussi, d'arriver. Un briefing rapide les mit au courant du déroulement de l'attaque et chaque binôme se dirigea au point d'entrée qui lui avait été assigné. À sept heures tapantes, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et Tosh bloqua les entrées en pianotant sur l'ordinateur portable que lui tenait Eirian.

Après un instant de panique, le personnel déjà présent se laissa accompagner dans le self et chacun s'assit, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé. Deux marines furent délégués à la surveillance de la salle et les autres partirent à la recherche des employés déjà dans leur bureau, les déplaçant pour tous les rassembler.

– Bravo 2 à Bravo 1, fit un marine.

– Oui Bravo 2, je t'écoute, répondit Owen.

– Nous avons trouvé l'objectif. Il est sécurisé.

– Ok, nous arrivons, fit le médecin en prenant le bras de Ianto. Ils ont trouvé Jack, murmura-t-il, et tous deux partirent en courant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le Gallois se précipita vers la table où était allongé son compagnon. Un tube était enfoncé dans sa gorge, sans doute pour lui permettre de respirer, mais le Capitaine ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Précautionneusement, Owen le lui retira mais le leader n'eut aucune réaction.

Ianto se pencha sur son époux et lui caressa tendrement la joue, l'immortel ne bougeait pas et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

– Owen, mais que lui ont-ils fait ?

– Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il l'examina rapidement et découvrit une petite aiguille fichée dans la moelle épinière. Il se redressa et regarda le Gallois.

– Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'endormir, alors ils l'ont paralysé.

– Quoi !

– Avant de le déplacer, il faut enlever ça, dit-il en lui montrant l'objet.

– Ok, alors que faut-il faire ?

– Nous devons le retourner pour que je puisse avoir de la place, mais préviens à Neill que nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps.

– Très bien. Neill ? fit le jeune homme par l'oreillette.

– Oui !

– Nous sommes auprès de Jack, mais Owen ne peut pas le déplacer tout de suite, ils lui ont placé une aiguille qui le paralyse et il veut l'enlever.

– Aucun souci, nous avons la situation en main. John est allé verser le Retcon dans les bonbonnes d'eau et nous devons nous assurer que tout le personnel en boira.

– Très bien. Ensuite, n'oubliez pas de les enlever, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils perdent plus que les quarante jours que nous voulons effacer.

– C'est prévu.

– Nous pouvons y aller, fit Ianto en s'adressant au médecin.

Le Gallois se plaça sur le côté et bascula son amant vers lui, vrillant son regard dans le sien.

– _Aie confiance,_ fit-il.

– _Ian, je ne peux plus bouger._

– _Je le sais, Owen s'en occupe. Tout va aller pour le mieux. Dès que cette aiguille sera retirée, nous te sortirons d'ici._

– _Ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous nous en occupons et avant de partir, j'irai voir McFernan pour lui dire ma façon de penser._

– _Il va te faire arrêter !_

– _Aucune chance, mais je pense qu'après ça, il devra se trouver un autre boulot !_

Le médecin avait préparé l'extraction et leva les yeux vers le Gallois. Il vit que les deux hommes conversaient silencieusement et attendit quelques instants.

– Ianto, fit-il doucement.

– Oui.

– Je vais l'enlever, surtout maintiens-le, quand l'aiguille sera retirée, il retrouvera sa liberté de mouvement.

– Tu peux y aller, fit-il en resserrant sa prise.

Prudemment, Owen ôta la tige et l'immortel s'affaissa, soutenu par son époux. Celui-ci murmurait une douce litanie de mots gallois que le Capitaine écoutait les yeux fermés. Ce flot de paroles l'apaisait et il se sentait bien. Après avoir nettoyé le point d'entrée, le médecin posa un léger pansement et fit le tour de la table. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui demanda d'allonger le leader.

– Je peux te le confier ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais où vas-tu ?

– Un boulot à finir ! Je t'envoie Neill pour qu'il t'aide à le sortir d'ici, je vous retrouve dehors.

– Très bien, sois prudent, fit-il en voyant le Gallois quitter la pièce.

En se rendant auprès du Général, il s'arrêta dans la salle informatique pour s'assurer que Tosh et Eirian avaient bien effacé tout ce qui concernait le Capitaine, ainsi que les données des quarante derniers jours. Puis il poursuivit son chemin et pénétra dans le bureau du militaire. Celui-ci était sous la surveillance de deux marines et ne disait pas un mot. Il avait bien tenté de les intimider, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien.

Sur un signe de tête de Ianto, les deux hommes sortirent et se postèrent devant la porte. Le Gallois s'approcha, le regard dur et posa ses mains sur la table, se penchant vers l'homme qui le dévisageait.

– Si je vous disais _Semper Fi_, que comprendriez-vous ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Que vous êtes fidèles à vos amis !

– Donc, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici !

– Vous ne pourrez pas l'emmener ! Nous vous en empêcherons !

– C'est trop tard, il est déjà dehors.

– Nous vous retrouverons, siffla le Général.

– Nous oui, sans doute, quoi que… mais pas lui et c'est le principal. Vous étudiez les créatures que vous capturez, vous les faites souffrir, mais Jack est un humain, pas de notre siècle, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est un humain quand même. Dans trois mille ans ou peut-être moins, les hommes pourront enfanter, mais vous êtes trop obtus pour admettre ça. Les choses que vous ne comprenez pas, vous les détruisez, mais pas Jack, vous en avez terminé avec vos magouilles, je vous en fais la promesse.

– Parce que vous croyez que vous me faites peur ! se rengorgea McFernan.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, fit Ianto en parlant calmement. Vous savez, l'Unit a un autre dossier sur un homme qui l'intéresse au plus haut point, commença-t-il.

– Vous voulez parler du Docteur ?

– Effectivement, mais lui aussi, vous ne le trouverez jamais. Il faudra vous contenter des Weevils et je pense que vous allez vite vous lasser.

Il se déplaça vers la table où étaient disposés des verres et en remplit deux avec un fond de whisky, puis il s'approcha du militaire et lui en tendit un.

– Sans rancune Général, fit Ianto, aujourd'hui vous perdez, mais qui sait, dans quelques temps, vous pourriez très bien gagner.

– Vous avez mis quoi là dedans ?

– Mais rien ! Oh, vous préférez peut-être celui-ci ! répondit-il en lui proposant l'autre verre. Vous m'avez bien vus les servir et j'ai le même que vous, fit Ianto en buvant une gorgée.

Après une hésitation, McFernan avala le liquide d'un trait sous le regard brillant du jeune homme. Celui-ci finit son verre et le posa sur la table puis il attendit que le militaire s'affaisse sur son siège et avec un sourire, il quitta le bureau.

Rapidement, il sortit du bâtiment, suivi par les deux hommes qui l'avaient attendu. Sur le parking, les véhicules étaient prêts à partir et Tosh pianota sur son ordinateur puis releva la tête d'un air satisfait.

– Les dernières vidéos ont été effacées, il n'y a plus aucune trace de nous, fit-elle.

– C'est parfait, répondit Ianto, beau boulot les filles. Opération menée à bien en un temps record !

Elles lui adressèrent un sourire et montèrent dans le SUV avec Neill qui prit place à l'avant, laissant le volant à Owen.

Le Gallois s'assit près de son époux et le prit dans ses bras, l'immortel posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme le sentait trembler et glissa doucement sa main sur son ventre, rencontrant celles du Capitaine qui semblait vouloir protéger les petites vies qu'il portait en lui. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et Jack releva la tête, croisant le regard bleu de son époux. Celui-ci se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout en conduisant, Owen avait surpris le baiser et sourit, ils avaient récupéré le leader et il ne semblait pas blessé, mais il aurait besoin d'un examen approfondi pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas été malmené au-delà du concevable. Deux heures plus tard, en arrivant dans le parking, il gara le SUV et descendit aider l'immortel. Neill approcha un transbordeur et Jack accepta de s'allonger.

– Et pour les autres ? demanda le militaire, ils nous attendent au point de rendez-vous.

– Je le sais, vas-y et dis-leur que je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, une heure, deux tout au plus et je les rejoindrai, fit Owen.

Neill prit sa voiture et alla retrouver l'équipe. Tosh et Eirian étaient déjà descendues dans le Hub et s'assuraient que tout se passait bien dans les ordinateurs de l'Unit. Quand l'alarme du sas retentit, elles s'approchèrent et regardèrent le médecin et Ianto pousser le brancard sur lequel se trouvait l'immortel. Lorsqu'il fut installé sur la table d'examen, la Japonaise s'approcha et lui caressa la joue puis l'embrassa sur le front.

– Heureuse de te revoir Jack, fit-elle doucement.

Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et la fixa quelques instants avant de lui sourire.

– Tu m'as manqué, mon rayon de soleil, répondit-il dans un murmure.

La jeune femme rougit un peu et s'écarta pour laisser son mari faire son travail. Elle s'approcha de Ianto et mit sa main sur son bras.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle allait quitter l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

– Au fait Ianto, tous les dossiers ont été effacés, ils n'ont plus rien sur Jack ni sur le Docteur. Les données des quarante derniers jours n'existent plus et nous avons mis un programme de surveillance qui nous préviendra s'ils arrivent à retrouver quelque chose, que ce soit par accident ou par recherche.

– Je te remercie. Je vous remercie tous, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre aide.

– Rien, c'est évident, fit Owen sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Tu as raison, murmura l'immortel.

Ianto s'approcha et lui prit la main. Il semblait dans un bon état physique, mais le médecin n'avait toujours pas fait son rapport.

– Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en voyant le regard angoissé du Gallois. Il est fatigué, mais ils vont très bien… tous les trois.

– Je te remercie, il peut rentrer chez nous ?

– Oui, mais il lui faut du repos, c'est impératif.

– D'accord, il va rester alité quelques jours, je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, fit Ianto, en caressant la joue de son époux qui avait à nouveau fermé les yeux.

– Je vais t'accompagner au SUV et ensuite, nous rentrerons, répondit le médecin. S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais j'ai vu certaines traces pas très catholiques, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Tiens, quand il sera couché, tu lui donneras ça, ce n'est pas un somnifère, fit-il rapidement en voyant que son collègue allait répliquer. Ce n'est qu'un léger décontractant et méfie-toi de ses réactions quand il se réveillera. Je vais également prévoir une échographie, mais cette fois, je la ferai avec un appareil portatif, ainsi il n'y aura aucune chance pour que les images soient vues par quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je te remercie. Jack, peux-tu te lever, nous allons rentrer.

L'immortel acquiesça et tenta de se redresser, mais les longues heures d'immobilisation lui avaient noué les muscles et il grimaça en se rallongeant.

– Ok, on va y aller doucement, intervint le médecin. Commence par mettre des jambes sur le côté, Ianto, prépare-toi à le retenir. Jack, je vais te redresser. Tu es prêt ?

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et assura sa prise sur les poignets de son époux, celui-ci se plaçant contre la table.

– Un, deux, trois… compta Owen avant de le soulever.

Tosh et Eirian s'approchèrent afin de retenir leur leader pour le cas où Ianto ne pourrait le stabiliser mais tout se passa pour le mieux et Jack retrouva la chaleur des bras de son compagnon. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou et l'embrassa délicatement, faisant frémir le jeune homme. Cela faisait quinze longs jours qu'il n'avait pas senti les lèvres de son amant sur lui et une partie de son anatomie se réveilla.

– _Jack, je t'en prie, arrête, nous ne sommes pas seuls,_ tenta-t-il.

– _Tu m'as manqué._

– _Toi aussi, mais j'aimerais que nous rentrions à la maison. _Merci Owen, Jack, tu vas poser les pieds sur le sol et t'appuyer sur nous. C'est quand tu veux.

– J'ai mal partout, se plaignit le leader.

– C'est normal, tes muscles sont tétanisés, ça ira mieux dans quelques heures. Ianto, je te conseille de lui faire un massage pour le dénouer, ça lui fera du bien.

– Ok, j'avais prévu qu'il prenne un bain chaud, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Ce serait parfait, mais reste près de lui et ensuite, le massage et beaucoup de repos.

– D'accord ! Allez Jack, on y va, fit le Gallois en lui enfilant son manteau. Nous irons à ton rythme, si tu veux t'arrêter, dis-le-nous.

Lentement, ils traversèrent la zone informatique et descendirent dans le garage. Arrivée au véhicule, Tosh ouvrit la portière passager et laissa son collègue installer le leader. Une fois la ceinture bouclée, il les remercia et se mit au volant, agitant la main en quittant le sous-sol.

– Eirian, peux-tu raccompagner Tosh, je dois aller voir mes amis pour leur dire que tout s'est bien passé et leur donner le Retcon.

– Bien sûr, vous n'aurez qu'à dîner avec nous ce soir.

– Pourquoi pas ! fit le médecin en embrassant sa femme. Bon, j'y vais, ils m'attendent.

Les deux véhicules sortirent du parking, chacun prenant une direction différente.

En arrivant devant la villa, Ianto entra le SUV dans le garage. L'immortel s'étant assoupi, il alla ouvrir la porte communicante puis revint chercher son époux, le réveillant doucement.

– Cariad, nous sommes arrivés.

Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et se fixa sur le regard de son amant. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il déboucla sa ceinture. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Ianto poussa la porte du pied sitôt qu'ils furent entrés. Continuant jusque dans la chambre, il aida son époux à s'asseoir sur le lit et lui retira son manteau.

Accroupi entre ses jambes, le Gallois lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit très doux, l'immortel entrouvrant la bouche à la demande de la langue taquine. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

– Bienvenue chez toi, souffla Ianto.

Jack soupira doucement et releva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme. Celui-ci se redressa et passa dans la salle de bain, préparant la baignoire et les serviettes.

– J'ai ouvert le battant, fit-il en revenant, ce sera plus facile pour toi.

Avec des gestes doux, il déboutonna la chemise après avoir fait glissé les bretelles puis lui ôta son T-shirt. Il l'aida à se lever puis défit le bouton du pantalon, se penchant pour embrasser le ventre de l'immortel qui sourit en sentant les lèvres le goûter. Le vêtement tomba et Ianto lui retira son boxer puis le fit rasseoir pour lui ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

– Ian, souffla le Capitaine.

Le Gallois se redressa et l'interrogea du regard.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Tu es bien là ? murmura-t-il. Je ne rêve pas ?

– Non, tu es chez nous et je vais m'occuper de toi. Viens, fit Ianto en l'aidant à se lever. Tu vas prendre un bain et ensuite, je te masserai comme l'a demandé Owen. Il faut dénouer tes muscles, tu te sentiras mieux après.

– D'accord.

À petits pas, ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain et le leader s'installa dans la baignoire. Ianto referma le battant et s'assura de l'étanchéité puis il fit couler l'eau, ajoutant des sels d'Epsom. Il passa une éponge douce sur le torse de son époux qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier le bien-être qui commençait à l'envahir.

_À suivre…_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapitre 38**_

Pendant de longues minutes, Ianto fit couler l'eau en pressant l'éponge à quelques centimètres de la peau de son compagnon, puis quand elle eut trop refroidi, il vida la baignoire et ouvrit le battant pour lui permettre de sortir. Il l'enveloppa dans un peignoir et le frictionna doucement puis l'accompagna dans la chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

Il prit une petite bouteille et fit sauter le bouchon. L'immortel, couché sur le ventre, le regardait frotter ses mains enduites de liquide. Devant son regard interrogateur, le Gallois sourit.

– C'est un mélange que je fais moi-même, fit Ianto. J'utilise de l'huile de Gaulthérie, de menthe poivrée et d'arnica, pour leurs propriétés anti-douleur et anti-inflammatoire, que j'ajoute aux huiles de lavandin et de romarin à camphre, pour leurs vertus décontracturantes. Tu vas voir, tu te sentiras un homme neuf quand j'aurai fini.

Lentement, il commença à étaler le produit, commençant par le cou et les épaules, descendant doucement sur la colonne vertébrale, sentant les muscles se détendre progressivement sous ses doigts. Il poursuivit en direction des reins puis s'arrêta quelques instants pour changer de position, venant s'asseoir près de l'immortel qui soupirait doucement.

Il prit un bras et le massa lentement, passant sur toutes les zones jusqu'au poignet pour finir par le bout des doigts et posa la main pour aller s'occuper de l'autre membre qui eut droit à la même attention. Avant de s'intéresser aux jambes du Capitaine, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

– Très bien, tu as des doigts de fée, je confirme.

Ianto sourit puis s'assit près des jambes de son époux et commença son massage, descendant lentement jusqu'au mollet puis la cheville pour finir par les orteils. Il releva la tête en entendant le leader rire.

– Tu me chatouilles, fit-il sans bouger.

– Désolé.

– Ce n'est rien, continue, souffla-t-il.

Le Gallois obéit et s'occupa de la seconde jambe. Quand il eut terminé, il alla se laver les mains puis revint près de l'immortel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Tu devrais te retourner, tu seras mieux installé, fit-il doucement.

Il l'aida à changer de position puis rabattit la couette sur son corps.

– Est-ce que tu as faim ?

– Un peu, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir avaler quelque chose, j'ai la gorge irritée, ça ira mieux demain.

– Tu avais un tube dans la gorge, sais-tu pourquoi ils te l'avaient mis ?

– Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je priais pour qu'ils ne me tuent pas, souffla le Capitaine, des larmes dans les yeux.

– Ok, c'est fini, tout va bien maintenant, fit le Gallois pour rassurer. Pour manger, je peux te proposer un potage, ça devrait descendre tout seul.

– Je veux bien.

Ianto posa un baiser sur son front et partit dans la cuisine. Il prépara le bol pour son amant et mélangea quelques gouttes du décontractant que Owen lui avait donné puis il repartit vers la chambre. Assis auprès du leader, il l'aida à boire puis le rallongea.

– Maintenant, tu vas dormir un peu et demain, je resterai avec toi. Owen et Neill pourront se débrouiller.

– D'accord, fit Jack en fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par une douce torpeur.

Ianto s'assura qu'il était bien couvert et sortit de la chambre. Tout en se préparant un plat, il téléphona au médecin pour le rassurer et le prévint que le lendemain, il resterait avec son époux.

Après avoir dîné et pris une douche rapide, il se coucha près de son compagnon et celui-ci vint se lover contre lui. Le Gallois lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et posa un baiser sur son front, puis se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Au milieu de la nuit, il fut brutalement réveillé par un hurlement. Il se redressa et vit le Capitaine plié en deux sur le lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

– Jack, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais le leader ne répondait pas et gardait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé par une douleur lancinante. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire et il décida d'appeler le médecin.

– Ianto, fit Tosh en décrochant.

– Excuse-moi de vous déranger, il faut que je parle à Owen.

– Bien sûr, je te le passe, fit-elle en secouant son mari.

– Oui Ianto, qu'y a-t-il ? répondit le médecin après quelques instants de silence.

– C'est Jack, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il semble souffrir. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

– Très bien, j'arrive, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit son collègue en se levant rapidement. Peux-tu me dire s'il a de la fièvre.

– Il ne me semble pas, répondit le Gallois après avoir passé sa main sur le front de son époux.

– Je suis chez toi dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha et s'habilla rapidement. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit que Tosh était, elle aussi, vêtue et qu'elle l'attendait.

– Tu aurais dû rester couchée.

– Non, je viens avec toi, tu peux avoir besoin de moi, fit-elle en lui tendant son blouson.

– Ok, on y va.

À cette heure de la nuit, les rues étaient dégagées et ils arrivèrent très vite à la villa. La jeune femme sonna et le Gallois vint rapidement leur ouvrir, les faisant pénétrer dans le salon.

– Il s'est un peu calmé, mais il semble souffrir, fit Ianto.

– Je vais voir ça.

Le médecin se rendit auprès du leader et l'examina consciencieusement. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers son ami qui attendait de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

– Bien, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de souci particulier, je pense qu'il a fait un cauchemar avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai trouvé la trace d'un produit hallucinogène dans son sang. Je pense qu'ils ont fait toutes sortes d'expériences sur lui et ont pu lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Tu devrais rester prudent et à son écoute. Les effets vont disparaître mais il faudra être patient.

– D'accord, mais les petits vont bien ? demanda Ianto.

– Oui, tu pourras le lui dire, je pense que ça le rassurera. Bien, nous allons te laisser et appelle-moi en cas de besoin.

– Je vous remercie d'être venus. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés en pleine nuit.

– Ne le sois pas, fit Tosh, c'est bien normal, crois-moi. Je te téléphone demain pour avoir des nouvelles et veille sur lui.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et ouvrit la porte pour aller à la voiture. Le médecin le salua et Ianto referma derrière lui puis retourna dans la chambre. Il s'allongea près de son époux et celui-ci retrouva rapidement l'abri de ses bras. Le Gallois ferma les yeux, écoutant la respiration régulière de son compagnon et finit par s'assoupir.

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla le premier et regarda son époux dormir. L'opération s'était bien passée et ils avaient réussi à le tirer des griffes de ce Général qui se prenait pour Dieu le Père ! Il approcha sa main, mais suspendit son geste en voyant le Capitaine se crisper dans son sommeil. Durant sa captivité, il avait subi des examens qui avaient mis son organisme à rude épreuve mais sa solide constitution avait pu en palier les effets. Restait à savoir comment les fœtus avaient supporté les divers actes auxquels l'immortel avait été soumis.

Il finit par renoncer à le toucher et quitta le lit pour aller se faire un café. En sortant de la chambre, il ferma doucement la porte après un dernier coup d'œil au leader. Il alluma la cheminée et s'assit devant en buvant sa boisson. Son téléphone vibra sur la table basse et il le saisit, voyant le nom du médecin s'afficher.

– Salut Owen, fit-il

– Bonjour Ianto. Alors, comment ça va ?

– Il dort encore, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller, mais je m'inquiète. Il semble faire des cauchemars assez régulièrement. Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ?

– Pour le moment, rien du tout ! Contente-toi d'être près de lui, il faut qu'il se sente soutenu. Je passerai cet après-midi pour l'examiner.

– D'accord. Vous vous en sortirez au centre ?

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous sommes quatre, on arrivera à gérer. Occupe-toi de lui, il en a besoin.

– Merci, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se leva et alla dans le bureau, il lui fallait contacter l'artisan qui devait venir décorer les chambres des enfants. Le début du chantier était prévu pour la semaine suivante et il préférait repousser de quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. L'entrepreneur comprit parfaitement sa position et accepta la nouvelle échéance. Ianto l'informa qu'il recevrait une compensation et l'homme l'en remercia après avoir essayé de l'en dissuader.

Quand il passa devant la porte de la chambre, il entendit des gémissements et ouvrit doucement. L'immortel se débattait dans les draps, le visage en sueur et le jeune homme se précipita à ses côtés. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa tendrement le visage, laissant dérouler une longue litanie de mots gallois qui eurent pour effet de calmer son époux. Avec un soupir, il se détendit et continua de dormir. Cependant, quand Ianto voulut se lever, il se rendit compte que son poignet était fermement tenu par le Capitaine qui crispait ses doigts par moments. Il tenta de se libérer, mais n'y parvenant pas, il se déplaça et se coucha près de lui.

Au bout d'une heure, Jack ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard de son époux. Ianto se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement puis il s'écarta avant retrouvé sa liberté de mouvements, attendant que son compagnon lui parle. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, visiblement, il cherchait à savoir s'il était dans un rêve ou si son Gallois était bien près de lui.

– _Parle-moi Jack. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

L'immortel sursauta, les paroles s'étaient glissées dans son esprit et il pensa qu'il était toujours dans les mains de l'Unit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et son époux s'inquiéta.

– Non, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, tout va bien. Tu es chez nous, tenta Ianto.

Le regard perdu, le leader essayait de se focaliser sur la voix qu'il entendait. Il sentait l'odeur de son compagnon et la caresse de sa main sur sa peau. Il ne rêvait donc pas, à moins que le Général ne lui ait, de nouveau, fait injecter ce produit qu'il lui donnait régulièrement.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire, puis brusquement, il eut une idée. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son époux qui ne le quittait pas du regard et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour trouver, au fond de sa mémoire, tous les détails de l'image qu'il voulait lui montrer, puis il se connecta à son esprit et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Peu à peu, il vit les prunelles azur étinceler doucement et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes.

– _Rappelle-toi, Jack, souviens-toi de cette plage que tu m'as fait découvrir. Qui d'autre que moi pourrait la connaître ?_

– Ianto ?

– Oui Cariad, je suis là, fit le Gallois en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jack passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour approfondir l'échange, il voulait se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, il en était maintenant certain, c'était le cas. Aucun de ses rêves n'auraient pu reproduire toutes les sensations que faisaient naître ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien, cette langue qui caressait la sienne, cette odeur qui s'insinuait dans ses narines, ces doux mots gallois qui lui étaient murmurés dès que leurs lèvres se séparaient.

Après un long moment, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ceux de son époux qui lui souriait. Le téléphone sonna, obligeant le jeune homme à quitter rapidement les bras de son amant. Il alla répondre puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un café qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

– C'était l'électricien pour les alarmes de porte. Je lui ai demandé de repousser son passage à la semaine prochaine. Je veux que tu te reposes, c'est important.

– Ian…

– Oui Cariad.

– Depuis combien de temps…

– Nous t'avons récupéré hier, mais tu as été absent quinze jours.

Visiblement, l'immortel tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était retenu, mais il n'arrivait pas à tout se rappeler.

– Comment…

– Comment nous avons fait ?

– Oui.

– Owen a demandé à des amis militaires de nous donner un coup de main. Il a terminé la formule du Retcon qu'il a décliné en version liquide. Nous avons investi l'Unit et obligé tout le monde à s'hydrater, ainsi, ils en ont tous pris. Nous avons effacé les quarante derniers jours de leur mémoire et détruit tous les fichiers te concernant. Ils n'ont plus rien sur le Docteur également, il va être tranquille.

– Pourquoi quarante ?

– C'est le temps qu'ils ont eu depuis le moment où le Général a reçu la copie de ton échographie. Owen ne savait pas que les images étaient conservées dans le serveur, il a donc fallu faire table rase de tout ce qui aurait pu les ramener à toi. Je me suis également occupé de McFernan, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Quand ils se sont réveillés, je pense qu'ils ont dû avoir quelques soucis, mais Tosh et Eirian surveillent les ordinateurs. Si quelque chose n'est pas normal, elles le sauront rapidement. Quand tu iras mieux, on contactera Martha pour qu'elle prévienne le Docteur.

– Elle n'était pas à l'Unit ?

– Non et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu droit au même traitement que les autres. Elle est de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, souffla l'immortel.

– Tiens, tu devrais le boire avant qu'il ne soit froid, fit le Gallois en lui mettant la tasse dans les mains.

Il le regarda boire par petites gorgées et passa tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le Capitaine gardait les yeux fermés, se raccrochant à la douceur du geste. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

– Merci, fit-il en rendant le mug.

– Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, Owen va venir ce soir pour t'examiner.

– Reste avec moi, le supplia-t-il.

– Si tu veux, répondit le Gallois en s'allongeant près de lui. Viens.

Son époux se lova dans ses bras et attrapa sa hanche, s'ancrant dessus comme à une bouée en mer. Peu à peu, Ianto le sentit se détendre puis sa respiration se fit plus régulière, l'immortel venait de s'endormir.

Quand son estomac commença à gronder, le jeune homme se dégagea doucement et quitta la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il se prépara un plat qu'il mangea devant la cheminée, regardant danser les flammes qu'il avait ranimées. Un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête et il vit son époux venir à lui d'un pas incertain. Il se leva et alla lui proposer son bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au canapé où il s'installa.

– Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

– Je n'ai pas très faim.

– Je m'en doute, mais il faut que tu penses à te nourrir correctement et n'oublie pas que pour eux, fit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre, c'est la même chose.

– Tu es sûr qu'ils sont toujours là, je n'ai plus de sensations, je ne….

– Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa-t-il, si ça peut te rassurer, je vais demander à Owen de te faire passer ton échographie aujourd'hui.

– Tu ferais ça ?

– Évidemment, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le téléphone, fit-il en se levant.

L'immortel ne le quittait pas des yeux et le jeune homme revint s'installer près de lui. Il contacta le médecin qui fut heureux de savoir que son leader était debout. Il promit de venir avec l'appareil et le Gallois lui proposa de rester dîner. Un couple à la fois n'allait pas trop fatiguer le Capitaine, le lendemain, il en ferait de même avec Neill et Eirian. Il estimait qu'il était important que chacun voie qu'il allait mieux et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se sente entouré par ses amis.

Avant de reposer le combiné, il téléphona au traiteur, passant commande pour se faire livrer vers 18 h des mets préférés de l'immortel. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas du regard, écoutant la voix de son époux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué tout au long de ces quinze jours de séparation !

– Veux-tu aller faire quelques pas dans le jardin ? demanda le Gallois, je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

– D'accord.

– Ok, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ton manteau et tes chaussons, ce n'est pas la peine d'attraper la mort.

– Tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ! essaya-t-il d'ironiser.

Ianto lui sourit, son époux tentait de paraître détendu, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas simple. Il se rendit dans la chambre et rapporta également des chaussettes. Agenouillé devant lui, il les lui passa et le laissa mettre ses pantoufles puis il lui tendit son manteau, l'aidant à l'enfiler. Après que le Gallois se soit également bien couvert, ils passèrent la baie vitrée et firent quelques pas sur le chemin de dalles qui courait sur la pelouse à moitié recouverte de la neige fine qui était tombée la nuit précédente.

L'air froid leur tira des volutes de vapeur, mais ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder les oiseaux qui cherchaient leur pitance sur le tapis blanc. Ianto fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec du pain émietté qu'il leur lança. Les volatiles, toujours plus nombreux, se jetèrent littéralement sur cette manne et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

– Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, insista le Gallois.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et le jeune homme aida son époux à retirer son manteau puis le laissa s'installer sur le canapé. Dans la cuisine, il fit réchauffer un bol de sa soupe préférée et la lui apporta.

– Tiens, bois ça, ça va te faire du bien.

– Je…

– Ah non, je ne tolèrerai pas un refus. Tu dois te nourrir, vous en avez besoin… tous les trois.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, l'immortel abdiqua et avala le liquide par petites gorgées. Ianto ranima le feu et vint s'asseoir près du Capitaine. Quand celui-ci eut terminé, il lui prit le bol et le posa sur la table puis s'appuya sur le dossier, ouvrant les bras pour que son leader vienne s'y réfugier, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

– _Mon Dieu, Jack, mais que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu sois dans cet état._

Il leva les yeux et fixa le Gallois sans rien dire, l'azur de ses yeux emprunt d'une grande tristesse.

– _Aime-moi, Ianto, fais-moi me sentir vivant._

Le jeune homme s'écarta doucement en captant la pensée et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Son époux semblait complètement perdu et il ne savait pas si sa demande était pertinente dans son état, mais pouvait-il refuser ? Lentement, il approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'immortel, glissant sa main dans son cou et sur son épaule, descendant sur son torse en écartant le peignoir.

_À suivre…_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapitre 39**_

Par petites touches délicates, il picora la peau, goûta les boutons de chair, mais les abandonna en sentant que la réaction attendue ne se faisait pas. Il regarda le Capitaine qui était adossé, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais aucun son, aucun gémissement n'en sortait. Son visage restait impassible, totalement inexpressif alors que d'habitude, il suffisait au jeune homme d'effleurer sa peau pour le voir se cambrer de plaisir. Ianto reprit sa balade, glissant la langue dans le nombril de son époux puis il dégagea le tissu qui recouvrait encore l'objet de son désir. Il s'arrêta un instant, en constatant que là aussi, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'effet positif.

Lentement, il passa sa langue sur la longueur, s'appliquant à faire ressentir du plaisir à son partenaire, mais il stoppa en entendant des sanglots. Il leva la tête et vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de son homme. Il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant la nuque, sentant l'humidité de ses pleurs sur son épaule.

– Ce n'est rien Jack, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Après ce que tu as subi, c'est tout à fait normal. Chuuuuuut…

– Pardon.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais je pense que lorsque tu verras les enfants, tu seras un peu plus rassuré. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crains qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose !

Le Capitaine se redressa et baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas que le Gallois voit la détresse de son regard.

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

– Je m'en doutais. Owen ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il te fera l'examen dès que possible, en attendant, je voudrais que tu t'allonges et que tu profites du feu. Tu veux bien ?

– Oui.

Le jeune homme l'aida à s'installer et alla lui chercher des oreillers et un plaid. Il s'assit près de lui et passa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant du pouce les larmes qui avaient coulées.

L'immortel finit par s'endormir et Ianto se rendit dans la cuisine, laissant s'épancher son chagrin. Il se maudissait d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour sortir son époux des griffes de l'Unit, mais il voulait faire tout ce qui était possible pour qu'il oublie cette mauvaise expérience. Savoir que les fœtus allaient bien serait déjà une bonne chose et pourrait lui redonner le moral.

Quand le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de Tosh, installée dans le fauteuil face à lui. Il lui sourit et elle s'approcha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

– Salut Jack, comment te sens-tu ?

– Vidé !

– C'est normal, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous allons te remettre sur pied.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser son époux s'approcher. Il prit ses constantes et lui fit une prise de sang puis s'éloigna pour préparer l'échographe portable qu'il avait amené. L'immortel chercha le Gallois du regard et s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir. Il essaya de se relever, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

– Il est dans la cuisine, il nous prépare un café, fit-elle.

Quand Ianto revint dans le salon, il vit que son compagnon était réveillé et s'accroupit devant lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, voyant ses prunelles s'illuminer et perdre cette lueur d'angoisse qu'il y avait surpris.

– Jack, nous allons voir comment se porte ce petit monde, fit Owen.

Tosh s'écarta et le Gallois posa une serviette sur le bas-ventre nu de son époux. Le médecin étala le gel et commença à examiner les images. Il se tourna avec un sourire et montra l'écran. Tous pouvaient y voir les battements de cœur des deux fœtus. Il fit les mesures et imprima les photos qu'il tendit à Ianto.

– Bien, alors nous avons… Au fait, vous voulez savoir ?

– Savoir quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Non, je sais, répondit le Capitaine.

Owen le fixa puis leva les yeux vers son collègue. Celui-ci venait de comprendre la question et attendait que son époux donne la réponse. Mais voyant qu'il ne disait rien, il se baissa.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Finley me l'a dit.

– Ai-je le droit de savoir ?

Après un instant, il acquiesça et attira son compagnon près de lui.

– Nous aurons le choix du roi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Ianto se redressa et lui sourit largement, ses yeux pétillaient et il l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard de ses deux collègues.

– Et moi, on ne me dit rien ? demanda Tosh.

Le Gallois se tourna vers elle après avoir obtenu l'assentiment silencieux de son époux.

– Une fille et un garçon, fit-il.

– Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous en êtes sûrs ? Owen, c'est ce que tu as vu ?

– Effectivement. Bien, alors tu en es à 17 semaines. J'en ai mesuré un à 14,3 cm et l'autre à 15,7 cm, ce qui est très bien. Je pense que bientôt, tu devras changer tes pantalons, fit-il en regardant l'immortel.

– C'est déjà fait, il n'a pas eu le choix, répondit le jeune homme encore tout à sa joie d'être le futur père de deux enfants de sexes différents. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

– Mieux, je l'avoue. Pardon encore pour tout à l'heure.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin.

– Eh bien… commença Ianto en tournant les yeux vers sa collègue qui comprit sa demande muette et s'éloigna. Il a voulu que nous…

– Oh, d'accord ! Et ?

– Je pense que l'incertitude pour les bébés lui a coupé ses moyens et il s'en voulait.

– C'est tout à fait normal Jack, il ne faut pas te faire de bile pour ça. Ce sont tes hormones qui te travaillent et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois !

– Je m'en doute. Tu crois que nous pouvons continuer…

– Bien sûr ! le coupa Owen, simplement, évite le poids sur ton ventre, tu vas être bientôt moins à l'aise. Je peux faire autre chose, fit-il en regardant son appareil.

Devant le regard étonné des deux hommes, il sourit et poussa un bouton. Un bruit rapide résonna soudain dans le salon et Ianto eut un pincement au cœur.

– C'est…

– Oui, mais les deux sons se chevauchent, ce n'est pas simple de savoir qui est qui, répondit le médecin, et avec cet appareil, c'est moins précis, mais c'est surtout plus prudent. Je vous les enregistre et ensuite, j'effacerai la mémoire pour éviter de nouveaux ennuis.

Pendant quelques minutes, il laissa la sonde en place puis il éteignit l'appareil et transféra les photos et le son sur une clé USB que lui avait confié le Gallois. Celui-ci la serra sur son cœur lorsqu'il la lui rendit et regarda son époux.

– Maintenant, tu peux être certain qu'ils sont avec nous, fit-il doucement en lui mettant l'objet dans la main.

Owen lui laissa la place et vida la mémoire de l'échographe. Il était heureux pour ses amis et cette bonne nouvelle allait contribuer à rassurer son leader.

Ianto se redressa et leur proposa un apéritif en attendant la livraison du repas. Tous acceptèrent et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. L'immortel eut droit à un jus de fruits et chacun se servit dans les gourmandises disposées sur les assiettes.

Les discussions allèrent bon train et Owen fit un rapport de la journée. Aucune sortie n'avait été nécessaire et il avait réceptionné la seconde livraison de pilules pour Jack, tout ayant été enfermé dans les archives.

– Demain matin, je vais faire un saut au Hub, fit Ianto.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– N'oublie pas qu'il y a que nous qui pouvons nous occuper de Myfanwy. Il lui faut un minimum d'attentions.

– D'accord, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps.

– Aucun risque, mais tu n'as pas le choix, tant que tu resteras ici, je devrai y aller au moins une fois par jour.

– Pour aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas utile, dit le médecin. Nous lui avons laissé sa nourriture au milieu de la zone informatique après avoir tout protégé.

– Très bien, mais il faut quand même que je passe la voir.

– Tu sais, fit Tosh en s'adressant à son leader, nous pourrions venir à tour de rôle avec Eirian, ainsi Ianto s'occuperait des dossiers à signer. Je sais qu'il le faisait quand tu n'étais pas là.

– Oui, mais… commença le Capitaine.

– C'est une excellente idée, le coupa le Gallois, ainsi, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'engager quelqu'un pour rester auprès de toi. De plus, il faut que je reçoive les postulants pour l'office, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser fermé indéfiniment !

– Mais… tenta de nouveau l'immortel.

– Tosh, peux-tu installer une liaison entre le Hub et la maison, ainsi il pourrait tout suivre en visioconférence, demanda le jeune homme poursuivant visiblement sur l'idée qu'il trouvait excellente.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je vais m'en occuper dès demain, fit-elle ravie.

– Voilà, tu vois, il y a toujours une solution. Je serai à la base et tu pourras rester en contact avec nous. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

À ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et le jeune homme alla ouvrir. Il paya la commande et emporta le tout dans la cuisine. Il disposa les assiettes puis il revint dans le salon et étala une nappe sur la table. Tosh l'aida à tout préparer et attendit que ses hôtes l'invite à s'installer.

– Allez Cariad, on y va, fit le Gallois en aidant son époux à se lever.

Il le laissa s'asseoir et regarda la jeune femme en faire autant. Elle semblait heureuse d'être là et souriait. Owen passa sa main dans son cou et elle leva la tête au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Bien, j'ai fait simple, dit Ianto, je n'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner, j'ai pris italien, ça vous convient ?

– C'est parfait, répondit le couple.

Le jeune homme déposa les assiettes devant chacun et glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de l'immortel qui frémit.

– Mange pendant que c'est chaud et ensuite, tu pourras aller t'allonger.

Le leader acquiesça et goûta son plat. Il n'avait pas faim mais faisait visiblement des efforts pour se nourrir. Owen s'en rendit compte et croisa le regard anxieux de Ianto. Il hocha la tête en restant silencieux, il devait donner des vitamines à son leader pour tenter d'équilibrer les pertes qu'il avait subies pendant sa détention.

Après le repas, le jeune homme servit le café et la discussion glissa sur le voyage de noce de ses collègues. Il était prévu qu'ils aillent au Japon où Toshiko voulait présenter son époux à sa famille. Un peu avant minuit, ils prirent congé des deux hommes et quittèrent la villa. Ianto ferma les volets et tira les rideaux, puis il s'assura que les braises étaient éteintes et entraîna son compagnon vers leur chambre.

Jack semblait un peu mieux, il avait participé à la conversation et son regard était plus lumineux. Le Gallois s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se déshabiller puis il le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain. Avant de passer la porte, le leader se tourna vers lui et le fixa un instant avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Ianto avait perçu sa demande, mais il hésitait. Et si l'immortel avait la même réaction que plus tôt dans la journée ? Il n'était pas certain que cette fois, il ne ferait que laisser couler ses larmes. Finalement, il le rejoignit et se glissa derrière lui dans la cabine, passant ses mains sur son torse et ses abdominaux sous lesquels il devinait le fruit de leur amour.

Patiemment, il déposa des baisers sur la nuque et l'épaule de son partenaire, caressant toujours la peau du bout des doigts. Cependant, il perçut cette fois un léger soupir et Jack se colla à lui, ondulant légèrement pour sentir la virilité déjà réveillée de son époux. Ianto poursuivit sa balade, goûtant la peau et laissant des petites marques. Il dessina les hanches du Capitaine et se perdit dans l'aine, effleurant l'épiderme sensible.

Cette fois, un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres aimées et le Gallois le tourna face à lui, prenant délicatement sa bouche, la caressant du bout de la langue pour en obtenir l'ouverture qui se fit dans l'instant. Sa consœur vint à sa rencontre et elles entamèrent une danse sensuelle connue d'elles seules. Ianto descendit sa main et glissa ses doigts sur le sexe réactif. Il sourit contre les lèvres de son époux, se disant que cette fois, il pourrait lui donner le plaisir qu'il souhaitait recevoir.

Il quitta la bouche pour aller lécher le membre et obtint une perle de désir. Les mains du Capitaine se perdirent dans ses cheveux, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il venait de débuter en prenant la hampe dans sa bouche. Les râles et gémissements se faisaient plus nombreux, le corps se tendait vers lui, l'incitant à le prendre plus profondément. Il mouilla ses doigts et s'en alla titiller l'intimité de l'immortel. Celui-ci écarta les jambes pour lui laisser le passage et baissa les yeux sur son époux qui besognait sur sa virilité.

Son regard s'embruma devant la vision érotique de son homme qui le fixait tout en le suçant avidement. La bouche ouverte, il cherchait désespérément l'air qui semblait lui manquer. Lorsque la phalange pénétra son anneau de chair, il explosa dans la bouche chaude qui l'enserrait, criant le prénom de son amant. Le temps que les spasmes se calment, le Gallois se délecta du nectar ainsi offert puis se redressa pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, glissant sa langue chargée de semence à la rencontre de celle de l'immortel, lui faisant partager son goût intime.

– Tu veux continuer ? murmura le jeune homme.

– Oui, aime-moi, soupira le leader.

Ianto le laissa quelques secondes pour aller chercher le lubrifiant et revint, le faisant se tourner face au mur. Il enduisit ses doigts et son sexe de gel et glissa une phalange pour préparer la pénétration, mordillant la peau délicate du cou et s'emparant des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Un second puis un troisième doigt se glissa dans son corps, cherchant la prostate qu'ils finirent par trouver, faisant se cambrer l'immortel sous le plaisir ressenti.

– Ça te plait ? souffla Ianto.

– Oui, continue… hummmm… hannnnn

À chaque fois que le jeune homme touchait la petite glande, son époux se répandait en râles et gémissements. Finalement, il décida qu'il était tant d'investir ce corps désiré et il retira ses doigts, présentant son sexe douloureux devant le tunnel d'amour dans lequel il se glissa doucement. Quand il fut totalement engainé, il stoppa, caressant les flancs de son époux et dévorant sa bouche, puis il commença à bouger par petites touches. Le Capitaine se cambra pour mieux s'offrir et raffermit sa position sur le mur, écartant les mains pour un meilleur appui. À chaque fois que le Gallois revenait en lui, il poussait son bassin pour mieux le ressentir. Le plaisir montait rapidement et les coups de reins s'accélérèrent.

Les peaux claquaient, la sueur perlait, les gémissements résonnaient dans la petite pièce. Ianto se sentait partir, il n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps. Il lâcha la hanche de son époux et empoigna son membre, le caressant en cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa main dans un long râle rauque. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, le Gallois se déversa à son tour, poussant toujours plus son sexe dans ce corps qui l'enserrait. Tremblant, il s'agrippa à son partenaire, restant enfoui au plus profond de lui, ne voulant nullement quitter l'abri douillet de cette intimité soyeuse. Mais finalement, Dame Nature fit son œuvre et il dut se retirer. Son époux se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, se collant à lui comme pour se fondre dans sa peau.

– Merci, souffla l'immortel.

– Mais, pour quoi ?

– Pour tout. Je t'aime tellement.

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad et ne l'oublie jamais. Maintenant, nous devrions prendre notre douche, fit-il en allumant le jet d'eau.

Il savonna généreusement le corps du Capitaine puis le laissa se rincer et sortir de la douche. Quelques minutes après, il le rejoignit alors qu'il se glissait dans le lit. Ianto se sécha et se coucha près de lui, ouvrant ses bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir. Après un tendre baiser, Jack posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, le Gallois quitta silencieusement la maison après avoir laissé un message sur son oreiller, il devait aller à la base, mais ne comptait pas s'absenter longtemps.

En passant le sas du Hub, il fut accueilli par le cri strident du ptérodactyle. Il lui lança sa tablette de chocolat et alla chercher sa nourriture qu'il monta déposer dans son antre. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder l'animal engloutir la gourmandise puis il descendit faire un tour dans la zone de détention.

Quand il repassa dans la salle informatique, ses collègues n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il leur prépara une tournée de café et retourna au parking prendre sa voiture et laisser le SUV, l'équipe risquait d'en avoir besoin. Sur le chemin du retour, il réfléchissait à l'achat d'un nouveau véhicule. Son coupé n'était pas l'idéal pour transporter deux enfants en bas-âge et il devait en parler avec l'immortel.

Arrivé devant le garage, il ouvrit le battant avec la télécommande et pénétra, croisant le regard du Capitaine qui l'attendait adossé au mur. Il lui sourit et descendit de voiture, saisissant le sachet de viennoiseries qu'il avait acheté en chemin.

– Bonjour Cariad. Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

– Une heure je dirais, fit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

– Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et Ianto s'arrêta pour préparer deux tasses de boisson chaudes. Il rejoignit son époux qui s'était assis dans le canapé, regardant les flammes du feu qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt. Il lui donnait son thé au moment où son téléphone se mit à sonner et il prit la communication, souriant en voyant le nom de Tosh.

– Salut Ianto ! fit-elle.

– Bonjour, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

– Bien, très bien même depuis que j'ai vu que tu nous avais fait du café. Tu aurais dû nous attendre, on l'aurait bu ensemble.

– Jack était seul et je ne voulais pas m'attarder. Je me suis occupé de Myfanwy et des pensionnaires.

– J'ai vu que tu avais laissé le SUV !

– Oui, vous en aurez plus besoin que nous.

– Je vais m'occuper de la liaison aujourd'hui. Neill te donnera la marche à suivre pour la connexion en attendant de faire une liaison permanente.

– Tu penses le faire par webcam ?

– Oui, provisoirement. Tu connais un bon électricien ?

– Oui, nous avons ça.

– Très bien, alors il faudrait que tu lui demandes d'installer un câble dans ton bureau. Nous le relierons à un poste dédié au Hub, je te mettrais un accès et tu pourras piloter les installations de chez toi.

– Très bien. Je te remercie. Au fait, Jack t'embrasse, fit-il en voyant l'immortel lui faire un geste.

– Fais-le aussi pour moi. Owen a analysé la prise de sang qu'il lui a fait hier. Le produit qui lui avait été injecté n'est plus décelable et les tests qu'il a fait pour savoir s'il y aurait une incidence sur les fœtus étaient négatifs. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre. Eirian a dit qu'ils seraient chez vous vers 19 h, ce n'est pas trop tard ?

– Non, c'est parfait. Allez, bonne journée, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

_À suivre…_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapitre 40**_

Le Gallois posa son téléphone et s'approcha de son époux. Il le laissa se servir une viennoiserie et en prit une également.

– Et voilà, tu n'auras pas besoin de venir pour faire ton boulot, tu vois, on arrive à gérer.

– C'est ce que je constate, mais pour les dossiers ?

– Je vais aller au Hub tous les matins et je te les rapporterai. Quand ils seront vérifiés et signés, je les classerai pour que Tosh ou Eirian puissent les mettre à leur place. Et puis, ce ne sera que provisoire, je pense que la semaine prochaine, tu pourras venir avec moi et nous t'installerons confortablement. Tu seras comme un coq en pâte.

– Tu veux dire que je vais rester à rien faire pendant six mois !

– Non, j'ai dit que tu feras ton boulot, assis dans ton fauteuil ou allongé sur le canapé, c'est différent. Nous étions d'accord pour que tu ne sortes plus. Avec l'embauche de personnel pour l'office, nous serons trois et éventuellement, nous pourrons compter sur les deux filles, mais toi, il est inutile de penser que tu nous accompagneras.

– Ian…

– Non, Jack ! Il n'y a pas à y revenir. De plus, nous devons nous assurer que l'Unit n'arrivera pas à te retrouver et pour cela, mieux vaut éviter que tu te fasses trop remarquer. Nous surveillons toujours les ordinateurs, mais lors de notre descente, nous ne pouvons pas être certains que toutes les personnes qui ont eu connaissance de ton dossier aient bien été retconnées.

– D'accord, tu as gagné. Et pour le Docteur ?

– Nous allons appeler Martha. Je pense qu'elle n'était pas au courant que tu étais détenu là-bas, sinon elle nous aurait prévenus.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Voyons Jack, c'est ton amie !

– Oui, excuse-moi, j'ai encore du mal à faire le point.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, repose-toi, il faut que je téléphone à l'électricien pour qu'il vienne installer le câble.

– Il peut peut-être s'occuper des fenêtres en même temps ?

– Je vais lui poser la question.

Le Gallois contacta l'entrepreneur et lui expliqua son problème. Celui-ci s'engagea à venir faire l'installation deux jours plus tard et accepta de poser les alarmes de porte en même temps.

La matinée se termina tranquillement, ils déjeunèrent en bavardant, l'immortel ayant retrouvé un appétit plus conséquent. Ianto lui posa ses comprimés de vitamines prescrites par Owen et l'après-midi, ils allèrent faire une petite balade dans le quartier, repérant les endroits agréables pour y revenir à d'autres moments.

Quand Neill et Eirian arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, le Gallois venait de récupérer sa commande et préparait les assiettes. Ce soir, le repas prévu serait chinois. Il avait choisi les plats assez doux pour ne pas irriter l'estomac de son époux. Après dîner, la jeune femme donna les consignes à son collègue pour se connecter à la base et ils se quittèrent vers 23 heures.

Cet intermède avait fait du bien à l'immortel qui attendait son compagnon, lové sous la couette. Quand celui-ci vint s'allonger près de lui, il l'honora avec tendresse et volupté et ils s'endormirent, épuisés, mais heureux.

Deux jours plus tard, la connexion avec le Hub était établie et l'immortel pouvait converser avec ses agents, tout en étant confortablement installé dans son salon. Pendant que Ianto était à la base, Tosh et Eirian se relayaient auprès de leur leader et supervisaient avec lui, les travaux des deux chambres. Lorsque le temps s'y prêtait, ils allaient faire une petite balade, retournant à la villa pour se réchauffer près de la cheminée.

Le week-end suivant, ils profitèrent que les entrepreneurs n'étaient pas dans la maison pour aller choisir leur nouveau véhicule familial. Ianto, ayant à l'esprit le confort et la sécurité, conduisit son époux chez le concessionnaire. À la vue des véhicules alignés, l'immortel sourit, il avait une petite idée de celui qui pourrait avoir ses faveurs, mais le jeune homme l'entraîna, s'éloignant vers un modèle particulier.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? fit-il en s'arrêtant finalement.

– Pourquoi celui-ci ?

– Il est plus petit que notre SUV mais de même qualité et tout aussi sécurisé. Je pensais que ce serait le mieux. Tu préfères peut-être un monospace ! fit-il un peu inquiet.

– Non, pas du tout, je pense que celui-ci est parfait.

Le vendeur s'approcha d'eux et attendit quelques instants avant de répondre au geste du Gallois qui lui fit signe.

– Bonjour Messieurs. Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, fit-il tout sourire en voyant Ianto s'installer au volant.

– Je pense que oui, répondit l'immortel.

– C'est un modèle très apprécié, fit l'homme. Le Freelander 2 a obtenu le prix du meilleur SUV devant de grandes marques comme le BMW X3 et même le Huyndaï Santa Fé. Il est compact, maniable et d'une résistance à toute épreuve. Celui-ci est le eD4, deux roues motrices et plus économique au niveau consommation.

– Nous connaissons déjà la marque, vous avons un véhicule d'une autre catégorie pour notre travail, répondit le Gallois. Une dernière chose, nous voudrions qu'il soit équipé du Pack Hiver.

– Bien, très bien ! Je pense que nous pouvons passer dans mon bureau pour les derniers détails, fit-il en les invitant à le suivre.

Il regarda les deux hommes un instant, ayant vu le Capitaine prendre la main de son compagnon et la porter à ses lèvres, mais il ne dit rien, chacun était libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent des différentes options qui étaient déjà installées et d'autres qui pourraient être utiles, ainsi que des détails divers, notamment le règlement et la reprise du coupé du Gallois.

– Vous verrez, vos amis vont être jaloux de votre acquisition et voudront que vous les emmeniez faire un tour.

– J'avoue que c'est surtout nos enfants qui auront cet honneur, répondit le Gallois, le regard brillant.

– Vous allez adopter, bien, bien, alors je peux peut-être vous proposer un petit bonus. Vous m'avez dit que vous régliez comptant, j'aimerais faire un geste. Quel âge auront-ils ?

– Quelques semaines, fit rapidement Ianto, coupant ainsi la réponse à son époux.

– Très bien, aviez-vous déjà envisagé le choix des sièges ?

– Pas encore, mais il faut qu'ils soient très sécurisés.

– Bien, alors je peux vous proposer deux Maxi-cosi avec base Easy-fix, ainsi, vous n'aurez aucun problème pour les mettre en place et la fixation peut être conservée pour les sièges suivants.

– Je pense que c'est parfait, répondit l'immortel, qu'en dis-tu ?

– Je suis d'accord.

– Bien, il ne nous reste qu'une chose, la couleur de la voiture. Je peux vous proposer ces coloris, fit-il en étalant la brochure.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux hommes regardèrent les photos puis pointèrent la teinte choisie sans même s'être concertés, montrant le même encart d'une jolie couleur Sable Ipanema.

Le vendeur leur certifia la livraison pour deux semaines plus tard et ils quittèrent la concession avec les papiers d'achat. Le Gallois était rayonnant, tout se mettait en place et bientôt, il ne resterait plus qu'à attendre la naissance de leurs deux trésors.

Les quelques jours suivants furent tranquilles pour l'équipe qui était supervisée par leur leader depuis son salon. Tosh remarqua que des données circulaient à l'Unit concernant une disparition de dossiers, mais bien vite, la rumeur s'arrêta et la jeune femme en avertit l'immortel.

Ianto avait fini par prendre une décision concernant le nouvel employé. Après avoir étudié tous les dossiers, il avait proposé Gareth David-Lloyd, un jeune homme qui venait de finir des études de tourisme et quittait l'université avec une licence et une maîtrise d'histoire de l'art et de géographie. Il parlait également plusieurs langues, ce qui était évidemment indispensable pour renseigner les visiteurs de passage.

Le Gallois proposa son appartement qui venait d'être libéré après seulement quelques mois de location, ce que le jeune homme accepta bien vite. Dès le lendemain, il était à son poste et écoutait attentivement les instructions de Ianto. Celui-ci le mit au courant de toutes les particularités de son emploi et lui fit signer son contrat, le tout sous la supervision de l'immortel qui était connecté avec la base.

Gareth avait bien compris les enjeux, mais s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir rencontré le leader. Cependant, il s'acquitta de sa tâche avec enthousiasme.

Quand enfin, le Capitaine put reprendre le chemin de l'institut, le Gallois s'assura que tout était prêt pour le recevoir. Il lui avait trié les derniers dossiers en attente et l'obligeait, de temps en temps, à s'allonger pour se détendre. Le leader fit également la connaissance du nouveau membre, mais resta assis dans son fauteuil, n'ayant pas encore pris de décision quant à lui expliquer plus de choses sur lui. Il devait, avant, faire la preuve de sa loyauté et tous furent d'accord avec ce choix.

La grossesse se passait bien, mais étant gémellaire, elle demandait plus d'attention et plus de repos. Malgré ses protestations virulentes, l'immortel n'avait pas le choix, son époux avait décidé, il devait obéir sous peine de se retrouver enfermé dans une cellule ! Pour son bien, évidemment, comme le disait le Gallois.

À six mois, Jack ressemblait déjà à une baudruche bien remplie et avait du mal à se déplacer, mais il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Cependant, il était inquiet pour son époux qui sortait régulièrement en intervention et revenait dans le meilleur des cas, sain et sauf, sinon, blessé à des degrés plus ou moins importants.

Gareth aidait l'immortel lorsque son compagnon n'était pas à la base et que l'office était fermé. Jack avait finalement décidé de le mettre dans la confidence et passé le premier moment de surprise, il avait accepté le fait que son patron pouvait engendrer la vie. Il voyait régulièrement l'équipe ramener des créatures à la base et se disait que, dans la mesure où beaucoup de choses sortaient déjà de l'ordinaire, voir un homme enceint ne pouvait pas être bien différent.

Un matin, une alarme se déclencha et le jeune homme partit, accompagné par Neill. Tosh les guida vers le lieu de l'activation et les suivit par caméra interposée. Effectivement, depuis quelques semaines, les sorties étaient systématiquement filmées, un dispositif étant intégré au matériel ou aux vêtements.

La créature qu'ils suivaient se déplaçait rapidement dans le dédale des rues et ils avaient du mal à la suivre. Penché sur son écran, la jeune femme essayait de la suivre, mais brusquement, elle la perdit. Elle leva la tête et s'aperçut que le Capitaine s'était approché d'elle en l'entendant jurer. Il venait de la cuisine où il s'était servi un thé et le posa, ses mains tremblant un peu.

– Ianto, je ne l'ai plus, je ne sais pas où elle est !

– Continue de chercher, nous allons poursuivre.

– Sois prudent, Ian, fit l'immortel.

– Évidemment et toi, ne te fatigue pas trop.

– Je me reposerai quand tu seras de retour.

– Je fais au plus vite. Tosh, tu as quelque chose ?

– Non, toujours rien, mais un vortex vient de s'ouvrir à 100 m de ta position.

– Ok, j'y vais. Neill, où es-tu ?

– Ici, fit-il en lui touchant le bras. Dans quelle direction cette activation ?

– Plus loin à gauche, répondit la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes progressèrent vers l'endroit indiqué puis soudain, un bruit allant en s'amplifiant se fit entendre, un vent se leva et ils reculèrent pour se mettre à l'abri. À la base, le Capitaine sourit, il venait de reconnaître l'arrivant.

– Ianto, c'est le Tardis !

– Oui, je vois, mais que fait-il ici ?

– Je n'en sais rien !

L'homme de Gallifrey sortit de la cabine et s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de danger puis s'avança sans voir le Gallois et le militaire.

– Docteur ! dit le jeune homme en le faisant sursauter. Que faites-vous ici ?

– Je suis une créature depuis quelques jours et il semblerait qu'elle soit ici.

– C'est possible, nous sommes nous-mêmes sur les traces d'une entité qui serait passée par la faille.

– Alors soyez prudents, elle n'est pas commode. Elle m'a baladé dans toute la galaxie, c'est une véritable anguille. Au fait, Jack n'est pas avec vous ?

– Non, il est à la base.

– Il a un problème ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses collègues s'occuper des créatures dangereuses.

– Nous vous expliquerons ça plus tard, pour le moment, il faut la retrouver !

Devant leur écran, Jack et Tosh avaient écouté la conversation et soudain, il y eut un bruit de chute accompagné d'un petit cri. Eirian était allongée sur le sol, sans connaissance. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, appelant le médecin qui les rejoignit rapidement. Quand elle fut installée sur la table de l'infirmerie, Owen prit ses constantes et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

– Eh bien ma grande, que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, d'un seul coup, j'ai eu des suées et tout est devenu noir.

– Tu as été blessée ou malmenée lors de ta dernière intervention ?

– Non, rien, sinon je te l'aurais dit.

– Ok, je vais te faire passer un scanner, on va voir ça de plus près !

Il alluma l'appareil et observa les images puis il se tourna vers elle en souriant. Il baissa la tête, contenant le rire qui se faisait pressant.

– Quoi ? fit-elle un peu angoissée.

– Je suis désolé, excuse-moi, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

– Parle Owen, qu'a-t-elle ? insista l'immortel.

– Elle est enceinte !

– Non, c'est pas vrai, fit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais comment…

– Alors, là, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, mais je pense que tu dois le savoir, fit le médecin, les yeux rieurs.

– Oui, évidemment que je le sais, mais comment va-t-on faire ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous arrangerons. Je n'en ai plus que pour trois mois, donc quand il sera temps pour toi, je serai opérationnel, fit le Capitaine. Par contre, je crois que nous allons avoir un problème !

– Lequel ?

– C'est Neill qui aurait dû être le premier à savoir !

– Oui, mais pour ma défense et la vôtre, il n'était pas là et j'ai eu un malaise !

– Oui. Bien, repose-toi un peu et quand tu iras mieux, tu viendras nous rejoindre, fit Jack.

Owen la couvrit et baissa la lumière puis suivit son leader jusqu'à l'ordinateur de Tosh. Celle-ci leva ses yeux embués de larmes et l'immortel lui sourit.

– Ce sera bientôt ton tour, ne t'en fais donc pas, dit-il doucement.

– Ce n'est pas ça.

– Qu'y a-t-il alors ?

Elle se mit brusquement à pleurer en montrant l'écran, Jack regarda et blêmit soudain. Son époux était allongé sur le sol, le Docteur et Neill penchés au-dessus de lui. Il les vit le porter à l'intérieur du Tardis et la porte se refermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cabine avait disparu. Gareth arriva sur ces entre-faits et se dit que l'ambiance était tendue, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle se re-matérialisa au milieu du Hub, l'immortel s'approcha et vit le battant s'ouvrir. Neill sortit et semblait abattu.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le leader.

– Elle a blessé Ianto, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Le Docteur passa la porte à son tour et salua son ami, la mine fermée et triste. Puis il remarqua le ventre du Capitaine.

– Jack, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

– Plus tard, comment va Ianto ?

– Je suis désolé, mais elle a été plus rapide que nous.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, non, Ianto, cria le leader empêché qu'il était de pénétrer dans le Tardis.

Owen s'approcha à son tour et le Seigneur du Temps lui ouvrit la porte qu'il referma soigneusement, interdisant ainsi à l'immortel de le suivre. Jack s'affaissa soudain et ses collègues l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après quelques minutes, le médecin vint les rejoindre et s'accroupit devant lui. Le Capitaine le regarda des larmes coulant sur ses joues, les mots se bousculaient mais ne passaient pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Jack, il te demande, fit-il doucement.

– Qu'est-ce…

– Je ne peux rien faire…

– Non, non, il ne peut pas mourir, que vais-je devenir, qu'allons-nous devenir ? finit-il la voix éteinte.

– Viens, je t'accompagne, dit Owen en l'aidant à se lever.

Le Docteur et les autres membres les regardèrent avancer vers le Tardis et Tosh éclata en sanglots. Eirian, qui s'était approchée, se blottit dans les bras de son époux et pleura, elle aussi. Gareth était également perturbé, il aimait bien ce jeune homme sympathique et se mettait volontiers à la place de ces personnes qui étaient, en quelques mois, devenus ses amis. Il resta silencieux, gardant sa peine enfouie tout au fond de lui.

Les deux hommes passèrent la porte et le médecin accompagna son leader jusqu'à son époux. Ianto était allongé, pâle comme la mort et respirait difficilement. Quand il sentit les doigts de l'immortel lui effleurer la joue, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de sourire. Owen s'écarta, les laissant en tête-à-tête, prêt à intervenir.

– Ian, j'aurais dû être avec toi.

– Non, souffla le Gallois.

– J'aurais pu te protéger.

– Et te faire tuer à ma place, il n'en était pas question. Tu es important Jack, tu dois prendre soin de nos enfants.

Une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage du blessé et sa main serra celle de son époux.

– Promets-moi de les protéger.

– Ian, tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu avais promis de rester avec moi.

– Oui, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et c'est ce que je fais. Ne m'en veux pas, mais cette fois, tu ne peux rien pour moi. Jack…

– Oui !

– Embrasse-moi.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, l'immortel posa ses lèvres sur celles de son bien-aimé qui s'entrouvrirent timidement puis plus franchement, accueillant la langue qui vint caresser sa consœur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le Capitaine le regarda, cherchant dans les yeux bleus, l'amour qu'il ne cessait de lui porter. Puis doucement, les paupières se fermèrent et la main se relâcha.

– Nooonnnnnnn, hurla le Capitaine en prenant son époux dans ses bras. Ianto, ne m'abandonne pas ! Reste avec moi !

Après quelques instants, le médecin s'approcha.

– Jack, c'est fini, tenta Owen en posant ses mains sur son visage.

_À suivre…_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapitre 41**_

Le leader baissa la tête et embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres aimées, puis il reposa le corps et pleura longuement.

– _Pourquoi nous faire ça ? Seigneur, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'il revienne._

Finalement, le médecin réussit à lui faire lâcher le corps inerte et le fit sortir de la cabine. Les autres membres attendaient devant la porte et Tosh se jeta dans ses bras sitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil, puis elle rejoignit ceux de son époux.

– Protège-la bien, fit le Capitaine à Neill en montrant Eirian, un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents.

– Que… commença-t-il, l'étonnement se peignant sur son visage.

– Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, murmura la jeune femme.

Le militaire la regarda un instant puis lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Owen serrait sa femme entre ses bras, lui parlant doucement en attendant que ses pleurs se calment.

– Venez Jack, fit le Docteur en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Venez vous asseoir.

L'immortel se laissa conduire, son esprit combattait la douloureuse nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter : Ianto, son Gallois, son amour, le père de ses enfants s'en était allé !

– Dites-moi mon ami, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu de grands bouleversements dans votre vie, fit-il.

– Oui, dans trois mois, nous allions…

Sa voix se brisa et ses larmes reprirent. Les deux bébés qu'il portait étaient tout ce qui lui restait de l'amour de sa vie et il était désespéré.

– Vous m'aviez dit que votre peuple avait cette particularité, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir un jour.

– Moi non plus, mais c'est arrivé. Mon époux était un homme exceptionnel, murmura-t-il.

– Votre époux ? Vous étiez mariés ?

– Oui, depuis le début de l'année !

– Martha le savait-elle ?

– Non, il y a eu des problèmes avec l'Unit et je ne l'ai pas encore contactée.

– Quel genre de problème ?

– Ils ont enlevé Jack, intervint Owen. Pendant quinze jours, ils ont fait des expériences et des examens sur lui après avoir appris pour sa grossesse, mais nous avons pu le sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Mon pauvre ami, que puis-je dire sinon que je compatis à votre douleur. Si je peux faire quelque chose, dites-le-moi.

– Ramenez-le-moi, souffla l'immortel.

– Ce n'est malheureusement pas dans mes moyens, répondit le Docteur.

– Je le sais bien, mais c'est tout ce que je veux. Que vais-je devenir ?

– Continuer, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Vous devez vous préserver pour votre enfant.

– Nos enfants, reprit le Capitaine. Ce sont des jumeaux.

– Justement, il faut que vous preniez soin de votre santé, je pense que vos amis vont vous y aider.

– Évidemment, lâcha Eirian. Nous élèverons les enfants ensemble, nous serons là pour te soutenir, Jack. Je sais que c'est ce que Ianto aurait voulu.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues de l'immortel et elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

– _Il va bien Capitaine,_ entendit-il dans son esprit.

Il sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'air angoissé. La jeune femme le lâcha et se réfugia dans les bras de Neill. Le médecin s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui.

– Qu'y a-t-il Jack ?

– Quelqu'un m'a parlé !

– Oui, c'était Eirian.

– Non, dans mon esprit, quelqu'un m'a parlé dans mon esprit. Il m'a dit que Ianto allait bien.

Tous se regardèrent un peu inquiets, le décès de leur ami semblait perturber leur leader qui, maintenant, entendait des voix. Il ferma les yeux, faisant le vide puis il s'égara sur la plage de Boeshane et sourit, Ianto venait vers lui, le visage radieux. Il s'arrêta devant lui et murmura des mots qu'il n'entendit pas au début.

– _Ian, ne m'abandonne pas_, transmit-il.

– _Je suis là, je serai toujours près de toi. Elle veille sur moi._

– _Qui ?_

– _Elle !_

– _Qui est-ce, dis-moi !_

– _Tu le sauras bientôt._

Le Gallois s'éloigna doucement et Jack ouvrit les yeux en hurlant.

– Non, Ian, ne pars pas !

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

– Il m'a parlé. Je suis allé sur Boeshane et il était là. Il m'a dit qu'elle veillait sur lui.

– Mais qui ? demanda le Docteur.

– Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Le Seigneur du Temps se redressa, il entendait vibrer le Tardis comme si celui-ci allait se dématérialiser puis soudain, une lumière aveuglante sortit des fenêtres dont il était pourvu. Il se précipita et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais cela lui fut impossible.

– Non, cria-t-il, ne fais pas ça !

– Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? demanda Jack en se levant, cherchant à comprendre la raison de cette lumière soudaine.

– Elle recommence !

– Qui Elle ?

– Mon Tardis !

– Mais, ce n'est qu'une machine !

Visiblement, quelque chose lui échappait, mais l'anxiété de son ami lui fit un peu peur.

– Non, Jack, ce n'est pas juste une machine, elle s'appelle Tashée. Les Tardis ont effectivement un aspect qui leur permet de passer inaperçus, mais ils sont vivants. Nous les élevions, ils n'étaient pas construits. La lumière que vous avez vu, c'est le cœur qui s'est ouvert, exactement comme lorsque Rose vous a ramené à la vie.

L'immortel baissa les yeux, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, l'air manquait dans ses poumons et un vertige le prit. Son ami le rattrapa juste à temps pour lui éviter de s'effondrer sur le sol.

La lumière s'éteignit et tout redevint silencieux. Le Docteur appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il resta figé sur le seuil et Tosh, qui l'avait rejoint, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en reculant de quelques pas. Jack la regarda puis se releva péniblement, aidé par ses amis et s'approcha à son tour. Le Seigneur du Temps s'effaça pour le laisser passer. L'immortel n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Sur la table, son époux était toujours allongé, mais sa peau brillait comme une étoile. Peu à peu, l'intensité diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Après moult hésitations, il finit par faire quelques pas et s'arrêta près du Gallois. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps étendu et sursauta quand il vit la poitrine se soulever doucement. Il se pencha et posa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci était tiède et doux, comme dans ses souvenirs, pourtant, la mort aurait dû changer cela ! Et pourquoi respirait-il, était-ce une hallucination ?

– Owen ! appela-t-il en se redressant.

– Oui, Jack.

– Viens l'examiner.

– Mais Jack…

– Fais ce que je te dis, lâcha l'immortel.

Le médecin obtempéra et s'approcha après avoir récupéré son stéthoscope. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son leader puis reporta son attention sur Ianto. Il écarta doucement la veste et posa le pavillon sur la chemise. Il sursauta et leva les yeux puis défit quelques boutons et écouta à nouveau, directement sur la peau. Peu à peu, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il continua son examen. Il entrouvrit les paupières du blessé et vit les pupilles réagir à la lumière.

– Docteur, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Owen.

– Je crois que Tashée a exaucé le vœu du Capitaine.

– Comment ça ?

– Elle est à l'origine de la singularité de Jack par le biais de Rose et ils sont liés depuis. Je pense que la détresse qu'elle a perçue l'a incitée à changer la donne.

– Vous voulez dire… commença le leader.

– Je ne sais pas s'il sera immortel comme vous, mais elle vous l'a rendu.

– Quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux, priant pour voir son époux ouvrir les siens. Le Docteur et Owen se rapprochèrent de la sortie et discutèrent avec les membres restés à l'extérieur.

Pendant de longues minutes, rien ne se passa puis le jeune homme commença à bouger doucement et un soupir de vapeur dorée passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Jack se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il sourit en sentant celle de son conjoint s'entrouvrir pour approfondir le baiser. Des doigts se glissèrent sur sa nuque et l'attirèrent, caressant doucement la naissance des cheveux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le Capitaine plongea dans l'océan bleu qui le fixait. Ses larmes coulèrent et il essaya de parler mais il n'y parvint pas.

– Cariad, souffla le Gallois. Tu m'as manqué.

L'immortel sentit un malaise l'envahir et il tenta de s'accrocher à la table, mais ses doigts glissèrent. Ianto ne pouvait pas bouger et ne put l'empêcher de tomber. Le médecin tourna la tête en entendant le bruit de la chute et se précipita vers son leader. Aidé de Neill et de Gareth, il le sortit du Tardis et l'installa sur le canapé.

Trop d'émotions en peu de temps et le Capitaine ne pouvait en supporter plus. Sitôt qu'il se fut assuré que son leader allait bien, Owen retourna auprès de Ianto et l'apaisa en le voyant inquiet. Le médecin leva les yeux quand le Docteur s'approcha. L'homme de Gallifrey tourna son regard vers la console de son vaisseau puis se remit face au Gallois.

– J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça lorsque je vous ai fait monter à bord, fit-il doucement.

– Que s'est-il passé ? souffla Ianto.

– Euh… comment vous dire, répondit le Seigneur du Temps, ne sachant pas de quelle manière expliquer le phénomène. Quand la créature vous a attaqué, elle vous a mortellement blessé.

– Mortellement ?

– Oui, vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?

– J'ai vu Jack, puis j'ai ressenti une grande chaleur et il y a eu les ténèbres. J'avais froid, j'entendais une voix qui me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. J'ai vu Boeshane…

– Boeshane ? le coupa le Docteur.

– Oui, la plage que Jack m'a montrée et je l'ai vu, lui aussi. Je me suis approché et j'ai voulu le rassurer, mais je sentais sa peine. Je suis parti, je savais que je le devais. Puis j'ai de nouveau senti de la chaleur, mais elle était différente, elle était douce, il y avait aussi beaucoup de lumière puis j'ai eu mal dans la poitrine. J'ai senti les lèvres de Jack et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était là.

Après quelques instants de silence, il poursuivit :

– Comment se fait-il que je sois encore vivant, vous m'avez dit…

– C'était le cas Ianto, intervint Owen. Il semblerait que le Tardis t'ait ramené à la vie et soigné, finit-il en montrant la brûlure de la chemise qui laissait apparaître une peau intacte.

La migraine commençait à s'insinuer dans la tête du Gallois et il ferma les yeux, se crispant sous la douleur.

– Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, nous aurons le temps de discuter de tout ça plus tard.

– Où est Jack ?

– Il est sur le canapé, il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Je voudrais être près de lui.

– D'accord, on va t'aider. Attends un instant, je vais aller tout préparer.

Le Gallois acquiesça et ferma les yeux, il se sentait complètement vidé, mais bientôt, il serait près de son époux. Il ouvrit les paupières en sentant des mains le toucher et le soulever pour le déposer sur un brancard. Il croisa le regard humide de Tosh et lui sourit doucement. Neill et Gareth le portèrent jusqu'au canapé et l'aidèrent à s'installer. Il se lova contre le corps du Capitaine et ferma les yeux, la main ancrée sur la hanche de l'immortel. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, signe qu'il n'avait pas encore émergé de son malaise. Eirian baissa les lumières donnant sur le convertible et plaça un paravent devant les deux hommes, leur faisant un semblant d'intimité et rejoignit ses collègues dans la cuisine où Gareth avait préparé du café selon les indications que lui avait donné Ianto lors de son embauche.

Le jeune homme n'était aussi doué que lui, mais faisait de son mieux. Peu à peu, il prenait part à la gestion du Hub, secondant le Gallois dans sa tâche et s'intégrait très bien à l'équipe, chacun faisant ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Quand ils revinrent dans la zone informatique, ils constatèrent que le Capitaine enlaçait son époux, il semblait donc s'être réveillé, puis rendormit, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Eirian et Tosh sortirent de la base pour aller chercher le repas, elles avaient besoin de prendre l'air et de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'après-midi. La Japonaise était heureuse pour la grossesse de son amie et lui promit de la seconder à chaque fois qu'elle en ressentirait le besoin, elle-même n'envisageant pas de maternité avant d'avoir présenté son époux à sa famille lors de leur prochain voyage. Elles achetèrent les plats préférés du Capitaine et de Ianto, espérant que ce dernier pourrait avaler quelque chose.

Quand elles revinrent, elles eurent le plaisir de voir leur leader réveillé, serrant dans ses bras un Gallois souriant. Tosh s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue, visiblement heureuse de retrouver son ami.

– Bien, comme je le disais à Ianto, fit Owen, ils vont dormir ici ce soir et demain, nous les accompagnerons chez eux. Je vais rester à la base pour la nuit, je veux pouvoir m'assurer que tout va bien.

– Je reste aussi, fit Tosh.

– Si tu veux. Les chambres au sous-sol sont toujours utilisables ? demanda le médecin en se tournant vers son collègue.

Celui-ci acquiesça sans rien dire et se réfugia un peu plus dans les bras puissants qui le tenaient. Jack déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et resserra son étreinte.

Après avoir dîné, Neill et Eirian se préparèrent à quitter la base et invitèrent le Docteur à venir dormir chez eux. Celui-ci accepta et ils prirent congé. Gareth s'en alla à son tour, prévoyant, le lendemain, d'arriver de bonne heure avec le petit déjeuner.

Le calme retomba dans le Hub, seulement rompu par les cris de Myfanwy. Ianto leva les yeux et vit l'animal descendre en piqué puis se poser au centre de la zone. Il se dégagea des bras de son époux et quitta le canapé. Quand Jack comprit ce qu'il allait faire, il tenta de l'en empêcher, mais Owen le retint, lui demandant de ne pas bouger. Le Capitaine voulut répliquer, inquiet de la trop grande proximité du dinosaure avec son amant, mais il se détendit lorsqu'il le vit s'accroupir et ne plus bouger. La bête d'un autre temps avança à petits pas et posa son goitre sur l'épaule du jeune homme, se laissant de nouveau caresser.

Jack regarda le médecin qui souriait, Neill lui avait dit avoir déjà vu le Gallois faire cela quelques mois plus tôt mais cette fois, il pouvait, lui-même, profiter du spectacle. Myfanwy finit par s'écarter et Ianto lui tendit la tablette de chocolat que Tosh lui avait fait glisser puis il la regarda s'envoler vers son antre. L'immortel se leva pour venir près de lui, l'aidant à se relever et le soutint pour retourner au canapé.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle te laissait l'approcher ! fit-il encore sous le coup de la surprise.

– Elle a confiance, souffla-t-il. Autant que moi en toi. Jack ?

– Oui mon cœur !

– Que vais-je devenir ?

– Comment ça ?

– Je…

Sa voix se brisa et une larme coula sur sa joue que le Capitaine essuya du bout du doigt. Tosh et Owen quittèrent la zone, les laissant seuls et allèrent se coucher après avoir allumé l'écran de leur chambre. L'équipement était toujours en place et leur permettrait de surveiller les deux hommes sans les déranger, ils se doutaient qu'au vu des circonstances, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils se donnent l'un à l'autre.

– Viens Ian, il faut dormir, demain, nous rentrerons chez nous et nous parlerons, c'est promis.

– Je voudrais embrasser les enfants, fit-il doucement.

L'immortel se recula un peu et souleva son T-shirt, gémissant légèrement en sentant les lèvres de son époux lui effleurer la peau. Avec un sourire, il l'incita à se coucher et ouvrit ses bras pour l'inviter à venir s'y blottir.

– Je t'aime Cariad, souffla le jeune homme avant de s'assoupir.

Jack lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, souriant aux anges et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter à son tour.

Quand il ouvrit les paupières, il entendit un léger bruit dans la cuisine et tourna la tête, constatant que Ianto n'était plus près de lui. Il se leva aussi rapidement que possible et s'approcha de la pièce. Il resta pendant un instant à contempler le jeune homme qui préparait le café et fit un pas pour le prendre dans ses bras, se tournant légèrement pour placer son ventre rebondi.

– Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda son époux.

– Tu sais que j'ai un sommeil léger. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

– Mieux, mais un peu bizarre aussi. Jack, fit-il en se tournant, suis-je vraiment mort ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

– Chuuut, ça va aller, je te le promets, murmura Ianto en approchant son visage.

Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Le Capitaine le serra contre lui, quémandant plus de passion dans le baiser, ce que le jeune homme lui accorda bien volontiers.

Quand Gareth passa le sas, il les trouva enlacés et resta sans bouger pendant quelques instants. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que le Gallois était revenu d'entre les morts et il trouvait cela un peu flippant, mais après avoir appris l'immortalité de son patron ainsi que sa grossesse, il avait fini par se dire que c'était sans doute la normalité dans cet institut si particulier.

_À suivre…_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapitre 42**_

Ianto lui fit signe d'approcher et il les rejoignit, allant déposer les viennoiseries dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et préférait garder le silence.

– Gareth, tout va bien ? demanda le Gallois.

– Oui, oui, j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

– Je me doute qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu as des questions. Veux-tu que l'on en parle ?

– Pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être.

– D'accord, comme tu voudras, mais dis-toi bien une chose, je suis sans doute aussi perturbé que toi, alors je comprends parfaitement ta réaction.

– Merci, fit-il en lui tendant une assiette pour qu'il fasse son choix.

– Viens t'asseoir, fit Jack en entraînant son époux. Si Owen voit que tu exagères dès ton retour parmi nous, il est bien capable de t'attacher.

– Tu ne le laisserais pas faire !

– Hum, qui sait, mais dans ce cas, je virerai tout le monde du Hub, dit-il avec un œil coquin.

Ianto eut un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de l'immortel. La veille, il avait pensé avoir perdu cet être si cher à son cœur et maintenant, il plaisantait avec lui. La vie était capricieuse quelquefois, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

L'alarme du sas retentit et la porte bascula, laissant passer Neill et Eirian, accompagnés par le Docteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Owen et Tosh remontaient des sous-sols et s'approchèrent du leader.

– Comment ça va ce matin ? demanda le médecin.

– Pas trop mal, répondit Ianto.

– Nous avons préféré vous laisser tranquilles, sur l'écran, nous avions vu que Jack s'occupait de toi.

– Merci Owen.

– Bonjour M. Jones, fit le Seigneur du Temps.

– Appelez-moi Ianto, je vous en prie, M. Jones, c'était mon père.

– Très bien. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir et je vous avoue que je n'ai aucune réponse à ce que Tashée a fait.

– Tashée ?

– C'est le nom du Tardis, fit Jack.

– Vous lui avez donné un nom ?

– Le Tardis est une machine en apparence, mais il est vivant et a un cœur. C'est elle qui a décidé de vous ramener, elle l'a fait de sa propre initiative.

– Cela veut-il dire que je serai comme Jack ?

– Je n'en sais rien et je vous dirais que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il faudrait vous tuer ! Êtes-vous prêt à mourir ?

– Non, souffla le Gallois.

– Je m'en doutais bien. Donc, il vous faudra être prudent. Quand je serai parti, vous serez seul.

– Très bien. Docteur, puis-je aller voir Tashée ?

– Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

– La remercier !

L'homme de Gallifrey le regarda puis leva les yeux vers le Capitaine qui serrait toujours son époux contre lui. Puis il l'invita à le suivre et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la cabine. Il ouvrit et le laissa pénétrer puis le suivit jusqu'à la console. Un doux ronronnement se fit entendre et le Docteur parut un peu surpris. Ianto posa ses mains et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par un sentiment de plénitude.

Jack les rejoignit et effleura son époux qui sourit, gardant les paupières fermées. Il continuait sa discussion silencieuse avec l'entité lumineuse et le Capitaine les écouta sans intervenir. Le Seigneur du Temps les regarda puis le doux bruit s'arrêta et Ianto ouvrit les yeux.

– Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le Docteur.

– Elle m'a expliqué certaines choses et je l'ai remerciée, fit le Gallois.

– Vous avez discuté avec elle ?

– Oui et vous devriez le faire aussi. Elle a énormément de choses à vous apprendre. Jack, je suis fatigué.

– Viens, tu vas aller t'allonger, fit le leader en le sentant s'affaisser un peu.

Ianto fit quelques pas et pris d'un vertige, s'accrocha à son époux avec l'énergie du désespoir.

– Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur, ça va aller, fit-il en passant sa main sous ses genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras, se tournant un peu pour décaler son ventre.

Ils ressortirent et le Capitaine s'approcha du canapé où il posa son précieux chargement. Owen prit ses constantes et rassura l'immortel qui se massait le dos, puis il s'éloigna, laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

Une alarme retentit et Tosh se pencha sur son écran. L'activation était identique à celle durant laquelle Ianto avait été… tué. Elle leva les yeux et interrogea Eirian du regard. Celle-ci resta silencieuse, elle était inquiète, le Gallois n'était pas en état de sortir, le militaire devrait intervenir en compagnie du médecin.

Jack sentit le malaise mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son état lui interdisait d'accompagner ses amis et son époux n'était pas apte.

– Tosh, donne-moi les coordonnées, fit Neill. Je vais y aller avec Owen.

– Tu… commença Eirian.

– Non, chérie, tu sais très bien que c'est mon boulot. Je te promets d'être prudent, fit-il en prenant le papier que lui tendait la Japonaise.

– Je viens avec vous, intervint le Docteur, à trois, nous aurons plus de chance, sans doute.

D'un signe de tête, l'immortel donna son accord et les trois hommes descendirent récupérer le SUV. Tosh les suivit sur son écran, l'angoisse lui tenaillant l'estomac.

Quand ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, ils avaient à nouveau perdu la créature. Le Docteur avait raison, c'était une véritable anguille, impossible de s'en approcher suffisamment pour la sédater. Neill se rendit à l'infirmerie et laissa Owen s'occuper de la petite coupure qu'il avait reçue à l'attache du cou. Eirian était près de lui et tentait de se reprendre, mais elle fondit en larmes et son époux la prit dans ses bras.

– Hé, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer à chaque fois que je serai blessé, fit-il doucement.

– Ne t'en fais pas Neill, c'est tout à fait normal, répondit le médecin. Ça passera, tout ce qui lui arrive n'est pas facile à gérer.

– Oui, je le sais bien, mais…

– Pas de mais ! Contente-toi d'être patient.

– Ok, fit-il en serrant sa femme contre lui.

– Docteur, fit Ianto, pourrait-on vous parler ?

– Bien sûr.

– Jack, je crois que l'on serait mieux dans ton bureau.

– Très bien. Tu peux marcher ?

– Oui, mais reste près de moi.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et le Gallois monta lentement les marches. Plusieurs fois, il s'arrêta ayant l'impression que l'air manquait dans ses poumons, pourtant, il se sentait bien. Il faudrait qu'il demande au Capitaine ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il revenait à la vie, cela pourrait peut-être lui permettre de gérer cet état de fait.

L'immortel l'aida à s'installer dans son fauteuil et sourit en voyant son regard surpris. Il prit un siège et s'assit à côté de lui, invitant le Seigneur du Temps à en faire de même.

– Docteur, je dois vous dire que lorsque nous avons été récupérer Jack à l'Unit, nous avons effacé son dossier ainsi que le vôtre.

– Mon dossier ?

– Oui, Tosh et Eirian sont entrées dans le système et ont tout fait disparaître. On peut dire que là-bas, personne ne vous connaît plus.

– Martha… commença-t-il.

– C'est votre amie, croyez-vous qu'elle vous trahirait ?

– Non, évidemment.

– Bien, alors je pense que maintenant, vous aurez l'esprit plus tranquille, simplement, évitez de vous faire remarquer.

– Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Pour ce qui est de Martha, avez-vous l'intention de lui apprendre la nouvelle ?

– Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se fasse à un immortel potentiel, il y en a déjà un à gérer.

– Évidemment, mais je parlais des bébés !

– Oh, oui, nous avions pensé le lui dire, mais nous n'en avons pas encore eu l'occasion.

– Je peux aller la chercher si vous le souhaitez, cela me donnera le temps de discuter avec elle. Ensuite, je devrai vous quitter, il faut absolument retrouver cette créature.

– Vous voulez dire que vous allez rester sur Terre ? demanda Jack.

– Provisoirement, oui, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de partir pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle le trouve.

– Vous pensez être de retour dans combien de temps ?

– Vous savez, en Tardis, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Je ne pense pas que notre amie hésite bien longtemps si je lui dis qu'une grande surprise l'attend et que vous demandez à la voir.

– Très bien, alors on ne vous retient pas. Je voudrais que Ianto rentre à la villa pour se reposer. Tout ceci doit l'avoir épuisé, fit-il en regardant son époux tenter de contrôler un bâillement.

– J'y vais, attendez-moi, fit le Docteur en quittant le bureau.

En arrivant devant le Tardis, il fit un signe au médecin qui s'approcha et lui expliqua qu'il allait revenir puis il passa la porte et la cabine disparut comme elle était apparue.

Owen monta rejoindre son leader et s'assura que le Gallois allait bien puis il quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Ianto tourna les yeux vers le Capitaine et se pencha pour passer ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis il quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux, à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il lui caressa doucement le visage puis descendit ses mains sur son ventre, trouvant le passage jusqu'à la peau. L'immortel frémit en sentant les doigts l'effleurer et un gémissement lui échappa.

– Ian, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le moment.

– Je ne fais rien de mal, murmura le Gallois posant ses lèvres tout près de sa bouche.

– Ian, je t'assure…

Mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas finir et prit ses lèvres en un baiser affamé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jack le retint par les épaules, tentant de contrôler les réactions de son corps, mais la proximité de son époux et son désir évident de lui faire l'amour ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

– Ian, on ne peut pas maintenant, souffla-t-il.

– Effectivement, on ne peut pas, mais j'ai envie de sentir ton goût, répondit le Gallois en se laissant glisser de ses genoux, tirant ses hanches pour qu'il s'approche du bord du siège.

Lentement, il glissa sa main sur le pantalon, caressant le sexe réveillé et ouvrit le bouton, écartant le tissu pour aller poser ses lèvres sur le boxer. Il entendait les gémissements de son amant et passa ses doigts sous l'élastique, faisant descendre le sous-vêtement tout en laissant ses lèvres picorer le ventre rebondi. Le sexe, libéré de son carcan, se dressa fièrement et fut happé par une bouche gourmande qui commença à le lécher telle une friandise.

Les doigts dans les cheveux de son époux, l'immortel avança un peu plus son bassin, donnant plus d'espace au va-et-vient qui venait de débuter. Ianto lui écarta les jambes, l'incitant à poser un de ses pieds sur le bord du bureau pour dégager l'accès à son intimité. La bouche quitta le sexe pour aller picorer la peau des cuisses et la langue se glissa jusqu'à l'anneau de chair qui se contracta sous la caresse. Il mouilla ses doigts et reprit la virilité entre ses lèvres, suçant avec application. Il caressa l'entrée convoitée, appuyant doucement sans jamais pénétrer.

Le Capitaine avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements qui bientôt se transformèrent en râles lorsque le Gallois accéléra sa cadence. Lorsqu'il introduisit finalement son doigt dans l'étroit tunnel, l'immortel se répandit dans sa bouche, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses cris de jouissance.

Dans la zone informatique, Gareth leva les yeux vers le bureau et rougit violemment puis il se sauva dans la cuisine, accompagné par le sourire des membres présents.

Quelques instants plus tard, le silence était revenu et dans le bureau, Jack embrassait passionnément son époux.

– Que vont-ils penser ? souffla-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais moi, je sais ce que j'aimerais maintenant, répondit le Gallois.

– Je m'en doute un peu, mais il faudra attendre d'être à la maison. J'avoue que même si j'ai grandement apprécié, cette position n'est pas très confortable pour moi, j'ai mal au dos.

– Je suis désolé, fit Ianto en l'aidant à reprendre sa place.

– Ne le sois pas, j'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu que je savoure chaque instant où tu es près de moi.

Le Gallois resta quelques instants silencieux, regardant le sol, semblant réfléchir intensément puis il leva les yeux vers son époux.

– Jack, avant, tu quittais tes amants et maîtresses avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que tu ne vieillissais pas. Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meure, mais maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

– Comment ça ?

– Si Tashée m'a fait comme toi, cela veut dire que je risque de vivre encore de très nombreuses années…

– Oui, eh alors ? demanda l'immortel, pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

– Tu avais sûrement l'intention de continuer à vivre et de me remplacer.

– Je t'arrête tout de suite Ian, il est hors de question que quelqu'un prenne ta place, aujourd'hui encore moins qu'hier. Si Tashée nous a fait ce cadeau, je vais enfin être heureux sans avoir peur de te perdre à chaque fois que tu seras sur le terrain. Mais, c'est peut-être toi qui ne voudras plus de moi, fit-il soudain inquiet.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Arrête de te poser des questions. Si je me souviens bien, j'ai dit _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare _le jour de notre mariage.

– Oui.

– Eh bien, c'est une promesse que j'entends bien tenir, alors il va falloir te faire à l'idée qu'il soit possible que tu me supportes encore très, très longtemps.

– Je l'espère, Ianto, je l'espère sincèrement, fit-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Ils quittèrent le bureau pour aller rejoindre leurs collègues et croisèrent le regard gêné de Gareth qui passa rapidement le sas pour aller se réfugier à l'office de tourisme. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre puis s'approchèrent de Owen.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Eh bien, je dirais que notre jeune ami a entendu…

– Non, le coupa Ianto.

– Et si !

– Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mon ange, fit l'immortel en souriant.

– Nous allons devoir insonoriser ton bureau, répondit le Gallois taquin.

– Pourquoi, vous avez l'intention de recommencer ? s'enquit le médecin. Non, parce que dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux nous prévenir, on vous laissera la base.

– Pour quelle raison ? Aurais-tu ressenti quelque chose ? susurra le leader, se retenant à grand peine pour ne pas rire.

– Et quand bien même !

– Owen, je te l'ai déjà dit, il est doué. Outch ! fit-il en recevant une bourrade de son époux. Mais je ne dis que la vérité !

– Tu devrais t'asseoir un peu Jack. Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu une nouvelle écho, il est temps de voir si tout le monde va bien.

– Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il y aurait un problème ?

– Non, mais je te rappelle que je suis ma première grossesse masculine et que j'ai besoin de repères ?

– De repères ? demanda Jack.

– Oui, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous arrêter là, surtout si…

Le médecin laissa sa phrase en suspend se rendant brusquement compte que si le Gallois était devenu comme le Capitaine, les deux hommes les verraient partir ainsi que tous ceux qui suivraient.

– Owen, pour le moment, nous ne savons rien, fit Ianto qui avait perçu la pensée. Et peu importe ce qu'il se passera, nous restons une équipe et ça ne changera pas. Chacun protègera l'autre comme ça l'a toujours été.

– Non, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, souffla Tosh en se remémorant l'incident qui avait failli leur coûter la vie.

– Il y a toujours une brebis galeuse dans un troupeau, mais maintenant, tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?

Elle regarda le jeune homme, des larmes au bord des yeux et acquiesça sans rien dire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui attendant qu'elle se reprenne.

Soudain, le Tardis refit son apparition et ils virent sortir Martha et le Docteur qui semblaient s'amuser d'une plaisanterie. Quand elle vit l'immortel, elle s'arrêta brusquement, s'accrochant au bras du Seigneur du Temps pour ne pas tomber.

– Eh bien mon joli rossignol, fit le Capitaine en s'approchant, ne va pas nous faire un malaise.

– Jack, je ne rêve pas, tu es…

– Enceint, oui, de six mois, fit-il en sentant la question poindre. Enceint et marié !

– Oh, dit-elle en se reprenant. J'avoue que… Pardon, félicitations, finit-elle, je m'excuse, mais c'est tellement…

– Surprenant, oui, je veux bien te croire. Nous voulions te prévenir, mais nous avons eu quelques soucis.

– C'est ce que le Docteur m'a expliqué. Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant.

– Lesquelles ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Il y a quelques mois, j'étais en France pour un séminaire à la Sorbonne et lorsque je suis revenue, mes collègues agissaient bizarrement et je n'arrivais pas à retrouver certains dossiers. Ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait eu un problème avec les ordinateurs.

– C'est tout ? demanda le leader.

_À suivre…_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapitre 43**_

Il la regardait avec insistance et après avoir réfléchi, elle poursuivit :

– Eh bien, j'ai trouvé ça surprenant à l'époque, mais après ce que m'a dit le Docteur, je pense que je comprends mieux, l'Unit a eu droit au Retcon, c'est ça ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

– Viens, assieds-toi, fit Owen, Jack a besoin de repos.

– Oui, bien sûr. Une grossesse masculine, tu dois être aux anges ! dit-elle en regardant le médecin.

– Oui, c'est fabuleux et j'avoue que c'est bien que tu sois ici aujourd'hui parce que j'avais prévu une échographie.

– Sans rire ? Mais c'est génial !

– Martha, intervint Ianto, il faut que l'on t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres.

– Je t'écoute !

– Tosh, veux-tu bien demander à Gareth de descendre et de nous préparer du café, s'il te plait.

– Qui est Gareth ? s'enquit Martha.

– Un jeune homme qui me remplace à l'office. Avec Jack enceint, je devais aller sur le terrain, mais le bureau ne pouvait pas rester fermé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la roue basculait, laissant apparaître leur collègue qui s'arrêta, un instant surpris de revoir la cabine. Ianto lui fit un signe et il s'approcha.

– Gareth, je te présente Martha Jones, une amie.

– Jones, vous êtes de la famille de Ianto, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

– Non, absolument pas, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme passa dans la cuisine et prépara les boissons.

– Bien, pour en revenir à l'Unit, après notre mariage en février, le Général McFernan a fait enlever Jack.

– Pourquoi ?

– En janvier, Owen lui avait fait passer une échographie pour confirmer sa grossesse. Mais les photos ont été conservées dans le serveur de l'hôpital et elles ont été transmises à l'Unit. McFernan le voulait à tout prix et a fait plusieurs tentatives.

– Dont une qui a bien failli te coûter la vie, le coupa son époux.

– Oui, mais je n'ai été que blessé. Après notre mariage, continua-t-il, nous avons pris deux jours de repos et lorsque nous sommes partis pour la base, des militaires nous ont interceptés. Ils ont emmené Jack et le Général l'a mis entre les mains du docteur Finley. Il nous a fallu quinze jours pour arriver à le sortir de là et ensuite, de longues semaines pour qu'il oublie ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Il se tut, laissant la jeune femme assimiler ce qu'elle venait t'entendre. Gareth distribua les tasses et s'assit près d'eux sans rien dire.

– Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. McFernan a été transféré dans un quartier qui s'occupe des enfants attardés et Finley, lui, s'est suicidé.

– Attardé ? demanda Jack en tournant les yeux vers son époux.

– Oui, quand l'équipe l'a trouvé, il était assis sur son bureau et faisait des constructions avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

– J'avais juré de lui faire payer ce qu'il t'avait fait, souffla Ianto.

– Et tu as réussi me semble-t-il.

– Mais ça n'explique pas la disparition des dossiers ! fit la jeune femme.

– J'ai demandé à Tosh et à Eirian d'effacer tout ce qui concernait Jack et le Docteur.

Elle tourna la tête vers le Seigneur du Temps qui gardait le silence. Le fait que, maintenant, personne ne savait qu'il existait le soulageait beaucoup.

– Donc, c'est pour cette raison que toutes mes recherches ne sont plus…

– Tes recherches ? la coupa le leader. Tu faisais des recherches sur nous et tout le monde pouvait les voir ?

– Non, c'était des dossiers cryptés, personne n'y avait accès.

– Tosh et Eirian ont pu les lire, d'autres ont également pu le faire, lâcha-t-il.

– Je ne savais pas… j'avais mis des mouchards et aucun n'a signalé une intrusion jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Je suis désolée.

– As-tu des copies ?

– Non, tout était à l'Unit.

– Très bien, alors je pense que nous avons évité le pire. Ianto, tu es certain qu'ils n'ont rien pu reconstituer.

– Oui, les filles nous l'auraient dit, elles ont toujours le programme de surveillance.

– Vous avez piraté les ordinateurs de l'Unit ? demanda Martha.

– Uniquement dans le but d'éviter que des petits malins retrouvent des données sur Jack ou sur le Docteur, répondit le Gallois.

– Ok, vous allez me retconner aussi ?

– Pourquoi, auriez-vous l'intention de nous porter préjudice ? fit l'homme de Gallifrey en sortant de son mutisme.

– Oh non alors ! J'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais, mais je n'ai aucune intention de vous nuire.

– Alors tout est bien, fit Jack. Owen, c'est pour quand cette écho ?

– Dès que tu es prêt ! Je vais aller tout installer et tu me rejoins.

– Ok, on y va. Ceux qui veulent voir les enfants… fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Il s'allongea et Ianto lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne avec tendresse. Le médecin dégrafa le pantalon et souleva le T-shirt puis il étala le gel et posa la sonde.

– Pourquoi le faire avec un échographe portable ? demanda Martha.

– Pour éviter que des yeux indiscrets tombent sur les images !

– Oui, pardon, fit-elle en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle voyait.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit battre les cœurs, les bébés bougeaient un peu et par moments, ils avaient des mouvements brusques. Owen fit les mesures et leur fit écouter les rythmes cardiaques, surprenant les yeux humides des futurs parents.

– Bien, alors je te le confirme, un garçon de 30 cm et une fille de 29 environ, bien sûr. Leurs poids sont approximativement de 1 à 1,2 kg.

– C'est pour ça que je me sens si lourd, fit l'immortel.

– Et ce n'est pas fini, il te reste trois mois, je te le rappelle et ils vont encore et grandir et grossir !

– Mais je vais ressembler à une baleine !

– Oui, fit Ianto les yeux brillants.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et le Gallois embrassa tendrement son époux. Dans son coin, Gareth suivait la scène sans rien dire, mais il était heureux pour ses amis.

– J'avoue que lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher, fit Martha en s'adressant au Docteur, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, fit-il.

– Pourquoi, ce n'est pas tout ?

– Disons que nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûr, intervint le Capitaine.

– Pas sûr de quoi ?

– Hier, Ianto s'est fait tuer en intervention.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air incrédule. Si le Gallois était mort, comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit devant elle et qu'elle puisse lui parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, réfléchissant intensément à ces mots qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler.

– Tu es mort ?

– Oui.

– Mais…

– C'est Tashée.

– Tashée ?

– Le Tardis, fit le Docteur.

– Je n'y comprends plus rien ! répondit Martha.

– Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une intervention. Je suivais une créature et elle a très gravement blessé Ianto qui a fini par succomber. Je pense que Tashée a entendu la détresse de Jack et a ouvert son cœur.

– Vous voulez dire qu'elle lui a rendu la vie !

– Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rose, mis à part qu'elle avait agi par son intermédiaire. Maintenant, vous dire que Ianto est devenu immortel, je n'en sais rien.

– Et si c'est le cas ? demanda Martha.

– C'est un cadeau que nous ne pouvons pas refuser, fit le leader en serrant tendrement son époux contre lui.

– Oui, évidemment !

– Cependant, je ne suis pas presser de le savoir, répondit le Gallois. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer la mort et de ne pas revenir. Il est aussi possible que ce soit un état transitoire et qu'il n'y ait pas de résurrection comme pour Jack.

– Eh bien ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en me levant ce matin !

Après quelques instants de silence, le Capitaine regarda son époux qui semblait épuisé.

– Owen, je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions chez nous, fit-il. Ianto a besoin de repos, tu peux nous accompagner ?

– Oui, bien sûr, Tosh va venir avec nous pour conduire le SUV.

– En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à téléphoner, nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire par visioconférence.

– Ne t'en fais donc pas, veille sur lui et quand il ira mieux, vous reviendrez.

Gareth s'approcha avec les manteaux et aida son leader et le Gallois à les enfiler.

– Martha, tu penses rentrer à Londres ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Je vais devoir prévenir que je m'absente, j'aimerais revenir pour étudier ton cas.

– Pas de dossier, nous sommes d'accord !

– Oui, juste des études avec Owen, rien ne sortira d'ici, c'est promis.

Après les avoir salués, ils se dirigèrent vers le garage. Tosh s'assit derrière le volant du SUV, ravie d'avoir enfin ce privilège et le médecin s'installa dans le véhicule de son leader. L'un suivant l'autre, ils quittèrent le bâtiment et s'engagèrent dans la circulation. À l'arrière, Ianto était blotti dans les bras de son époux, le nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur si particulière. Il déposa un baiser sur sa peau, faisant frissonner le Capitaine, frisson qui fut surpris par le conducteur qui sourit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tosh se garait devant la maison, tandis que le Gallois ouvrait la porte du garage avec sa télécommande, demandant à son collègue de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent la porte communicante et Ianto alla ouvrir à la jeune femme qui attendait à l'entrée. Il s'effaça pour la passer et leur offrit un café.

– Dis-moi Jack, personne ne t'a fait de réflexion sur ton embonpoint ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai bien surpris quelques regards, mais je m'arrange pour bien fermer mon manteau et quand nous sortons, en général, je suis dans la voiture. Ce n'est que lorsque nous allons nous balader que nous pouvons rencontrer les voisins. Nous sommes prudents, ne t'en fais pas. Lorsque les enfants seront là, nous ferons courir le bruit que nous les avons adoptés, c'est tout.

– Bien, Ianto, je veux que tu te reposes, je viendrai te voir demain. Jack, tu en fais autant, fit Owen en lui jetant un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

– Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

– Hum… venant de ta part, je m'attends à beaucoup de choses. Allez, soyez sages et à demain, fit-il en prenant sa femme par le bras.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent partir et refermèrent derrière eux. Le Gallois se tourna vers son époux, se léchant doucement les lèvres, les yeux brillants d'un désir contenu.

– Et si je finissais ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il en effleurant les lèvres de l'immortel.

– Tu as entendu Owen, tu dois te reposer, tenta-t-il.

– Plus tard, répondit Ianto en passant sa main sur son entrejambe, faisant gémir son compagnon.

Il le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la chambre puis le poussa doucement sur le lit après lui avoir ôté sa chemise et son T-shirt, s'allongeant près de lui en glissant ses doigts sur la peau sensible. Il l'embrassa et caressa ses lèvres pour en obtenir l'accès qui se fit rapidement. Le Gallois quitta sa bouche pour divaguer dans son cou, sur son épaule, descendant doucement vers les tétons qu'il agaça du bout des dents puis effleura le ventre, suivant la ligne jusqu'au nombril qu'il titilla. Il défit le bouton du pantalon et dégagea le vêtement avec le boxer puis il continua son chemin vers l'objet de son désir, passant sa langue sur la fente déjà suintante d'envie.

L'immortel se tendit brusquement en sentant l'organe se glisser sur le bord puis aller effleurer le frein. Un gémissement lui échappa et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les cheveux de son compagnon qui sourit avant de happer le sexe tendu.

– Ian…

Le Gallois le relâcha et l'incita à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, se plaçant derrière lui après avoir quitté ses habits. Il picora sa colonne vertébrale, laissant ses doigts se promener entre les fesses de son partenaire. Lentement, il en introduisit un dans son corps et décrivit des petits cercles pour détendre le passage puis un second et un troisième se joignirent à la danse. Jack, le front posé sur ses bras repliés, se cambrait pour mieux s'offrir.

– Viens, souffla-t-il. Oh oui… encore…

Ianto venait de toucher sa prostate et lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir. Il continua quelques minutes, se gorgeant des râles et gémissements de son époux. Puis il retira sa main et attrapa le lubrifiant pour enduire son sexe douloureux et se posa contre l'intimité qu'il investit doucement. Un petit cri de douleur l'incita à s'arrêter, puis il reprit lentement sa progression, passant ses mains sur les flancs du Capitaine qui se tendait vers lui.

Il débuta un lent va-et-vient qui s'accéléra doucement sous les suppliques de l'immortel. Ianto tirait ses hanches à lui pour s'enfouir toujours plus profondément à chaque retour dans ce corps aimé. Le jeune homme accentua encore sa cadence, son bas-ventre claquant sur les fesses de son époux qui en demandait toujours plus. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait la peau des deux hommes qui se sentaient partir vers d'autres cieux.

La chambre résonnait des mots doux échangés et des râles de plaisir. Le Gallois se pencha pour saisir le sexe de son partenaire et le caressa, serrant les doigts pour ajouter aux sensations. Il sentait que le Capitaine n'en aurait pas pour bien longtemps avant de venir et calqua son rythme sur celui de ses reins jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa main en criant son prénom. N'ayant plus de raison de se retenir, le jeune homme le rejoignit, un long gémissement passant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il resta enfoui jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de son corps se calment et que son sexe radouci quitte son abri, puis il laissa son époux s'allonger sur le lit et se lova contre lui avant de prendre ses lèvres en un baiser délicat.

– Je t'aime Cariad, souffla-t-il.

– Moi aussi Ian, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

– Tu aurais continué, tu le sais bien. Tu le devais, pour les enfants.

– Tu as raison, mais la vie n'aurait plus été la même.

– Jack, comment font ceux qui perdent un être cher ? Ta vie ne se serait pas arrêtée et je veux que tu me promettes de toujours aller de l'avant, même si je ne suis plus là.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, fit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ianto posa sa main sur le ventre de son époux et sourit en sentant un mouvement sous sa paume. Il se redressa et mit ses lèvres sur la peau, déposant un léger baiser tout en murmurant :

– _Mae gen i dri wrth ei fodd, eich tad a'ch bod y ddau._

– Que leur as-tu dit ?

– J'ai trois amours, votre père et vous deux, fit-il en souriant.

– C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce que je ne cesse de leur répéter, répondit le Capitaine.

Le jeune homme s'allongea, la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, se laissant happer par le sommeil. L'immortel écouta sa respiration se faire plus régulière et s'assoupit à son tour après avoir rabattu la couette sur leurs corps nus.

OoOoO

À la base, le Docteur et Martha avaient discuté avec Neill au sujet des dossiers que l'équipe avait fait disparaître. Le Seigneur du Temps les remercia et jugea qu'il était temps que la jeune femme retourne à Londres pour éviter les questions inutiles. En effet, il l'avait emmenée en plein milieu de la journée alors qu'elle était sensée être à son labo. Il fut décidé qu'il la déposerait dans un local désaffecté et lorsqu'il aurait déplacé le Tardis, il attendrait, pour la ramener à Cardiff, qu'elle sorte du bâtiment après avoir pris des congés.

L'homme de Gallifrey les salua et demanda au militaire de prévenir le Capitaine qu'ils seraient de retour deux jours plus tard. Il indiqua également qu'il continuait à pister la créature et qu'il avait bon espoir d'en débarrasser la Terre.

Owen et Tosh arrivèrent au moment où la cabine se dématérialisait et Neill mit ses collègues au courant de ce que le Docteur allait faire. Ils reprirent leur travail après que le médecin les eut rassurés sur l'état de Ianto.

En fin d'après-midi, le leader se connecta à la base et discuta avec les quatre membres pendant que son époux dormait encore. Il les prévint que quelques jours seraient nécessaires pour qu'il puisse faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé et Owen lui donna ses instructions quant au repos que devait prendre le Gallois. Il le prévint également qu'il passerait les voir le lendemain pour s'assurer de leur santé, après quoi, Jack coupa la communication et retourna dans le salon puis alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et laissa son esprit dériver. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Rose lui avait rendu la vie, faisant de lui l'immortel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il pensa aussi à ses anciens amants et maîtresses et à tous ceux qui avaient partagés sa vie plus ou moins longtemps, à sa femme qu'il avait perdu, à Estelle qui avait disparu depuis peu, à toutes ces personnes qu'il avait aimées et qu'il avait dû abandonner pour cacher ce qu'il était.

Son cœur se serra en se disant qu'il avait failli perdre également le Gallois, cet homme qui illuminait sa vie par sa présence et son amour. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, sentant sous ses doigts les mouvements des petites vies qui grandissaient en lui. Une larme de bonheur s'échappa et roula sur sa joue.

Il sursauta quand une main se glissa dans son cou et que des lèvres douces effleurèrent sa peau. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard aimant de son époux.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en faisant le tour pour se mettre face à lui.

– Rien, tout va bien.

– Tu en es sûr ? Il me semble que tes pensées sont bien tristes.

– Non, je t'assure, je suis heureux, c'est tout.

– Alors pourquoi penses-tu au passé, c'est vers l'avenir qu'il faut te tourner, vers ce que nous allons construire ensemble.

– C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je t'aime Ianto, si tu savais…

– Mais je le sais, tout comme moi, tu es très bavard. Effectivement, tu avais raison, point n'est besoin de paroles, il me suffit de te regarder.

Jack prit ses lèvres tendrement pour un baiser qui se fit plus de plus possessif et quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs yeux disaient tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

_À suivre…_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapitre 44**_

Quelques jours plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouva en salle de réunion. Ianto avait obtenu le précieux sésame pour retourner sur le terrain et faisait de nouveau équipe avec Neill qui veillait sur lui comme le lui avait demandé l'immortel.

Martha avait convaincu le Capitaine de se soumettre à des examens qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre sa physionomie et ainsi pouvoir prévenir les éventuelles complications. Elle avait décidé de rester à l'institut jusqu'à la naissance des enfants et d'un commun accord, ils avaient planifié une césarienne avec péridurale, ainsi le leader pourrait pleinement être conscient lors de la délivrance. Ianto en fut heureux, il pourrait partager ce moment si particulier avec son époux.

OoOoO

Les interventions reprirent à un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Les beaux jours semblaient inciter les Weevils à quitter les bas-fonds de la ville. Jack surveillait son équipe de la base quand il ne restait pas à la villa. Le Docteur était reparti, mais en leur promettant de continuer à traquer cette créature qui avait agressé Ianto.

Chaque jour, les déplacements de l'immortel étaient un peu plus pénibles et Owen craignait qu'il n'aille pas jusqu'à la date prévue, ce qui serait normal pour une grossesse gémellaire, mais bon an mal an, tout ce passait à peu près bien. Souvent, le Capitaine s'allongeait sur le canapé et le Gallois lui glissait un coussin sous les pieds pour lui relever un peu les jambes, histoire de soulager la circulation. Pour les rapports, c'était plus délicat, mais ils arrivaient à se satisfaire, se repaissant du corps de l'autre avec passion.

Un matin, une alarme se déclencha et une fois de plus, Ianto et Neill partirent ensemble. Le Capitaine était inquiet, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Dans son état, il devait faire confiance au militaire pour veiller sur son époux. Quand ils furent sur place, Tosh les guida et Jack se connecta à son tour, les écoutant sans les interrompre.

– Ianto, j'ai un signal à 100 m de votre position, fit-elle.

– Juste un ?

– Oui, mais il est fluctuant, alors soyez prudents.

Les deux hommes progressèrent lentement, s'assurant à chaque croisement que la voie était libre.

Jack sentit une sourde angoisse croître doucement. Il pressentait un malheur et voulut se lever, mais il eut un brusque vertige et s'effondra. La jeune femme tourna la tête et poussa un petit cri en l'apercevant. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

– Owen, cria-t-elle, oubliant que la communication avec l'équipe de terrain était encore ouverte.

– Oui !

– Remonte vite, Jack est sans connaissance.

– Tosh, fit le Gallois. Tosh, comment va-t-il ?

– Pardon Ianto, je ne savais pas que tu entendais.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-il ? répéta le jeune homme.

– Je ne sais pas. Owen va remonter des voûtes, il va s'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas. Reste concentré, je t'en prie.

– Ok, tiens-moi au courant !

Ianto était angoissé, mais il devait terminer la chasse avant de retourner à la base. Neill surprit son regard inquiet et posa sa main sur son bras. Ils poursuivirent leur traque et tombèrent sur deux Weevils qui se nourrissaient. Quand ils les entendirent arriver, les aliens levèrent la tête et montrèrent les dents, s'approchant l'air menaçant.

Les deux hommes armèrent les pistolets paralysants et se préparèrent à tirer. Le premier touché fut celui que Neill visait. Ianto eut un moment d'hésitation, l'esprit encore tourné vers son époux, ce qui permit au second de le charger. Le Gallois fut violemment percuté et se retrouva couché sur le sol, la créature essayant de le mordre à la gorge. Le militaire vient à son secours et la bête s'effondra, groggy. Il aida le jeune homme à se relever et remarqua des griffures et des plaies sur son visage. Sa veste était dans un piteux état, mais au moins, son ami était vivant. Il chargèrent les deux Weevils dans le SUV et retournèrent à la base. Après les avoir enfermés dans une cellule, ils remontèrent vers la zone informatique et le jeune homme se précipita au chevet de l'immortel.

– Ianto, mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tosh en le voyant arriver.

– Owen, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était rien, il a voulu se lever trop vite. Mais toi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le Gallois ne répondit pas et le médecin se tourna vers Neill.

– Il n'a pas été assez rapide et le Weevil l'a attaqué.

– Très bien, fit Owen en prenant Ianto par le bras et en le tirant vers l'infirmerie. Tu viens avec moi, je vais t'examiner.

Sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, il se laissa entraîner et s'assit sur la table. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait plus voir le Capitaine et essaya plusieurs fois de fausser compagnie au médecin.

– Bon, écoute-moi bien, soit tu restes tranquille, soit je t'attache.

– Ok, mais fais vite !

Owen lui fit retirer sa veste et sa chemise et l'examina. Il ne comprenait pas comment, avec des vêtements dans cet état, il avait fait pour n'avoir aucune blessure.

– Alors ? s'enquit le militaire, ce n'est pas trop grave ?

– Il n'a rien ! répondit le médecin.

– Quoi, ce n'est pas possible, il y avait des coupures sur son visage tout à l'heure.

– Eh bien, tu as dû mal voir, il n'a rien ! répéta-t-il.

Neill descendit les rejoindre et regarda à son tour, puis son attention fut attirée sur la chemise dont le col présentait des traces de sang. Il la prit et l'agita devant les yeux de son collègue.

– Je t'ai dit qu'il avait été blessé !

Ianto les regardait sans comprendre, ce qui l'intéressait, lui, c'était de retourner auprès de son époux. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient une explication, il tenta de quitter la table mais en fut empêché par Owen.

– Ah non, toi, tu restes ici ! Je crois qu'il a guéri comme Jack, fit-il en s'adressant au militaire.

– Tu en es certain ?

– Quelle autre explication vois-tu, à part celle-ci ?

– Effectivement, donc tu penses qu'il est vraiment devenu immortel, lui aussi ?

– Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, il n'a plus besoin de moi pour le soigner, c'est certain.

À ce moment-là, l'alarme du sas retentit et Martha entra en compagnie d'Eirian. La jeune femme devait passer une échographie et le docteur Jones l'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital.

Tosh leur expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'il se passait et le médecin alla rejoindre les deux hommes qui continuaient de discuter.

– Ah, Martha, fit Owen. J'ai besoin de ton avis ! Neill m'a dit que Ianto avait été blessé, mais tu vois comme moi qu'il n'a plus rien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Eh bien, je dirais qu'il s'est guéri tout seul, comme Jack.

– Il est immortel, c'est ça ?

– Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Il s'est soigné, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne peut pas mourir.

– Houai ! Et que fait-on ?

– Que veux-tu faire ? Le tuer pour voir s'il ressuscite ! Permets-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas vraiment professionnel !

– D'accord, fit-il en secouant la tête. Bon, Ianto, tu peux y aller.

Le Gallois ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta de la table pour rapidement rejoindre son époux. Il s'assit près de lui et attendit son réveil. Quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, il croisa son regard inquiet. Il lui sourit doucement et le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement.

– Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Tu as fait un malaise.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu peur pour toi et j'ai voulu aller voir Tosh puis tout c'est brouillé. Comment s'est passée la chasse ?

– Très bien, nous avons deux pensionnaires de plus.

– Oui, mais il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait été blessé, intervint Neill.

– Blessé ?

– Ce n'était rien, tenta le Gallois.

– Rien, tu en as de bonnes, tu as vu l'état de ta veste !

– Quoi ? Ian, tu es certain que tout va bien ?

– Mais oui, regarde, je n'ai rien !

– Owen ! appela le leader.

– Oui, Jack, fit le médecin en s'approchant.

– Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

– Eh bien, Ianto a été agressé par un Weevil et Neill m'a dit qu'il avait été blessé. Effectivement, il y a du sang sur sa chemise, mais tu vois comme moi qu'il n'a rien. Il semblerait que tu aies de la concurrence en ce qui concerne les guérisons miraculeuses.

– Tu veux dire…

– Non, Jack, je n'ai rien dit, mais comme le suggère Martha, il est possible et je dis bien possible qu'il soit comme toi.

Le Gallois ne disait rien et les écoutait. Son esprit était en ébullition, réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui serait possible de faire s'il avait les mêmes capacités que son époux.

– _Ian, je t'en prie, calme-toi._

Le Capitaine était assailli par toutes les pensées du jeune homme et il commençait à se sentir mal.

– _Ian, je ne suis pas bien, je t'en prie._

Ianto le fixa un instant sans comprendre puis il le vit pâlir.

– Jack, que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Tes pensées m'agressent.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ce n'est rien, mais reprends-toi. Nous en discuterons ce soir à la maison.

– Très bien. Je vais aller faire du café, veux-tu un thé ?

– Oui, merci.

Le jeune homme alla dans la cuisine et s'occupa de préparer les boissons. Owen s'assura que son leader allait bien et retourna à la baie médicale avec Martha. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Ianto distribua les tasses et s'assit près de l'immortel, le surveillant du coin de l'œil, mais fermant son esprit à toute pensée qui voudrait s'échapper.

Après le déjeuner, le Gallois monta voir Gareth et resta avec lui toute l'après-midi. Avoir affaire au public lui éviterait de ressasser les idées qui le perturbaient depuis qu'il était revenu d'intervention. Le jeune homme apprenait rapidement et Ianto s'aperçut qu'il y avait maintenant très peu de différence entre son nectar et le café de son collègue. Il décida de tester les papilles de son amant et lorsqu'ils fermèrent l'office, ils descendirent au Hub.

Pendant que le Gallois allait nourrir les pensionnaires, le plus jeune alla préparer les boissons. Il attendit que son collègue vienne le rejoindre et il déposa les tasses sur le plateau. Avec un clin d'œil, Ianto emporta le tout auprès des autres membres et les laissa se servir.

– Merci Ian, fit l'immortel en prenant son mug.

Il en huma l'odeur en fermant les yeux et but une gorgée. Le café était doux et il regarda son compagnon sans rien dire. Étonnamment, il n'entendait pas ses pensées malgré qu'il se doutait que son époux réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

– Toujours aussi bon, fit-il doucement.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Oui, pourquoi ? Je reconnaîtrais ton nectar entre mille !

– Hum, si tu le dis. J'ai peut-être du souci à me faire alors !

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, c'est Gareth qui l'a préparé !

– Tu… non, tu blagues, tenta le Capitaine soudain mal à l'aise.

– Eh non ! _Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour cet affront._

– _Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. _Pardon, Ianto, mais il a eu un bon professeur.

– J'en conviens. _Mais je ne partage rien d'autre._

– _Je l'espère bien._

Gareth rougissait à n'en plus finir, apparemment, le leader n'avait pas fait la différence entre son café et celui du Gallois, ce qui était un exploit, mais sans doute que son état y était pour quelque chose.

– Jack, fit Owen, je crois que l'on va vous laisser, j'ai promis à Tosh de l'emmener au restaurant.

– Très bien, alors à demain.

– À demain, fit la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue, et sois sage.

Neill et Eirian prirent également congé et invitèrent Martha à sortir avec eux. Ils avaient une réservation dans un nouveau pub qui venait d'ouvrir et qui servait également des repas. Elle accepta et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 20 h.

Gareth quitta aussi la base, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ianto s'approcha de son époux et récupéra sa tasse puis alla tout déposer dans la cuisine. Le temps qu'il nettoie la vaisselle et s'assure que tout était rangé, le Capitaine s'était levé et s'était appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Oui, mais j'aimerais rentrer, j'ai envie de paresser devant un bon feu.

– Eh bien, nous y allons. Commence à avancer, je vais chercher ton manteau.

Lentement, Jack s'engagea dans le couloir et son compagnon le rejoignit avant qu'il n'ait atteint leur véhicule. Il l'aida à enfiler son vêtement et lui ouvrit la portière, le laissant s'installer.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils entraient dans leur garage et le jeune homme l'aida à descendre. La main au creux des reins, le leader grimaçait un peu.

– Tu as mal ?

– Oui, si tu pouvais me soulager….

– Je te ferai un massage quand tu auras pris ton bain.

– Ok, alors je vais commencer par ça.

– Pas de problème, je te prépare tout et je m'occuperai du repas pendant que tu te reposeras.

– Que ferais-je sans toi ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il taquin.

L'immortel se dirigea vers la chambre et se déshabilla pendant que son époux préparait son bain. Ce dernier secoua sa main dans l'eau pour faire mousser les sels et l'aida à entrer et à s'asseoir. Il lui cala la nuque avec un petit coussin et le laissa se détendre.

Quand il revint un peu plus tard, Jack était sorti de la baignoire et se séchait. Ianto lui prit la serviette et essuya son dos, déposant des petits baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il écouta son époux soupirer doucement puis il le tourna et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser délicat. Ses mains se promenaient sur le ventre rebondi, faisant frissonner la peau humide.

– Va t'allonger, je vais te masser le dos, dit-il finalement.

Le Capitaine se coucha et le Gallois lui glissa un oreiller sous le bas-ventre pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Délicatement, il entreprit de dénouer les muscles tendus, écoutant les petits sons que laissait échapper le leader. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il alla se rincer les mains et revint se lover contre lui.

– Ian, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'intervention ?

– Plus tard, fit-il en se redressant pour picorer sa bouche, tâtant de la langue pour en obtenir l'ouverture.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, enflammant les corps qui se pressaient. Les mains caressaient, agrippaient empêchant tout recul. Jack laissa ses doigts descendre lentement vers le bas-ventre de son compagnon, pinçant au passage ses boutons de chair, tirant un gémissement de leur propriétaire. Le Capitaine se déplaça doucement pour picorer le torse, mais sa position était inconfortable du fait de son ventre. Ianto quitta le lit et se plaça sur le côté, permettant à son époux de s'asseoir sur le bord et de lui faire face.

Ainsi installé, il goûta la peau tiède puis passa ses genoux entre les jambes de son partenaire, l'obligeant à les écarter. Il embrassa doucement les abdominaux puis titilla le nombril avant de continuer son chemin vers le sexe fièrement dressé dont il lécha le gland, obtenant un râle de son compagnon. Il le prit en bouche, sentant les mains du Gallois se glisser dans ses cheveux et accompagner le va-et-vient qu'il venait de débuter. Il caressa l'aine et passa ses doigts sur la peau sensible des cuisses. Ianto se cambrait sous la fellation, s'offrant toujours plus à cette bouche gourmande qui l'enserrait.

– Hum… Cariad… Je ne… vais pas… tenir…

L'immortel accentua sa cadence et glissa une phalange sur le bord de l'intimité de son époux mais sans y pénétrer. Ianto sentait le plaisir s'emparer de ses reins et ondula du bassin, accompagnant le mouvement sur sa verge. Puis dans un cri, il se déversa dans la chaude cavité, respirant par à-coup, les muscles tétanisés par ses spasmes de jouissance.

Jack le relâcha doucement, léchant encore un peu la semence qui restait puis leva la tête en voyant son compagnon se baisser vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau et les langues partagèrent l'essence du jeune homme. Puis Ianto l'incita à s'allonger et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il avait envie de le sentir en lui, mais son ventre ne lui permettait pas un grand choix de position. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et en enduisit ses phalanges, se préparant lui-même sous le regard amoureux de son homme. Le Capitaine se déplaça un peu et joignit ses doigts aux siens, glissant dans son corps pour le caresser. Le Gallois ouvrit les yeux, la surprise se lisant dans son regard, mais bien vite, il les referma et apprécia le toucher.

Quand il estima que la préparation était suffisante, il déposa du gel sur le sexe de son époux et le guida puis il s'empala lentement, faisant entrer en lui ce membre désiré. L'immortel se saisit de ses hanches et initia le mouvement, laissant le jeune homme décider de la cadence, son sexe frottant doucement contre son ventre proéminent. Les yeux vrillés dans ceux de son compagnon, il allait et venait puis ralentissait et s'arrêtait quelques instants pour faire descendre la pression. Il glissa sa main derrière lui pour caresser les bourses de son homme, le voyant fermer les yeux en gémissant.

– Ian…

– Oui Cariad !

– Embrasse-moi.

Le Gallois se pencha et l'immortel vint à sa rencontre, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se redresser. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et le jeune homme recommença à bouger lentement puis un râle monta de sa gorge alors qu'il se relevait, le sexe de son compagnon venant de toucher sa prostate. Il reprit un rythme régulier, gémissant doucement quand l'immortel butait sur son centre du plaisir. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, il accélérait la cadence progressivement puis il sentit des doigts s'emparer de sa hampe tendue et la serrer doucement allant et venant à la même cadence que lui.

– Viens Amour, souffla le leader en fixant son visage qui se tendait sous l'extase qui montait.

De son autre main, il lui caressa le torse, allant pincer doucement ses tétons durcis. Soudain, il le sentit se tendre et le jeune homme se libéra dans sa main, tentant de retenir le cri qui finalement se répercuta dans la chambre. L'immortel se laissa aller à la jouissance et emplit son partenaire de sa semence.

Le dos cassé, les mains crispées sur les hanches de son époux, Ianto était secoué par des spasmes violents mais gardait enfoui en lui le sexe de son partenaire. Lentement, il fit quelques mouvements pour le sentir encore un peu puis se retira doucement et s'allongea près de lui, reprenant progressivement son souffle.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils passèrent dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller dîner puis ils se couchèrent. Ianto baladait ses lèvres sur le ventre de son époux et sourit en sentant des mouvements sous la peau. La bouche toujours posée, il tourna le regard vers l'immortel, les yeux pétillants puis il revint se lover dans ses bras, se laissant emporter vers le pays des rêves.

_À suivre…_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapitre 45**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calmes. Eirian avait désormais l'obligation de rester à la base, le Capitaine ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dans son état. Neill lui en était reconnaissant, mais cela obligeait Tosh à participer aux sorties et Owen s'inquiétait. Cependant, Ianto et le militaire mettaient tout en œuvre pour qu'elle ne soit pas en première ligne et lorsque c'était nécessaire, le médecin les accompagnait.

Régulièrement, l'immortel se soumettait aux examens de Martha qui était ravie de voir la grossesse se dérouler sous les meilleurs auspices. Les bébés grandissaient bien et prenaient plus de place si bien que le Capitaine devait souvent rester allonger pour se soulager, mais rien ne laissait présager que la naissance n'aurait pas lieu à la date prévue et il en était heureux. Quel plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire pourrait-il prévoir pour son époux ?

La césarienne devant avoir lieu au Hub pour plus de sécurité, le médecin commença à prévoir le matériel nécessaire deux mois auparavant, la tente stérile étant à commander.

Lors d'une intervention, le Gallois revint légèrement blessé, mais lorsque Owen l'examina, il put voir la plaie se refermer doucement et disparaître totalement. Pour ne pas perturber l'immortel, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, mais Ianto était soulagé.

Le Docteur avait contacté Martha pour l'informer qu'il était toujours à la poursuite de la créature, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'intercepter. Il leur conseilla d'être prudents et promit d'être à Cardiff pour assister à la naissance des enfants.

Dans la villa, les travaux des deux chambres étaient définitivement terminés. Elles avaient été décorées de couleurs pastel, mais pas avec les éternels bleu pour un garçon et rose pour une fille ! Les teintes étaient agréables et les motifs représentaient la nature. le Gallois avait trouvé un artiste qui avait laissé son imagination s'emparer des murs blancs et le résultat était impressionnant de légèreté. Les lits étaient, eux, identiques, mais le linge, en harmonie avec les décors.

Par contre, il restait un problème épineux, celui du choix des prénoms. Les deux hommes en avaient longuement discuté, mais aucune des propositions ne trouvait grâce à leurs yeux. C'était difficile, mais ils avaient encore quelques semaines pour avoir l'idée lumineuse qu'ils attendaient.

La journée avait été éprouvante et les deux hommes n'aspiraient plus qu'au calme. Assis sur le lit, le Capitaine passait ses mains sur ses jambes, essayant d'en soulager la tension.

– Ian, souffla l'immortel. Je vais bientôt avoir besoin d'un fauteuil roulant si ça continue. J'ai mal aux jambes, c'est infernal.

– Cesse de te plaindre et allonge-toi, fit le Gallois en venant le rejoindre dans la chambre.

– J'aime me plaindre, parce qu'après, tu viens toujours me cajoler.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu le sais très bien.

– Oui, fit-il avec une petite moue qui tira un sourire de son époux.

– Je vais te masser, détends-toi.

Le jeune homme versa de l'huile dans ses mains et les plaqua sur les mollets puis sur les cuisses de l'immortel, passant ses pouces sur les muscles pour faire pénétrer le produit. Jack, les yeux fermés, appréciait d'être ainsi l'objet de l'attention de son amant. Après s'être occupé de ses jambes, il remonta doucement, posant ses lèvres sur son ventre, murmurant des mots presque inaudibles.

– Tu devras leur apprendre le gallois, chuchota le Capitaine.

– C'est bien mon intention ! Tu sais, je crois que maintenant, tu devrais rester ici. Le trajet doit te fatiguer et ce n'est sans doute pas utile de venir tous les jours. Tu as la connexion avec le Hub.

– Tu ne veux plus de moi à la base, c'est ça ?

– Non, du tout, mais tu sais que les grossesses gémellaires ne vont jamais à leur terme. Si tu veux t'approcher au plus près de la date, il va falloir faire des concessions. Ils sont bien mieux à l'abri, fit-il en posant ses mains sur la peau, autant essayer de les y garder encore un peu. Je me doute que ce n'est pas simple, j'ai envie de les avoir avec nous, mais je pense à leur santé.

– Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.

– Mais non, il est important que tu te reposes et je rentrerai vite près de toi, mais je ne peux pas laisser les autres s'occuper de tout. Nous ne sommes plus que trois à sortir sur le terrain, je préfère d'autant que Tosh évite de venir. Je sais qu'elle est très compétente, mais Eirian peut avoir besoin d'elle.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais en parler avec Owen. Tu reviendras vite, c'est promis !

– Mais bien sûr, je ne suis bien que près de toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il sera presque temps, je pense que nous devrons prévoir de nous installer au Hub, le matériel est arrivé et nous allons le déployer pour n'avoir qu'à le mettre en place en cas d'urgence. Tu vois, tout est prévu.

– Effectivement.

– Je peux même demander à Eirian de venir ici. Elle pourrait te tenir compagnie et Neill la reprendrait quand j'arriverais.

– Je ne vais pas la déranger, elle aura déjà bien assez à faire, tenta le Capitaine.

– Je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir. Tu as du mal à te déplacer, il te faut de l'aide.

– On verra… Ian !

– Oui.

– Viens m'embrasser, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le Gallois remonta vers son visage et picora sa peau avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit très vite passionné et les doigts couraient sur l'épiderme de l'autre en de douces caresses. Quand Ianto s'écarta, il croisa le regard de son homme et y lut tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

– J'ai envie de toi, crois-tu que…

Jack ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa de nouveau, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser affamé auquel répondit le Gallois. Puis lentement, le jeune homme se déplaça pour embrasser le torse par petites touches et incita son compagnon à changer de position sur le lit, le mettant face à la glace de la psyché pour lui permettre de voir son amant s'occuper de sa virilité déjà dressée.

Ianto passa sa langue sur la longueur, électrisant le corps de l'immortel qui se tendit en gémissant. Puis lentement, il le prit en bouche et commença un doux va-et-vient, attentif aux réactions de son compagnon. La cadence s'accéléra progressivement et le jeune homme mouilla ses doigts puis les glissa sur l'intimité du Capitaine qui agrippa la couette lorsqu'il sentit une phalange s'insinuer en lui. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, relevant son bassin pour mieux s'offrir. Deux autres vinrent rejoindre la première et Ianto les bougea doucement, cherchant la prostate de son amant. La bouche sur son sexe s'était arrêtée puis reprit lentement en accord avec les doigts qui le fouillaient. Les attouchements sur son centre du plaisir lui envoyaient des décharges dans tout le corps et il se cambrait, cherchant à ce que les doigts aillent plus profondément.

Puis l'immortel incita son époux à s'allonger près de lui et se saisit de son sexe, le caressant doucement puis, à son tour, il glissa progressivement trois phalanges dans le corps de son compagnon, calquant le rythme sur le sien tout en le suçant lentement. Les deux hommes gémissaient, sentant la jouissance prendre possession de leur ventre et continuèrent leur ouvrage, ondulant du bassin, jusqu'à ce que chacun se libère dans la bouche de l'autre.

Le Gallois relâcha sa friandise et s'approcha du visage de son compagnon, se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise puis fondit sur sa bouche, mélangeant leurs saveurs intimes en un baiser sulfureux. Puis il se redressa et vrilla son regard dans le sien, posant ses mains sur son visage.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

– Moi aussi. Tous les jours, je remercie l'univers de t'avoir mis sur ma route.

– L'univers, rien que ça ?

– Oui, qu'y a-t-il de plus grand ?

– Je ne sais pas mais ce que j'aimerais, ce serait d'être pour toute l'éternité près de toi, ce serait fabuleux.

Ianto s'écarta doucement, semblant réfléchir puis il regarda son époux qui le fixait.

– Tu as un souci ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Non, mais je me disais que je pourrais peut-être poser la question à quelqu'un.

– Ah ! Et qui pourrait te répondre ?

– Tashée, fit le Gallois. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut savoir.

– Je pense qu'elle te l'aurait déjà dit !

– Peut-être pas ! Elle ne réfléchit pas de la même manière que nous et sans doute que pour elle, la réponse est évidente, mais pour moi, c'est un dilemme. Suis-je immortel comme toi ou est-ce simplement un état transitoire ? J'avoue que je me pose souvent la question, surtout lorsque je reviens d'intervention et que je vois mes blessures guérir toutes seules.

– Pourquoi, tu es souvent blessé ? demanda le leader soudain inquiet.

– Ça m'arrive, mais ce n'est rien de bien important et j'ai demandé à Owen de ne pas t'embêter avec ces détails.

– Ian, ce ne sont pas des détails ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis angoissé lorsque tu sors ! Je voudrais être près de toi, te protéger, mais je suis inutile.

– Non Cariad, tu ne dois pas penser ça, Neill fait très bien son boulot, crois-moi.

– Ce n'est pas à lui de le faire !

Le Capitaine commençait à perdre le contrôle, sa tête tournait et des pincements se faisaient jour dans son abdomen. Il s'arrêta soudain de parler et posa ses mains sur son ventre, un masque de douleur sur le visage.

Ianto le regarda, ne sachant que faire puis il passa dans la salle de bain et rapporta un gant mouillé qu'il lui posa sur le front.

– Je vais appeler Owen, fit-il doucement.

– Ian, je ne veux pas… pas maintenant… trop tôt….

– Je le sais, mais il va venir nous aider, essaye de te détendre.

Le jeune homme quitta rapidement la chambre en enfilant son peignoir et alla prendre le téléphone. Quand le médecin décrocha, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et son collègue le prévint qu'il prenait la route immédiatement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il sonnait à la porte et le Gallois les invita à entrer, proposant à Tosh de les attendre dans le salon.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et Owen examina son leader, le voyant se crisper à chaque fois qu'une contraction se présentait.

– Jack, il va falloir t'accoucher.

– Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment.

– Mais, tu as commencé le travail, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

– Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour l'arrêter !

– Jack…

– Owen, je t'en prie. Je peux contrôler la naissance, mais il faut stopper les contractions.

– Ianto, qu'est-ce que je fais ? fit-il en se tournant vers le Gallois.

– Je…

– Non, Owen, c'est à moi de décider, le coupa l'immortel. Alors fais ce que je te dis.

En soupirant, le médecin ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit une fiole et une seringue.

– Tu vas lui injecter quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Du Tractocile, ça va entraîner la fermeture des canaux calciques et inhiber la contraction utérine. Je vais commencer par un bolus à 6,75 mg immédiatement afin de saturer les récepteurs au plus vite. Et ensuite, je vais lui faire 300 µg/min en perfusion pendant 3 heures et 100 µg/min toujours en perfusion pendant 45 heures. C'est le seul moyen de tout stopper. Tu as compris Jack, tu vas en avoir pour un bon moment !

– Oui, vas-y, fit-il en grinçant sous la nouvelle contraction qui se présentait.

– Tu peux me dire ce qu'est un bolus ? demanda le Gallois.

– En fait, je vais lui faire une injection intraveineuse d'une dose importante de Tractocile.

– Ok, donc, le problème est résolu, tu restes ici maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, fit Ianto en s'adressant à son époux.

– Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ? fit Owen, tout en piquant le bras de l'immortel, passant lentement le produit dans sa veine.

– Il voulait continuer à venir au Hub. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait la liaison et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se déplace, mais tu le connais !

– Oui, tu sais Jack, Ianto a raison, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il ne t'y a pas obligé plus tôt.

– Je ne veux pas rester seul, c'est si difficile à comprendre ! se défendit le leader.

– Non, pas du tout, mais tu dois penser à toi et surtout à eux deux. Je peux demander à Eirian de venir, elle te tiendra compagnie.

– Toi aussi !

– Comment ça ?

– Ianto y avait déjà songé figure-toi !

– Et il a eu raison. Elle a eu un grave accident, il y a quelques années et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle mène sa grossesse à terme si elle reste avec nous. Il lui faut du repos, si elle vient au Hub, elle va vouloir continuer à travailler et fera passer sa santé après. Je ne peux pas le cautionner, mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Elle a même envoyer bouler Neill, tu sais pourtant qu'il ne veut que la protéger.

– Houai, tu as sans doute raison, fit Jack après un instant de réflexion. On va faire comme vous le souhaitez, mais je pense que c'est à moi de demander à Eirian de venir ici, si c'est vous qui le faîtes, elle risque de refuser.

– Ça, y a des chances, répondit Owen. Bon, je pense que je vais pouvoir vous laisser, je viens de t'installer la première poche. Ianto, lorsqu'elle sera terminée, il faut que tu mettes celle-ci. Le réglage est déjà fait, assure-toi simplement qu'il ne l'arrache pas.

– Très bien, je lui mettrai un adhésif.

– Je viendrai le voir demain avec Neill et Eirian et avec un peu de chance, elle restera ici.

– Tu as laissé Tosh toute seule chez vous ? demanda le leader.

– Non, elle est dans ton salon. Elle se faisait du souci pour toi.

– Et vous l'avez laissée dans son coin, allez la chercher !

– Reste calme Cariad, je ne savais pas ce que Owen avait prévu et tu la connaît…

– Oui, bien sûr, pardonne-moi.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et alla voir sa collègue. Celle-ci, visiblement inquiète, se leva en le voyant.

– Alors !

– Tout va bien. Owen voulait l'accoucher, mais il ne veut pas, il semblerait qu'il ait la faculté de contrôler la naissance. Ton mari a fait ce qu'il fallait pour stopper les contractions, mais maintenant, il devra rester ici, plus question qu'il aille au Hub, donc il sera en visioconférence et m'est d'avis qu'il y restera toute la journée.

– Oui, je veux bien te croire, fit-elle soulagée.

– Bien, il voudrait que tu ailles le voir. Moi, je vais préparer du café, tu en veux un ?

– Oui. Au fait Ianto, il est vraiment doué Gareth, je n'ai pas fait de différence quand il nous a servi.

– Il suffit d'écouter les conseils et de pratiquer, ensuite, ça va tout seul. Lorsque je ne serai pas là, vous pourrez compter sur lui.

Il passa dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui poussait doucement la porte de la chambre. Il entendit Jack lui demander de s'approcher et la rassurer. Quand il vint les rejoindre avec son plateau, la jeune femme était dans les bras de Owen.

– Alors, comment ça se passe ?

– Très bien, le produit a fait effet, maintenant, il faut que les doses soient administrées. Donc, repos total, tu as juste le droit de te lever pour aller aux toilettes et prendre ta douche. C'est tout et pour…

– Oui, j'ai compris, le coupa l'immortel surprenant une brusque rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Ianto et Owen se mirent à rire et le Gallois distribua les tasses, finissant par son époux, qui lui, eut droit à une infusion.

– Je t'ai fait le mélange de plantes, autant que tu passes une bonne nuit.

– Merci mon ange, fit-il en portant le mug à ses lèvres.

– Au fait, avez-vous trouvé les prénoms ? demanda Tosh.

– Pas encore.

– J'ai une petite idée, fit le Gallois.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.

– Bien, nous allons vous laisser, dit le médecin en rendant sa tasse à son collègue. Nous passerons demain matin, mais s'il y a un problème, appelle-moi immédiatement.

– D'accord, merci Owen.

Tosh se pencha pour embrasser son leader sur la joue et passa sa main sur son ventre, ce qui fit sourire l'immortel.

– Toi aussi tu en auras un, fit-il doucement.

– Bien sûr, mais pas avant que Owen ait rencontré mes parents.

Elle remercia le Gallois puis suivit son époux qui sortait de la chambre. Ianto les accompagna jusqu'à la porte puis referma soigneusement derrière eux, brancha l'alarme et retourna auprès de son compagnon.

– Comment te sens-tu ? fit-il en s'allongeant près de lui.

– Mieux. Tu as raison, je dois rester au calme et je vais le faire.

– Explique-moi comment tu peux contrôler la naissance !

– C'est simple, quand je sens que c'est nécessaire, je me mets dans un semi-coma volontaire. Mes fonctions sont ralenties mais je reste quand même conscient de ce qui m'entoure.

– Comment sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire ?

– Ma mère l'a fait pour mon frère. Quand nous avons été attaqués alors qu'elle était enceinte, nous nous sommes cachés. Elle avait besoin d'un médecin et m'a expliqué ce qu'elle allait faire pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Je l'ai veillée jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne puis j'ai pu aller chercher de l'aide.

– C'est bien pratique, mais ce ne peut être que provisoire.

– Oui, mais il me reste quatre semaines et j'entends bien aller au bout.

– Tu crois que c'est possible ?

– Je vais essayer au moins, fit l'immortel. J'ai envie de te gâter pour ton anniversaire.

– Tu le fais tous les jours en étant près de moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. Bien, il est temps de dormir, je vais attendre pour changer ta perfusion et j'en ferai autant.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué, viens près de moi, fit-il en ouvrant les bras.

_À suivre…_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapitre 46**_

Le Gallois se blottit contre lui et caressa doucement son ventre. Puis il leva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Au fait, fit le leader, tu as dit que tu avais une idée pour les prénoms !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais pensé à Rhian pour le garçon et à Anwen pour la fille.

– Ce sont des prénoms gallois, je ne me trompe pas !

– Non, Rhian veut dire Petit Roi et Anwen, Très belle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– J'aime bien, répondit l'immortel après avoir réfléchi un instant. Rhian Harkness-Jones, Anwen Harkness-Jones, ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Si. Tu aurais peut-être préféré des prénoms plus conventionnels !

– Non, pas du tout, je trouve qu'ils sont parfaits, alors ce sera Rhian et Anwen. C'est définitif.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que la perfusion de l'immortel soit vide. Ianto se leva pour mettre la seconde en place et se recoucha, se lovant contre son époux dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner.

– Bonne nuit Cariad, souffla-t-il avant de fermer les paupières.

Le lendemain, après une nuit tranquille, le Gallois se réveilla le premier et sortit de la chambre, laissant le Capitaine dormir paisiblement. Fermant son peignoir, il se prépara une tasse de café et alluma la cheminée puis s'installa sur le canapé pour déguster sa boisson. Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de sa rêverie et il alla ouvrir, trouvant ses collègues sur le seuil.

– Salut, entrez, fit-il en s'effaçant.

– Alors, comment a-t-il passé la nuit ? demanda Owen.

– Très bien, il dort encore. Vous voulez un café ?

– Ce n'est pas de refus. Je vais aller le voir, fit le médecin en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il poussa doucement la porte et vit que son leader était finalement réveillé. Il entra après avoir fait un signe à ses collègues et prit ses constantes, les notant sur une fiche.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça va, Martha n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il en voyant les autres membres s'approcher.

– Non, elle doit être au Hub, nous sommes venus ici directement. Tu veux la voir ?

– Elle peut passer si elle le souhaite, tu pourras le lui dire.

– Ok. Bon, je vois que tout va bien. Tu restes allongé, c'est important.

– D'accord, mais je ne veux pas rester seul.

– Eirian pourrait peut-être te tenir compagnie, fit-il innocemment.

– Quoi ! Non, j'ai du boulot, se défendit-elle.

– Comment ! Tu refuserais de rester auprès de moi, non, sérieusement, ce serait gentil si tu acceptais. Ianto doit aller à la base et je n'ai pas le droit de me lever. S'il te plait, fit-il en joignant ses deux mains.

La jeune femme sourit devant son air contrit et finit par accepter.

– Ça y est, quelqu'un veut bien rester te dorloter, fit le Gallois en distribuant les tasses.

– Eh oui, personne ne résiste à mon charme, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

– Oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle a un mari qui veille sur elle, fit-il en déclenchant l'hilarité de ses collègues.

– Que veux-tu que je lui fasse dans l'état où je suis…

– Hum, fit son époux en haussant les épaules, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Bien, je vais aller m'habiller, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il laissa ses collègues auprès de son époux et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il était soulagé qu'Eirian ait accepté de rester auprès du leader. Quand il fut prêt, il demanda à Neill de l'aider à déplacer l'ordinateur et à rebrancher le câble afin que l'immortel puisse avoir la connexion avec le Hub. Les autres membres sortirent de la chambre et Ianto se pencha sur son époux, l'embrassant longuement avant de les rejoindre, laissant la jeune femme prendre ses marques.

Il passa dans le garage et sortit son véhicule, le militaire montant près de lui pour se rendre à la base.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer et s'il y a un problème, Eirian nous appellera, tu peux lui faire confiance.

– Je le sais bien, mais l'alerte de cette nuit m'inquiète un peu.

– Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Jack a refusé que Owen intervienne.

– Il espère aller jusqu'au terme. Et tu le connais, il est du genre têtu.

– Oh oui ! Vous avez envisagé de prendre une nourrice pour les enfants ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Avec votre boulot, ça ne va pas être évident !

– On se débrouillera.

– Comme tu veux, sinon, j'en connais une qui est très bien, au moins pour les premiers mois.

– Je ne veux pas que ce soit une étrangère qui élève nos enfants.

– Je m'en doute bien, mais penses-y quand même, vous en aurez peut-être besoin. Lorsque nous serons tous sur le terrain, qui va s'en occuper ?

– Tu as sans doute raison, j'en parlerai avec Jack ce soir.

– Ok, quand vous aurez pris votre décision, dis-le moi et je te présenterai cette jeune femme si vous le souhaitez, je suis certain qu'elle vous conviendra.

– Tu as dit _jeune femme_ ?

– Oui, elle a terminé ses études d'infirmière et elle fait des petits boulots en attendant de trouver un poste, ce n'est pas facile mais elle est très professionnelle.

– Ce n'est pas le problème, mais j'aurai préféré quelqu'un de plus… vieux !

– Ah ah, oui, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle n'est pas attirée par les hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

– Houai, mais avec Jack, je me méfie !

– Tu crois qu'il te tromperait ?

– Non, mais tu le connais, il passe son temps à draguer.

– Pas depuis qu'il est marié avec toi, en tout cas ! Il tient vraiment à toi, tu ne dois pas en douter, fit Neill très sérieusement.

– Je le sais bien, mais il est tellement séduisant !

– Je crois qu'il pense la même chose de toi, plusieurs fois il m'en a parlé, il craignait que tu ne le quittes un jour.

– Il t'a dit ça !

– Oui.

– Il n'a vraiment rien compris alors. Ce n'est pas les hommes qui m'attirent, c'est juste lui, il n'a donc rien à craindre, d'autant plus maintenant que nous allons avoir des enfants. Il faudrait qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance.

– Il t'aime, tu ne peux rien y faire, il a sans doute peur que tu trouves mieux.

– Aucun risque, je peux te le promettre. Même avec Lisa, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, souffla-t-il.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol, le Gallois gara son véhicule et rejoignit ses collègues qui les attendaient.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Martha était déjà dans la zone et les salua en les apercevant. Ianto alla faire le café et fit la distribution, souriant en voyant le visage de son époux sur l'écran du mur. Il lui fit un petit signe et monta dans son bureau pour lire les mails qui étaient arrivés, utilisant le code personnel du leader pour y répondre.

Le docteur Jones vint le rejoindre et le jeune homme la mit au courant de l'alerte nocturne, lui proposant de passer voir le leader en fin d'après-midi lorsqu'il quitterait le Hub.

OoOoO

Les trois semaines suivantes furent riches en interventions diverses, mais l'équipe s'en sortait bien. Il avait été décidé que Gareth les accompagnerait sur le terrain mais resterait dans le véhicule. Le jeune homme était ravi de leur prêter main forte, même s'il ne leur servait que de chauffeur. Jack continuait de suivre l'équipe par vidéo interposée et Eirian passait ses journées auprès de lui, ayant finalement pris goût à cette existence tranquille.

Quelques jours avant l'accouchement de l'immortel, le Docteur se présenta au Hub et fut surpris de constater que le Capitaine avait réussi à tenir jusque-là. Martha lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Le Seigneur du Temps prévint l'équipe que la créature était toujours dans la nature et qu'elle semblait bénéficier d'aide extérieure pour parvenir à lui échapper. En effet, à chaque fois que l'homme de Gallifrey était sur le point de l'intercepter, il y avait des interventions intempestives qui lui permettaient de se sauver.

À plusieurs reprises, une activation avait détourné le Docteur de son but premier, mais lorsqu'il arrivait à l'endroit, il n'y avait rien. Martha lui expliqua que c'était également arrivé plusieurs fois et que c'était dû à un appareil qui utilisait l'énergie de la faille, cependant, le seul connu était enfermé dans les archives sécurisées et elle en parla à Ianto.

Le lendemain, Jack accompagna son époux et fut installé dans le canapé. La tente stérile était remontée au-dessus du lit prête à être déployée.

– Eh bien Cariad, fit le Gallois, on peut dire que lorsque tu as une idée en tête, on ne peut pas l'en déloger.

– Non, mais j'avoue qu'il est temps. Je dois vraiment ressembler à une baleine maintenant.

– Oui, mais bientôt tu retrouveras ta prestance et je pourrai à nouveau t'aimer comme j'en ai envie depuis…

– Moi aussi, le coupa le leader. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi à nouveau.

– À condition que tu prennes ta pilule, il ne faudrait pas que l'on remette ça trop tôt, fit Ianto en souriant.

– Tout à fait d'accord, je ne suis pas prêt à rester de nouveau coincé à la maison, j'ai besoin de bouger, j'ai besoin d'action.

– Tu vas en avoir, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu auras du poids à perdre et une silhouette à récupérer !

– Et que prévois-tu pour ça ?

– Hum, je vais y réfléchir, fit-il avant de l'embrasser. Bien, maintenant, tu restes tranquille, tu n'en as plus que pour trois jours.

– Oui, trois jours et nous pourrons serrer nos trésors dans nos bras.

– Je te laisse, je vais faire le café, fit Ianto en se relevant, à tout à l'heure.

Pendant que le Gallois était dans la cuisine, les autres membres vinrent voir leur leader et discutèrent un peu avec lui. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'alarme du sas retentit et la lourde porte bascula, laissant passer Martha et le Docteur.

– Eh bien mon ami, fit le Seigneur du Temps, on peut dire que vous vous portez bien !

– Cessez de vous moquer, dans trois jours, je serai aussi svelte qu'il y a quelques mois !

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Très bien, mais il est temps !

– Vous savez que jamais une grossesse gémellaire n'avait été à son terme.

– Oui, mais Ianto doit avoir le plus beau des cadeaux.

– Il l'a déjà !

– Comment ça ?

– Il vous a vous ! Vous avez bien changé depuis notre première rencontre et j'avoue que j'en suis le premier surpris. Vous aviez l'air d'un chien fou et maintenant… fit-il en le montrant de la main. Vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un comme ce jeune homme et je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés.

– Oui, mais si nous ne nous sommes pas perdus, c'est grâce à vous et à Tashée.

– Bonjour, Docteur, fit Ianto en s'approchant. Un café ?

– Merci, dit-il en prenant la tasse.

Le Gallois fit la distribution et monta vérifier les mails de son époux, laissant le Seigneur du Temps et Martha auprès de lui. Il avait toujours dans l'idée de demander l'autorisation de parler avec Tashée, mais il craignait que l'homme de Gallifrey la lui refuse.

Quand il redescendit, un peu plus tard, il resta un moment auprès de son époux. L'attente était épuisante, aussi bien pour le leader que pour son entourage, mais malgré leur insistance, personne ne pouvait fléchir le Capitaine. Après moult hésitations, Ianto alla voir leur visiteur et obtint de s'entretenir avec Tashée. Il entra et s'approcha de la console. Pendant de longues minutes, il conversa et obtint les réponses qu'il souhaitait. Comment le Capitaine allait-il accueillir la nouvelle ? Il quitta la cabine, refermant soigneusement derrière lui mais refusa de parler avec quiconque de ce qu'il avait appris.

Owen avait fait livrer une couveuse pour le cas où un problème surgirait à la délivrance des bébés, elle pourrait également servir de lit d'appoint pour les recevoir. Martha s'était installée dans l'une des chambres du Tardis ainsi que le lui avait proposé le Docteur.

Les deux couples avaient repris les anciennes chambres, ayant à cœur d'être auprès de leurs amis lorsque le grand moment arriverait.

La veille de l'anniversaire du Gallois, Jack demanda à Tosh de prévoir un repas spécial et les invita à y participer. L'accouchement devait avoir lieu le matin de bonne heure afin que l'immortel soit en bonne forme pour la petite fête qu'il comptait bien donner.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Au matin, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha et Ianto s'habilla prestement tandis que Owen et Neill s'informaient du problème. Les jeunes femmes les rejoignirent et Eirian s'occupa de préparer un café pendant que les hommes terminaient le petit briefing avec l'immortel.

Après un baiser, Ianto suivit ses collègues et descendit au garage. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, une sourde angoisse étreignait son cœur.

– Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas ! fit le Capitaine par l'oreillette.

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils se dirigèrent sur l'activation, mais lorsqu'ils furent à proximité, Tosh les interpella :

– Vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit, fit-elle.

– Comment ça, ce sont les coordonnées qui étaient inscrites.

– Soit vous avez fait une erreur, soit l'activation s'est déplacée.

– Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Ianto, à quoi avons-nous affaire ?

– Je cherche…

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien qui laissait présager une activation. Quelqu'un jouait avec leurs nerfs et ça les agaçait !

– Tosh !

– C'est la même chose que l'autre jour, toujours une activation sans résultante…

– L'artéfact est toujours dans les archives, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Gallois.

– Je suppose, oui !

– Il faut vérifier, demande à Jack !

– J'y vais !

Elle se rendit auprès du leader et lui expliqua le problème. Il lui donna le code et elle monta rapidement dans son bureau. Quand elle ouvrit, elle constata que l'appareil était toujours à sa place. Elle referma et retourna à son poste.

– Ianto !

– Oui !

– Il est toujours là !

– Bien, essaye de voir avec le Docteur, il a dit qu'il lui semblait que quelqu'un aidait la créature. Il peut sans doute trouver quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha du Tardis et toqua doucement. Le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit la porte, visiblement en pleine concentration.

– Oui, fit-il avant qu'elle ne parle, je sais, j'ai le même problème. Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'où ça vient. Entrez, dit-il en s'effaçant.

Il retourna rapidement à la console et continua ses recherches. Par l'oreillette, Tosh tenait l'équipe au courant de ce qu'il faisait.

– Il y en a une autre, fit-il brusquement. À 100 m de l'endroit où ils se trouvent… non attendez, là aussi. Ils vont devoir se séparer.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui avait brusquement pâli. Elle était réellement inquiète de la tournure des évènements. Elle devait prévenir le Capitaine, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sortit de la cabine et s'approcha du canapé. L'immortel la fixait, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Calme-toi, s'il te plait, fit-il en percevant ses pensées embrouillées. Viens ici.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Peu à peu, il lui communiqua un sentiment d'apaisement qui la soulagea.

– Jack…

– Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais déjà. Fais leur confiance et guide-les, ils ont besoin de toi.

Cependant, le Capitaine n'arrivait plus à gérer sa propre angoisse et des contractions commencèrent à se faire ressentir. Il se crispait par moments et Tosh finit par s'en apercevoir.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai mal…

– Martha ! Martha, viens m'aider ! cria-t-elle.

Le docteur Jones arriva en courant et constata l'état de l'immortel. Elle prit ses constantes et demanda à la jeune femme de prévenir Owen, elle avait besoin de lui.

– Mais ils sont sur le terrain, je ne peux pas les faire revenir !

– J'ai besoin de ton mari, je n'ai pas le choix, fais les rentrer !

La jeune femme actionna son oreillette et contacta le médecin, mais personne ne lui répondit. Sur le lieu de l'activation, les trois hommes venaient d'être pris à partie par des Weevils qui étaient sortis des égouts. Le militaire répliquait, essayant de ne pas perdre le Gallois de vue, mais ils furent séparés et les coups de feu se firent plus nombreux. Un cri résonna et Ianto s'approcha de son collègue qui était appuyé au mur, le bras en sang.

– Owen, tu vas bien ?

– Ça ira, mais on est mal ! Où est Neill ?

– Je ne sais pas ! Neill ! Neill où es-tu ?

– À deux heures de votre position. Je viens vers vous, il n'y a plus rien ici.

– Tosh ! fit le Gallois.

– Ah enfin, mais que s'est-il passé ?

– Owen a été touché. Nous avons été attaqués par des Weevils.

– Il a été mordu ?

– Oui, mais ça ne semble pas trop grave. Neill vient nous rejoindre et on va…

_À suivre…_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapitre 47**_

La communication fut brusquement coupée et malgré tous les essais qu'elle put faire, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à reprendre contact.

– Alors Tosh, ils reviennent ?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus rien ! Owen est blessé !

– C'est grave ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Comment va Jack ? fit-elle en s'approchant.

– Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre, il faut que je pratique la césarienne. Viens m'aider.

– Non ! Martha, je veux attendre Ianto, fit l'immortel en grimaçant de douleur. Il n'est pas question que nous commencions sans lui.

– Nous n'avons plus de contact, dit Tosh.

– Quoi ? Je dois y aller, fit-il en tentant de se lever.

– Mais où comptes-tu aller comme ça, répondit Martha en le retenant, tu restes ici ! Tosh, va chercher le Docteur, dépêche-toi.

La jeune femme courut vers le Tardis et ouvrit la porte, passant la tête pour apercevoir le Seigneur du Temps.

– Martha a besoin de vous, cria-t-elle sans entrer.

Il la rejoignit rapidement et la suivit au canapé où le médecin tentait de retenir l'immortel.

– Eh bien Jack, il faudrait vous calmer !

– Ianto a besoin de moi !

– Ses collègues sont auprès de lui. Il faut que vous pensiez à vos enfants. Martha doit vous accoucher, vous n'avez pas le choix.

– Ianto n'est pas là ! insista-t-il.

– Il ne va pas tarder, ne vous en faîtes pas.

– Tosh ! entendirent-ils soudain.

– Neill, enfin, mais que s'est-il passé ?

– Ianto a eu la créature. Dans l'entrepôt, il y avait aussi un homme qui avait le même artéfact que nous et qui semblait s'en amuser. La police vient de l'embarquer et nous ramenons l'alien et l'objet.

– Vous allez bien ?

Il y eut un silence.

– Neill, qu'y a-t-il ?

– C'est Ianto, il a voulu protéger Owen.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'immortel.

– Il n'est que blessé, par contre…

– Quoi ? Comment va Ianto ?

Le Capitaine devenait hystérique et Martha n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire une injection pour le calmer, mais il fallait maintenant délivrer les enfants, cela devenait urgent.

– Neill, fit Tosh, revenez au plus vite, nous avons besoin de vous.

– Nous sommes sur la route, d'ici dix minutes, nous serons à la base.

– Comment va Ianto ?

– Je ne sais pas, il est sans connaissance et n'a presque pas de pouls. Owen s'en occupe.

La jeune femme tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger. Eirian, qui avait entendu la conversation, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Leur ami avait de nouveau été blessé, mais cette fois pour protéger l'un des leurs.

– Ça va aller, lui dit-elle doucement.

– J'ai besoin de vous, fit Martha en s'assurant que l'immortel était endormi.

Elle lui posa un masque sur le nez et déploya la tente puis elle enfila des vêtements opératoires et demanda aux deux jeunes femmes d'en faire autant. En quelques minutes, tout était prêt et le médecin se prépara à ouvrir l'abdomen de l'immortel.

OoOoO

En arrivant dans le parking, Owen et Neill déposèrent Ianto sur un brancard et le militaire descendit l'alien dans les voûtes en attendant que le médecin puisse s'occuper de l'autopsie. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre d'Eirian et attendit que son collègue vienne le rejoindre pour installer le Gallois sur le lit. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à sa mort définitive et espérait encore un miracle. À deux, ils installèrent le corps inerte et sortirent silencieusement de la pièce. Après un dernier regard, Owen ferma la porte et suivit le militaire pour rejoindre ses collègues.

– Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la zone centrale.

– Je crois qu'il ne peut plus attendre. Comment va Ianto ?

Le médecin secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur son leader que l'anesthésie avait calmé. À son réveil, il devrait lui apprendre que son époux était décédé, mais l'était-il vraiment ? Il ne savait pas ce que Tashée lui avait fait et le jeune homme avait refusé de parler de sa conversation avec elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient surpris le geste et elles baissèrent la tête, essayant de cacher leurs larmes. Elles se concentrèrent sur l'intervention et assistèrent Martha qui venait de faire la première incision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le premier bébé était dans les bras de Tosh qui l'enveloppa et le posa sur le pied du canapé. Owen s'était habillé et l'avait rejointe, faisant les premiers gestes pour permettre à l'enfant de respirer correctement puis il le mesura et le pesa pour ensuite le déposer dans la couveuse qu'il avait approchée.

Peu après, on lui confia le second bébé et il reproduisit la procédure pendant que Martha refermait le ventre de l'immortel, s'appliquant à soigner les sutures malgré le fait qu'elle savait que dans quelques heures, toute trace aurait disparu.

Tout s'était bien passé, les nouveau-nés avaient poussé leur premier cri sitôt la sortie du ventre paternel et les tests n'avaient pas trouvé d'anomalie. Pour des jumeaux à terme, ils étaient de belle taille avec un poids avoisinant celui d'un enfant unique. Après avoir été baignés et habillés, ils furent installés dans la couveuse. Martha s'occupa de soigner la blessure de Owen puis laissa Tosh s'approcher de lui.

Regroupée autour des bébés, l'équipe s'émerveillait des deux trésors qui dormaient, mais Tosh était restée assise auprès de son leader, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Soudain, un bip insistant se fit entendre et Owen sursauta. Il se précipita vers l'ancienne chambre d'Eirian et ouvrit la porte pour voir le Gallois bouger légèrement sur le lit. Il s'approcha et l'examina puis sourit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

– Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants ! fit-il, ne retenant pas la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

– J'ai mal, souffla le jeune homme.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer. Respire profondément.

À la porte, Tosh et sa collègue n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Elles vinrent près du jeune homme et se mirent à pleurer. Il s'assit et les prit dans ses bras, tentant de les réconforter.

– Comment va Jack ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas ! fit le médecin.

– Ils ?

– Oui, ton mari et tes deux enfants sont en pleine forme.

– Ils sont nés ?

– Oui, tu veux les voir ?

– Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! fit Ianto en se levant péniblement.

Ils accompagnèrent le Gallois jusqu'au canapé où reposait l'immortel puis il se tourna vers la couveuse et regarda les deux enfants qui dormaient.

– Le premier né était le garçon, 43 cm et 2,850 kg. Ta fille fait 42 cm et 2,640 kg, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ça, il a dû souffrir pour en arriver là, mais il souhaitait le plus beau des cadeaux pour toi, alors Bon anniversaire Ianto, fit le médecin.

– Merci, ils sont magnifiques, murmura le Gallois sans quitter des yeux les deux nouveaux-nés.

– Et vous les appellerez comment ? demanda le Docteur.

– Rhian et Anwen.

– C'est gallois, ça, fit Martha.

– Oui. Petit roi et Très belle pour les étymologies.

– Je pense que vous ne pouviez pas mieux trouver. Ça leur va très bien.

– Je trouve aussi. Pourquoi est-il endormi ? fit Ianto en regardant son époux, il ne devait pas avoir une péridurale ?

– Nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement. Quand il a su que vous aviez eu un problème, il est devenu très agité et je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ma priorité, c'était les enfants !

– Oui, je comprends. Il se réveillera dans combien de temps ?

– D'ici une heure ou deux, je pense, mais il serait souhaitable que tu sois près de lui, ainsi, il verra que tu vas bien. Au fait, tu n'avais pas été blessé ?

– Non Martha, intervint Owen, il a été tué.

– Tu veux dire…

Ianto hocha la tête en souriant, ce que lui avait dit Tashée l'avait rassuré et il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas protéger ses amis comme le faisait le Capitaine.

– Je vais rester ici, vous devriez aller vous reposer, fit le Gallois.

– Très bien, répondit le médecin. Mais il va falloir les nourrir à leur réveil. Je t'ai tout préparé à l'infirmerie. Les biberons sont ceux distribués dans les hôpitaux, tu les donnes à température ambiante.

– D'accord, je vais m'en occuper. Merci encore.

– Mais de rien, de toute façon, si tu as besoin d'aide, nous dormons ici, fit Eirian, n'hésite pas à nous appeler en cas de besoin.

Tous quittèrent la zone pour aller déjeuner à l'extérieur et laissèrent le jeune homme seul avec son époux et ses enfants. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta près de la couveuse et chantonna une berceuse galloise puis il s'assit à côté de son compagnon et attendit son réveil.

Au bout d'une heure, il sentit l'immortel bouger légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de son époux.

– Ian…

– Oui Cariad, souffla-t-il.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Évidemment, quelle question ! fit-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Le Capitaine s'écarta soudain et baissa les yeux sur son ventre, posant ses mains dessus et regardant autour de lui, une lueur inquiète dans ses prunelles.

– Ils vont bien, fit le Gallois en se levant.

Il approcha la couveuse pour permettre à son époux de voir les enfants. Jack posa ses doigts sur la vitre et ferma les yeux un instant.

– Que s'est-il passé, fit-il en ouvrant les paupières pour se fixer sur le jeune homme.

– Un souci pendant l'intervention, mais rien de grave, je te rassure. Owen va bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

– Mais il y a eu un problème avec les communications. Nous n'avions plus rien.

– Je sais, mais tu le vois, tout va bien.

Le leader le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais le Gallois ne laissait passer aucune de ses pensées.

– Que me caches-tu ?

– Mais rien !

– Ian, je te connais, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

– Tout va bien, il ne faut pas te faire de souci.

– Ok, si tu le dis, mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair, fit le Capitaine en se redressant. Aide-moi, je voudrais me lever.

– Déjà ! Si peu de temps après la naissance ?

– Bien sûr, regarde, dans quelques heures, on ne saura même plus qu'il y a peu je ressemblais plus à une baleine qu'à ce que j'étais il y a neuf mois.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi, tu étais tout aussi séduisant enceint jusqu'aux yeux, je te trouvais même un certain charme.

– Ah bon ! On va remettre ça alors, fit-il taquin.

– Plus tard, laisse ces deux-là grandir un peu avant. Nous aurons le temps de recommencer, fais-moi confiance !

– Si tu en es sûr, je veux bien attendre un peu alors. Il va falloir que je demande à Owen où il a planqué les pilules.

– Elles ne sont pas cachées et je sais où elles sont.

– Tu devrais aller en chercher alors.

– Pas maintenant, voyons. Nous devons nous occuper de Rhian et d'Anwen avant tout, de plus, je te rappelle que le Tardis est dans le Hub et que Neill et Eirian sont en bas.

– Oui, tu as raison, fit l'immortel avec une petite moue comique. Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer chez nous alors !

– Nous verrons ça demain.

– Mais j'avais préparé une petite fête pour ton anniversaire.

– Nous verrons ça demain, répéta-t-il doucement, je n'ai pas besoin d'une fête, tu m'as déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Ils passèrent un long moment à contempler les deux enfants qui dormaient paisiblement, puis Rhian commença à s'agiter, réveillant sa sœur par la même occasion. Ianto alla chercher les biberons et en donna un à son époux. S'approchant de la couveuse, le Gallois prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le déposa dans ceux de son compagnon. Avec un sourire, il le regarda s'occuper de l'enfant avant de se tourner pour prendre la petite fille qui criait maintenant à pleins poumons. Le jeune homme s'installa près de son époux et resta silencieux pendant que les bébés se nourrissaient.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Ianto les changea et les réinstalla confortablement avant d'aller, lui-même, se lover dans les bras de son compagnon. Il laissa sa main caresser le ventre à nouveau plat, faisant soupirer l'immortel.

Dans la soirée, Eirian leur déposa des plats achetés chez le traiteur et rejoignit son époux qui l'attendait dans son ancienne chambre. Les deux homme dînèrent tout en regardant les bébés puis allèrent se coucher. Après un tendre baiser, ils se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

À leur réveil, ils virent que Owen était déjà auprès des enfants et les examinait. Martha vint le rejoindre et prit Anwen dans ses bras, allant la déposer dans ceux du Capitaine. Le médecin lui donna le biberon et le laissa s'occuper de sa fille. Puis elle fit de même pour Rhian et s'assit pour regarder les deux hommes.

Eirian et Tosh s'approchèrent et s'installèrent sur le pied du canapé sans rien dire. Le militaire vint les rejoindre, accompagné par Gareth qui avait fermé l'office pour venir déjeuner.

Le Gallois confia son fils à Tosh et partit dans la cuisine, suivi par le jeune homme. Celui-ci en ressortit avec le plateau chargé de tasses qu'il distribua. Il laissa le leader se servir et surprit son coup d'œil quand il but la boisson.

– Bravo, il est presque aussi bon que celui de Ianto, fit-il.

– Tu as fait la différence ? demanda son compagnon.

– Évidemment, tu ne pensais quand même pas me tromper une seconde fois ! Je t'ai dit que je reconnaîtrais ton café entre mille.

– Je ne vois pas de différence, fit Owen. Es-tu certain que c'est Gareth qui l'a fait ?

– Oui, fit Ianto, c'est bien lui.

Pendant quelques instants, tous restèrent silencieux à observer les deux enfants qui dormaient.

– Alors, que pensez-vous de ces petites merveilles ? demanda le Capitaine tout sourire.

– Je dirais que tu as bien travaillé ! fit la Japonaise en tendant l'enfant à Ianto.

– Eh ! Il ne les a quand même pas fait tout seul ! s'insurgea le Gallois, provoquant l'hilarité de ses collègues.

– D'accord, alors on dira que VOUS avez bien travaillé…

– Ah, j'aime mieux ça !

– Bien, Jack, il va te falloir un peu de repos pour que tout revienne à la normale. J'aimerais que tu rentres chez toi et que tu y restes pour la prochaine semaine. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller et de toute façon, tu as la connexion avec le Hub. De plus, je crois que vous avez à discuter Ianto et toi !

– Discuter, mais de quoi ? demanda le Gallois.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, alors nous allons vous raccompagner chez vous, je vais m'assurer que les enfants seront bien installés et nous vous laisserons vous reposer. Ianto, ne reviens que lundi, tu vas également avoir besoin de prendre tes marques. Pour ce qui est des biberons, j'en ai prévu quelques uns, ensuite, tu devras te ravitailler en lait maternisé. Je t'ai fait la liste de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, mais je passerai vous voir régulièrement et si vous avez un souci, vous n'aurez qu'à me téléphoner. Si vous avez besoin d'une baby-sitter, je suis certain qu'Eirian se fera un plaisir de vous aider, n'est-ce pas, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui avait les yeux fixés sur les enfants.

– Eirian, fit Neill en posant sa main sur son épaule, on te parle.

– Oui, pardon, tu disais ?

– Que si Jack et Ianto avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour garder les enfants, tu pourrais le faire.

– Évidemment, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

– Très bien, alors on va vous laisser vous préparer, je vais m'occuper des enfants et nous vous accompagnerons chez vous.

– Les sièges sont déjà installés, il faut aller les chercher pour y coucher les petits, fit Ianto.

– J'y vais, répondit le militaire en attrapant les clés que tendait le Gallois.

– J'ai eu un peu de temps pour autopsier l'alien, je dois te dire que ce n'était pas une créature très simple, mais apparemment, elle ne se nourrissait que de déchets, si elle a attaqué Ianto, ce n'est que pour se défendre. Quant à te dire d'où elle venait… je n'en sais rien, c'est un autre rejet de la faille malheureusement.

– Merci Owen, fit le Capitaine en regardant son époux. C'est bien dommage que vous ayez dû la tuer… mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

_À suivre…_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapitre 48**_

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'étaient habillés et regardaient les médecins s'occuper des enfants. Lorsque tous furent prêts, ils se rendirent dans le garage et fixèrent les cosy, s'assurant que tout était bien en place, puis Ianto se mit au volant.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, suivis par Owen qui avait pris le SUV, emmenant avec lui le reste de l'équipe. Même Gareth était du déplacement et il était heureux de voir qu'il était vraiment considéré comme l'un des membres. Martha conduisait sa propre voiture, accompagnée par le Docteur.

Arrivés devant la maison, Ianto entra le véhicule dans le garage, refermant soigneusement derrière lui puis il descendit ouvrir la porte communicante afin que le leader puisse passer sans difficulté en portant les deux sièges.

Le Gallois déverrouilla l'entrée, invitant ses amis à pénétrer dans la maison et montra les chambres à Owen qui le suivit. Jack avait déposé Anwen dans son lit et lui enlevait ses vêtements, la laissant en pyjama. Ianto prit Rhian dans ses bras et alla le mettre dans son berceau. Lorsque les deux enfants furent couchés, ils tirèrent les portes sans les fermer et se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

Le jeune homme fit du café que tous burent tranquillement installés sur le canapé et les fauteuils, Tosh et Eirian étant, elles, assises sur la peau devant la cheminée.

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment puis Owen décida qu'il était temps de laisser les nouveaux parents se reposer. Le Docteur leur adressa ses vœux et les prévint qu'il devait maintenant quitter la Terre, la créature ayant été mise hors d'état de nuire. Avant de passer la porte, le médecin glissa un flacon dans la main du Capitaine en souriant. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leurs amis partir et refermèrent la porte, se retrouvant brusquement seuls dans la grande maison calme.

– Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? demanda l'immortel.

– Pour commencer, tout ranger et ensuite, prendre une bonne douche avant le réveil des enfants.

– Et ensuite ? insista l'immortel. Owen m'a dit que nous devions discuter, mais il n'a pas précisé de quoi !

– Tu le sauras assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet de la réaction de son époux, tout en sachant que cette situation était ce qu'il avait souhaité au plus profond de son cœur. Cependant, depuis qu'il était immortel, Jack avait papillonné de bras en bras et de lit en lit, maintenant que le Gallois se trouvait dans la même situation que lui, changerait-il ses habitudes ? Resterait-il à ses côtés ?

Le Gallois partit vers la cuisine et vida les sacs contenant les biberons et autres produits pour les enfants. Puis il passa dans la chambre et se déshabilla, se demandant pourquoi l'immortel ne le rejoignait pas. Sentant finalement son regard sur lui, il tourna la tête et le vit, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, toujours silencieux.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air d'avoir changé.

– Non, je suis toujours le même, tu ne dois pas en douter, tu viens ?

– Oui, j'arrive, fit le Capitaine en laissant tomber ses bretelles.

Ianto vint l'aider à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser de ses épaules en même temps que le T-shirt, déposant des petits baisers dans son cou.

– Ian, crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment, tenta le leader.

– J'ai allumé les baby-phones, s'ils se réveillent, nous le saurons, fit-il en continuant de goûter la peau de son amant. Nous avons plus de deux heures avant le prochain biberon et j'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il.

Lentement, il glissa ses mains sur la taille de son époux, descendant agacer les tétons durcis, écoutant avec délice les soupirs de son partenaire. Puis il le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui, mordillant les boutons de chair. Ses lèvres se promenèrent sur le ventre, qui, la veille, abritait leurs deux enfants et qui maintenant ne laissait entrevoir qu'une légère trace due à l'intervention pratiquée par Martha mais qui bientôt aurait disparue.

Puis sa bouche trouva le gland qu'elle suçota doucement. La langue caressa le frein et la longueur tandis que les mains frôlaient la peau sensible de l'aine. L'immortel se cambrait sous les effleurements et laissait échapper des gémissements. Le Gallois fit glisser le membre entre ses lèvres serrées, commençant lentement à aller et venir, refermant ses doigts sur les bourses de son compagnon, les pressant légèrement puis il s'intéressa à l'intimité de celui-ci, glissant entre les cuisses qui s'écartèrent. Il quitta le sexe pour passer sa langue sur l'anneau, laissant de la salive avant de faire pénétrer la pointe qui fut remplacée par une phalange pendant qu'il le reprenait en bouche.

L'immortel se tendait, gémissant sous les diverses attaques qui déferlaient sur lui, le Gallois semblait être partout à la fois et lorsque son doigt toucha sa prostate, le Capitaine se délivra dans sa bouche en criant son prénom. Le jeune homme délaissa le membre radouci pour venir prendre les lèvres entrouvertes, glissant sa langue à la rencontre de sa consœur. Le baiser se fit passionné, entreprenant, ardent, les laissant finalement à bout de souffle.

– As-tu pris ta pilule ? souffla Ianto.

– Oui, Owen m'en a laissé un flacon, je pense qu'il s'en est douté, fit-il en souriant. Fais-moi l'amour, murmura-t-il en fixant son époux qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas répéter et entreprit de préparer son compagnon à le recevoir. Il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant et les fit pénétrer l'un après l'autre dans le corps accueillant, cherchant la prostate qu'il finit par trouver, la touchant plusieurs fois avant de retirer sa main pour étaler du gel sur son sexe.

Il se déplaça pour se positionner entre les jambes de son leader, lui pliant les genoux pour avoir un meilleur accès et s'appuya sur l'intimité avant de commencer à s'y glisser doucement. Il fixa le visage de son partenaire et s'arrêta en le voyant grimacer. Pendant quelques instants, il resta immobile, se contentant de caresser du bout des doigts le bas-ventre de son compagnon.

– Ian, vas-y, bouge, souffla-t-il en ouvrant les paupières.

Le Gallois reprit ses mouvements, très lentement, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque retour dans la gaine étroite. Quand il fut totalement enchâssé, il poussa son bassin, pour se coller à son partenaire. Il lâcha les jambes, les passant devant ses bras pour aller s'ancrer sur les hanches qu'il agrippa, se penchant pour écarter un peu plus les cuisses de son époux. Les va-et-vient, d'abord presque imperceptibles, devinrent plus amples. Il ressortait presque de l'intimité pour s'y enfouir à nouveau, butant à chaque fois sur la prostate de l'immortel. Ianto murmurait de doux mots gallois qui électrisaient le Capitaine tout autant que les frappes précises sur sa glande du plaisir.

Le visage tendu dans l'effort, des gémissements passant la barrière de ses lèvres, le jeune homme pilonnait son époux à une cadence rapide. Il enroula ses doigts sur le membre humide de l'immortel, passant son pouce sur les gouttes de désir qui suintaient puis il le porta à sa bouche, le suçant lentement, faisant hoqueter son partenaire sous la vision érotique de son homme le goûtant ainsi.

– Ian, je vais… Viens…

Le Gallois le sentit se tendre et trembler sous ses doigts puis le Capitaine se libéra dans sa main, son cri se répercutant dans la chambre. Ianto le rejoignit dans l'instant, enserré dans l'anneau de chair qui se contractait spasmodiquement. Toujours enfoui en son amant, le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement puis il se retira et s'allongea près de lui.

Lentement, les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle et Ianto offrit une pensées à l'immortel, se concentrant sur l'image qu'il voulait parfaite.

– Tu te projettes bien loin dis-moi ! fit-il en souriant.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est comme ça que tu vois Cardiff dans quelques années ! Il va falloir en parler au Maire.

– Pourquoi dans quelques années ? Je dirais plutôt dans quelques… centaines d'années.

Le Capitaine se redressa et fixa son visage sans rien dire. Il essayait de comprendre mais les pensées de son époux continuaient d'affluer, lui montrant des paysages et des constructions radicalement différentes de ce qu'il connaissait.

– Tu as bien dit _centaines_ ?

– Oui, pourquoi, tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ? fit-il très inquiet.

– Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais bien que mon souhait le plus cher est que l'on reste ensemble.

– Moi aussi. Je veux continuer à vivre à tes côtés et à élever nos enfants et ceux qui viendront après.

– Mais, tu sais bien que…

Le Gallois posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de se taire.

– Tashée ne reprend jamais ce qu'elle a donné, elle me l'a dit, il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu vas devoir me supporter encore très, très longtemps.

Jack ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Devant son air de poisson hors de l'eau, le jeune homme l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Jack ! Ça va aller ?

– Euh… oui, je crois. Tu veux dire que…

– J'en ai bien peur, effectivement, le coupa le Gallois. Elle n'a pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Cependant, il n'y a que nous deux qui avons cette particularité, il va falloir te faire à l'idée que nous survivrons à tous ceux que nous aimons.

– Tous ?

– Sans doute que oui, Cariad, je suis désolé, fit-il en comprenant que lui aussi devrait laisser partir les personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur.

Ses amis, ses enfants passeraient leur chemin et les quitteraient sans que tous deux ne puissent rien y faire.

Le Gallois s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, caressant sa nuque avec tendresse. Le Capitaine s'écarta doucement et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

– Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de me dire, les vœux que nous avons faits le jour de notre mariage vont nous accompagner pendant de longues années.

– Oui, tout comme mon amour pour toi.

– Tu sais, je bénis le jour où tu as décidé de venir te faire embaucher à Torchwood. Finalement, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, nous allons être heureux.

– Mais je le suis, depuis que je t'ai rencontré Cariad. Il est évident qu'au début, je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je ne pensais qu'à sauver Lisa, mais malgré mon désir de l'aider, tu m'attirais tellement que j'avais des remords à te tromper de la sorte.

– Je crois pouvoir dire que tout est oublié, fit l'immortel en allant butiner le cou de son époux. Mais dis-moi, quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour toi ?

– Oui, Owen le sait et les filles s'en doutent. Il va falloir tout leur expliquer lorsque nous reviendrons au Hub.

– On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai envie de faire l'amour à mon immortel de mari, fit le Capitaine en déposant des petits baisers sur le visage de son époux.

– Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Il te faut ma permission ? répondit Ianto en se collant contre lui, faisant se toucher leurs virilités.

Jack descendit ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, l'attirant plus près, ondulant du bassin pour faire monter la pression. Il prit les lèvres de son Gallois en un long baiser sulfureux puis s'écarta et le fit retomber sur le lit, le couvrant de son corps. Il s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche, tâtant la peau pour en obtenir l'ouverture. Celle-ci se fit et les langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent.

Puis le Capitaine s'écarta et le regarda un instant avant de goûter son cou, descendant lentement vers ses tétons qu'il happa, les mordillant doucement tout en passant ses mains sur les hanches de son époux. Il laissa un sillon de baisers brûlants sur le torse, allant glisser sa langue dans le nombril pour finalement s'intéresser à la virilité dressée de son compagnon. Il donna un petit coup de langue et poursuivit son chemin vers les testicules qu'il lécha avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'aine, suçotant la peau sensible.

Il sentait le jeune homme se tendre et des gémissements lui parvenaient, l'incitant à poursuivre sa balade. Il revint vers le sexe et le glissa dans sa bouche, lentement, passant sa langue sur la longueur à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. La main serrée à la base, il imprima un doux va-et-vient qui alla en s'accélérant pour se ralentir de nouveau.

Le Gallois ondula du bassin, lui faisant reprendre ses mouvements, venant à la rencontre de cette bouche gourmande qui lui apportait tant de plaisir puis Ianto agrippa les draps en sentant la jouissance déferler dans son corps, l'emportant tel un raz de marée de bonheur. La peau humide et le corps tremblant, il entrouvrit les yeux, voyant le Capitaine s'approcher en se léchant les lèvres, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

– Je t'aime, fit-il doucement.

– Moi aussi Cariad. Prends-moi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi…

– Impatient mon cœur ?

– Oui.

L'immortel humidifia ses doigts et les glissa entre les cuisses qui s'ouvrirent, lui laissant l'accès à l'intimité convoitée. Lentement, il les fit pénétrer dans le corps de son partenaire, le préparant longuement à le recevoir tout en dévorant sa bouche de baisers incendiaires. Puis il le bascula, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses hanches, vrillant son regard dans le sien tout en continuant de le caresser.

Il déposa du gel sur son sexe et le fit se soulever, présentant son membre douloureux à l'orée de son anneau de chair. Il attendit que Ianto prenne l'initiative de la pénétration et lorsque celui-ci s'empala d'un seul coup, ils crièrent tous les deux.

– Tu vas te blesser, fit le leader en bloquant son partenaire.

– Mais non, ça va aller, bouge, souffla le Gallois en se mettant en mouvement.

Il se pencha et prit les lèvres de son époux, initiant un doux balancement. Jack portait ses hanches à la rencontre de son partenaire tout en répondant au baiser.

Il les fit rouler et le jeune homme se retrouva couché sur le dos, les cuisses relevées et l'immortel accentua ses coups de bassin, s'enfonçant toujours plus pour finalement percuter la prostate de son compagnon. Celui-ci se tendit et un râle profond monta de sa gorge. Plusieurs fois, son époux reproduisit le mouvement, regardant le plaisir se peindre sur son visage.

Il passa ses doigts sur le torse humide de sueur et intensifia ses coups de reins, prenant le sexe de son compagnon pour le masser doucement. Ianto agrippa ses bras et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser.

– Jack, je…. humm… plus vite… souffla-t-il près de ses lèvres.

Le Capitaine s'exécuta, les mouvements devinrent erratiques, un peu plus violents, le plaisir prenant possession de leurs corps enchâssés. Reprenant le sexe qu'il avait abandonné pour embrasser son époux, il lui appliqua le même rythme que celui de ses reins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa main, des mots gallois accompagnant sa libération. Jack laissa son désir s'épancher et s'abattit sur le corps tremblant de son compagnon, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Puis il se redressa et se retira doucement pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ianto leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard empli de passion et d'amour. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de lui parler.

– Malgré tout ce qui pourra arriver, malgré toutes mes peurs et tous mes doutes, il faut que tu saches que je serai toujours avec toi, murmura le Gallois. Je resterai pour l'éternité près de toi.

L'immortel resta silencieux, se contentant de le serrer contre lui. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'assoupirent pour s'éveiller en sursaut une demi-heure plus tard, en entendant les enfants se manifester par l'intermédiaire des baby-phones.

La vie reprenait son cours, ils avaient des nourrissons à élever et une Terre à protéger, mais à présent, le Capitaine ne serait plus seul à passer d'un siècle à l'autre, il aura près de lui son tendre Gallois et tous les enfants qu'il voudrait bien lui donner, même si la douleur de les perdre un jour ne devait pas être occultée.

FIN


End file.
